


Fledgling Emotions (PT-BR)

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Recovery, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 107,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Ventus jamais teria como saber o quanto as coisas mudariam quando ele e seu irmão gêmeo chegassem na nova escola, nem o que sentiria ao conhecer aquele jovem quieto de olhos amarelos. O que exatamente nele deixou Ventus tão interessado? Que segredos esse jovem moreno esconde por trás de seu olhar intenso?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfiction é dedicada ao meu casal favorito de Kingdom Hears, Vanitas x Ventus (VanVen). Também tem RoxasxAxel e SoraxRiku. Vale destacar que alterei a idade dos personagens para que se encaixassem neste contexto.
> 
> Essa é a mesma fanfiction postada nesta mesma conta, apenas em sua versão original (Português do Brasil). Espero que gostem!
> 
> Capa: http://bit.ly/2wPBOVm

— Ven, anda logo! Vamos chegar atrasados por sua culpa! — Gritou Roxas já fora de casa, a mochila segura nas costas.

— To indo, tô indo! — Gritou Ventus em resposta ao irmão gêmeo enquanto escovava os dentes com pressa.

Era o primeiro dia de aula dos dois na nova escola. Finalmente estavam no colegial! A ansiedade por conhecer o colégio e descobrir como funcionariam as aulas fez com que os meninos acordassem mais cedo do que o normal mas, como sempre acontecia, Ventus tinha se atrasado.

— Bom, eu já estou indo sem você, tchau! — Exclamou Roxas, caminhando devagar pela calçada para que o irmão mais novo pudesse alcançá-lo. Ventus passou rapidamente pela sala, deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe e pulou pela porta correndo.

Os garotos de 15 anos viviam em Twilight Town desde que tinham nascido. Por mais que fossem gêmeos idênticos, os meninos eram completamente diferentes quanto à personalidade. Enquanto Ventus era muito sociável e emotivo, Roxas era mais quieto, sério e direto, sem mencionar que preferia não demonstrar demais os sentimentos como o loiro mais novo (Ou pelo menos tentava não fazê-lo). Não que essas diferenças mudassem alguma coisa entre eles; os dois eram inseparáveis.

— Custava esperar um pouco?! — Questionou Ventus irritado quando alcançou o irmão.

— E eu não esperei? Fala sério, Ven, como você consegue sempre se atrasar — Roxas revirou os olhos, fingindo estar nervoso.

— Eu não achava meu tênis, só isso! Caramba, se tivesse me ajudado a achar-

— São suas coisas, você que cuide delas! O quê, quer que eu arrume sua cama também? Te dê comida na boca?

— Rox!

Quando chegaram na escola ele se entreolharam entusiasmados e entraram. Foram direto para o pátio, onde ocorreria a cerimônia de boas-vindas, e andaram um pouco pelo lugar. Ventus observava tudo! A animação e o nervosismo de outros novatos era clara, e mesmo muitos daqueles que retornavam para o 2º ou 3º ano estavam entusiasmados.

Roxas suspirou — Faltam 10 minutos. Cadê ele?

— Ele disse que estaria aqui, não? É o primeiro ano dele também.

— Heyaa!! — Gritou uma voz conhecida por trás deles. Ventus se sobressaltou.

— Sora! — Cumprimentou Roxas, sorridente. Ven fez o mesmo.

— Foi mal, eu dormi demais— Respondeu Sora, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça — O que eu perdi?

Sora era um adolescente de cabelos marrons também com 15 anos, que conhecia os irmãos desde a infância e tinha se tornado o melhor amigo deles. Os três sempre estudaram juntos e este ano não seria diferente onde teriam muita oportunidade para jogar videogames, ler ou simplesmente falar abobrinha.

Não demorou muito para que o diretor tomasse a frente, acompanhado pelo vice-diretor. O primeiro era Yen Sid e caminhava com calma e tranquilidade enquanto acariciava a própria longa barba branca, suas roupas em tons de azul e amarelo se destacando dentre todos os presentes. Eraqus era o vice e mantinha uma expressão formal no rosto, vestindo uma camiseta branca e calça marrom. Os dois pararam perante seus alunos e aguardaram até que fizessem silêncio para então começarem a falar.

— Mais um ano se inicia!

Sora pigarreou — Mesma coisa de sempre. Agora vem um discurso encorajador e partimos para o sofrimento. Sabem, acho que o colegial não será tão diferente do fundamental.

— Será mais difícil só — Respondeu Roxas — Ouvi dizer que o professor de matemática é uma peste.

Ven ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção. Dos três, ele era o mais paciente e também o mais estudioso. Não ajudava estar em menor número, no entanto; quando tinham lição de casa os outros dois sempre davam um jeito de tirá-lo dos eixos e, antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, já havia perdido o foco dos estudos.  
Uma vez que a cerimônia se encerrou, todos foram para suas respectivas salas. Havia por volta de trinta alunos na sala deles e a baderna se iniciou já ao escolherem seus assentos. Roxas e Sora sempre sentavam um ao lado do outro e Ven atrás de um dos dois mas tinham chegado tarde desta vez: Sora teve que sentar na parte da frente da sala, o que odiou terrivelmente pois agora seria mais difícil dormir durante as aulas. Roxas ficou na última carteira da fileira do meio e Ventus logo na frente dele.

Ele se virou para o irmão mais velho — Parece que alguém vai ficar sem respostas das provas agora, eh?

— Eu dou um jeito! — Respondeu ele, se gabando e sorrindo. Apesar de Roxas ser o mais velho dos dois (Por apenas 7 minutos, Ventus dizia), ele não era tão responsável quanto seu irmão. Não era um mal aluno, mas não se esforçava tanto quanto Ven. Por outro lado, ele era extremamente protetor e fazia jus ao seu título de irmão mais velho por sete minutos.

Ventus riu e se ajeitou na cadeira, ajeitando o material sobre a carteira. Foi quando viu um aluno se dirigindo para a carteira à sua direita.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi que ele devia ser um ou dois anos mais velho do que todos ali. Então percebeu o quão parecido com Sora ele era, coisa que Roxas também não deixou de notar. O adolescente de cabelos negros se sentou sem vontade, aparentemente já entediado e até mesmo irritado. Ele tirou seu caderno da bolsa, suspirou e ali se deixou ficar de braços cruzados.

— Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?

Só então Ventus percebeu que ainda o estava olhando. Pego de surpresa, ele negou vorazmente com a cabeça.

— Não, eu-

— Aí, abaixa o tom de voz — Interveio Roxas, já nervoso. O outro aluno pigarreou e falou em tom de deboche.

— Ou o quê?— Ele se voltou para Rox — Vai me forçar a isso, loirinho?

O mais novo olhou de um para o outro, tenso. Para seu alívio, o professor entrou na sala de aula naquele exato momento e todos se voltaram para a frente. Ele cumprimentou os alunos e, após falar um pouco, fez a chamada.

— Vanitas-

— Aqui!

Roxas grunhiu irritado ao ver o moço ao seu lado responder.

— Ventus.

— Presente!

Ven baixou a cabeça, levemente preocupado. Ele não queria que Roxas arranjasse briga por um motivo idiota como aquele, algo que o mais velho era muito capaz de fazer. Ainda pensando sobre isso, ele não percebeu quando Vanitas sorriu.

— Ventus, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

A primeira semana de aula passou voando. Para o alívio da grande maioria dos alunos, alguns professores dispensaram as apresentações e foram direto para o conteúdo das aulas. Apenas uma semana depois e já era possível identificar os tipos de alunos que faziam parte daquela turma.

Sora já havia feito amizade com o pessoal da frente, principalmente com um rapaz de cabelos prateados chamado Riku. Ven não tinha feito muitas amizades mas já gostava muito de Ienzo, um jovem que parecia ser extremamente estudioso e com quem tinha conversado algumas vezes. Roxas, por sua vez, se limitou a observar por alguns dias. 

Às sextas-feiras teriam duas aulas de Educação Física, duas de Biologia e duas de Sociologia. Havia boatos de que Marlúxia, professor da segunda matéria do dia, era responsável por tratar das flores da diretoria. Antes mesmo de o conhecerem, os alunos já especulavam se poderiam ganhar nota dando rosas a ele. 

Antes de Marlúxia, no entanto, conheceram o professor de Educação Física: Aeleus. Ele se apresentou rapidamente e explicou que teriam aulas práticas e teóricas. Naquele dia em especial eles iriam à quadra na segunda aula e o ouviram falar sobre seus métodos de ensino enquanto aguardavam ansiosos. 

Uma vez na quadra todos se reuniram no centro enquanto esperavam pelo professor, o qual logo chegou trazendo consigo uma bola de borracha segura na mão direita. —Hoje faremos um breve aquecimento sem compromisso mas, a partir da próxima semana, espero que realmente compreendam o que estão fazendo —Ele jogou a bola para o alto, pegando-a de volta em seguida —Todos aqui sabem jogar queimada, creio eu! 

Os alunos concordaram, alguns animados, outros nem tanto. Dentre estes outros estavam Ventus, Ienzo e Xion, uma garota de cabelos negros que também parecia ser amiga de Ienzo. Ela não gostava de esportes e sempre dizia ser lenta demais para estes tipos de jogos. Ienzo não se importava muito em jogar, mas preferia ler ao invés de correr atrás de uma bola. Quanto à Ventus, ele geralmente evitava jogos do tipo: Não tinha habilidade nenhuma para eles nem o físico apropriado e ele os evitava sempre que possível, mas ali a aula era obrigatória. Ele olhou para o irmão como se pedindo ajuda e Roxas virou os olhos.

—Relaxa, Ven. É só um joguinho, o que pode dar de errado? 

—Muito bem! — Retomou o professor —Quero dois alunos aqui na frente para montar os times. Alguém se propõe? 

—Eu, professor! — Exclamou o aluno Riku, seus olhos ciano brilhando com antecipação.

—Muito bem, quem mais? Terei de escolher alguém? — Exclamou ele ao ser respondido com o silêncio.

—Eu vou — Propôs-se Vanitas, caminhando até o professor. Roxas franziu a testa.

—Que fique bem claro, meninos, quero jogo limpo! — Alertou Aeleus, deixando que montassem seus times. Assim que Vanitas foi escolhido para começar, ele olhou para seus colegas de classe (Todos mais novos que ele) até perceber Roxas o encarando. Aquele pirralho ainda estava nervoso pelo modo com que tinha falado com seu irmão? 

Vanitas sorriu. 

— Ven! — Ele chamou, dando sinal para ele se juntar à seu time e Roxas grunhiu os dentes. Ven? Que intimidade era aquela?

Ventus se aproximou, ainda mais tenso ao ver o irmão trocar olhares com o moreno.

—Vamos mostrar pra eles! — Disse Vanitas ao olhar para o menino e colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ele tinha visto o modo como Roxas olhava para ele; ele realmente ainda estava nervoso e esse era motivo suficiente para irritá-lo ainda mais através de seu irmãozinho.

Pela falta de alguns alunos, os times ficaram desiguais, ficando 13 com Riku e 12 com Vanitas. Ventus se manteve o mais longe possível da divisória entre as equipes e suspirou um pouco aliviado ao ver Xion ao seu lado. Sora e Roxas estavam no outro time. — Que vença o melhor— Desejou Riku cordialmente antes de sorrir e Vanitas assentiu, entregando a bola. O apito soou e o jogo começou!

O primeiro lance já tirou um aluno de campo. Logo ficou claro que os dois líderes eram os mais fortes dali e não pensariam duas vezes antes de arremessar a bola com força e velocidade. Ventus se considerou bem protegido enquanto se escondia atrás de seus colegas, mas conforme eram queimados e mandados para o cemitário ele não conseguiu mais se esconder. Ven nunca pulou tanto como naquele dia.

_Isso não acaba nunca?!_ Pensou ele desesperado ao ver a bola vir voando em sua direção, mas ela pingou contra o chão primeiro e ele a segurou por pura reação. Momentaneamente travado, o menino olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de ouvir os gritos de seu time, agora com apenas cinco pessoas, o incentivando a jogar. Incerto do que estava fazendo, ele arriscou e lançou a bola sem olhar e mal acreditou quando acertou Sora.

—Ahhh, qual é Ven! Sério isso?!

—Cemitério! — Exclamou o professor. Sora encarou Ventus fingindo estar nervoso mas lhe deu um tapinha amigável nas costas antes de correr para o outro lado e se juntar a Roxas.

—Faltam poucos agora! — Exclamou Vanitas, sorridente. Em seu campo estavam ele, Ventus, Zack e Selphie. Do outro estavam Riku, Tidus e Kairi. Estavam em maior número e tinham tudo para vencer aquela partida...

Talvez pelo medo de perder, no entanto, Riku reagiu sem piedade. Poucas jogadas depois, estavam apenas ele e Ventus (Ven se apoiou nos joelhos, morrendo de cansaço) contra o outro sozinho. Por mais que tentassem atingí-lo, Riku desviava rápido demais para eles.

—Aí, levanta essa cabeça, não vamos perder agora não! — Mandou Vanitas mas Ven mal ouviu, sem fôlego. Foi um milagre ter chegado até ali e queria logo sair, mas a força com que a bola era lançada o fez evitar qualquer tipo de contato com ela. Os dois continuaram o quanto puderam, Vanitas sempre arremessando o objeto, Ventus sempre fugindo dele. 

—Eu não aguento mais! — Exclamou Ven para o outro, rezando para que a aula acabasse. Vanitas pigarreou.

—Qual é, pirralho! Se liga! — Debochou Vanitas olhando para ele. Então se virou para frente--

E tudo que viu no segundo seguinte foram estrelas quando a bola o atingiu de uma única vez no nariz. Ele cambaleou para trás extremamente zonzo e abaixou a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre o rosto e grunhindo. Ventus travou e Riku se aproximou dele correndo. —Ai, merda! Foi mal, cara! — Desculpou-se Riku, preocupado. Vanitas permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, a dor subindo para a cabeça e pôde ouvr risos e exclamações entre os alunos até Aeleus se aproximar.

—Você está bem? — Perguntou o professor e Vanitas acenou com a mão livre, avisando que estava. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz com as costas da mão. Ven observava tudo e quase parou de respirar quando viu o modo como ele olhava para Riku, como se prestes a matá-lo. Contrário ao que sua expressão dizia, no entanto, ele simplesmente respirou fundo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Caralho, moleque. Você joga muito forte. Droga!

Riku riu de nervoso —He... Desculpa.

Aeleus instruiu o mais velho a parar de jogar, ao que ele assentiu mas não sem antes se dirigir à Ven.

—Ventus! Agora é com você!

—Q- Ele olhou aterrorizado para Riku. O adolescente piscou algumas vezes em silêncio então sorriu.

—Ainda pode vencer essa— Disse ele, dando de ombros como se não fosse nada. A balbúrdia triplicou para maior desespero de Ven, agora parado no centro de seu campo. Vanitas se sentou no chão do pátio à uma distância considerável do jogo e lá ficou, assistindo.

Como durante todo o jogo, tudo que Ventus fez foi desviar e deixar que seu time o auxiliasse. Sora pulava como louco ("Vai, Riku!!!") e mesmo Roxas mal se continha tamanha a animação. Ventus pulou, até mesmo rolou pelo chão para permanecer intacto. Faltavam poucos segundos para que acabasse a aula e foi nesse momento que ele cobriu o rosto com os braços e aceitou a derrota. Com isso Riku jogou a bola apenas para atingi-lo o mais fraco possível e o sinal bateu.

—Venci! — Exclamou o jovem, cruzando os braços. Sua equipe se aproximou dele gritando e comemorando e mesmo a de Ven o parabenizou por ter aguentado tanto. No final das contas, ele se provara mais ágil do que achava que fosse.

—Boa!!! — Comemorou Roxas, sorridente enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do irmão. Ventus sorriu, mais de alívio pelo fim do jogo do que felicidade pelas reações dos colegas. Aeleus anunciou o final da aula e os alunos começaram a sair da quadra enquanto conversavam e riam. No meio do sufoco, todos puderem se conhecer de certa forma.

Ventus tirou alguns segundos para respirar antes de ir atrás deles. Sora não parava de falar sobre como Riku fora demais e como Ventus o havia traído ao queimá-lo, fazendo Roxas e o próprio Ventus rir. Então quando todos já estavam de volta à sala de aula e em seus devidos assentos, ele olhou para o lado.

Vanitas não estava lá.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanitas retornou à sala alguns minutos atrasado, sentando-se em silêncio e se debruçando sobre a mesa. Ventus se virou para ele e perguntou se estava tudo bem e Vanitas, sem levantar a cabeça, fez um sinal positivo com o polegar. A aula prosseguiu e ele dormiu ali mesmo.

Aguentar as aulas seguintes acordado foi difícil. Todos os alunos estavam cansados e ouvir o pofessor falar sobre as teorias da origem da vida os deixou ainda mais sonolentos. Ienzo parecia ser o único focado no que o professor estava dizendo já que nem Ventus conseguiu fazê-lo, mas ele se permitiu não prestar atenção dessa vez após o que tinha enfrentado no jogo então tudo bem. Marluxia chamou a atenção da classe diversas vezes, mas já esperava por essa recepção desanimada; as aulas de Aeleus sempre desgastavam os alunos.

—... é a terceira que vamos estudar: A teoria da Panspermia Cósmica. Ela defende que a vida não teria surgido aqui mas, sim, em outros lugares do espaço. Através dos microorganismos, novas formas de vida teriam se desenvolvido com o passar dos séculos e dado origem à toda fauna e flora existentes hoje.

Ventus balançou a cabeça. Terceira? Qual eram as outras duas? Ven esfregou os olhos, sofrendo demais para mantê-los abertos e Roxas lhe deu um cutucão.

— Vai, fica dormindo aí, depois vai mal nas provas e não sabe o por quê — Sussurrou ele.

— Olha quem fala — Respondeu o mais novo — Não sou eu quem fica pedindo ajuda depo-

— Ahem!

Era o professor. Ventus corou, baixando a cabeça envergonhado e Roxas segurou o riso, mantendo a seriedade ante o olhar do professor.

— Como eu dizia...

Após o que pareceram anos de luta contra o cansaço vieram duas aulas ainda piores: Sociologia. O professor Saix soava sempre tão diplomático e profissional que deixou a situação ainda pior. Ele abriu o livro na primeira página e, como se não bastasse o longo conteúdo que ia lecionar, passou uma tarefa para casa logo no início. Vários “ahhhh" foram ouvidos para descontentamento do professor como dos próprios alunos. Bom, pelo menos o fim de semana já estava batendo na porta e foi esse pensamento que manteve a sala (meio) atenta.

Quando bateu o sinal, todos se levantaram animados e começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Sora foi até o fundo.

— Podíamos comprar umas bobeiras pra gente comer — Sugeriu ele. Haviam combinado de se reunirem na casa dos gêmeos para jogar após a escola — Refrigerantes também!

— Trouxe o jogo? — Perguntou Roxas, ao que Sora assentiu.

— Eu não esqueceria o mais importante, né!

Enquanto caminhavam até a casa dos dois, puderam falar livremente sobre sua primeira semana de aula. Na próxima segunda começariam as aulas de fato, sem mais tempo para planos de ensino ou introduções, então por agora ele só queriam relaxar um pouco.

— Aí, só eu que não conseguia parar de olhar pro colar do Marly?

— Marly? — Roxas começou a rir — Meu Deus, Sora, a gente mal conheceu ele e você já deu apelido pro cara? ”

— Que colar? — Perguntou Ven — Não dá pra ver muita coisa lá de trás.

— Tem um pingente de foice na ponta! E vocês viram como ele olhou pra mim? Parecia que ia ceifar minha alma por cochilar na frente dele! — Ele mudou de assunto sem nem dar tempo de responderem — E o jogo, hein? Mano, foi da hora!

— É, mas o Riku joga a bola muito forte — Lamentou Ven, lembrando-se do seu sofrimento — Dá medo de jogar contra ele!

— Né? Achei que o Vanitas tinha quebrado o nariz! — Disse Sora, rindo — Eu que não queria estar no lugar dele”

— Acho que ninguém, na moral — Concordou Roxas. Quando chegaram, foi ele quem bateu na porta e entrou primeiro.

— Mãe, chegamos! O Sora está aqui! — Anunciou enquanto os dois entravam. Sua mãe veio cumprimentá-los rapidamente, sorrindo.

— Olá, Sora! Não conseguiu fugir dos dois, não é mesmo?

Ele riu — Pois é, eles me perseguem. Mas já estou acostumado!

Após guardarem os materiais, os três meninos foram até a cozinha almoçar. Falaram sobre seu dia com sua mãe e riram entre si lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido. Sora estava sempre tão presente que se sentia como parte da família e ficava muito à vontade falando bobagens mesmo na frente da mãe de seus amigos. Após arrumarem tudo, os três subiram as escadas para o quarto dos gêmeos e lá ficaram até o fim da tarde jogando videogame.

Durante os fins de semana os irmãos raramente saíam. Ventus era muito caseiro e Rox não via graça em sair sozinho. Aquele fim de semana não foi diferente e eles decidiram por não fazer nada. Sora retornou lá no domingo, mas ficou pouco tempo e antes que dessem conta já era segunda-feira.

Duas aulas de matemática com o professor Luxord. Na semana passada, ele tinha feito os alunos rirem com piadas e bobagens a respeito do novo ano letivo, mas agora as aulas seriam para valer e sentiriam falta da moleza da primeira semana.

— Espero que se lembrem do que viram no fundamental, porque se não irão sofrer com o que vou passar para vocês! — Ele começou a rabiscar na lousa — Não quero perder mais tempo então... Alguém pode me dizer o que é um conjunto?

Alguns se entreolharam. Parecia ser opinião geral que responder algo sobre matemática era muito arriscado.

— Um agrupamento de elementos? — Arriscou alguém; era Ienzo.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — Ele se voltou para os alunos e começou a se aprofundar no assunto. Apesar de não gostar de perder tempo (Para ele, perder tempo de ensino era sinal de derrota), Luxord era um professor calmo e paciente. Ele explicava sua matéria quantas vezes fosse necessário e só prosseguia quando estavam todos aparentemente entendendo.

Ventus não se dava bem com exatas. Preferia humanas e até mesmo biológicas, mas matemática em especial sempre fora um inferno para ele. Roxas era o contrário e prestou atenção a cada detalhe, anotando o máximo que podia. Sora era um meio termo; a verdade é que, preguiçoso como era, ele preferia ficar dormindo do que estudar qualquer coisa.

Naquela semana puderam conhecer melhor os professores. Às segundas, ainda tinham aula de História com Aqua, professora extremamente inteligente e calma, e com o professor de química Even. De início, Ven ficou chocado com a rigidez com que ele dava aula. Mais do que isso, com a rigidez especifica com que ele tratava Ienzo, mas tudo fez sentido quando descobriu que ele era seu filho adotado (“Coitado”, pensou consigo mesmo).

As terças feiras começavam com aulas de música. Seu professor era Demyx, um jovem professor que sorria e ria o tempo todo. Foi a primeira aula onde Ventus percebeu um quê de interesse nos olhos de Vanitas  mas ainda assim era difícil vê-lo fazer alguma coisa além de olhar para a lousa e dormir. Em seguida tinham Geografia com Terra, marido da professora Aqua, e mesmo sendo um dos mais simpáticos professores ele não conseguia manter a sala em silêncio por muito tempo; talvez fosse sua maneira de ensinar, mas não era raro ouvi-lo resmungar insatisfeito com a falta de atenção.

Para encerrar o dia, o professor Xemnas iniciou os estudos em Filosofia. A pior parte não era o conteúdo em si, mas a forma como o professor falava. Ele parecia estar sempre entretido profundamente em suas próprias ideias e falava com a calma e o raciocínio de um verdadeiro filósofo - Ou pelo menos ele achava isso. Parecia ter grande amizade com Saix e sempre fazia menção à estudos que teriam com ele.

Quarta Feira. Duas aulas de português com a professora Larxene,  mais duas de matemática com Luxord e, por fim, Física com Braig. Este era muito inteligente, mas seu sarcasmo e ironia eram perceptíveis até nas mínimas expressões que ele fazia.

Durante muitas dessas aulas, Vanitas gostava de observar os alunos se matando para entender a matéria. Se divertia os vendo se esforçar tanto apenas para se decepcionarem depois, e para matar o tédio ocasionalmente fazia bolinhas de papel com folhas do próprio caderno e jogava em qualquer um que estivesse mais indisposto. Numa dessas jogadas, Braig o viu.

— Ora, mas veja só quem está aqui! — Ele exclamou em voz alta. O jovem de cabelos pretos revirou os olhos. Ele odiava Braig — Mas ué, eu já não te vi nesta mesma sala antes? Ah é mesmo, você reprovou, não é?

Ventus olhou de relance para ele, tal como muitos outros. Vanitas cruzou os braços, não olhando para o professor enquanto ele falava.

— E não foi só uma vez não, foram dois anos seguidos! Haja capacidade, eh? Está esperando seus ex-colegas de sala saírem daqui para fazer alguma coisa? Até parece!

Vanitas o ignorou. Dane-se o que ele havia feito, pensou consigo mesmo. Devagar, os alunos voltaram sua atenção para seu instrutor. Se havia um professor que não media esforços para humilhar seus alunos era ele e, com isso em mente, todos mantiveram o silêncio.

No penúltimo dia da semana tinham mais duas aulas de Português, mais duas de História e duas de artes. Por fim, na sexta feira mais uma vez se encontravam com Aeleus, Marlúxia e Saix. No entanto, dessa vez não se saíram tão bem quanto na semana passada.

— O seminário deve consistir de um relatório, slides e apresentação obrigatória de todos do grupo. — Explicou Marluxia e Sora deu um suspiro audível ao se debruçar sobre a mesa — Repito, de todos! O número mínimo de integrantes é três e o máximo seis. Iniciarei o sorteio dos temas em alguns minutos.

— Mas é nossa segunda semana! — Resmungou Kairi para as amigas Selphie e Naminé — Vamos apresentar o que?!

Marlúxia levantou uma sobrancelha, ouvindo-a reclamar — Toda base para os seminários será dada nas próximas aulas. Terão um mês para trabalhar nele, então não aceitarei desculpas de que não deu tempo ou que esqueceram! Dou cinco minutos para vocês definirem seus grupos e me passarem seus nomes.

Ven se voltou para o irmão, recebendo um olhar de 'Óbvio que faremos juntos'. Então se voltou para a frente e viu Sora acenando para eles. Ienzo olhava para os lados procurando alguém quando viu Ven e foi rapidamente aceito também, indo até a carteira dos gêmeos.

— Hey, Riku! Quer fazer o trabalho conosco? — Perguntou Sora para o colega sentado na fileira ao lado.

— Ah, eu já tenho grupo — Respondeu ele, apontando para Naminé e Kairi — Quem sabe numa próxima.

Sora assentiu levemente desapontado e foi até o fundo — Então, em quantos estamos?

— Quatro. Eu, Ven, você e o Ienzo. Está bom, não?

— Claro. Vou passar os nomes pro Marly — Disse Sora, indo até a mesa do professor onde outro alunos já aguardavam. Alguns minutos depois, Marlúxia revisou os grupos e cada um dos alunos. Ele cerrou os olhos.

— Temos 26 presentes hoje, mas dois alunos ainda estão sobrando. Quero Seifer e Vanitas em algum grupo — Nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em fazer aquilo, na verdade. Ambos não se importavam muito com as aulas ou com estarem ali, mas seriam obrigados a fazer alguma coisa. Ventus olhou para Roxas mas seu irmão negou com a cabeça; não queria nenhum encrenqueiro junto deles.

— Podemos montar grupo com os outros que faltaram, sabe? — Opinou Seifer, não vendo nenhum grupo do qual quisesse participar. Vanitas esticou as pernas, coçando a cabeça despreocupado. Vendo que ninguém os  convidaria voluntariamente, Marlúxia aceitou a proposta de Seifer e deixou que os dois se virassem quanto à isso.

      O grupo dos gêmeos ficou com o tema ‘Célula’. Teriam de falar sobre tudo, desde sua formação física, métodos de reprodução e funções como um todo. Não era um tema difícil e todos concordaram em começá-lo o mais rápido possível. Após Roxas sugerir que o fizessem na casa dos gêmeos, eles trocaram os números de celular para poderem confirmar o início do trabalho no dia seguinte. Com isso, cada um se ajeitou novamente em seus assentos e aguardou pela hora de ir embora.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Os garotos decidiriam por realmente começar o trabalho no dia seguinte e combinaram de fazê-lo cedo para depois passarem a tarde livres. Sora chegou na casa dos dois às dez da manhã enquanto que Ienzo, levado pelo seu pai, chegou às dez e meia. Even falou diretamente com o pai dos garotos antes de deixar seu filho lá.

— Caso haja qualquer problema, pode me ligar neste número — Disse o químico, passando seu telefone para ele.

— Não se preocupe, Even. Tenho certeza que Ienzo se sentirá em casa — Disse ele. O menino se despediu do pai e, vendo Ventus do outro lado da porta, entrou.

O quarto dos gêmeos ficava no segundo andar e eles subiram as escadas a passos rápidos. Sora já estava sem o tênis, deitado sobre a cama e lendo um gibi. Roxas havia acabado de ligar o notebook quando os outros dois entraram no quarto. Cada um dos gêmeos tinha uma cama e havia um guarda-roupa de frente para elas no outro lado do quarto, sem mencionar que também tinham um banheiro para eles. Na parede, um enorme relógio e alguns pôsteres de bandas e jogos de que gostavam, próximos ao computador e ao seu videogame. Ienzo sorriru para a pelúcia que Ventus tinha sobre sua cama, um adorável gatinho amarelo.

Depois de se cumprimentarem eles sentaram e começaram a discutir sobre a disposição do trabalho. Sora aceitou ficar com a parte dos slides e Roxas com o relatório. Ventus escreveria o resumo a ser entregue e Ienzo montaria a apresentação como um todo. Sem mais delongas eles começaram as pesquisas e, graças à insistência de Ven e Ienzo, conseguiram adiantar boa parte do trabalho.

Após fazerem uma pausa para o almoço, os meninos voltaram para o quarto. Somente Ienzo se aproximou do notebook dessa vez.

— Não vamos continuar?

— Ah... Bateu uma baita preguiça agora — Riu Sora — Ainda mais depois de comer do jeito que comi!

— Que tal encerrarmos por hoje? — Sugeriu Roxas. Ven concordou.

— É, ainda temos um mês pela frente antes da apresentação. Estamos adiantados, Ien.

— Okay... — Ienzo riu com um pouco de incerteza — Então, o que querem fazer?

Roxas sorriu — Eu sei! Vamos na sorveteria do bairro vizinho! É a única que tem o melhor sabor de sorvete de todos!

— Ah é! — Ventus comemorou — Sea Salt Ice Cream! Você vai gostar, Ien! Todo mundo gosta!

Eles saíram poucos minutos depois. Seria uma caminhada de meia hora, mas nem perceberam o tempo passar enquanto conversavam. Twilight Town era uma cidade calma e pacífica então não tiveram problema algum pelo caminho.

A sorveteria em questão era razoavelmente grande, tendo mais do que apenas sorvetes à venda. Havia mesas e assentos tanto dentro quanto fora dela, os quais estavam constantemente ocupados. Chegando lá eles tomaram uma mesa do lado de fora para si e começaram a escolher o que iriam pedir, pegando um pequeno cardápio com todos os tipos de taças, milk-shakes e guloseimas doces e geladas. Já que pegariam os picolés mais tarde, eles decidiram aguardar até que alguém viesse atendê-los.

— Boa tarde. Já escolheram o que vão pedir? —Perguntou uma voz conhecida. Os quatro se voltaram ao mesmo momento para olhar quem era e arregalaram os olhos.

— Vanitas! — Cumprimentou Sora, acenando.

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha, expressando puro tédio ao ver o olhar dos quatro. Estava usando um uniforme azul, do tom da logomarca da lanchonete.

— Não sabia que trabalhava aqui — Comentou Ven sorridente. O mais velho tirou uma caneta e um bloco de notas no bolso da calça.

— É, bom, alguém tem que trabalhar para poder comer. O que vão querer?

Roxas falou primeiro — Eu quero um milk-shake de cholocate, ahn, médio!

— O mesmo pra mim! — Completou Sora. Ienzo ainda não havia decidido o que pegar então disse que pediria depois. Ventus pensou um pouquinho.

— Ahn... Um suco de morango!

— Suco?! — Roxas riu — Qual é, Ven!

— Estou com sede! — Ele se voltou para Vanitas — Já começou o trabalho de Biologia?

— Não, nem vou  — Respondeu ele, impaciente — Quando decidir o que quiser, pode me chamar. Serão servidos em breve — Ele disse para Ienzo e lhes deu as costas, levando o pedido. Soava muito formal, diferente de quando estava na escola, mas apesar do estranhamento fazia sentido já que estava trabalhando.

— Quando foi a última vez que viemos aqui? — Perguntou Roxas depois de alguns minutos de espera — Ele não trabalhava aqui ainda.

— Faz pouco tempo... O que, umas três semanas? — Respondeu Sora, pensativo — Mas também não conhecíamos ele. Se trabalhava aqui, nem vimos.

— Ele disse que precisava trabalhar pra comer — Comentou Ven — Será que mora sozinho?

— Vocês gostam de falar dos outros pelas costas? — Era Vanitas, levemente irritado enquanto colocava os pedidos sobre a mesa — Sim, moro sozinho. Por quê? Estão querendo ir em casa?

A forma como ele fez a última pergunta pegou todos de surpresa. Ventus ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Somente quando que ele saiu e após uma troca de olhares rápida eles voltaram a conversar e permaneceram ali por mais de uma hora.   

Ienzo logo se sentiu bem à vontade com os outros garotos e, mesmo depois de terminarem de comer, ficaram rindo e falando bobagem por um bom tempo. Ventus no entanto ocasionalmente olhava para os lados. Se sentia mal pelo que Vanitas dissera sobre ‘falar dos outros pelas costas’ pois era o tipo de garoto que não gostava que ninguém se sentisse mal ou triste, e já pensava numa forma de pedir desculpas. Como não pediram mais nada no entanto, Vanitas não voltou mais à mesa deles.

Somente mais tarde Ven o viu se afastando do local e atravessando a rua em direção à praça. Sem demorar, o rapaz de cabelos negros se sentou num dos bancos de madeira, tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso das calças e colocou um na boca, o acendendo. Em seguida, plugou fones de ouvido no celular e lá ficou, ouvindo música enquanto fumava e aparentemente lia algo no aparelho.

Ventus o observou por alguns segundos sem nem perceber que o fazia. Vanitas parecia estar o tempo todo desanimado ou irritado. Entediado. Às vezes, até mesmo triste. Não sabia por que isso importava sendo que mal se falavam, mas havia algo no outro que chamava sua atenção.

Ele devia estar em sua hora de almoço, por isso não fora direto para casa. É claro que se ele morava mesmo sozinho, não teria por que ter pressa... Ven começou a pensar sobre isso quando Roxas chamou por ele.

— Ven?

— Hm? — Ventus se voltou para ele. Os três o estavam olhando. — Que foi?

— Por que está tão interessado naquele cara? Ele não é coisa boa! — Disse seu irmão mais velho — Se ficar olhando demais, capaz de querer te bater.

— Eu... Não sei — Ven coçou a cabeça descontraído — É que ele não fala com ninguém, mas durante o jogo parecia ser de boa. E bom, ele não parece se interessar pelas aulas mas não vejo nada de errado nele.

Roxas cruzou os braços — Ele só queria vencer a partida. Claro que ia parecer de boa.

Ventus deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder; Roxas provavelmente ainda estava nervoso por causa do que houve no primeiro dia de aula então ele não disse mais nada. Pouco antes de saírem eles foram pegar os picolés e acertar o que estavam devendo antes de ir embora quando Ventus parou. Ele odiava ser assim, mas queria mesmo pedir desculpas pelo que dissera.

— Esperem um pouco! — Avisou antes de atravessar a rua rapidamente atrás do rapaz mais velho. Roxas franziu a testa, o encarando de longe. Os outros dois observaram em silêncio.

— Hey! Ahn... — Começou o loiro ao se aproximar. Vanitas tinha acabado de acender outro cigarro quando levantou os olhos e o viu à sua frente.

— Hm? — Resmungou, sem muito interesse — O que foi?

O mais novo respirou fundo. Devia estar parecendo ridículo — Bom, eu... Desculpe pelo que eu disse lá atrás!

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha, se deixando largar sobre o banco enquanto olhava para o menino. Ele assoprou a fumaça sem tirar os olhos de Ventus e manteve o silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Eu só... Só estava pensando sobre. Veio à minha cabeç-— Ele parou de falar ao ver Vanitas sorrir.

— Ah. Isso — Ele bateu de leve no meio do cigarro para se livrar das cinzas — Relaxa, pirralho.

E não disse mais nada. Mais envergonhado do que antes, Ventus assentiu sem saber o por quê e deu meia volta para se juntar aos outros de novo. Ele ainda se virou para se despedir mas Vanitas nem mais olhava para ele, entretido com o celular. Quando já estava ao lado do irmão, Roxas balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

— Você é bom demais pro seu próprio bem, Ven — Resmungou seu irmão. Eles retomaram a caminhada e Roxas olhou para trás, verificando se o outro ainda estava lá. Vanitas os observava de longe.

 


	5. Chapter 5

— Se eu jogar dois dados de 6 faces cada um, qual é a probabilidade de eu conseguir um número par?

Matemática de novo. Era a terceira aula do semestre e as coisas já soavam mais complicadas do que precisavam. Ven não sabia a resposta e colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça, números flutuando à sua frente.

_Droga_ , Ele pensou consigo mesmo. _Mal começou o ano e não estou entendendo nada!_

Bom, ele sempre podia pedir ajuda para o irmão. Tentando se convencer disso, ele retomou um pouco seu foco e olhou para o professor. Péssima ideia.

— Você aí! Qual é seu nome mesmo? — Perguntou Luxord em voz alta. Ah não.

— Ventus — Suspirou o menino.

— Isso aí, você mesmo! Sabe a resposta para isso, não sabe?

Resposta pra que? Só tinha ouvido coisas sem sentido até ali. Ele gaguejou — Ah, d-desculpe professor, eu... Não entendi a pergunta

Luxord sorriu de leve — Muito bem, Ventus, vamos lá. Eu tenho dois dados de seis lados cada um. Jogando-os sobre a mesa, qual é a possibilidade que a somatória de pontos seja igual a 5?

Ven se sentiu um computador dando erro e travou ali mesmo, o cérebro dando nó. Ugh. Será que era tão burro a ponto de não saber algo perguntado logo no início? Ou Luxord estava de brincadeira com ele?

Silêncio. O professor olhou para os alunos com paciência — Não é tão fácil, não é? Mas não se preocupem! Prestem atenção, eu irei mostrar como fazer este cálculo!

Ventus quase se desintegrou sobre a mesa. Toda aquela pressão pra nada? Precisava mesmo daquilo? O garoto suspirou já querendo desistir daquela aula quando ouviu risinhos atrás de si. Ele se voltou para olhar e percebeu que era Vanitas.

O mais velho sorriu para ele e levantou seu caderno. Havia escrito 1/9 no centro da folha. Ven franziu a testa.

— Primeiramente... — Continuou o professor— Precisamos saber qual é o número de variaçõespara conseguirmos essa somatória. Neste exemplo, temos 4 modos possíveis de adicionar valores e conseguir esse valor, então o mantenham em mente. Agora...

Ven perdeu o resto da explicação. Sua mente foi longe e ele percebeu que estava fadado a reprovar naquela matéria já de início e ele só voltou a si ao final da explicação quando a resposta já estava na lousa.

1/9.

O garoto se voltou para Vanitas, recebendo um sorriso de superioridade em resposta. Não era justo. Ele estava ali há dois anos! Certamente já havia visto aquele mesmo exemplo diversas vezes. Afinal, por que mostrar o resultado pra ele? Para zombar do fato de ele não saber a resposta?

Ventus novamente olhou para o professor, tentando prestar atenção. Quando a lista de exercícios foi passada, Roxas o ajudou a compreender o assunto e acabaram por fazerem juntos e aguardar pela correção com tempo de sobra. Vanitas se debruçara sobre a carteira e aparentemente dormia.

Inconscientemente, a partir daquele dia Ven passou a prestar mais atenção no rapaz de cabelos negros. Talvez fosse idiota pensar naquilo, mas se ele entendia a matéria por que não se importava com ela? Ele dificilmente prestava atenção nas aulas, sempre desinteressado. Às vezes rabiscava alguma coisa no caderno ou mexia no celular e não se esforçava para esconder que o fazia. Os professores também não pareciam ligar muito exceto por Braig, o qual sempre fazia piadas de mal gosto sobre ele, e Aqua, quem parecia mesmo preocupada com seu desempenho.

Observá-lo também trouxe uma nova perspectiva para Ven sobre ele. Começou a ver sua verdadeira faceta e ficou claro que ele era mais um dos insuportáveis bullies que atormentavam aos outros sem motivo. Se lembrou do que o irmão havia lhe dito.

_Por que ta tão interessado naquele cara? Ele não é coisa boa! Você é bom demais pro seu próprio bem, Ven!_

Em certa ocasião onde uma aluna tropeçou e esbarrou nele sem querer, Vanitas a encarou de um jeito que assustou até os que estavam ao redor e, apesar do pedido de desculpas, ele prosseguiu reclamando e falando alto sobre sua incapacidade de fazer algo direito. Num outro, ele mesmo tomou a iniciativa e começou a irritar um estudante do segundo ano que desenhava, o atrapalhando e o fazendo desistir do seu trabalho. Mais de uma vez, tirava sarro de qualquer um que achasse possível e constantemente humilhava os mais novos.

Apesar do modo com que tratava os mais novos que ele, havia receio na forma como olhava para os alunos do terceiro ano. Talvez ele se arrependesse de ter reprovado e sentisse falta daqueles que eram seus colegas... Mas não aparentava ser isso. Ninguém falava com ele, exceto para zombar de longe, e ele não parecia se importar muito também. Independente de seus motivos no entanto, se tinha algo que Ventus odiava eram pessoas que rebaixavam os outros e, justamente por isso, aos poucos ele começou a evitar o rapaz.

Mas então, duas semanas mais tarde Ventus não conseguiu ficar quieto. Primeiro porque quanto mais tempo passava, mais revoltante era ver o outro se aproveitando dos outros desse jeito. Segundo, porque ele mexeu com um amigo seu.

Ventus estava saindo do banheiro quando ouviu algo caindo. Ele olhou em direção ao barulho e viu Ienzo estirado no chão, os três livros que trazia caídos ao seu lado. Grande parte dos presentes no pátio riram, mas Ventus não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até ele e oferecer ajuda. Foi quando percebeu Vanitas lá.

— Maldito nerd! — Exclamou ele, irritado — Além de não sair da frente, ainda tem a capacidade de cair desse jeito. Desaprendeu a andar?!

— Hey! — Ventus se aproximou, ajudando Ienzo a levantar — Se não vai fazer nada de bom, por que não fica quieto?!

No pouco tempo que o olhou diretamente, Ventus percebeu um corte transversal no seu rosto da sobrancelha direita até o olho que definitivamente não estava lá no dia anterior. Ignorou isso no momento, no entanto, e o encarou nervoso. Vanitas cerrou os olhos.

— E quem te chamou aqui, menino? — Questionou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. Parecia mais irritado do que o normal naquele dia.

— Ienzo é meu amigo! Não vou deixar você falar mal dele assim!

— E vai fazer o quê? Pirraça? Ou só está fazendo isso para fingir que vale alguma coisa também, loirinho?

— Cala a boca! — Alguns alunos já se aproximavam, cautelosos. Os inspetores também chegaram mas a comoção não impediu Ven de reagir — Por que é arrogante assim?! Gosta de se sentir superior?!

— Moleque, você nem tinha que estar se metendo aqui. Por que não volta pra sala e reclama disso com seu irmãozinho, uh! Tenho certeza que ele vai concordar comigo.

 — Você não ter amigos não justifica o que faz com quem tem!!

Vanitas foi pego de surpresa. Ele franziu a testa e ia dizer algo, mas o local explodiu em exclamações e zombarias contra ele. Ventus não desviou o olhar e Ienzo, agradecido, ficou em pé ao lado dele. Tudo que Vanitas pôde fazer foi ficar lá parado e ouvir enquanto as pessoas riam dele e, apesar de ele não reagir ele não tirou os olhos de Ventus, o qual logo se arrependeu por ter falado daquele jeito.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — Perguntou alguém em voz alta e todos se silenciaram: Era Even. Nem mesmo outros professores gostavam de mexer com ele. Ao ver seu filho ali e os livros caídos ao chão, ele olhou dele para Ventus e então para Vanitas, faíscas saindo dos olhos.

— Não aconteceu nada, pai — Falou Ienzo prontamente. Temia que Ventus fosse reprimido — Agora já está tudo resolvido.

Foi a deixa que Vanitas precisava. Ele abaixou levemente a cabeça e saiu dali, indo em direção à sala de aula. Ventus não se moveu, apenas o observou ir se afastar irritado e logo todos entenderam que não tinha mais nada para ver ali e voltaram a seus próprios afazeres. Even se aproximou de Ienzo, exigindo mais explicações e o reprimindo por não prestar atenção. Ven ficou ao seu lado para dar apoio moral, mas o olhar do professor lhe dava medo e ele também se afastou aos poucos.

Apesar de o clima na sala de aula ter ficado esquisito nada mais aconteceu. Antes de ir para casa, Ventus olhou de relance para Vanitas uma última vez, prestando mais atenção no corte sobre seu rosto. O mais velho não diria mais nada por um tempo, simplesmente refletindo em silêncio. Qual era o problema daquele cara?


	6. Chapter 6

— Fiquei sabendo que um pirralhinho te enfrentou ontem.

Vanitas já esperava por isso. Qualquer coisa que acontecia na escola era repassada entre os alunos de todos os anos. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o terceiro ano soubesse e seu ex-colega de sala, Max, falasse sobre o ocorrido durante o intervalo. Estavam na fila para pegar o almoço quando ele se aproximou como se não quisesse nada e começou.

— A Sarah que me contou. Aliás, contou para todo mundo. Achei que estava mesmo demorando demais para começar de novo — Vanitas sequer olhava para ele, tentando ignorá-lo — Você nunca muda, não é? Sempre jogando todas as chances que tem no lixo, desde o início.

Eles deram um passo para a frente conforme a fila andou. Apesar do silêncio, Max viu uma raiva bem conhecida refletida nos olhos do outro.

— Por quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui? Seis anos? Talvez até mais? Gosta mesmo de ser rebaixado, não é, Vani? Gosta de investir nesse seu maldito orgulho infeliz.

— Já acabou? — Interrompeu Vanitas, sua paciência já esgotando. Foi nisso que Max percebeu o corte sobre sua sobrancelha, ainda cicatrizando.

— Não me diga que- — Max revirou os olhos — Vani, Vani... Me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar dessa vez para que você surte de novo. Você não pensa sobre isso?

Vanitas respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma — Nâo. Mas se eu fosse você, não ia querer estar por perto quando acontecer —  Respondeu ele, pegando o prato de comida e se afastando. Aquilo ainda se repetiria por muitos dias antes que acontecesse.

 

* * *

 

Depois daquele dia Ienzo e Ventus se tornaram ótimos amigos. Ienzo era grato ao amigo pelo que ele tinha feito e queria poder ajudá-lo sempre que pudesse também. Apesar de não precisar de algo em troca, Ven ficou feliz por isso.

Entretanto, quando se lembrava da reação de Vanitas pelo que tinha dito se sentia desconfortável. Apesar da raiva que pegara do rapaz, sentiu que havia acertado numa ferida. O silêncio que se seguiu só serviu para reforçar essa sensação e ele evitava lembrar daquilo, mas era difícil fazê-lo estando sentado ao lado do mais velho todos os dias.

Três semanas mais tarde estavam Sora, Roxas, Ventus e Ienzo juntos novamente revisando o seminário pela última vez. Ven já suava frio pela expectativa, enquanto que Roxas se mantinha calmo desde que tivesse algo - Como slides, por exemplo - para guiá-lo. Sora era tão descontraído que não precisava de anotações ou imagens mas não usava muitos termos técnicos, falando livre e informalmente a respeito do assunto. Finalmente, Ienzo tinha pleno preparo para dissertar sobre quaisquer temas pedidos, falando com calma, paciência e sem medo de precisar reformular alguma explicação.

O total de grupos formados era sete e o primeiro (Formado por Riku, Kairi, Naminé e Tidus) já estava apresentando. Eles seriam os próximos.

Ventus se sentia tão desesperado sequer olhava para os lados, não tirando os olhos do resumo que tinha feito para si. Falar em público era uma dificuldade que tinha há muito tempo e, apesar de acostumado com isso, sabia que não podia continuar assim. Ele respirou fundo, tentando não pensar em nada antes de apresentar mas, quando achou que conseguiria relaxar um pouco que fosse, ouviu seus colegas batendo palmas. O outro grupo já tinha encerrado.

— Muito bem! O próximo grupo já pode ir se ajeitando aqui na frente — Disse o professor enquanto fazia suas anotações — Riku, vocês ainda me devem a parte escrita do trabalho.

Roxas se levantou já com o relatório em mãos e Ventus o seguiu, tenso e tentando se lembrar do que deveria falar naqueles últimos segundos antes da apresentação. Enquanto Sora abria os slides, Ven se aproximou de Ienzo e respirou fundo.

— Relaxa, Ven. Você sabe do assunto, é isso que importa! — Disse seu amigo, tranquilo. Ventus assentiu com a cabeça e esperou.

— O próximo grupo tem como tema 'Célula' — Falou Marluxia em voz alta — Podem iniciar.

Sora foi o primeiro a falar. Ele apresentou o grupo e logo adiantou os slides, explicando sobre a camada externa da célula e suas funções básicas de transporte. Marluxia o interrompeu algumas vezes para fazer perguntas, mas ele as respondeu sem problemas. Roxas prosseguiu, explicando sobre algumas organelas e então cabia a Ven complementar sua parte.

— Então — Ele começou, apontando para a imagem das organelas de que deveria falar — Ahn, os retículos endoplasmáticos são de dois tipos.

Todos olhavam para ele, alguns atentos outros nem tanto, mas independente do como estavam ele sentiu as pernas bambearem levemente. — Tem o rugoso e o liso. Eles têm funções diferentes. O rugoso faz... Sintetiza proteínas, ele também é chamado de ergastoplasma que vem do grego, e ele manda as proteínas pra fora da célula enquanto que  o liso sintetiza gordura e transporta substâncias, ele é formado por um tipo de sistema de cubos que-

— Ventus — Ele parou de falar. Era Marluxia — Fale um pouco mais devagar.

— S-Sim, senhor — Disse Ven, tentando se acalmar. Apesar de ainda estar nervoso, o resto da apresentação foi tranquilo e Ienzo, é claro, explicou tudo sobre sua parte com clareza. Finalmente, encerraram o seminário e voltaram para seus assentos.

— O próximo grupo pode se preparar aqui na frente! — Avisou o professor novamente. Ventus sorriu para os amigos, aliviado; agora seria possível prestar atenção nas outras apresentações.

Durante o intervalo Ienzo deu algumas dicas para Ventus evitar o nervosismo ao falar lá na frente. Era mais fácil dito do que feito, claro, mas ele aceitou os conselhos. Os quatro passaram a maior parte do tempo descontraídos, conversando sobre coisas desconexas de sua vida escolar. Faltavam poucos minutos para retornar à sala quando perceberam um alvoroço do outro lado do pátio e olharam.

Os alunos mais novos se afastavam na correria, assustados. De longe era possível definir um aluno caído no chão e outro em pé ao lado dele, os punhos fechados. Por uma fração de segundos os quatro ficaram confusos, mas logo reconheceram quem estava de pé.

Vanitas se abaixou e levantou Max pelo colarinho, ignorando a baderna ao seu redor — Quem você pensa que é para falar isso?! — Gritou ele antes de acertar outro soco no rosto do menino, lançando-o ao chão novamente. Os colegas de Max vieram ajudá-lo sem nem pensar antes de defender o amigo e um deles enfrentou Vanitas enquanto o outro puxou Max para longe dele. Eles ainda conseguiram trocar agressões antes que os inspetores finalmente os alcançassem e os separassem.

— Já chega! — Exclamou Xaldin, segurando Vanitas pelos braços enquanto que seus colegas inspetores afastavam os outros estudantes. Os três se xingavam em voz alta, repreendidos em vão pelos adultos e o alvoroço foi tanto que outros professores vieram verificar o que estava acontecendo. O vice-diretor se aproximou.

— Mas que confusão é essa?! Xaldin! — Exclamou ele, esperando que o inspetor desse algum parecer sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas os próprios alunos o fizeram por ele.

— O Vanitas, senhor Eraqus! Ele bateu no Max e ele nem tava fazendo nada!!! — Gritou um dos aluno apontando para Vanitas, o qual simplesmente cerrou os olhos enfurecido.

— Está tudo bem, diretor — Era Max, se apoiando no colega que o ajudara a se levantar — Todos nós sabemos como ele é.

— Seu filho da puta!! — Berrou Vanitas, tentando se soltar mas incapaz de fazê-lo. Eraqus tomou a frente, ficando entre os alunos e os encarando. Sua autoridade era bem respeitada ali e, mesmo com a raiva à flor da pele, os presentes ficaram em silêncio.

— Todos vocês! Quero que venham comigo até a sala do diretor! Qualquer gracinha e sofrerão o dobro das consequências! Fui claro?!

Os inspetores soltaram os alunos prontos para intervir caso necessário, mas não o foi. Todos seguiram Eraqus em silêncio, observados pelos presentes no pátio.

Max olhou de relance para seus amigos, os quais olharam para Vanitas. Ele não os olhou de volta, apesar de saber que estava sendo observado, e caminhou quieto até a diretoria. Atrás deles, o silêncio só foi quebrado pelo sinal avisando do final do intervalo.

 

* * *

                                                

Os alunos se sentiram meio esquisitos depois daquilo, mais pelo fato de que todos queriam entender o que havia acontecido sem de fato poder fazer isso. Ventus não falou nada pelo resto do dia, pensativo. Vanitas havia atacado o outro sem pensar... Se tivesse feito o mesmo com ele no dia em que o havia enfrentado daquele jeito, certamente não levantaria tão bem quanto o outro aluno.

Quando as aulas acabaram os quatro amigos foram juntos até a saída. Falaram pouco sobre o que aconteceu no intervalo, mas todo mundo queria descobrir o que pudesse a respeito. No entanto, eles estranharam quando viram os alunos envolvidos na frente da escola conversando entre si. Será que tinham ficado todo esse tempo na diretoria?

Perceberam então um homem que nunca haviam visto saindo pelos portões da escola. Era calvo e aparentava ser bem mais velho do que o diretor ou o vice, caminhando devagar e com as mãos atrás das costas. O que era estranho, no entanto, não era ele; era o fato de que Vanitas vinha logo atrás, a cabeça baixa.

Ven não se lembrava de tê-lo visto daquele jeito antes. Ele andava olhando para o chão, a mão nos bolsos da calça. Parecia irritado, mas havia algo mais... Ven não soube dizer o que era.

— Vergonhoso... — Ele e Roxas ouviram o homem dizer sem olhar para o rapaz — Será que nunca deixará de envergonhar seu pai? O que preciso fazer para que pare de manchar meu nome?!

— Senhor Xehanort — Chamou um dos alunos do terceiro ano, demonstrando seriedade — Por favor, não culpe Vanitas pelo que houve. Certamente ele não está tendo um bom dia.

— Ele nunca está — Respondeu o homem nervoso e seguiu caminho, Vanitas olhando para os próprios pés. Somente quando Xehanort e o filho estavam longe foi que Max e seus amigos se deixaram rir e zombar do moreno. Roxas puxou Ventus para mais perto de si, não gostando daquela atitude e também receoso depois do que aconteceu.

Naquele dia, nenhum deles falou mais nada sobre aquilo.


	7. Chapter 7

As aulas prosseguiram e, como tudo que ocorria na escola, o pequeno incidente foi logo deixado de lado para que outra coisa virasse assunto. Apesar de Max ter voltado às aulas já no dia seguinte (E falado sobre como o outro tivera um surto de raiva sem motivo), nem seus parceiros de sala falaram muito a respeito.

Tanto Vanitas quanto os outros estudantes envolvidos na confusão foram suspensos por uma semana. Ninguém sabia detalhes a respeito dos motivos que precederam a briga e os alunos do primeiro ano tentaram manter as especulações por mais tempo, mas pararam ao serem repreendidos pelo Terra.

— O que aconteceu e tudo que for relacionado a tal só é pertinente ao diretor e aos envolvidos. Espero que não sejam infantis de ficar mencionando isso o tempo todo!

Deste modo, a semana seguinte passou sem se darem conta. Novos trabalhos foram pedidos e os professores já marcavam suas provas. O ritmo das aulas estava acelerando e qualquer um que perdesse alguma coisa teria problemas no futuro.

Passada uma semana, os alunos suspensos retornaram às aulas exceto Vanitas. Quando se completaram duas semanas de sua ausência, alguns se perguntavam se ele não havia saído da escola. Às vezes Ventus imaginava o que podia ter acontecido; a cena do mais velho indo embora olhando para os próprios pés não era nada condizente com a imagem que tinha dele e por isso Ven pensou bastante sobre aquilo. Quando foi novamente à sorveteria do bairro vizinho onde ele trabalhava também não o viu lá. Aos poucos já começavam a aceitar que ele tinha ido embora e foi então que ele voltou.

Era uma terça-feira. Ninguém o percebeu de imediato pois usava uma blusa de moletom e estava com o capuz sobre a cabeça, no mínimo estranho considerando como estava quente. O professor Demyx não disse nada, mas Ventus não conseguiu não olhar.

Vanitas estava abatido. Tinha olheiras profundas e a falta de brilho nos seus olhos era notável. Por incrível que fosse, parecia ainda mais sem vontade de estar ali. A aula já havia começado mas Ven não conseguiu se conter.

— Hey... — Ele chamou, mas Vanitas não olhou para ele. Olhava para frente, batendo os dedos na mesa impacientemente.

— Ven — Roxas chamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era melhor que o deixassem sozinho.

Após o intervalo Vanitas demorou a voltar para a sala e, quando o fez, sentou-se com os dentes cerrados. O professor Terra não se importou com ele usar o capuz, mas Xemnas não deixaria isso passar tão fácil.

— Por que tão triste nessa solidão toda? — Questionou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha — Se não tem nada a esconder, peço que se porte como gente em minha aula.

— Não estou fazendo nada! — Retrucou o aluno em um tom de voz razoavelmente alto.     

— Claro que não está. Tire o capuz!

Vanitas respirou fundo. Os outros alunos sequer se moveram, não sabendo como reagir.

— Professor! Acho que.... Acho que isso não é necessário — Disse Xion de repente. Alguns de seus colegas concordaram em silêncio, mas Xemnas não pareceu se importar.

— Quando for professora então poderá ditar suas próprias regras, senhorita.

Os alunos se entreolharam indignados. Já bastava Braig ser um professor irritante, agora ele também? Ven tentou dizer alguma coisa mas Vanitas se levantou antes que ele o fizesse, pegando sua mochila e indo até a porta. O professor reagiu.

— Quem te deu permissão para sair?

— Não enche — Respondeu o aluno, indo a passos rápidos em direção à diretoria, um ar pesado tomando conta da sala de aula.

Durante aquela semana inteira Vanitas chegava atrasado depois do intervalo. Os alunos do primeiro ano logo começaram a se perguntar sobre o que podia estar acontecendo e alguns diziam que ele entrava sozinho no banheiro assim que o sinal batia. Não queriam comunicar nada ao diretor por medo de que estivessem se comportando como Terra tido dito para não fazerem, mas era claro que havia alguma coisa errada. Todos concordaram que seria melhor um de seus professores falar com ele e, como se ouvindo os pedidos de seus alunos, foi Aqua quem o fez.

Estavam na primeira aula de História do dia. Ventus tinha acabado de começar os exercícios passados pela professora e percebeu o outro se debruçando sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Receoso Ventus o chamou e, ao não receber resposta, o cutucou no braço devagar.

— H... Hey — Vanitas mal levantou a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para confirmar a suspeita de que um dos gêmeos o estava chamando — Você... Está bem?

O moreno cerrou os olhos e resmungou — Não tem nada melhor para fazer? — Ven o ignorou.

 — Acho que... Se não está se sentindo bem, devia falar com a professora. Ela poderia te ajudar.

Vanitas revirou os olhos, virando o rosto para o outro lado e deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa sem saber que Aqua os observava enquanto ajudava outros alunos com as questões. Ventus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar de novo.

— Me... Me desculpe pelo que eu disse aquele dia. Fui grosso e até injusto com você — Vanitas se voltou para ele — Mas o que você fez não foi nada legal também!

O outro levantou uma sobrancelha — Acha que me importa o que você pensa?

— Por que é tão grosso assim? — A pergunta de Ven fez Roxas tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo e olhar para os dois.

— Ven.… — Ele começou, mas seu irmão prosseguiu.

— Ninguém aqui te tratou mal, sabe. E... E estão todos preocupados. Não tem por quê-

— Grande merda! — Ele respondeu por entre dentes, alto o suficiente para que mais gente ouvisse — Não pedi para ninguém se preocupar.

— C- — Roxas colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Ventus, fazendo-o parar.

— Ven, ele não quer ser incomodado. Deixa ele.

— Devia ouvir mais seu irmão — Disse Vanitas, rindo sem vontade — Pelo menos ele parece ter um pouco de bom senso.

O mais novo ainda ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu pensar em nada e voltou para seus exercícios. Como alguém podia ser daquele jeito?! Por que defender tão à risca seu orgulho assim?

Pouco tempo depois o sinal para o intervalo bateu e os alunos começaram a sair devagar. Então Aqua foi até o fundo, se sentando na carteira de frente para Vanitas. Ven se aproximou de Ienzo e, curioso, fingiu estar lendo algo no caderno dele para tentar ouví-los.

— Vanitas... — Começou a professora com carinho — Faz tempo que não conversa comigo.

Ele não respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando para a mesa. Aqua suspirou compreensivamente e continuou.

— Como estão as coisas em casa? — Ela perguntou, fazendo Ven prestar mais atenção.

— Ótimas — Foi a única coisa que ele disse, agora olhando para ela. A professora retribuiu o olhar com compaixão, fazendo-o abaixar o olhar de novo  — O mesmo de sempre.

— E está mais calmo depois do que houve há alguns dias?

Vanitas pigarreou  — Com todo respeito, professora, não preciso de sua pena.

— Não, mas talvez precise de minha atenção.

Ventus olhou para eles, não mais fingindo estar fazendo outra coisa. Ienzo começou a ir para a porta esperando que Ven o seguisse, mas ele não o fez.

— Agradeço sua paciência —Vanitas respondeu com ironia e se levantou — Mas não, obrigado. Estou bem.

Aqua não ficou incomodada com aquela reação. Ela o conhecia há dois anos e durante todo esse tempo tinha visto esses altos e baixos. Nunca havia conseguido chegar a lugar algum com ele mas não era por isso que desistiria agora. A professora também se levantou e, sem aviso prévio, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro para demonstrar apoio mesmo se ele não o quisesse.

Nesse toque ela percebeu o rapaz contrair o braço de leve. Apesar de preocupada, Aqua achou melhor falar sobre aquilo em outro momento com ele e simplesmente o deixou seguir seu caminho. Ele passou por Ventus (" _Sai da frente!"_ ) e saiu.

A professora suspirou e olhou para Ven — Difícil, não é?

Ele esperava ser repreendido por ter ficado ali então estranhou quando ela falou com ele naquele tom de voz. Vendo que Ienzo ainda o esperava do lado de fora da sala, Ventus se aproximou dela.

— Por que ele é tão... Desse jeito? — Perguntou, demonstrando mais preocupação do que curiosidade. Aqua balançou a cabeça.

— É... Complicado dizer. Ele evita falar sobre com qualquer um, mas sei que isso o incomoda.

— Ele ficou diferente com o pai dele por perto — Comentou Ventus em voz baixa percebendo que estava se intrometendo em algo que não devia, mas sua professora não o repreendeu. Pelo contrário, ela sorriu para ele.

— Você é o Ventus, não é? Te vi falando com ele durante a aula — Ela foi até sua mesa, pegando seu material para sair.

— Ah... Eu tentei pelo menos — O loiro deu de ombros — Mas não acho que ele tenha se importado.

— Bom, dentre todos da sala, você pelo menos tentou. Só isso já faz toda a diferença.

Ela sorriu novamente e Ventus retribuiu, assentindo com a cabeça. Ele então a acompanhou até o corredor e se juntou à Ienzo novamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois do que Aqua disse a Ventus, ele se perguntava se deveria tentar se aproximar mais de Vanitas ou não. Ventus odiava ficar ou se sentir sozinho e era triste imaginar como seria não ter amigos com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos.

Ele queria conversar com Roxas sobre aquilo mas seu irmão desaprovaria essa sua vontade de falar com o moreno e, por isso, falou com Ienzo. Sabia que Vanitas havia zombado dele antes e foi até mais difícil conversar sobre o assunto com ele, mas Ienzo não levou para o lado pessoal. Pelo contrário.

— Eu admiro essa preocupação sua e, bom, se acha que vale a pena tentar descobrir alguma coisa, vá em frente. Mas, assim, saiba quando parar; sabemos que ele é meio imprevisível.

Dois dias depois, na quarta-feira, mais uma vez Vanitas foi para o banheiro após o sinal do intervalo. Quando Ven achou que finalmente tomaria a coragem para ir verificar o que estava havendo, Roxas falou com ele.

— Ventus, eu já te disse pra esquecer esse cara —  Ele cruzou os braços. Sora vinha logo atrás.

—  Eu não to fazendo nada, Rox! —  Protestou seu irmão —  Não posso nem olhar mais?

—  Você não está olhando, está observando! Eu entendo que queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas você não pode. Até mesmos os ex-colegas do Vanitas ficam longe dele. Não quero encrenca pro seu lado, Ven!

Ventus não respondeu incerto sobre o que fazer e Sora abaixou os olhos, não querendo se intrometer. O gêmeo mais velho suspirou e deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas do mais novo — Venha, vamos. Sabe como Luxord odeia atrasos.

Os três se dirigiram então para a sala. Ven estava pensativo, constantemente reconsiderando voltar. Sora não sabia o que fazer e não gostava de quando seus dois amigos discordavam desse jeito. Eles tinham acabado de virar o corredor quando alguém os chamou.

— Oi! Com licença!

Eles se viraram. A pessoa que os tinha chamado era um homem um pouco mais velho que eles (Especificamente 21 anos), cabelos vermelhos como chamas e olhos de um tom verde brilhante que parecia estar com pressa e carregava uma pasta consigo. Ele sorriu para eles.

— Por acaso vocês tem aula com o professor Saix? Não saberiam dizer onde ele está, saberiam? Eu entrei correndo, até esqueci de verificar na diretoria —  Desculpou-se, rindo de si mesmo. Sora pensou um pouco.

— Hmm... Eu acho que de quarta-feira ele dá aula pro outro primeiro ano —  Ventus concordou.

— É, é na sala do lado da nossa! Vem com a gente, te levamos lá! Ah, e eu sou Ventus, mas pode me chamar de Ven! — Se apresentou o adolescente, amigável como sempre. O rapaz retribuiu.

— Prazer em te conhecer, Ven! Eu sou Axel. Vocês dois são? —  Ele perguntou, já caminhando ao lado deles.

— Eu sou Sora! —  Disse o garoto, esperando que Roxas dissesse mas ele não falou nada — Rox?

Ele olhava atentamente para o homem que acabara de chegar com uma expressão difícil de ler. Parecia ter travado de certa forma e piscou diversas vezes antes de falar alguma coisa.

—  Ahh- Eu, eu sou...! —  Ele retomou sua postura — Sou Roxas. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Axel assentiu — Show! Vocês são gêmeos, né? Na minha sala temos gêmeas, acho maior barato! —  Eles ainda falaram sobre uma coisa ou outra antes de chegarem até a sala e Axel viu Saix exatamente onde disseram que ele estaria, esperando seus alunos entrar na sala antes de fazer o mesmo.           

— É minha deixa, meninos! Valeu pela ajuda! — Agradeceu ele, se despedindo rapidamente e caminhando até o professor. Eles pareciam ser amigos pois Saix o cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso. Não tiveram tempo para observar mais no entanto; Luxord já estava na sala então eles entraram e foram para suas respectivas carteiras.  Ventus se voltou para o irmão.

—  Roxas, você está bem? — Perguntou. Ele parecia estar meio fora do ar mas respondeu mesmo assim.

—  Sim.

Resposta mais seca impossível, pensou Ven. Ele se virou para frente, confuso pela reação do irmão... E viu a carteira vazia ao seu lado.

Dificilmente teria uma chance assim novamente, vendo como o irmão estava desatento. Ele então se levantou depressa, indo até Luxord.

— Professor, eu- Eu esqueci uma coisa no pátio! Volto já! —  E sem nem mesmo aguardar resposta, saiu da sala.

O pátio estava vazio, como era de se esperar. Havia um inspetor à extrema direita, mas não olhava para sua direção então Ventus aproveitou a oportunidade e caminhou até o banheiro em silêncio, se esgueirando próximo à parede e olhando para dentro.

Vanitas estava apoiado na pia. Havia tirado aquela blusa grossa e a colocado sobre o ombro esquerdo, usando apenas uma camiseta regata preta. Seu braço direito estava machucado pelo que aparentavam ser cortes, mesmo que parecessem já estar cicatrizando. Ele os lavava e, pelo modo que o fazia, estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ventus o observou por alguns segundos antes de olhar para seu ombro direito e arregalar os olhos.

Ali a ferida parecia ser mais profunda. Ele se lembrou de como Vanitas tinha contraído o braço com o toque da professora Aqua e ao ver aquelas feridas entendeu que tinha sido por dor. Ele tinha vindo ali todos esses dias para limpar os machucados? Por que não fazer isso em sua casa? Sem se dar conta, Ventus deu um passo para frente.

—  Ahn...

Vanitas deu um pulo, se voltando assustado para ele enquanto tentava cobrir o braço com a blusa, mas já era tarde.

— Você- —  Começou ele, cerrando os punhos. Merda; ele não tinha nem mesmo ouvido o moleque chegando!

Ven não se moveu. Não sabia o que esperar nem o que fazer. O que aconteceria agora? Vanitas ia gritar com ele? Bater nele, talez? Ele certamente se arrependeria por estar ali, mas não considerou sair correndo. Ao invés disso ele ficou no mesmo lugar e engoliu em seco; Vanitas parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ele.

— V... Você tá machucado — Disse Ven. Vanitas se recuperou do susto e falou cinicamente.

— Uau, eu não saberia se você não tivesse falado. Quer um prêmio?

— Como ia... Como ia limpar seu ombro? —  Ventus se aproximou para o desgosto de Vanitas  — Você tem vindo aqui esses dias pra cuidar desses cortes sozinho? Por que não pediu ajuda?

Vanitas suspirou irritado. O menino mal tinha chegado e já falava pelos cotovelos! Por Deus, o que é que ele queria?

— Você gosta mesmo de se intrometer na vida dos outros não é, moleque? —  Ele colocou a blusa de volta sobre o ombro direito para que Ventus não pudesse olhar para o machucado. Contrário ao que ele esperava que o menino fizesse, no entanto, ele não o olhou assustado mas sim... Preocupado? Vanitas ignorou isso e prosseguiu — Você vai voltar pra sala de aula, fingir que nunca me viu aqui e nunca, jamais, falar sobre isso com ninguém! Dá pra entender ou quer que eu escreva?

— Por que está fazendo isso aqui e não na sua casa?! Pode se machucar mais se não limpar isso direito! —  Foi a resposta do loiro. Vanitas o encarou, se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Ventus fechou os olhos com medo de apanhar, mas Vanitas não fez nada.

— Aí, você ouviu o que eu disse?! — Ele esperava qualquer reação menos aquela. Se Ventus continuasse falando daquele jeito, ia acabar alarmando alguém! O mais novo abaixou a cabeça.

— Não... Não devia esconder isso. Ficar usando essa roupa pesada sobre o machucado só vai piorar também!

Vanitas grunhiu impaciente. Por que ele não calava a boca?

— Ventus, presta atenção-

— Eu não vou contar pra ninguém! —  Exclamou o garoto. Ele estava mesmo preocupado — Mas ficar desse jeito não vai te ajudar a melhorar, Vanitas!

O rapaz de cabelo preto suspirou, revirando os olhos e voltando a lavar o braço  — Está perdendo seu tempo aqui. Não acha que seu irmão vai sentir sua falta?

Ventus o ignorou e se aproximou. Tudo que ele fazia era passar água sobre o machucado e, neste momento, o fazia sem um pingo de atenção!

— Fica de costas pra mim —  Falou Ventus de repente.

Vanitas o encarou — Qual é seu problema? Devia agradecer por eu não ter te batido ainda!

— Fica de costas pra mim! Eu vou limpar pra você!

— Você não vai fazer nada além de calar a merda da sua boca! Está me dando nos nervos já!

— Eu sou o único que sabe sobre isso! —  Protestou Ventus. Não devia se envolver naquilo, sabia disso, mas achava incabível Vanitas reagir desse modo quando tudo que ele queria era ajudar! Algo dentro de si insistia que sua chance de compreender o rapaz estava ali e ele não voltaria atrás agora — Posso falar pra todo mundo se eu quiser!

Por alguns segundos Vanitas olhou para ele sem expressão. O loiro sentia o coração bater com força contra o peito; podia estar em uma encrenca maior do que queria mas agora não tinha mais volta.

Quando Vanitas começou a rir, no entanto, a expressão corajosa que Ventus tinha no rosto sumiu.

— E por que eu deveria me importar com isso? Achou mesmo que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de me fazer ceder a um pedido seu? —  Ventus abriu a boca, pasmo e envergonhado — Eu não quero que ninguém veja isso simplesmente porque não quero, não porque vai mudar alguma coisa na minha vida. Agora por que não vaza daqui e me deixa em paz, eh?

Ventus sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.  _Isso que da tentar bancar o ousado_ , pensou consigo mesmo. Idiota; ele devia ajudar Vanitas e não forçá-lo a fazer algo que não queria. Estava tão impaciente no entanto que se precipitou. Agora voltaria para a sala cabisbaixo e teria de aguentar os olhares não só do irmão que o reprovaria mas também de Vanitas, o qual zombaria dele pelo resto do ano!

Arrependido o suficiente, Ventus abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas à ele. Mesmo sem coragem, precisava voltar para a sala. Mal tinha se virado, no entanto, e ouviu Vanitas falar.

— Se... —  Ven se voltou para ele — Se mesmo depois disso você contar pra alguém, farei você se arrepender!

Vanitas resmungou alguma coisa. Aquele pirralho; já era a segunda vez que ele saía por cima. É claro que deixar seus machucados expostos daquele jeito era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Se alguém soubesse sobre o que tinha acontecido-

Ele cruzou os braços tenso e nessa reação Ventus viu um pouco do mesmo Vanitas que caminhara em silêncio ao lado do pai. Ele foi até a porta para garantir que ninguém estava por perto, viu que o inspetor que tinha visto caminhava para mais longe e, hesitante, se reaproximou de Vanitas.

Os cortes em seu braço não eram os únicos que ele tinha; haiva muitas outras cicatrizes e marcas nas suas costas e ele se perguntou se teriam mais sob a regata. Ele ficou mais tenso ao pensar nisso mas tentou não se expressar por agora.

Sem nada ali para ajudar, Ven pegou um pedaço longo de papel higiênico e o molhou um pouco na pia, agora olhando para a pele ferida de Vanitas. Estava bem feio devido à umidade e também aparentemente inflamada. Ventus mordeu os lábios e, com o máximo de cuidado possível, limpou a área ao redor com o papel. Ele sentia e via os músculos do mais velho se contraírem, mas Vanitas não disse uma única palavra.

— Por que... Por que não faz isso em casa? —  Perguntou Ventus, atencioso enquanto pegava outro pedaço de papel. Ele se lembrou de quando o viram trabalhando na sorveteria e ele disse que morava sozinho. Estava dizendo a verdade?

Deixou de pensar sobre isso ao perceber algo sobre a área mais inflamada. Havia um corte em específico com alguma coisa fincada na pele. Ventus olhou atentamente para o que era... Parecia ser vidro. Tenso, Ventus se perguntou se poderia tirá-l mas temeu que isso causasse um sangramento e piorasse a situação. Ele tocou aquilo com o papel para ver se sairia fácil e foi quando Vanitas gemeu de dor pela primeira vez, dando um passo para frente e encarando o menino.

— Porra, o que você ta fazendo?!

— D-Desculpa... Mas tem... Tem alguma coisa na sua pele, deve ser isso que está inflamando ela!

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha — E vai tirar como, com a unha?

— Não acho que tirar desse jeito é uma boa ideia... Pode acabar piorando, sabe.

— Consegue tirar com a unha?

— Eu não sei, posso acabar--.

— Tente —  Respondeu ele, voltando à posição de antes. Ven respirou fundo, lavando as mãos e se concentrando no que estava prestes a fazer. Vanitas fechou os olhos, segurando a dor que sentia e esperou até que Ventus conseguisse. Demorou mais do que ele esperava mas com paciência ele tirou o caco de sua pele, jogando-o no lixo. Enquanto limpava a área, Ventus retomou.

— Não dá pra fazer muita coisa só com papel e água, precisa desinfectar. Se vier aqui amanhã de novo, eu trago algo para te ajudar. Mas... —  Ele lavou a mão novamente e Vanitas suspirou aliviado, agora encarando seu reflexo no espelho — Vanitas, por que não foi a um hospital ver isso? Ou pediu para alguém te ajudar?

— Isso não é da sua conta —  Respondeu Vanitas, não nervoso mas indiferente e colocou a blusa novamente. Ventus arregalou os olhos.

— O que está fazendo?! Precisa parar de cobrir essa área -

— Faço isso em casa —  Respondeu ele, indo até a porta. Ven ficou parado sem fazer nada; sentiu raiva pela frieza do outro e só saiu de seu transe quando foi chamado.

— Vai ficar aí? Venha logo! Se te perguntarem por que demorou, fala que eu te forcei a ficar fora da sala.

Confuso, Ventus concordou e rapidamente foi até o mais velho, caminhando ao lado dele até a sala de aula. Quando chegaram lá, Luxord sorriu e os outros alunos olharam para os dois de uma vez. Ventus ficou vermelho e caminhou atrás de Vanitas até sua carteira, o olhar de Roxas fazendo com que ele quisesse sair de novo.

— Oh... —  Luxord riu em um tom brincalhão — Então foi isso que esqueceu no pátio, Ventus?

Ven corou desesperadamente, olhando para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa. Ele não abriu a boca para falar mais nada até a hora de ir embora.


	9. Chapter 9

Ventus acordou mais cedo do que o normal no dia seguinte. Com o máximo de cuidado e silêncio possível, o mais novo dos gêmeos se levantou e saiu do quarto, indo até o banheiro com uma sacola vazia em mãos.

Sua família sempre mantinha kits de primeiros socorros em casa. Os gêmeos se machucavam tanto brincando quando mais novos que os usavam quase toda semana. O que ia pegar, no entanto, não era para ele nem para o Roxas.

Ventus colocou na sacola uma pomada, uma cartela de antibióticos e um pacotinho de gaze. Ele também colocou um sabonete antibacteriano e um rolo de bandagem. Talvez fosse exagero, mas precisava garantir que não faltaria nada caso precisasse.

Voltando para o quarto, ele colocou a sacola na sua bolsa escolar e se deitou novamente. Roxas nem havia se mexido o que era ótimo pois certamente perguntaria para o que era tudo aquilo. É claro que ele acabaria descobrindo de qualquer maneira, mas Ven gostaria de adiar a repreensão por mais tempo. Só seu olhar de reprovação no dia anterior havia sido o suficiente.

O mais novo dos irmãos não demorou a pegar no sono novamente enquanto olhava para o teto, apesar de estar um pouco ansioso pelo dia que o esperava. Ele se sentia aliviado por não ter apanhado no banheiro, mas nada garantia que não sofreria consequências depois. No entanto, Vanitas se ofereceu para encobri-lo caso questionassem sua ausência.... Talvez fosse sua forma de agradecer?

Às 6 horas em ponto o despertador começou a tocar. Roxas, sempre pontual, levantou espreguiçando e chamou o irmão, descendo as escadas e indo para a cozinha. Rotineiramente os dois tomaram café, se trocaram, arrumaram suas coisas e saíram para a escola.

Eles não trocaram palavra pelo caminho para o estranhamento de Ventus. Ele tentou puxar assunto mas Roxas parecia irritado e ele não insistiu. Tudo isso por ter se atrasado para a aula um único dia? Ele entendeu sua raiva no momento mas até agora?

Assim que chegaram no quarteirão da escola Ventus viu Vanitas na esquina, encostado na parede e fumando sem prestar atenção a mais nada. Estava novamente com aquela blusa de moletom mas não usava o capuz, o que foi suficiente para surpreender o mais novo. Bastou que ele o olhasse por alguns segundos, no entanto, e Roxas resmungou ao seu lado.

Talvez seu atraso não tivesse sido exatamente o problema.

— Disseram que a Larxene gosta de dar provas surpresa... Será que ela faz isso com o primeiro ano também? — Comentou Ventus meio sem jeito.

— Sei lá — Respondeu Roxas, vendo Sora ao longe e acenando para ele. Ven suspirou e não disse mais nada até o final das aulas.

Às quintas-feiras tinham aula de Português. Larxene era tão restrita e chata que nem mesmo Ienzo, melhor aluno da sala, gostava de suas aulas. Bastava a professora Aqua entrar na sala, no entanto, e todos da turma se animavam e esqueciam da aula entediante que acabaram de ter.

Ven considerou contar para ela sobre o que houve, mas decidiu esperar um pouco mais. Os dois não tinham sido vistos e, independente do que outras pessoas imaginassem que podia ter acontecido, ele concordou em não falar para ninguém sobre.

Vanitas estava rabiscando alguma coisa em seu caderno, sonolento. Agora usava o capuz e mantinha o silêncio sem olhar para nada além da folha, o que impossibilitava Ven de falar diretamente com ele. Faria isso perto do intervalo.

— Prestem atenção, pessoal — Começou Aqua — Em duas semanas teremos nossa primeira prova do semestre. Sugiro que comecem a estudar desde já; o foco maior será sobre as civilizações antigas e as maiores diferenças entre elas. Todas as questão serão dissertativas!

Os alunos suspiraram. Uma vez que um professor marcasse prova, todos o faziam em seguida. Entre um comentário e outro, Aqua deu sequência à matéria sem grandes empecilhos.

Quando a aula acabou e o sinal bateu, Ventus aguardou alguns segundos antes de olhar para Vanitas. Estranhou ele já não ter saído já que o moreno era geralmente um dos primeiros estudantes a sair para o intervalo.

Roxas se levantou  — Vamos, Ven — Chamou ele, esperando-o. Desanimado, Ventus se levantou devagar e já acompanhava o irmão quando ouviu a professora chamar pelo seu nome.

— Ventus... Posso falar com você um pouquinho? — Os gêmeos se voltaram para ela — Serei breve!

— Ahn... Claro! — O menino se aproximou, pedindo para que o irmão fosse na frente enquanto esperava ao lado da professora. Ela olhou para o fundo da sala.

— Vanitas? Vai ficar na sala hoje?

— Sim, senhora — Respondeu ele, deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa. Era comum deixarem os alunos ficarem na sala durante o intervalo, mas Ven se questionou o por quê de Vanitas querer ficar justamente hoje.

— Pode me acompanhar? — Pediu a mulher e Ven o fez, ajudando-a à levar seu material para a sala dos professores.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, professora?

— Hoje cedo o professor Luxord comentou sobre uma coisa que aconteceu em sua aula... — Ventus gelou — Ele disse que você saiu da sala logo após o fim do intervalo e só voltou meia hora depois junto com o Vanitas. Isso é verdade?

Por que Luxord falaria sobre isso? Será que os professores ficavam trocando ideias entre si sobre seus alunos? Ele desviou o olhar; óbvio que sim. Todos precisavam saber do andamento das turmas, mas falar sobre aquilo...

— Sim, professora...

—Não precisa ficar nervoso — Ela sorriu para ele com carinho — Ele apenas estranhou você fazer isso. É um aluno exemplar, Ventus e, bom... Todos sabem como o Vanitas é.

— Desculpe... Não irá acontecer de novo!

— Não é isso — Aqua riu baixinho, Ventus corando de leve — Eu só queria saber se conseguiram conversar. Você me disse que tinha tentado falar com ele antes... Imaginei que tivesse feito o mesmo ontem.

— Bom, eu estava... Preocupado. Ele está demorando para voltar pra sala todos os dias. Queria saber se havia algo errado.

— E havia?

Ventus pensou por alguns segundos. Queria poder contar tudo para ela. Poder dizer como Vanitas tinha reagido e sobre as muitas marcas e cicatrizes que ele tinha nas costas.... Mas não podia. Não podia porque havia dado sua palavra de que não o faria. Pouco importava se Vanitas não estava nem aí para ele; não iria trair sua confiança assim.

— Não... Acho que ele só... Gosta de matar aula mesmo — Ventus riu meio sem graça — A gente conversou um pouco, mas ele não me contou nada.

A professora ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele. Era claro que Ventuis estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas ela não iria forçá-lo tanto de imediato.

— Entendo... Bom, valeu a tentativa, não é? — O sorriso dela era reconfortante. Foi naquele momento que o menino percebeu que podia confiar nela mais do que em qualquer outro. O aluno assentiu, aliviado.

— Você é um bom garoto, Ventus. Conte comigo para o que precisar, está bem? — Ela fez sinal de jóia para ele, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele então agradeceu, se despedindo e seguindo sozinho até o pátio.

Ventus esperou o intervalo todo sentado junto à Ienzo, mas Vanitas não saiu da sala. Uma sensação ruim se assentou no fundo de seu estômago; seria por causa dele? Talvez o mais velho quisesse evitá-lo e resolveu não sair hoje. Ven só queria poder ajudar, mas talvez o tivesse feito da maneira errada. Deprimido, ele esperou o sinal bater e retornou à sala.

Quando era hora de ir embora, Vanitas foi o primeiro a se levantar e sair. Ven o observou sair sem nem mesmo olhar para trás e a sensação de antes voltou ainda pior. Uma vez do lado de fora da escola, o loiro não conseguiu evitar procurar pelo rapaz de novo e como Roxas conversava animadamente com Sora ele não prestou muita atenção nisso. Ven estava prestes a desistir quando o viu na mesma esquina de cedo, fumando em silêncio. Ele não olhou para os três garotos ao passarem por ele.

Foi difícil fazê-lo, mas Ventus deu meia volta e foi falar com ele.

— Ven, onde- — Começou Sora mas se calou quando Roxas percebeu o que o irmão estava fazendo.

Vanitas só o percebeu ali quando o garoto já estava de frente para si. Ele tirou o cigarro da boca e o encarou.

— Vanitas...! — Começou Ven. O mais velho não disse nada, meramente olhando para ele sem expressão — Eu—

Silêncio. Por que estava tão nervoso assim?

— Você — Falou Vanitas, cruzando os braços. Ventus ficou tenso mas finalmente conseguiu abrir sua bolsa e tirar a sacola de dentro dela.

— Aqui — Ele segurou a sacola perante ele, esperando que o outro não o deixasse esperando como um idiota — V-você... Use isso!

O rapaz de cabelos negros piscou algumas vezes sem entender mas não podia negar sua curiosidade, então pegou a sacola e a abriu sem a mínima ideia do que teria lá dentro. Quando viu seu conteúdo, arregalou os olhos surpreso e voltou a atenção para o menino.

— Você tem que... Limpar bem com o sabonete e aplicar a pomada depois — Continuou Ventus, olhando para o chão — A gaze vai... Vai ajudar. Também devia fazer um curativo para poder usar camiseta, te fará bem também.

Vanitas não falou nada. O que esse menino queria e por que insistia tanto em bancar o bonzinho desse jeito? O que ganharia com isso?!

— Tem bandagem também, pode usar no braço caso precise. E.... — Ventus finalmente levantou a cabeça e o olhou diretamente nos olhos —Desculpe por ontem.

Mais uma vez aquele silêncio incômodo. Vanitas aguardou, querendo entender o por que daquilo mas Ventus não disse mais nada e voltou para perto do irmão, a cabeça baixa e o rosto vermelho. Sora não disse nada e mesmo Roxas ficou quieto, mas soube que Ven estava incomodado e pousou a mão sobre seu ombro para demonstrar apoio.

Vanitas os observou caminharem até sumirem de vista. Ele não entedia o por que daquilo; não havia dado motivos para que o garoto fosse bom para com ele. O que o deixou mais confuso, no entanto, não foi simplesmente o ato de Ventus ter lhe entregue aquelas coisas.

Não. O que o deixou mais confuso foi ter percebido tristeza na voz do menino.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ahhhhh — Sora se sentou no meio da quadra, as pernas doendo — Não adianta!

— Qual é, Sora! Já desistindo? — Brincou Riku e caminhou para perto dele. A aula de educação física aquele dia foi  livre e Sora tinha desafiado Riku em uma corrida pela quadra mas perdia de cinco a zero. Kairi fazia o papel de juiz e no momento tentava animar o menino.

— Você consegue! Está quase alcançando ele!

— Consigo, claro! — Ele respirou fundo— Não pode ganhar para sempre, Riku!

— Quer apostar? — O jovem de cabelos prateados sorriu e eles, mais uma vez, foram até o outro extremo da quadra para apostar outra corrida. A maioria dos alunos estava jogando vôlei enquanto outros simplesmente batiam papo e esperavam o tempo passar.

Ienzo e Ventus estava sentados nas escadas a alguns metros dali. Ienzo já estava estudando para a prova de História e Ventus ouvia música no celular. Passaram a maior parte da aula em silêncio antes que Ienzo puxasse assunto.

— Então, Ven... — Ventus tirou um dos fones, se voltando para o amigo — Você ainda não me contou.

— Contei o que?

— Sobre quarta-feira... O que realmente aconteceu entre você e o Vanitas?

As bochechas de Ventus ficaram vermelhas e ele gaguejou — C-Como assim o que aconteceu? Não aconteceu nada, Ien!

Ienzo levantou uma sobrancelha, calmo — Ah, bom... Você demorou pra voltar. Achei que tinha conseguido falar com ele.

O loiro assentiu, momentaneamente se perguntando por que tinha sentido o rosto queimar tanto. Ienzo não tinha insinuado nada e cá estava ele, morrendo de vergonha.

— Ele... Ele não fala muito. Mas não me fez nada comigo também.

— Isso é bom — Ienzo terminou de ler mais uma página do livro — Sabe Ven, não devia pensar muito sobre isso. Você estava muito nervoso naquele dia por ter chegado atrasado para a aula.

— É, bom, o Roxas parecia prestes a me matar... E todo mundo ficou olhando...

— Tch. Não liga pra eles — Disse seu amigo, mais uma vez voltando a atenção para o livro. Ventus não falou mais, esperando alguns minutos antes de se aconchegar contra a parede e ouvir música de novo.

Os garotos ficaram ali até a aula acabar. Em seguida tiveram duas aulas extremamente interessantes com Marlúxia enquanto estudavam sobre a reprodução das células vegetais. Por fim, aulas de Sociologia com Saix.

Ninguém gostava muito daquela aula, mas a expectativa para o fim de semana fez os alunos se esforçarem um pouco. O mais novo dos gêmeos caminhou até sua mesa, olhando de relance para Vanitas e--

Ele arregalou os olhos. Vanitas havia dobrado a manga direita da blusa e olhava para o braço. Para as feridas agora cobertas por uma camada de bandagem! O garoto desviou o olhar, fingindo não ter visto. Se aquilo foi proposital ou não ele não tinha como saber, mas Ventus sentiu alívio por ver que alguma coisa ele tinha feito. Ele se perguntou como estaria seu ombro...

Ventus estava pensando nisso quando ouviu Roxas exclamar um ‘Ah’ atrás de si enquanto olhava para a porta. Quando entendeu o motivo daquilo, Ventus sorriu.

O moço que haviam conhecido na quarta-feira havia entrado na sala junto ao professor Saix. Ele falava como se não tivesse problema algum e sorriu para os estudantes ao entrar. O professor balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas também sorria.

— Classe, este é Axel. Ele é meu aluno na faculdade e vai nos acompanhar na aula de hoje. Espero que o tratem tão bem como tratam uns aos outros.

— Não precisa de cerimônia, Saix — Riu Axel, avistando uma carteira vazia no fundo da sala e indo até ela — Só quero reviver um pouco minha adolescência.

— Aproveite enquanto pode — Respondeu o professor, ajeitando seu material sobre a mesa e se dirigindo à lousa.

O homem de cabelos vermelhos se sentou sem delongas, colocando sua pasta sobre a carteira e esticando as pernas. Ele olhou ao redor e, ao avistar Ventus e Roxas, acenou para eles.

— E aí! Vocês são... Ven... E Roxas, não é?

Ventus assentiu, sorrindo e o cumprimentando de longe. Roxas levantou um pouco a mão em um aceno incompleto, repentinamente tenso. Lá da frente Sora também chamou por ele, o qual o cumprimentou prontamente antes do início da aula.

Axel era um belo rapaz, evidente pela forma com que muitas garotas da sala o olhavam. Ninguém prestou tanta atenção nele no entanto quanto Roxas. Ele ficou mudo e esqueceu da aula, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão e assim ficando. Hora ou outra Axel fazia alguns comentários sobre a matéria e durante as atividades não conseguiu se conter, ajudando os mais próximos de si e conversando com qualquer um que falasse com ele.

Ventus percebeu essa mudança no comportamento do irmão quando se virou para perguntar da matéria para ele. Estava tão distraído que assustou e Ventus riu dele, pensando em como ele tinha ficado na quarta-feira. Será que-

— Ohhh, entendi! Parece ser incrível, ahn... Esqueci seu nome — Disse Xion depois que Axel contou para ela sobre como era a faculdade. Ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da garota de modo carinhoso.

— Meu nome é Axel, pequena! _Get it memorized_!

Ela riu — Então, por que está aqui? Sem querer soar intrometida, mas...

— Saix está me auxiliando no meu Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso. Ele é meu orientador e combinamos que ele me ajudaria durante as manhãs de sexta-feira.. Então aproveitei e pedi pra assistir uma aula dele, sinto mesmo saudade do colegial. Sabem, quando era tudo mais fácil e tal...

—  Se isso é mais fácil, não quero fazer faculdade — Lamentou Ventus, fazendo todos ao redor rirem - Menos Roxas, o qual havia retomado seu estado mudo e ficado sério mais uma vez — Mas espera. Acha que estará com a gente toda semana então?

— Acho que não. Ele abriu uma exceção pra mim, sabem. Eu nem estudei nessa escola antes... Mas estarei por perto!

A aula pareceu acabar mais rápido do que de costume, mas eventualmente chegou ao fim. Vanitas se levantou assim que o sinal bateu como sempre e logo todos da sala saíram ansiosos para aproveitar o final de semana que estava prestes a começar. Sora, Roxas e Ventus se despediram de Axel e começaram a caminhada até sua casa.

— Aí, Rox... — Começou Ventus, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça descontraído. Sora fez o mesmo, já sabendo do que ele ia falar pelo modo com que olhava para o irmão — O que foi aquilo na sala?

— Aquilo o que? — Exclamou o outro já na defensiva.

— Ah, qual é, Roxas! Pode falar pra gente! — Continuou Sora, rindo.

— Falar o q-

— Você travou quando viu o Axel quarta-feira. E hoje não tirou os olhos dele.

— ..... E? — Roxas encarou ao irmão e Sora tomou a dianteira.

— Do jeito que você reagiu... Você ta caidinho por ele, não ta não?

Roxas ficou vermelho como um pimentão, não somente por vergonha mas por raiva. Ele elevou o tom de voz.

— Vocês estão loucos?!

— Tá tudo bem, sabe. Ele é mesmo bonito, admito. Mas nossa, você deixou muito na cara! — Roxas resmungou.

— Não posso nem olhar mais?

— Não é olhar... É observar! — Respondeu Ventus, usando das mesma palavras que ouvira antes. Touché.

— Acho que o Roxas nunca viu uma pessoa tão bonita antes. Imagine como ele vai ficar vendo o Axel toda semana agora! — Sora começou a rir. Ventus fez o mesmo e, pelo resto do caminho, tudo que Rox conseguiu fazer foi ficar em silêncio enquanto corava desesperadamente.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Ventus se deitou na cama para relaxar quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem de Ienzo. Ele a leu sem prestar muita atenção de início mas então se sentou direito na cama, os olhos arregalados, e a releu para garantir que tinha entendido direito.

_E aí, Ven. Achei que devia te contar isso... Eu tinha acabado de sair da escola quando o Vanitas se aproximou de mim e do meu pai.  
Ven, ele me pediu desculpas!_


	11. Chapter 11

A campainha da casa de Ienzo tocou. Even foi até a porta e a abriu, já sabendo quem era.

— Ah, Ventus. Meu filho disse que viria aqui hoje. Bom dia!

Era sábado. Ventus tinha sido levado por sua mãe e ambos estavam agora perante Even. Os dois adultos trocaram cumprimentos e algumas palavras entre si antes de Ven se despedir e ser convidado a entrar. Ele e Ienzo haviam combinado de estudar História juntos e, é claro, conversar sobre o que Ien tinha contado no dia anterior.

Ienzo veio recebê-lo com um sorriso. Foi engraçado vê-lo com roupas mais relaxadas já que parecia estar sempre tão arrumado mesmo para a escola, e meio estranho ver Even conversando sem tom algum de seriedade na voz. Ventus pediu licença a ele e então se aproximou do amigo.

— Filho, não se esqueça da torta no forno!

— Pode deixar, pai! — Respondeu o adolescente de cabelo escuro e chamou Ventus ao seu quarto impecavelmente limpo e arrumado. Ven sorriu.

— Deve ser legal ter um pai professor. Ou não...

— Na maior parte do tempo é sim — Ele colocou seu livro sobre a cama, incentivando o amigo a fazer o mesmo — Tenho a chance de aprender muita coisa. Sem falar que tenho aulas práticas de química, o que é muito legal também.

— Tem?

— Eu não te contei? Meu pai tem um laboratório no porão. Ele está sempre fazendo experimentos lá embaixo e costumamos passar algum tempo juntos para ele me ensinar. Nós inclusive estávamos trabalhando em um projeto esta manhã!

Ventus achou aquilo incrível. Um laboratório na própria casa? Ele não gostava de química – Ou de exatas em geral -, mas se tivesse acesso a algo assim em sua própria casa certamente se esforçaria um pouco mais para aprender! Ou pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo.

— Por outro lado, ele pode ser bem rigoroso às vezes... E está sempre monitorando meus estudos. É claro que ele só quer que eu dê meu melhor e alcance meus objetivos então saio ganhando de qualquer jeito — Completou Ienzo, sorrindo enquanto falava. Even o havia adotado quando tinha apenas um ano. Os dois viviam juntos desde sempre e tinham um laço tão forte que era difícil de explicar ou entender. Pai e filho estavam juntos sempre que possível e pareciam até saber o que se passava na cabeça do outro.

— E você não... Consegue ver as provas antes da data? — Perguntou Ventus, fazendo o colega rir.

— Eu até conseguiria se quisesse.... Mas não devo e ficaria com a consciência pesada depois. Você o faria?

— ... Depende da matéria, eu acho — Respondeu o garoto, se sentando na cama enquanto Ienzo sentava na cadeira. Curioso demais para deixar a conversa para depois então, ele prosseguiu — Ien, sobre o que me disse ontem...

— É, então… —  Ienzo fechou o livro que tinha acabado de abrir — Você sabe como espero meu pai para virmos embora, então fico um tempo lá fora. Eu tinha acabado de abrir a porta do carro quando o vi se aproximando. Achei meio estranho, mas não aconteceu nada demais depois disso.

— E ele... Como ele estava? Digo, parecia estar falando sério?

Ienzo assentiu — Ahãm. Mas também estava claramente desconfortável e inquieto. Ainda assim ele não me soou irônico nem nada. Fiquei realmente surpreso porque, bom, ele não tinha motivo pra isso eu acho. Você disse que ele não te disse nada aquele dia no banheiro, certo?

— Não... Ele é quietão — Respondeu Ventus, querendo redirecionar a conversa para outro lado — E seu pai? Ele falou alguma coisa?

— Ah, só perguntou sobre o que era aquilo enquanto íamos para casa. Eu expliquei que devia ser sobre o dia que derrubei os livros e acabou aí. Tipo, não tem mesmo muito o que falar, mas considerando as circunstâncias achei que você devia saber.

— Valeu, Ien! — Ventus sorriu para si mesmo. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas mas ele ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que Vanitas havia se desculpado pois tinha reconsiderado a situação após receber sua ajuda. Mesmo que não fosse, só ele ter pedido desculpas já era algo inesperado...

O loiro finalmente abriu seu livro e prosseguiu — Bom, vamos lá então! — Os dois estudaram por meia hora, trocando ideias sobre a matéria e fazendo anotações nos cadernos quando o celular de Ienzo despertou e ele se levantou.

— Vou desligar o forno. Quer vir?

Quando chegaram à cozinha Even já estava lá. Estava temperando uma salada de tomate com cebola e cumprimentou os meninos quando chegaram, já arrumando a mesa. Ventus se assustou ao perceber que era quase uma hora da tarde; o tempo tinha passado rápido demais.

Sentando-se para almoçar, Ventus se sentiu tenso por estar na presença de um professor, ainda mais na casa dele. Não falou muito de início e apenas observou enquanto Ienzo colocava a torta sobre a mesa.

— E então, estão tendo avanço? —  Even perguntou para os meninos. Seu filho respondeu.

— Sim, história não é muito difícil. E você, conseguiu terminar o trabalho?

— Consegui. Agora só preciso elaborar as provas do terceiro ano. Diferente dessa sua matéria não muito difícil, sugiro que estudem bastante para a minha prova.

— Sim, senhor! — Ienzo respondeu e pegou um pouco de salada para si. Ventus tinha acabado de pegar um pedaço de torta e, quando a colocou na boca, experimentou um sabor que nunca havia experimentado antes.

— Uau! —  Ele exclamou — Isso está maravilhoso, professor!

— Certamente está —  Respondeu Even e olhou para Ienzo.. Ele podia ser rígido, mas era claro que amava seu filho e sentia muito orgulho dele — Os dotes culinários do meu filho me surpreendem a cada dia!

Ventus olhou para o amigo, um enorme sorriso no rosto — Você que fez?! Ien, isso tá bom demais!

— Valeu —  O adolescente disse sem jeito.

— E, Ventus… — Retomou o adulto — Não estamos na escola. Pode me chamar pelo meu nome aqui. E também se sentir mais confortável quando estiver em minha presença.

— S... S-Sim senhor! —  Respondeu Ventus, desacostumado com esse tratamento por parte do homem, e voltou a comer.

* * *

 Naquela segunda-feira Ventus novamente acordou mais cedo sem saber o por quê. Ele não ia levar nada para a escola hoje e não tinha para fazer além de dormir. Ainda assim, sentia-se estranho. Supôs que era ansiedade, mas pelo que exatamente?

Por mais que tentasse fingir que não, Ven sabia bem o por quê de estar se sentindo assim. Ele esperava alguma reação de Vanitas depois do que Ienzo havia contado. Talvez fosse presunção demais imaginar que o rapaz falaria com ele também mas, bom, ele tinha usado seu kit de primeiros socorros, certo? Não seria exagero imaginar que poderia vir agradecer a ele também, seria?

— ...Ven?

Ventus se assustou. Ainda era cedo; o que Roxas estava fazendo acordado?

— Rox? Você tá bem?

Roxas ficou quieto. Havia se virado na cama para falar com o irmão mas olhava para baixo, evitando contato visual.

— Eu estava pensando...

Ele parou de falar novamente. Desde quando Roxas ficava tão hesitante assim? Ventus prontamente se sentou na cama, dando atenção ao irmão.

— Sabe na sexta-feira... Quando você, eu e o Sora viemos pra casa e vocês vieram zoando o caminho todo...

Ven riu meio sem graça — Ah, não liga pra gente, irmão. Foi só brincad-

— Por que eu agi daquele jeito, Ven? —  Roxas interrompeu, um pouco tenso — Por que eu... Fiquei olhando pra ele o tempo todo?

O mais novo piscou várias vezes. Não entendia onde o irmão queria chegar com aquilo, ainda mais tão de repente.

— Ahhhhn.... Ele é bonito — Disse Ventus tentando dar um apoio, mas ao ouvir isso Roxas meramente afundou o rosto na palma das mãos.

— Ven, ele não sai da minha cabeça! —  Lamentou o menino. Sentia-se extremamente em conflito; tinha visto Axel apenas duas vezes, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele ficou em silêncio, remoendo seus pensamentos enquanto Ventus apenas olhava, incerto do que dizer. O que exatamente ele devia fazer numa situação dessas? Ficar ali, dando apoio em silêncio? Ir até ele? Mudar de assunto? Antes que percebesse, Ven estava até mais nervoso que o próprio irmão.

— R... Rox, olha! Não tem nada demais nisso, sabe, se você acha ele legal e... Sei lá, se está pensando nele, está tudo bem! — Começou Ventus, falando apressadamente e com medo de piorar a situação — Ele vai estar com a gente uma vez por semana, não vai? Podemos puxar mais assunto pra conhecer ele melhor e fazer amizade!

Roxas olhou para o irmão. Ele parecia confuso, diferente do garoto sempre tão sério e dedicado que era — Eu nunca me senti assim antes... E eu sei que só vi ele duas vezes, tá bom, mas ainda assim eu estou... Eu não sei como eu estou — Ele riu de nervoso, fazendo o irmão rir também. Ventus se deitou novamente, olhando para o teto.

— Bom, quando você descobrir, é só falar comigo. Mas se quiser, posso mesmo chamar ele pra ficar com a gente. Sabe que sou melhor em fazer amigos do que você.

— Ah é? Como quando você chama a pessoa pra ficar com a gente e depois deixa ela comigo enquanto vai fazer suas coisas? Te conheço bem, Ven!

— Eu não faço isso!

Os dois riram e Roxas se ajeitou na cama, agora deitado também. Ainda tinham uma hora para dormir antes que o celular despertasse mas nenhum dos dois o fez. O mais velho ficou um pouco mais aliviado por falar sobre aquilo, mesmo que um pouquinho. E Ventus...

Ventus aguardou ansioso pelo amanhecer daquele dia.


	12. Chapter 12

Quando chegaram na escola mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Ventus automaticamente olhou ao redor procurando por Vanitas  mas ficou desapontado quando não o viu na esquina. Talvez tivesse faltado ou já estivesse do lado de dentro. Sem dizer uma palavra, o garoto acompanhou Roxas e Sora até o pátio onde mais uma vez procurou o mais velho sem sucesso. 

Uma vez dentro da sala de aula Ventus tirou seu material de dentro da mochila e abriu o caderno. Logo na primeira aula foi marcada uma prova de matemática para dali duas semanas; Luxord a anunciou sorridente, passando a matéria a ser estudada para seus alunos. 

—  Seria mais fácil ter dito que cairia a matéria toda  — Resmungou Ven para si mesmo enquanto anotava tudo em seu caderno. Faltava apenas meia hora para aquela aula acabar quando alguém bateu na porta.

—  Desculpe o atraso, professor.

Ventus arregalou os olhos. Era Vanitas; ele não parecia estar preocupado com seu atraso, apenas aguardando pela permissão para entrar.Não foi sua calma ou paciência que chamou a atenção de Ventus mas sim o fato de ele não estar mais usando aquela blusa de frio! Usava a camiseta escolar e não mais usava a bandagem no braço. As feridas nem estavam mais tão feias assim – Ajudava elas não serem tão profundas quanto às do ombro, ele pensou – e ele inclusive estava com uma aparência melhor.

—  Perdeu a hora, é?  — Questionou Luxord, permitindo que o adolescente entrasse e continuando sua aula como se não tivesse tido interrupções. Vanitas não disse nada, indo até sua carteira e se sentando tranquilo. Ventus sorriu animado por vê-lo mais à vontade daquele jeito e, sem nem pensar sobre, falou com o rapaz.

—  Bom dia!  — Vanitas o olhou, franzindo a testa  —  Você está bem melhor só de camiseta agora!

—  Hmpf  — O mais velho sorriu de canto de boca para ele, logo direcionando sua atenção ao professor. Ven somente se tocou do que havia dito quando Roxas o encarou com um olhar de pura desaprovação.

Ele arregalou os olhos em silêncio, se voltou para Luxord e ficou ali, encarando às próprias mãos. _ Você está bem melhor só de camiseta agora _ ?! O que Vanitas devia ter pensado dele ao ouvir isso? Não era que Ven estivesse se referindo à sua aparência ou ao seu físico (De forma alguma!, ele reafirmou a si mesmo), mas sim ao fato de ele ter tirado a porcaria da blusa grossa! A considerar os risinhos de Vanitas, no entanto, ele devia estar mais vermelho do que queria. 

Luxord encerrou sua aula pouco depois daquilo. Os alunos rapidamente abriram suas apostilas na matéria de física e foi com surpresa que receberam o professor Terra em seguida.

—  Bom dia, pessoal!  —  Cumprimentou ele  —  O professor Braig não poderá vir hoje. Amanhã, ao invés de Geografia na terceira e quarta aula vocês terão Física. Tudo bem por vocês? 

Todos assentiram aliviados. Braig podia ser um péssimo professor quando queria; não teriam problema nenhum em ficar sem vê-lo hoje.

—  Bom, então hoje... Daremos continuidade ao nosso estudo sobre localização relativa e absoluta. Quero que prestem atenção e anotem o máximo possível, pois depois do intervalo teremos uma atividade valendo ponto sobre o que vamos ver agora!  — Explicou ele, abrindo sua apostila e instigando os alunos a fazer o mesmo.

Pouco tempo depois a maior parte dos alunos estava falando sobre qualquer coisa menos a aula. Era sabido de todos que Terra não tinha muito controle sobre seus alunos e geralmente passava mais tempo tentando fazê-los se acalmarem e falarem menos do que de fato ensinando alguma coisa. Ouvir o sinal do intervalo foi um alívio tanto para ele quanto para os alunos. 

Ventus saiu da sala logo atrás do irmão e ambos foram convidados por Sora para jogar vôlei. Ven negou o convite, mas incentivou o irmão a ir e ficou sentado em uma das mesas os observando.

Vanitas sentou-se em outra mesa a alguns metros longe dele, cruzando os braços e observando os mais novos jogarem também. Vendo isso como oportunidade,  Ventus foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado. O rapaz revirou os olhos; que ótimo. 

—  Que bom que seu braço está melhor!  — Exclamou Ven, sorrindo  —  Você fez os curativos sozinho?

Vanitas suspirou. Estava sorrindo mas havia ironia em sua voz  —  Qual é, loirinho. Já pode parar com isso.

Ventus olhou para ele confuso  —  Parar com isso o que?

—  Não precisa fingir que não sabe!  — Respondeu Vanitas, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão enquanto olhava para ele  —  É óbvio que seu amigo te contou o que eu fiz. Ienzo, não é? O nerd da sala?

—  Ahhhnnn... Sim?  — O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

—  Então. Já conseguiu o que queria, Ventinho. Não precisa mais bancar o bonzinho comigo.

—  Consegui o q- Do que você está falando?

—  Ah, qual é!  — Vanitas cerrou os dentes exasperado  —  Que outro motivo teria para ficar atrás de mim desse jeito? Pensa que eu não vejo como fica me olhando?

Ventus sentiu o rosto queimar, mas não desviou o olhar. Era verdade que ele o... Olhava de vez em quando, mas não tinha intenções ruins!

—  B... Bom, você estava machucado! Eu não podia ignorar isso, não é?

—  Suponho que não. Qualquer coisa para ficar acima de mim, uh?  —  Vanitas riu   —  Eu te entendo. Magoei seu amiguinho, então quis me forçar a ‘rever meus erros’ e pedir desculpas. Bom, muito bem. Já o fiz. Pode ir viver sua vida agora.

Por alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ventus ficou tão confuso com aquilo que começou a rir.

—  Você... Você acha que eu te ajudei por isso? Pra provar alguma coisa?

—  Não seria a primeira vez que alguém faz isso  — Vanitas gesticulou a mão com desdém  —  Só estou sendo legal com você, garoto. Não vou mais atormentar você ou seus amiguinhos, então-

—  Você está errado!  — Interrompeu Ven  —  Eu não... Quis provar nada. Eu fiquei mesmo preocupado com você!

—  É mesmo? E por quê? Vai me dizer que não sabe?

—  Porque-  — Ventus parou de falar por alguns segundos. Ele não tinha um motivo exatamente, apenas havia sentido vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo  —  Porque você está sempre muito quieto na sua. E... E me parecia triste. Eu só queria poder ajudar. E....

_ E te conhecer melhor _ , era o que queria dizer mas parou de falar. Quando jogaram queimada juntos na primeira aula de educação física ele viu Vanitas agir de maneira bem diferente a como agia agora. Tinha sido incentivado por ele e eles até mesmo comemoraram juntos a cada jogada! Havia alguma coisa nele que atraía o adolescente mais novo mas ele não sabia o que era, e vê-lo em um estado tão deprimente depois daquele dia fez com que Ventus quisesse ajudar de algum modo.

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente. Aquele 'motivo' soava forçado demais até mesmo para aquele loirinho radiante  —  Menino, ninguém faz nada a menos que tenha recompensa por isso. Você não teria feito isso a menos que fosse ganhar algo em troca. Ta difícil de entender?

—  Não é verdade!  — Contestou Ventus. Como alguém podia ser tão amargo assim?  —  Não é verdade e... E eu vou te provar isso! 

— Me provar, é? Há, ha! Boa sorte então!  — Respondeu Vanitas logo antes do sinal bater e ele se levantar  —  Não vai conseguir!

Ele tomou a frente já voltando para a sala mas Ventus não o deixou se afastar; ao invés disso, Ven correu atrás dele e o segurou pelo braço.

—  Quer apostar?  — Questionou o menor. Havia ousadia em seu olhar e seu tom de voz desafiador era incomum para ele. Vanitas ficou parado, olhando-o dos pés à cabeça. Pirralho irritante!

—  Apostar, hm?  — Ele sorriu com ar de superioridade  —  E o que acontece se eu vencer?

—  Se você vencer... Eu nunca mais falo ou... Ou olho para você  — Disse Ventus, tentando não soar tão hesitante quanto ele estava. O moreno assentiu positivamente.

—  Ta aí uma ótima recompensa.

—  Então aceita?  — Ventus ainda não tinha soltado o braço dele.

—  Espera aí! Não me disse o que acontece se, na menor das hipóteses, você ganhar a aposta!

Os alunos já estavam retornando às salas de aula e os que estavam jogando vôlei faziam o mesmo. Roxas caminhava ao lado de Sora e Riku quando passaram pelo seu irmão e por Vanitas. Eles não fizeram nada mas não deixaram de notar o contato físico e como Vanitas parecia estar se divertindo com a situação enquanto olhava para o menino.

—  Se... Se eu ganhar... — Ven engoliu em seco  —  Você vai deixar de ser preguiçoso e vai se esforçar de verdade nos estudos!

O rapaz ficou sério. 

—  Quê?

—  É minha aposta! Vai aceitar ou não?

Ele estava mesmo determinado a levar aquilo adiante. Por que importava tanto Vanitas honestamente não entendia mas, afinal, o que poderia acontecer de pior? Seria engraçado, divertido até, ver o menino se esforçar por algo tão estúpido como aquilo. Por trás daquele seu olhar destemido havia tanta inocência que chegava a dar pena.

Vanitas voltou a sorrir  —  Muito bem então. Está apostado... Ventus! Já pode me soltar agora.

—  Então está apostado... Vanitas!  — Respondeu o mais novo e o soltou, andando ao lado dele enquanto voltavam para a sala de aula. Enquanto Ven tentava esconder seu sorriso vitorioso, Vanitas olhou para ele de relance; isso seria interessante.

* * *

Terra aguardou a chegada de todos os alunos antes de começar a entregar a atividade. Era uma folha contendo dez perguntas, todas dissertativas, a respeito da matéria que tinham visto antes do intervalo.

—  Essa atividade pode ser feita em duplas ou trios, no máximo. Devem me entregar até antes do sinal bater, sem exceções. Podem começar!

Roxas cutucou o irmão no braço  —  Ven, vamos fazer juntos?

Ventus assentiu e puxou sua carteira ao lado da dele. Já tinha se sentado de novo quando percebeu Vanitas olhando para ele.

—  Ou trios…  — Ele falou baixinho, fingindo seriedade  —  Talvez eu pudesse ajudá-los em alguma coisa.

—  Eh?  — Ventus estranhou aquilo, diferente de Roxas que negou de imediato.

—  Você não! Só vai nos atrasar!

—  Rox!  — Exclamou o outro gêmeo, hesitando. O que deveria fazer? Mal teve tempo de pensar nisso e Vanitas prosseguiu.

—  Qual é, Ventus. Achei que estava falando sério sobre a aposta.

Droga. Droga, droga. Onde aquilo se encaixava na aposta Ventus não sabia mas não importava. O que importava é que Vanitas não devia ter falado sobre isso, não aqui, não agora, não na frente do Roxas.  

—  Aposta... Ven?!  — Roxas se voltou para o irmão, nervoso. Ventus até tentou se defender mas se perdeu em suas palavras e, por fim, desistiu de explicar.

—  Te conto tudo depois, Rox. Sério! Podemos só fazer a atividade?

—  É melhor mesmo que me conte... Em detalhes, Ventus!

—  Então estou junto, certo?  — Comemorou Vanitas, puxando sua carteira para o lado da de Ventus de forma que ficou entre ele e Roxas. O mais velho dos loiros grunhiu irritado e Ventus colocou a atividade na mesa dele para que todos pudessem ler.

— Então…  Vamos dividir as questões entre nós ou fazer tudo junto?  — Perguntou Ventus, abrindo seu caderno e voltando ao início para ler as anotações que fez na aula anterior. Roxas e Vanitas fizeram o mesmo, com a diferença que no caderno de Vanitas não tinha anotação alguma. Perceber isso foi o suficiente para deixar Roxas ainda mais incomodado com ele.

—  Vamos acabar logo com isso  — Resmungou, lendo as questões em voz alta. Durante a aula toda, enquanto ele e Ventus procuravam as respostas, Vanitas apenas olhava e deixava que eles fizessem tudo. É claro que nenhum dos dois gostou daquilo.

—  Aí  — Começou Roxas enquanto escrevia a resposta do exercício 4  —  Se quiser fazer parte disso então é melhor ajudar a gente!

—  Eu estou ajudando! Tô relendo tudo que estão escrevendo e vendo se está certo. Viu?  — Respondeu Vanitas no tom mais irritante de voz que conseguiu. Ventus suspirou.

—  Podia passar a limpo então!  — Sugeriu o garoto   —  Pelo menos faz alguma coisa.

Roxas concordou, entregando a folha e o lápis para ele. Estava mesmo cansado daquela palhaçada  —  Se divirta.

Entretido, Vanitas pegou a folha e a colocou na sua mesa, novamente relendo as respostas anteriores  —  Tem coisa errada aqui, Rox.

— Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar  de Rox? Não te dei intimidade nenhuma para isso! 

— Cara,  como você é chato  — Resmungou o moreno   — Seu irmão me deixa chamar ele de Ven! 

—  Eu não-!  — Começou Ventus, baixando o tom de voz até não ser mais ouvido  —  -deixo não...

—  Algum problema aí atrás?  — Era o professor, agora de braços cruzados e encarando aos três no fundo. Eles abaixaram a cabeça e voltaram a fazer sua tarefa mas Vanitas não contribuiu com nada além de escrever o que os garotos pediam a ele. Era óbvio que estava fazendo isso para irritar Roxas e, principalmente, deixar Ventus encabulado. Por quê?

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, Vanitas ficou em pé se espreguiçando e sorriu para Ventus. Então seria assim, uh? Achava que seria fácil fazê-lo desistir e perder a maldita aposta, eh?

—  Muito obrigado, meninos. Parece que vou conseguir nota nessa matéria afinal.

Roxas fechou os punhos, a vontade de brigar com o outro aumentando a cada segundo mas ele conseguiu se manter calmo enquanto colocavam as carteiras em seus respectivos lugares. Ventus tinha acabado de olhar para Vanitas quando sentiu Roxas cutucá-lo no braço de novo, desta vez com força.

—  Precisamos conversar!  — Grunhiu seu irmão.

Foi naquele momento que Ventus percebeu que preferia lidar com um Vanitas iritante o dia todo ao ter que enfrentar um Roxas nervoso em casa.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

— Não acredito que foi você quem teve essa brilhante ideia! — Exclamou Roxas ironicamente, exaltado e gesticulando sem parar enquanto voltavam para casa — Onde estava com a cabeça?!

— Rox, qual é! Não é nada demais!

— Você não lembra do que ele fez com aquele tal de Max? Ou como enfrentou aqueles outros dois caras?! Ven, ele não é boa companhia e está na cara que só quer se aproveitar de você!

Ventus suspirou — Ele não-

— Olha, eu sei que fica nervoso quando eu falo desse jeito, mas estou preocupado, poxa! De todas as pessoas que tem na sala por que justamente ele?!

— Porque eu quis, tá legal? — Respondeu Ventus irritado — Eu quero ajudar ele, Roxas! Me deixe pelo menos tentar!

— Ajudar ele? Ventus, ele não precisa de ajuda! Quem precisa é você por ser idiota a ponto de deixar ele se aproximar desse jeito!

— Ah, cala a boca! — Ventus acelerou o passo com a intenção de deixar o irmão para trás. Ele era sempre assim! Sempre criticava tudo que ele fazia e o tratava como criança! Eles tinham a mesma idade, ele podia se cuidar sozinho! E mesmo que não pudesse, preferia quebrar a cara do que tentar se explicar para alguém que nem mesmo se importava em ouvir!

Ele entrou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e se olhando no espelho. No fundo ele sentia que Roxas tinha razão. Sentia que, no final das contas, sairia como um idiota por ter sequer tentado e seria ridicularizado por isso. Confuso, Ven se sentou no vaso e ficou ali por alguns minutos, esperando a raiva por Roxas passar para então subir para o quarto.

Durante o resto do dia os dois mal se falaram. Roxas não conseguia entender o porquê de Ventus estar sendo tão cabeça dura! Se seus pais soubessem sobre isso, certamente ficariam do seu lado e iriam querer vê-lo o mais longe possível de Vanitas. Ele quis contar para eles mas resolveu esperar. Se seu irmão não queria aprender na boa vontade, teria que deixá-lo aprender na marra por mais que doesse.

* * *

Terça-Feira. O professor Demyx entrou na sala, animado como sempre estava.

— Bom dia, pessoal! — Ele acenou, nem esperando a resposta dos alunos para continuar — Tenho uma ótima notícia para vocês!

Todos se entreolharam, imaginando o que seria. Demyx, o mais novo dos professores da escola, limpou a garganta e prosseguiu sorridente.

— Estive conversando com o diretor Yen Sid por alguns dias... E recebi hoje a confirmação de que a sala adjacente à biblioteca poderá ser usada para nossas aulas de música! Detalhe.... Teremos pelo menos um instrumento para cada um de nós!

Os alunos comemoraram em uníssono! Até agora, tudo que haviam conseguido estudar tinha sido teoria. Demyx incentivava os alunos a trazerem seus instrumentos às aulas, mas poucos os tinham e ficava difícil se nem todo mundo podia participar. Agora que todos teriam uma chance, no entanto, as aulas poderiam finalmente melhorar!

— Quando vamos começar as aulas práticas então, professor? — Perguntou Kairi, animada.

— Provavelmente em duas semanas... Mas, se quiserem, podemos começar a ajeitar a sala na próxima aula, sabem, deixar um espaço bacana pra gente e até decorar se quiserem!

Todos concordaram, incentivados pelo entusiasmo do professor e, naquele dia mesmo, começaram a discutir como deixar tudo bem disposto para quando os instrumentos chegassem. Havia certa dúvida quanto à isso realmente acontecer - Era uma escola pública, afinal, e caso algo desse errado era provável que tudo fosse por água abaixo -, mas estavam todos tão eufóricos que deixaram essas ideias de lado pelo menos naquele momento.

Ventus olhou para Vanitas, percebendo o interesse que ele tinha na aula refletido em seus olhos. Era a única matéria em que ele realmente prestava atenção e, mesmo que não anotasse nada, não atrapalhava ninguém.

— Você gosta de música não é, Vanitas? Qual seu instrumento preferido?

— Guitarra — Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do professor.

— Legal! Eu gosto de piano... Mas nunca toquei antes.

Vanitas não respondeu, querendo encerrar o assunto ali mesmo e Ven entendeu o recado. Oh, bem. Não ia ser fácil conseguir puxar assunto com ele.

O resto do dia passou sem grandes novidades. Braig, como haviam sido avisados no dia anterior, deu suas aulas de física antes e depois do intervalo. Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ele ainda passou uma atividade (Mais difícil que a do Terra, obviamente) e marcou suas duas provas do semestre. Xemnas fez o mesmo.

— Se não quiserem reprovar em minha matéria, sugiro que estudem além do que vimos em aula. Assuntos complementares poderão cair sem aviso prévio — Disse o professor de filosofia.

— Como assim? — Questionou Sora, falando um pouco mais alto do que deveria — Isso é um absurdo!

— Diz isso como se prestasse atenção na minha aula, Sora… — Xemnas sorriu e o menino abaixou a cabeça.

Ao final da aula Roxas foi o primeiro a sair, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Ventus se sentiu mal com aquilo mas, ao mesmo tempo, agradecido. Não queria sentir raiva dele de novo, mas seria pior se Roxas sequer conversasse mais com ele. Ele colocou a mochila nas costas e já estava de saída quando Vanitas se dirigiu à ele.

— Vai ser difícil conseguirem um piano pras aulas do Demyx — Ven o encarou. Só agora ele quis responder ao seu comentário feito na primeira aula?

— Ah, sim... Concordo.

— Mas um teclado não seria impossível — Ele parou ao lado de Ven, olhando para ele sem expressar emoção alguma — Isso se conseguirmos algum instrumento de verdade.

— É… — Ventus suspirou, incomodado com o modo com que Roxas havia agido. Tentando não pensar muito sobre, ele tentou continuar a conversa — Você sabe tocar guitarra?

— Mais ou menos. Tive uma, mas foi por pouco tempo — Eles agora caminhavam pelos corredores em direção ao pátio.

— O que aconteceu?

— Tive que vender — Respondeu o mais velho com um quê de amargura na voz. Ventus percebeu que o motivo para aquilo não devia ter sido muito agradável.

— Hm...

Ao chegarem ao portão Ventus viu o irmão o esperando do lado de fora. Vanitas olhou para ele de relance e, sorrindo, acenou para o garoto. O mais velho dos gêmeos seria capaz de voar no pescoço do moreno, mas se controlou e não fez nada enquanto Ventus ia até ele.

— Bom, eu vou embora então — Disse Ven, entristecido pela forma com que Rox olhou para ele. Ainda assim, evitou demonstrar essa tristeza ali e sorriu para Vanitas antes de se afastar — Até amanhã!

Durante todo seu trajeto para casa Ventus se pôs a pensar. Roxas continuaria bravo com ele enquanto mantivesse contato com Vanitas, mas ele não desistiria de sua aposta e pretendia continuar tentando se aproximar. Talvez a única forma de fazer com que os dois lados entrassem em harmonia fosse provando estar certo afinal.

Sua prova de História estava marcada para o dia seguinte após o intervalo… Ele se perguntou se poderia pedir um conselho para a professora antes que começassem… E ele o fez. Assim que o sinal para o intervalo tocou ele correu até sua mesa.

— Professora Aqua!

— Oi, Ventus — Ela sorriu para ele, carinhosa como sempre — Por quê essa pressa toda hoje?

— Eu... Queria te contar uma coisa. E-E pode me chamar de Ven!

Percebendo como ele estava ansioso para lhe contar seja lá o que fosse, Aqua o chamou para mais uma vez acompanhá-la até a sala dos professores enquanto ele falava.

Ele contou a ela sobre estar tentando se aproximar mais de Vanitas e de como tinha feito uma aposta ridícula que ele tinha aceitado. Falou sobre como ele se sentia hesitante em falar alguma coisa e também mencionou a reação do irmão à tudo aquilo. Aqua ouviu com toda sua atenção; Ventus não estava brincando quando disse que estava preocupado com o mais velho.

— Olha, Ven... O Vanitas é um pouco complicado porque ele dificilmente fala sobre si mesmo, e mesmo quando fala faz isso na defensiva.

— É... É como se ele estivesse sempre escondendo alguma coisa. Eu... Tenho medo de piorar a situação ao invés de ajudar.

— Se forçá-lo a fazer algo isso pode mesmo acontecer. Mas olha, Ventus... Acho que para que consiga o que quer, devia parar de pensar tanto. Apenas... Não sei, siga o que seu coração te diz? — Ela sorriu e Ventus abaixou a cabeça, um pouco desanimado. A professora pensou um pouquinho.

— Sabe... Por coincidência, ou talvez sorte, acho que poderei te ajudar com isso hoje — Ela passou a mão na cabeça do garoto em uma demonstração de afeto.

— Me... Ajudar?

Aqua não disse mais nada, se despedindo dele ao chegarem à sala dos professores. Ventus observou Terra vir recebê-la com um sorriso caloroso e então se dirigiu ao pátio, imaginando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Ao fim do intervalo todos os alunos rapidamente voltaram para a sala e guardaram seus materiais, deixando apenas lápis, borrachas e canetas sobre as carteiras. Aqua chegou pouco depois, se virando para eles.

— Bom, nós não temos muito tempo… — Ela pegou as provas na mão, pronta para distribuí-las — A prova de hoje será em duplas! Quero que troquem de lugar rapidinho assim que eu falar.

Os estudantes comemoraram, logo decidindo com quem ficariam mas antes que o fizessem de fato Aqua os interrompeu.

— Ah, queridos, desculpe... Serei eu a definir as duplas da prova hoje.

Silêncio. Todos se entreolharam temendo com quem seriam colocados e, sem perder tempo, Aqua começou a chamar as duplas em voz alta.

Quando ela falou Ventus e Vanitas, Ven entendeu o que ela quis dizer com ajudar.

Ele colocou sua carteira ao lado da do mais velho e se sentou sem dizer nada. Ficaram os dois olhando para a frente, quietos. Ven sentiu um pouco de medo pela prova. Vanitas não estava nem aí.

— Estudou? — Perguntou Ven, já sabendo a resposta. Vanitas estalou o pescoço.

— Não. Não preciso estudar pra essa matéria.

— Não? Mas você não anota nada!

— E por que anotaria? — Ele sorriu, apontando para a própria cabeça — Sei tudo de cabeça, Ventinho.

Ventus ficou em silêncio, levemente aliviado. Se Vanitas estava se gabando desse jeito, seria possível estender um pouco mais a conversa. O loiro respirou fundo quando recebeu a prova e a colocou no centro das carteiras antes de ler a primeira pergunta.

— As Guerras Civis na Roma republicana foram provocadas pelo quê? Descreva.

Ele travou já de cara, relendo a pergunta. Vanitas apoiou o rosto nas mãos, não prestando atenção na prova mas sim no modo como Ven ficara repentinamente nervoso.

— Ahn... Não tem algo a ver com aquela proposta do César ao Senado Romano?

Vanitas riu — Deve ter. Vá lá, escreve aí: Quando César...

— Mas não é isso! — Retrucou Ven, franzindo a testa — Eu... Eu lembro que li sobre...

— Você não estudou, não é? — Vanitas puxou a prova para si — Me passa o lápis.

— O que você vai escrever? — Questionou Ven, tenso e se aproximando para vê-lo escrever. E Vanitas escreveu… Muito. Ventus não disse mais nada enquanto ele o fazia, apenas observou o quão focado ele estava no momento e, quatro linhas mais tarde, ele retornou o lápis para Ventus.

—  Acho que isso tá bom.

Ven não esperava por aquilo. Vanitas sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo? Ou será que era uma resposta inventada e jogada a esmo para ele fingir que entendia?

—... Okay — Ventus retomou a leitura — A Batalha do Áccio foi um confronto decisivo na última guerra da República Romana. Considerando o que sab e a respeito, escreva sobre os resultados da batalha.

— Um monte de gente morreu — Respondeu Vanitas — E alguém provavelmente virou lenda já que isso sempre acontece com quem morre em uma guerra.

— Isso é sério, Vanitas.

— Eu estou falando sério!

Ventus começou a pensar. Apesar de estar mais calmo agora, no entanto, ele não conseguia parar de balançar a perna sob a mesa. Vanitas ficou olhando para ele, entretido pela forma com que ele havia se acalmado tão rápido e agora olhava atentamente para a prova.

— Enquanto eu penso nessa, tenta ler as outras e descobrir a resposta — Sugeriu ele e o mais velho assentiu, passando o olho pelas outras perguntas. Nem sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo se acabaria reprovando de qualquer maneira. Desconsiderando isso, ele continuou a ler e escrever as respostas mentalmente enquanto Ventus pensava sobre a segunda questão. Por mais focado que estivesse no entanto, o balançar da perna do garoto começava a incomodá-lo.

— Aí, dá pra parar? — Exclamou ele, tirando Ventus de seus devaneios e o assustando de leve.

— Ah- Desculpa. E-Eu acho que sei a resposta! — Os dois trocaram uma ideia rápida sobre ela e decidiram por colocar mesmo a conclusão à que Ven havia chegado. Vanitas se ofereceu a responder a terceira questão, explicando o que ia colocar ali e fazendo Ventus novamente questionar o quanto ele fingia que sabia ou não sabia.

O tempo estava passando depressa. Faltavam agora 2 questões e 15 minutos para o final da avaliação. Aqua avisou aos alunos sobre a hora e Ventus voltou a ficar nervoso, a perna tremelicando descontroladamente.

5 minutos. Vanitas estava terminando a última resposta agora, mas o balançar da carteira já passava dos limites e ele não conseguia se concentrar. Ele errou a escrita uma, duas, três vezes e por fim não aguentou mais.

— Dá pra parar de mexer a merda da perna?! — Exclamou, se virando de uma só vez e segurando a perna de Ventus contra a cadeira, os dedos se fechando sobre ela. Ele estava nervoso e estressado mas sua raiva se transformou em confusão ao ver Ventus arregalar os olhos e ficar vermelho como pimentão.

O garoto travou completamente, encarando a Vanitas sem raciocinar direito. O que exatamente sentiu ele não foi capaz de responder, mas corou tanto que sentiu a necessidade de voltar sua atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse a prova, Vanitas ou a mão que ainda segurava sua perna. O mais velho franziu a testa e, ignorando aquilo, voltou à escrever.

— Muito bem! Podem me entregar as provas, queridos! — Avisou Aqua, esperando seus alunos virem até sua mesa e observando aqueles que ainda estavam terminando. Sorriu para todos eles enquanto recebia as folhas mas estranhou o olhar de Ventus quando ele foi levá-la.

— Ventus, está tudo bem?  — Ela olhou para a prova. Todas questões haviam sido respondidas e, num primeiro olhar, parecia estar tudo em ordem. Não estaria assim por causa de Vanitas, certo? Será que ele tinha dito alguma coisa para Ven? O garoto respondeu...

— T-Tá sim, professora. Deu... Deu tudo certo!

...E deu meia volta antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas. Ele pegou seu lápis, caneta e borracha em mãos antes de levar a carteira para seu lugar e se sentar em silêncio.

— Aí — Era Vanitas. Ventus realmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido ali, mas não queria olhar para ele. Ficaria encabulado de novo e sentiria o coração disparar do mesmo modo incômodo como acontecera há minutos atrás. Por que sentiu aquilo?! Por que-

— Hey, eu tô falando com você, Ventus! — Insistiu o moreno e Ven não teve escolha a não ser olhar para ele. Como sabia que aconteceria ele sentiu as bochechas avermelharem e não manteve contato visual quando Vanitas prosseguiu — Acho que fomos bem na prova.

— Ah é, ahãm! — Respondeu o loiro, olhando para o outro lado como se a observar os outros alunos. Vanitas cruzou os braços, intrigado por aquilo. A forma como Ventus tinha olhado para ele...

O rapaz cerrou os olhos e riu para si mesmo. De repente, toda aquela situação tinha se tornado ainda mais interessante do que ele esperava.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Naquela noite Ventus demorou a dormir, deitado de barriga para cima enquanto olhava pensativo para o nada. Ele não tentava entender o que havia acontecido, mas se lembrava do que havia sentido e só isso o fez corar sozinho no escuro. Era estranho; Vanitas estava bravo com ele, bravo por não conseguir controlar seu nervosismo na hora da prova. Devia ter ficado com medo do rapaz, até irritado com ele, mas ao invés disso ele tinha se sentido… Daquele modo.

Ugh. Ele se virou na cama, tentando evitar esses pensamentos. No dia seguinte teria que fingir que nada tinha acontecido.... É, faria isso. Se deixasse que Vanitas ficasse por cima depois daquilo, acabaria perdendo a chance de ficar mais próximo dele. Ao mesmo tempo, se iria se sentir assim de novo pensou se não seria melhor manter a distância.

Mas é claro que ele não faria isso. Todos os dias Ventus instintivamente procurava por ele ao chegar na escola; se não estivesse fumando do lado de fora, estava sentado numa das mesas no pátio ou aguardando o sinal bater na frente do banheiro. Roxas observava o irmão toda vez que ele olhava ao redor; mesmo que ele ainda estivesse irritado eles voltaram a conversar e não haviam deixado de acompanhar um ao outro. 

Vanitas estava terrivelmente cansado aquele dia. Não tinha conseguido dormir quase nada durante a noite e até mesmo chegar na sala estava difícil. Quando o fez não pensou duas vezes antes de largar a mochila no chão e se debruçar sobre a mesa, a cabeça zunindo. O sono era tanto que, mal se ajeitou, começou a apagar e o faria tranquilamente se não fosse por um detalhe.

—  Bom dia!

Ventus. O moreno levantou a cabeça e encarou o menino.

—  O que você quer?  — Ele perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que deveria. 

—  Oh- N-Nada! Desculpa!

E Vanitas mais uma vez se debruçou na mesa, ignorando a existência de qualquer um ao seu redor. Alguns segundos após o início da aula e ele já estava dormindo. Apagou completamente, babando sobre o braço e não se preocupando com absolutamente nada. Ele só acordou porque Larxene chamou sua atenção, sobressaltando-se assustado quando ela bateu a régua na sua carteira. Vanitas esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto a professora falava, zombando dele.

—  Se vai ficar dormindo então por que não fica na sua casa?  — Reclamou ela, o encarando enquanto ele suspirava. Parecia até grogue pelo modo como olhava para ela e ficou assim pelo resto do dia.

Quando o sinal bateu, o adolescente sonolento optou por sair da sala e tentar acordar um pouco, agradecido por ninguém ter vindo falar mais com ele. Bocejando e lacrimejando por exaustão, Vanitas lavou o rosto e se sentou numa das mesas no pátio, respirando fundo e tentando prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Estava perdido em pensamentos sem nexo quando sentiu uma aproximação. Já irritado e imaginando quem fosse, ele se virou para olhar. Ventus sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado.

—  Aqui  —  Disse, dando uma barra de chocolate para ele. Vanitas a pegou sem vontade, mal-humorado  —  Não sei se você gosta.... Mas chocolate sempre me ajuda a concentrar quando estou com sono!

—  ... Hm  — Vanitas olhou para o doce; era uma das barrinhas que vendiam ali mesmo na escola, o famoso Lucky Lucky. Por alguns segundos ele não disse nada, considerando aceitar ou não. Bom, não tinha motivo para negar, então ele abriu a embalagem e começou a comer.

—  A Larxene sabe como ser chata, né?  — Comentou o mais novo, tentando puxar assunto  —  Quero dizer, você não estava fazendo nada pra ela agir daquele jeito.

—  Aquilo não foi nada  — Disse ele, saboreando o chocolate  —  Ela fica pior conforme o ano passa, é melhor ir se acostumando.

—  Como você sabe? Ah é, você reprov- —  Ventus parou de falar, encabulado por ter falado aquilo, mas Vanitas não pareceu se importar.

—  Reprovei por dois anos seguidos. Com esse, serão três!  — Exclamou o rapaz, sorrindo. Parecia... Se orgulhar daquilo. Ventus não entendia.

—  Você não quer terminar o ensino médio?  — Vanitas não tinha dificuldade em aprender. Mesmo sem fazer coisa alguma, ele parecia ter conhecimento sobre as matérias e inclusive facilidade para aplicá-lo. Era como se ele realmente não quisesse sair da escola considerando o quanto estava se lixando para aquilo.

—  Que diferença faria?  — Ele jogou o último pedaço de chocolate na boca.

—  Ahn, bom... É uma etapa, não é? Concluir o Ensino Médio... E depois ir pra faculdade.

—  Legal. E pra quê?

—  Para... Ora, para, sei lá, concluir uma etapa! E...

—  E seguir o rumo que todo mundo segue. Tipo uma maquininha  — Ele olhou para o menino  —  Acredite, estamos todos tentando ser importantes de alguma forma, mas no final somos todos iguais: Um monte de gente triste e insatisfeita com a vida que tem.

Ventus ouviu aquilo em silêncio. Realmente, nunca havia pensado sobre o porquê de querer fazer uma faculdade ou mesmo se queria fazer. Talvez fosse induzido a isso pelos outros.... Ao mesmo tempo não era como se pudesse ficar sem fazer nada, certo? 

—  Sabe... Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas... Ficar parado sem evoluir também não é uma boa ideia  — Vanitas o encarou  —  Se não tiver algo para alcançar nem nada pelo que lutar acaba perdendo o interesse nas coisas... E ficando desanimado.

—  Hm  — Vanitas sorriu  —  Você é bem direto, não é?.

—  E-Eu não estava falando de você!  — Desculpou-se Ven, levemente tenso ao ver o Vanitas rir com gosto.

—  Bom... Não posso discordar  — Comentou Vanitas, se levantando quando o sinal bateu  —  Não que importe, de fato. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser.

Ventus assentiu, não sabendo o que responder e se levantou também, acompanhando Vanitas até a sala sem dizer mais nada.

A segunda aula com Larxene foi muito pior que a primeira. A professora não tirava os olhos dos alunos nem por um instante enquanto faziam sua atividade e ficava comentando sobre uma prova que nem mesmo tinha marcado ainda. Os boatos de que ela dava avaliações surpresas pareciam ser reais e um perceptível medo de serem surpreendidos por ela começou a rodear os alunos.

Assim que a aula acabou todos começaram a conversar animados quando o vice diretor Eraqus entrou na sala. Todos se silenciaram e ele os cumprimentou.

—  Bom dia, alunos! Venho trazer um comunicado à todos. Por motivos maiores, o professor de artes de vocês não dará mais aulas nesta escola  — Os jovens se entreolharam, intrigados  —  Ainda não temos um professor substituto, mas até a próxima semana certamente haverá alguém capacitado para instruí-los. Não podemos dispensá-los agora, mas poderão ir à quadra ou ao pátio e aguardar pelo fim do período. O inspetor Xaldin os estará acompanhando durante as duas últimas aulas.

Ele não precisou repetir. Pouco depois os alunos se levantaram, todo material já guardado em segurança nas mochilas, e saíram para o pátio. Xaldin já os aguardava lá; sua presença era um pouco intimidadora mas, apesar de quieto e sério, ele se importava com os alunos.

—  Muito bem; vocês vão querer algum material para usar nessas aulas?  — Perguntou ele, a chave do depósito de materiais em mãos. 

—  Vamos jogar vôlei!  — Gritou Tidus. Riku interveio.

—  Não, vamos jogar queimada!  — Ele olhou para Vanitas com um sorriso brincalhão  —  Quer perder de novo? 

—  Eu passo  — Respondeu o mais velho. Aquela pancada no nariz doía só de lembrar.

— Hey, Ven. Quer jogar xadrez? — Era Ienzo e Ventus aceitou de imediato. Logo cada aluno estava atrás de algo para fazer. A maior parte deles foi para a quadra jogar enquanto que alguns ficaram ali no pátio mesmo, conversando ou se divertindo com jogos de tabuleiro (Jogos de carta eram proibidos).

Ienzo e Ventus se sentaram na menor mesa, arrumando o tabuleiro de xadrez. Vanitas já se afastava meio sem ter para onde ir quando foi chamado.

—  Vanitas!  —  Não era Ventus; era o nerd. Curioso, ele se voltou para os garotos   —  Quer vir jogar com a gente?

—  Não gosto de xadrez  — Respondeu sem interesse.

—  Mas pode ficar aqui se quiser  — Continuou o menino, para a surpresa de Ventus. Ienzo não tinha contato algum com ele, mas ainda assim o incentivava a ficar ali?  —  Pelo menos não fica sozinho. A menos que seja isso que quer, é claro.

Ventus não havia dito nada até então. Não queria forçar a presença de Vanitas portanto tentaria uma aproximação mais devagar. No entanto, se surpreendeu quando ele decidiu vir até eles por contra própria, ficando em pé e observando o jogo. 

—  Quer ser as brancas?  — Pergunto Ienzo.

—  Nah, pode começar com uma vantagem!  — Respondeu Ventus e logo os dois estavam presos ao jogo que se desenvolvia à sua frente. Vanitas os observou sem dizer uma palavra, nem mesmo para atrapalhar, e acabou por se sentar ao lado de Ven para ver melhor. Hora ou outra os dois jogadores faziam algumas piadas mas nada exagerado ou que se estendesse por muito tempo. Pareciam não estar prestando atenção em mais nada além do jogo quando, de repente, Ienzo olhou para o mais velho.

—  Parece estar entretido, Vanitas. Mas também parece que não sabe jogar, não é?  — Vanitas o encarou sem responder  —  Está tentando entender o porquê de as peças se moverem de modo diferente desde que sentou aí. Dá pra ver pela maneira com que olha pro tabuleiro.   

Ventus olhou de um pro outro e não conseguiu segurar o riso. Ele estava acostumado com o jeito do Ienzo - Sempre quieto e atento, vendo tudo mas não dizendo nada -, mas a expressão no rosto de Vanitas foi impagável. 

—  Aí, só porque eu não estou jogando não quer dizer que não _ saiba _ jogar!  — Ele pigarreou  —  Não vejo graça em jogos desse tipo.

—  Mesmo? Que pena... — Ienzo moveu uma torre três casas para a direita  —  Sabe me dizer o nome das peças, pelo menos?

Ven desviou a atenção do jogo por um segundo. O que seu amigo pretendia com aquilo? 

—  Eu deveria?  — Questionou Vanitas.

—  Então você realmente não sabe. Ven, sua vez.

O moreno cerrou os olhos. Aquele espertinho; que motivos teria para desafiá-lo desse jeito? Ele poderia jogar aquela porcaria se quisesse! Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

O loiro sorriu para ele  —  Não tem problema não saber jogar. Mas dizer que não gosta sem nem mesmo conhecer...

Vanitas deu de ombros fingindo não se importar com aquilo mas havia um quê de irritação no modo com que olhava para o tabuleiro. Pouco depois, Ienzo declarou xeque-mate contra Ven e os dois se parabenizaram pelo jogo.

—  Ainda temos uma aula pela frente. Mais uma?  — Perguntou Ventus. Vanitas parecia estar se esforçando muito para entender como ele havia perdido sendo que tinha mais peças, o que fez Ienzo rir. 

—  Nah, eu cansei. Por que não mostra ao Vanitas como se joga?  — Perguntou ele, levantando-se e se afastando sem esperar resposta. Ventus o observou por um tempo mas foi ignorado e respondido com silêncio. Quando se virou para Vanitas, ele o encarava.

—  Qual o problema do seu amigo?  — Ventus não soube o que responder.

—  Então... Você... Quer que eu te ensine a jogar? Pelo menos fazemos alguma coisa até dar a hora de ir embora? E, bom... Daí você pode jogar com a gente na próxima vez.

Vanitas considerou. Estava entediado e não dava a mínima para aquilo mas, é claro, não gostou de como Ienzo tinha falado sobre si. Se precisasse aprender a jogar para ganhar do nerd, então que fosse.

—  Tá, tanto faz  — Ele se sentou de frente para Ven  —  E então?

O loiro ajeitou todas as peças no tabuleiro. Estava um pouco tenso, nem tanto por ter que ensinar o jogo do zero mas mais por estarem sozinhos. Pelo menos eles não estava ao seu lado como durante a prov-  _ Controle-se, Ven! _

—  O objetivo do jogo é derrotar o rei inimigo enquanto protege ao seu!  — Começou ele  —  Quem tiver as peças brancas sempre começa.

—  Quem define quem fica com as brancas ou com as pretas?  — Perguntou Vanitas, os braços cruzados. 

—  Ah, depende. Pode tirar a sorte no dado ou decidir entre o outro jogador mesmo  — Ventus então prosseguiu, explicando como cada peça se movia e fazendo demonstrações. Vanitas ficou quieto, olhando para o tabuleiro e ocasionalmente para Ventus. Ele estava sempre muito alegre para seu gosto.

—  E é isso!  — Ventus sorriu ao terminar  —  Alguma dúvida?

—  Bom.... Você explica muito mal. Comece de novo.

— Eh? Como assim? Por que não perguntou antes?

—  Não queria que eu aprendesse? Então explique de novo!

—  Foi você quem disse que queria aprender, por que não falou nada antes?

De longe, Ienzo olhou para os dois. Vanitas estava rindo e Ventus parecia nervoso. Era claro que o mais velho se divertia irritando o menino mas, se Ven queria mesmo se aproximar daquele cara, então por quê não ajudar um pouquinho?


	15. Chapter 15

No final das contas Ventus ficou de revisar as regras do xadrez com Vanitas mais uma vez no dia seguinte. Ele tinha um tabuleiro menor em casa e se ofereceu para levá-lo na sexta-feira para jogarem durante a aula de educação física. Se não pudessem teriam pelo menos o intervalo para fazê-lo.

Roxas percebeu sua animação enquanto arrumava a mochila e colocava o tabuleiro nela, mas não disse nada a respeito. Os dois já estavam conversando quase normalmente agora, mas Roxas ainda se preocupava. Mais de uma vez tinha visto Ventus se apegar a alguém apenas para ser deixado de lado e sofrer depois e Roxas odiava a possibilidade de isso acontecer novamente.

Durante a aula de educação física tiveram basquete obrigatório. Quase ninguém ali sabia jogar direito então o professor passou a maior parte da aula ensinando e corrigindo os alunos. Assim que a terceira aula acabou, no entanto, Ventus rapidamente pegou seu tabuleiro e chamou por Vanitas (Quem parecia bem mais disposto a jogar do que no dia anterior).

Como o pátio estava lotado, os dois se sentaram no chão perto do portão da entrada onde quase ninguém ficava. Ventus arrumou o tabuleiro rapidamente.

— Okay... Vamos do zero ent-

— Não — Vanitas tomou a dianteira — Eu começo.

Ele virou o tabuleiro de forma a ficar com as peças brancas e Ventus arregalou os olhos. Será que havia estudado as regras sozinho? Sem fazer perguntas, eles começaram a jogar.

Vanitas definitivamente havia estudado em casa. Estava focado nas peças e claramente muito mais relaxado enquanto aguardava pelas jogadas de Ventus. Aquele foi o primeiro dia em que os dois se sentiram plenamente confortáveis um com o outro. Vanitas não tinha outra intenção além de vencer - Queria enfrentar Ienzo o mais cedo possível - e Ventus ficou tão animado por ele ter vindo até ali por vontade própria que ignorou todo o resto.

Não tiveram muito tempo de jogar, no entanto. Vinte minutos depois e o sinal bateu, forçando-os a encerrar a partida.

—  Merda. Vai ser complicado jogar no intervalo — Vanitas suspirou.

— Está com seu celular aí? — Perguntou Ventus.

— Hm?

— O meu está na sala... E você sempre sai com o seu, não é? Pode tirar uma foto do tabuleiro e segunda a gente continua de onde parou!

Ele pensou um pouco sobre e tirou o celular do bolso. Não custava nada, pensou consigo mesmo. Além disso, se tivessem que começar uma nova partida todo dia ele jamais teria a chance de ganhar por falta de tempo então ele tirou a foto e guardou o dispositivo.

Ambos estavam voltando para a sala quando Ventus viu Axel se aproximando da cantina. Ele sorriu e acenou para o ruivo, esperando que ele viesse até eles.

— Bom dia! Você é o-

— Ventus! Esse é o Vanitas! — O moreno olhou desinteressado para Axel. Por que ele havia sido apresentado mesmo?

— E aí, cara! — Axel o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão — Onde está seu irmão, Ventus?

— Já deve ter ido para a sala... Estamos indo pra lá, inclusive. Hoje você vem?

— Hoje não... Vim até mais cedo por isso, vou falar com o Saix antes da aula de vocês e ir para casa.

— Devia ficar aqui conosco durante o intervalo na próxima sexta-feira! — Ofereceu o loiro, pensando em Roxas. Ele disse que tentaria fazer amizade com Axel por ele e realmente iria.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia!

Depois daquela rápida conversa, Vanitas passou a prestar mais atenção em Ventus. Não importava quem falasse com o menino, ele sempre respondia sorridente e animado. Era sociável e simpático até mesmo com quem não merecia isso. Ele coçou a cabeça, ignorando essas noções sobre o menino. Era perda de tempo, afinal.

Logo antes do final do período, Ven se aproximou dele — Hey, pode me mandar a foto que tirou do jogo?

— Por quê? Não vou perdê-la, se é o que pensa.

Ventus riu — Claro que não! Mas não é justo você puder analisar possíveis jogadas e eu ficar no escuro, não é? Quer que eu te passe meu telefone?

— Se você quer! — O mais velho entregou seu dispositivo para ele — Digita aí, eu já te envio o arquivo. Depois deleto seu contato e já era.

Ventus abaixou o olhar, não reagindo àquilo. Tinha que se lembrar de não ficar muito animado ou esperançoso quanto ao rapaz. Ele fez o que precisava e devolveu o celular para ele, agradecendo.

— Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre as regras é só perguntar! — O loiro então se despediu, correndo até Roxas e Sora, que ia passar o dia em sua casa. Vanitas o observou se afastar e, mais do que rapidamente, foi até sua lista de contatos, selecionou o mais recente ('Ventus'), enviou a imagem e clicou sobre deletar.

— Tch... Aquele pirralho.

Vanitas cancelou o processo de exclusão e guardou o dispositivo no bolso.

* * *

 A primeira coisa que Ventus fez ao chegar em casa naquele dia foi sorrir pelo cheiro delicioso de macarronada que chegou até ele. Roxas e Sora sorriram também e os três correram para a cozinha, cumprimentando a mãe dos garotos e já elogiando a comida sem nem tê-la experimentado. Eles iriam ao cinema juntos mais tarde e aproveitaram o dia como se nunca fosse acabar.

Estavam tão famintos que devoraram o almoço, conversando o tempo inteiro sobre todo tipo de coisa. Assim que o pai dos gêmeos chegou do trabalho, eles todos saíram para o shopping e passaram o dia lá. Depois de assistir um filme eles ainda jantaram e foram à lojas de jogos dar uma olhada nos novos títulos. Os três amigos ficaram o tempo todo juntos e, pensando sobre o ótimo dia que estavam tendo, desejaram que o fim de semana durasse para sempre.

* * *

 A primeira coisa que Vanitas fez ao chegar em casa naquele dia foi suspirar quando o cheiro forte e incômodo de álcool chegou até ele. Desanimado demais para se importar com isso, o adolescente deixou a mochila no sofá da sala e foi até a cozinha, o odor perseguindo-o em cada cômodo da casa.

Sobre a mesa, como esperava, estavam várias garrafas de cerveja. Ele não as contou, mas era claro que haviam mais de 5 pelo modo como se amontoavam, isso sem considerar as que estavam na pia e outras que ele certamente encontraria pela sala. Droga; ainda não era nem hora do almoço e ele já tinha bebido tudo isso?

Vanitas começou a pegar toda garrafa que encontrava com o máximo de cuidado, colocando-as num saco de lixo para levar ao quintal. O que aconteceria com elas depois não era de sua conta, como dizia seu pai sempre que questionava a quantidade absurda que ele bebia. Já aproveitando o embalo ele começou a limpar a cozinha e pegar o necessário para fazer seu almoço.

Enquanto o arroz cozinhava, o adolescente pegou a mochila e foi para seu quarto guardar o material antes de limpar seu quarto também. Ouviu seu pai roncando alto no cômodo ao lado e revirou os olhos, fechando a porta. Ele guardou suas coisas, ajeitou sua cama e trocou de roupa, colocando uma camiseta qualquer e um shorts. Pouco depois e ele já conseguia sentir o cheiro do arroz vindo da cozinha.

Quando estava prestes a sair do cômodo, ouviu um resmungo vindo do quarto do pai. Ele parou de andar, prestando atenção.

— ... V... Vanitas!

Merda. Devia ter feito muito barulho.

— Que foi?

— V- Venha c-cá!

Estava terrivelmente bêbado. Vanitas soube pelo modo que ele falava e suspirou pesadamente quando entrou no quarto dele. As janelas ainda estavam fechadas e o mal odor o incomodou demais. Xehanort estava deitado na cama usando apenas sua roupa íntima o que fez o rapaz desviar o olhar. Repentinamente tenso, Vanitas cerrou os dentes.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Sabe que horas são?

— P-Para de reclamar e a-ajuda seu pai! — Reclamou o homem, tendo dificuldade para se levantar. Não era à toa, considerando o quanto havia bebido. Enojado, Vanitas entrou no quarto e o ajudou a se levantar antes de levá-lo até o banheiro. Ele deixou o pai lá, voltando para a cozinha antes que sua comida virasse cinzas, mas só teve tempo de abaixar o fogo e experimentar o tempero antes que fosse chamado de novo.

— Estou indo! Caramba... — Vanitas colocou o garfo sobre a pia e voltou até o adulto sem vontade.  Quando chegou lá uma nova onda de desânimo o atingiu — Você podia pelo menos tentar ser mais cuidadoso! Olha que nojo! Parece uma criança!

Xehanort não disse nada. Precisava comer alguma coisa e beber algo para aliviar a embriaguez. Os dois foram até a cozinha onde o adolescente passou a preparar a salada enquanto seu pai se sentou à mesa, irritado e nervoso como sempre.

— Seus banhos estão muito demorados, moleque — Começou, falando de forma enrolada mas claramente ciente do que dizia — A conta veio alta demais. Quando vai arranjar um emprego?

— Estou procurando  — Respondeu o jovem, colocando seu prato sobre a mesa — Só… Por favor, na próxima vez coloca o lixo pra fora? Precisava mesmo beber tudo aquilo? A casa está fedendo!

— Quem é você para reclamar? Não fica um dia sem esse seu maldito cigarro!

— Eu pelo menos tenho o bom senso de fumar do lado de fora! — Retorquiu Vanitas, lavando as mãos e se sentando à mesa —Diferente de você, eu não quero deixar minha casa infestada com cheiro de-

Xehanort o agarrou pela gola da camiseta, puxando-o para perto de si — **Minha casa**! Você só tem onde ficar porque eu te permito morar aqui! Se esqueceu disso?!

Vanitas desviou o olhar — Não, senhor.

— Moleque insolente… — Ele soltou o rapaz,  cruzando os braços — É bom mesmo que esteja procurando por emprego. Essas contas não irão se pagar sozinhas.

— ... Iriam, se você não gastasse todo nosso dinheiro em bebi-

Xehanort o estapeou no rosto com tanta força e tão de repente que tudo que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos. Ele não olhou para o homem em seguida; não podia. Era uma das regras que deveria seguir se não quisesse problemas. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio e Vanitas ainda não se movia, travado pela humilhação novamente. Xehanort se levantou, tomando um copo de água e indo para a sala como se não tivesse feito nada. Considerando o quão constantemente aquele tipo de coisa acontecia, era realmente essa sensação que predominava.

Vanitas retomou seu almoço, agora totalmente sem fome. Após comer em silêncio, ele arrumou a cozinha e voltou para seu quarto, se jogando na cama. Toda sexta-feira era a mesma coisa e se Xehanort já estava assim agora ele já imaginava o inferno que o aguardava naquele  fim de semana.

Era difícil ficar quieto após tanto tempo, difícil não dizer nada enquanto ele o machucava dia após dia. Mas ele sabia que jamais deveria enfrentar ao pai quando ele estava bêbado... Como se ser agredido quando ele estava sóbrio fosse melhor. Às vezes era até pior. Vanitas ficou deitado por uma hora sem fazer nada, nem mesmo pensar. Há dias que tinha dificuldades para dormir e sentia que hoje seria igualmente complicado pegar no sono. Sem mais nada a fazer, ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho para relaxar.

Ao se olhar no espelho, o adolescente passou a mão delicadamente pela cicatriz que tinha sobre o peito. Apoiando-se na pia, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar... Se não tomasse cuidado, as coisas podiam ficar ainda piores. Ele abriu o chuveiro, deixando que água escorresse pelo seu cabelo e corpo sem interrupção alguma.

Por mais difícil que fosse, ele sabia que vivia ali de favor. Não tinha para onde ir se fosse jogado na rua. Não tinha autoridade para dizer ou fazer coisa alguma e se os gritos e insultos constantes não fossem o suficiente para lembrá-lo disso, então as feridas que cobriam seu corpo o fariam.

Pensando sobre aquele curto período de tempo que havia passado em casa, Vanitas desejou que o fim de semana acabasse o mais rápido possível.


	16. Chapter 16

O sábado não foi tão bom quanto Ventus achou que seria: Havia se esquecido de que a semana seguinte seria de provas e ele e Roxas teriam que passar aquele dia todo revisando e fazendo anotações.

As piores matérias eram definitivamente Filosofia e Sociologia; tinham tantos textos para ler e tantas anotações tomadas! Por causa disso, os gêmeos resolveram fazer um resumo bem direto em um arquivo pdf para que pudessem compartilhá-lo com seus amigos também .

— Preguiçoso do jeito que é, o Sora deve estar chorando nessas horas — Ventus riu.

— Todos nós estamos — Concordou Roxas antes de abri o caderno na parte de filosofia. Quando terminaram tudo por volta das cinco da tarde, Ven passou o arquivo para seu celular e começou a enviar para seus contatos.

— Vou mandar pro Ienzo, mas ele nem vai ler. Deve ter tudo decorado já —, destacou o mais novo, fazendo comentários sobre cada um de seus amigos enquanto mandava o resumo.  Quem faltava? Já tinha enviado para Ienzo, Sora, Riku, Kairi... Faltava Xion, quem estava sempre com Ienzo e rapidamente tinha se tornado amiga deles também… E Vanitas.

Ele se lembrou do que o rapaz havia dito na sexta-feira. Será que tinha mesmo deletado seu contato? Bloqueado talvez? Bom, não custava arriscar. Ele selecionou o nome de Vanitas e confirmou o envio.

— Então... Chega por hoje, né? Podemos revisar tudo de novo amanhã — Sugeriu Roxas.

Ventus concordou — Finalmente! Quer fazer alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei — Ele se deitou na sua cama de braços abertos — Quer tomar sorvete?

— Bora!

Alguma minutos depois eles foram até a sorveteria do bairro, a única onde se vendia Sea Salt Ice Cream. Na última vez que vieram ali, Ienzo e Sora estavam com eles. Já fazia um bom tempo e Rox se perguntava por que tinham demorado tanto para voltar. Os gêmeos já podiam ver a sorveteria ao longe quando ouviram alguém chamar por eles.

— Sora! — Roxas o cumprimentou e os gêmeos sorriram para o amigo que se aproximava deles. Não estava sozinho — E aí, Riku!

— Hey! — Cumprimentou o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Estava usando calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha, quase o mesmo que Sora exceto que a cor da camiseta dele era azul — Onde estão indo?

— Vamos tomar sorvete! Querem vir com a gente? — Convidou Ven e Sora concordou alegremente. Riku e Roxas se entreolharam pensando a mesma coisa; às vezes aqueles dois eram alegres até demais pra eles.

— Claro! Se você quiser, Riku! — Completou o menino, com um sorriso tão adorável que seria impossível dizer não. O mais velho aceitou e os quatro então se dirigiram à uma mesa. O fim da tarde estava muito agradável, uma brisa gostosa ocasionalmente delineando o local. Os garotos conversaram por um tempo sem se dar conta da hora, só se atentando a ela quando o celular de Ventus tocou.

— Oi mãe! Estamos com o Sora e o Riku, logo vamos pra casa! — Ele ficou quieto e se virou para o irmão — Você trouxe nossa chave? Eles vão sair.

— Claro que trouxe, você nunca lembra! Se dependesse de você...

— Ta, tá! Ele trouxe, mãe! Se divirtam vocês dois!

Seu irmão riu. Ver os gêmeos daquele jeito era o melhor sinal de que não estavam mais brigados, o que era ótimo para Sora e Riku também! Depois da ligação eles permaneceram no local por mais algumas horas antes de se despedirem e cada um seguir seu caminho. As estrelas já cobriam o céu, piscando em brilhos aleatórios sobre os irmãos que iam embora sem pressa.

Eles entraram em sua casa agora silenciosa pela ausência dos pais e aproveitaram o resto da noite cada um da sua maneira. Roxas acabou indo para a sala no andar de baixo e dormiu no sofá assistindo um filme enquanto Ventus optou por ficar no quarto mesmo, deitando-se em sua cama para ler. Totalmente distraído pelo livro, ele deu um pulo quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Tinha até se esquecido que enviara o resumo para seus amigos!

**_Ienzo_** _  
_ _Valeu, Ven. Vou dar uma revisada e te envio o que tenho! 17:15_

**Kairi** _  
_ _Obrigada, Ventus! Posso enviar pro resto do pessoal também?_ 18:00

**_Xion_**  
_thx, Ven :D Estou perdida nessas matérias :(_  
odeio o Xemnas 18:01

**_Sora_**  
_Meu Deus, eu nem estudei ainda o-o_  
_Quanta coisa cara, fodeu_  
t.t  fodeu 21:05

**_Riku_** _  
_ _Acho que agora consigo tirar uma nota mais ou menos, haha. Valeu!_ 21:16

**Vanitas** **  
**Legal 21:48  


Ventus franziu a testa. Esperava mensagem de todo mundo, menos de Vanitas. Não era uma resposta incrível, mas já era... Alguma coisa? Fazia 25 minutos que ele havia mandado a mensagem.... Será que ainda estava acordado? Deveria responder?  O menino pensou um pouco enquanto falava com seus outros amigos mas acabou por decidir não enviar nada.

* * *

Vanitas passou o sábado todo longe de casa entregando currículos em todo lugar possível. Odiava fazer aquilo, principalmente por não ter muito o que apresentar. Como tinha começado a trabalhar aos 13 anos de idade ele tinha sim algum tipo de experiência, mas nunca foi registrado ou tinha conseguido ficar em um lugar por mais de seis meses.

— Como é possível — Reclamava Xehanort, vez após vez — que alguém seja tão imprestável a ponto de não conseguir manter um emprego decente?

— Também queria saber — Respondia ele sem um pingo de interesse.

— Devia estudar de noite e procurar um serviço em período integral! Talvez assim conseguisse alguma coisa de valor! Não que fosse manter, sei bem como você é!

Vanitas suspirava; não era segredo nenhum que ele preferia passar o dia todo longe de casa e voltar ali apenas para comer, tomar banho e dormir, e por esse exato motivo passava os fins de semana longe. Sua entrega de currículos era a desculpa perfeita para sair de manhã, matar o tempo que fosse preciso e voltar só depois que o pai estivesse dormindo.

Quando o jovem chegou em casa naquele dia de noite percebeu que estava sozinho. Trancando a porta ele então suspirou aliviado e se jogou no sofá, aproveitando o silêncio e paz momentâneos. O adolescente pegou o celular, ativou o wi-fi e estava prestes a ver algum vídeo aleatório na internet quando recebeu uma mensagem.

**Ventus** __  
_Oi! Eu e meu irmão fizemos um resumo da matéria das provas do Xemnas e do Saix. Achei que te ajudaria! 17:12  
__resumo-provas.pdf_  17:13

Vanitas pigarreou. Ajudaria.... Se ele tivesse o mínimo de vontade de ler o conteúdo. Sabendo que nem mesmo abriria aquele arquivo, ele enviou uma mensagem - “Legal”, só pra não deixar o menino no vácuo -, se espreguiçou e, cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, caiu no sono.

Os gritos do pai foram seu despertador no domingo.

— ...e só dorme! Como pode fazer algo de útil se tudo que faz é ficar aí sem fazer nada? Eu vou te dizer-

Ele continuou reclamando por algum tempo, algo a que Vanitas já estava acostumado e portanto ignorou. Somente quando Xehanort parou de falar foi que o rapaz se sentou, seu corpo todo doendo por ter dormido a noite inteira no sofá. Passando a mão pelo cabelo extremamente bagunçado, ele bocejou e olhou a hora no seu celular: 11:55.

Tarde demais para reclamar, pensou. Apenas após um tempo percebeu que tinha uma mensagem não lida; ele franziu a testa e a leu.

**Ventus** _  
_ _Bom dia! \o Amanhã teremos prova de química depois do intervalo né? Vai querer terminar o jogo mesmo assim ou estudar antes da prova?_ 9:15

Vanitas tinha até esquecido do jogo, mas é claro que não ia voltar atrás agora. Ele respondeu o menino rapidamente (‘Se estiver com medo, de perder  deixamos para outro dia’) e levantou, indo para o quarto.  

Todo dia da semana Vanitas acordava às 5:40. Ele então colocava a água do café para ferver enquanto tomava banho, e, ao terminar, bebia um copo enquanto fumava na calçada. Sem comer nada ele então pegava seu material escolar e saía. Levava por volta de 20 minutos até a escola e sempre fazia aquele trajeto sozinho, agradecido por não ter ninguém para atrapalhar. Naquela segunda-feira não foi diferente e ele chegou cedo, tirando um tempo para descansar.

— Bom dia!

Aquela voz. Vanitas sabia que a ouviria constantemente agora que Ventus o tinha ensinado a jogar xadrez. Se o loirinho ainda pensava na aposta que havia feito ou não, Vanitas não tinha muita certeza.

— E aí — Cumprimentou o moreno, percebendo que hoje Roxas não tinha ido na frente. Estava ao lado do irmão, os braços cruzados e os olhos cerrados encarando-o — Bom dia pra você também!

Ventus sorriu e olhou para Roxas. O mais velho dos gêmeos havia aceitado acompanhar o irmão pela manhã a pedido dele, apesar de não ter ficado animado com isso (Na verdade, Roxas faria qualquer coisa desde que deixasse Ven feliz). O mais novo dos loiros então tomou a frente e os outros dois o seguiram.

— Estudou o arquivo que te mandei?

— Um pouco — Vanitas bocejou e Ventus levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Nem abriu o arquivo, né.

— Garoto esperto! — Zombou o mais velho, incapaz de tirar o olhos de Roxas. Era o que agora, um guarda costas do irmãozinho? — O que importa é... Vai conseguir jogar direito sabendo que temos prova depois, Ventinho?

E Ventus jogou. Jogou tão bem que venceu, sorrindo orgulhoso para um Vanitas irritado. Naquele mesmo intervalo eles começaram uma nova partida e Ienzo a assistiu, opinando a todo momento sobre as jogadas do Vanitas. Era claro para ele que a melhor forma de ter alguma reação do rapaz era desafiando-o daquele modo e Ventus logo percebeu isso também.

— Tem que jogar com mais calma… Não precisa ter pressa — Disse Ven enquanto Vanitas tirava outra foto da nova disposição de suas peças sobre o tabuleiro — Está muito desesperado para vencer!

— Tá, tá. Tanto faz! — Ele guardou o celular — Vamos logo pra sala.

Graças a Ienzo Ven estava entendendo melhor química e conseguiu garantir uma boa nota para si, diferente de muitos de seus colegas. No dia seguinte, no entanto, se desesperou durante a prova de Filosofia, mais pela presença intimidadora do professor do que pela matéria em si. Ele saiu desanimado da sala, unindo-se à Sora e Roxas em sua tristeza.

— Cara, ele quis mesmo ferrar a gente né? — Lamentou Sora enquanto iam para a saída.

— Se a primeira prova foi assim, imaginem a segunda — Falou Roxas, fazendo Sora e Ventus se olharem ainda mais deprimidos.

— A segunda é mais tranquila — Comentou Vanitas, se aproximando dos três garotos. Roxas o encarou e ele prosseguiu, não olhando para nenhum eles em particular — Ele sempre passa a pior prova primeiro, depois vem uma mais tranquila e, por último, um trabalho. Bem difícil de reprovar, se quer saber.

— Hmmm... Então me pergunto, por que você reprovou dois anos segundos? — Perguntou Roxas de repente. Ventus arregalou os olhos, encarando ao irmão com raiva e Sora não reagiu, tenso.

— Porque eu não quis, loirinho. Quer mais algum motivo? — Retrucou Vanitas, sua voz deixando claro que ele não tinha gostado nada daquele comentário mas se segurou. Ventus suspirou; essas reações repentinas de Roxas o incomodavam.

— Não liga pro meu irmão — Ventus disse olhando para ele — Ele acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje!

Os dois se encararam e Sora, sem saber para onde ir, desacelerou para ficar um pouco para trás.

— Relaxa — Exclamou Vanitas e, satisfazendo-se ao ver a raiva refletida nos olhos do mais velho dos gêmeos, colocou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Ventus, trazendo-o para mais perto de si e o fazendo corar desesperadamente — Seu irmãozinho só tá com ciúme de você.

— Tira as mãos do meu irmão! — Exclamou Roxas, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos que andavam perto deles. Ventus tentou falar alguma coisa mas antes que pudesse Vanitas já o tinha soltado.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Nossa! — Vanitas colocou as mãos nos bolsos e acompanhou os três até saírem. Quando chegaram aos portões ele se despediu e se sentou na calçada da esquina onde sempre ficava, tirando o maço de cigarros da bolsa. Os três seguiram seu caminho e Ventus esperou até que estivessem longe para falar alguma coisa.

— Por que você odeia ele? — Ele questionou, sem elevar o tom de voz mas claramente irritado.

— Eu não odeio ele, Ven! Mas também não quero que ele venha se intrometer nas nossas coisas! Isso é irritante!

— Tá, mas ele não disse nada demais agora! Precisava falar daquele jeito?

— Sério, por que você gosta dele? Ele só fala com você para não te deixar no vácuo! Isso não é amizade!

— Você não sabe o que eu sei sobre ele, Rox!

— Você não sabe nada sobre ele, Ven!

Aquela discussão não os fez parar de conversar como a última, mas foi mais do que suficiente para que Sora ficasse quieto durante todo o trajeto até sua casa enquanto gritavam um com o outro. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Será que ainda dava tempo de dar meia volta e ir ficar com Vanitas?


	17. Chapter 17

O desânimo dos alunos pela prova de filosofia não passou até o dia seguinte quando a de História foi devolvida por Aqua. Ela era sempre a primeira a entregá-las, exatamente uma semana após terem sido feitas, e assim que chegou na sala começou as devoluções.

— Ventus e Vanitas!

O loiro se levantou rapidamente e foi até a professora com um quê de preocupação nos olhos. Segundos depois no entanto ele voltou para sua carteira com um enorme sorriso enquanto segurava a prova de frente para Vanitas — Tiramos 9 de 10!!! 9!!! Fazemos uma boa dupla, hein?

Vanitas meramente cruzou os braços e exibiu um sorriso irônico — He. Nada mal para quem não conseguia parar de tremer aquele dia. Não concorda, Ven?

Foi o suficiente para o garoto parar de sorrir e para seu rosto ficar vermelho.

Na quinta-feira os dois foram para o mesmo lugar de sempre jogar xadrez. Por estarem todo dia da semana ali, logo começaram a ser notados pelos inspetores e mesmo por outros alunos. Ocasionalmente alguns curiosos iam até eles dar uma olhada na partida e fazer alguns comentários. Ventus não ligava, diferente de Vanitas que fazia comentário diretos quanto à enxeridos ou gente que não tinha mais o que fazer da vida além de ficar observando.

Na sexta-feira, no entanto, eles não jogaram. Todos que haviam recebido o resumo da matéria de Saix, enviado por Ventus e Roxas no sábado passado, estavam no lugar onde os dois ficavam e revisavam apressadamente o arquivo, cada um deles com o celular em mãos. Vanitas estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede, observando o desespero de seus colegas de classe com um sorriso descontraído enquanto eles faziam perguntas uns ao outros.

Xion suspirou — Já bastou a humilhação que foi a prova do Xemnas... Não queria ir mal na do Saix também!

— Todo mundo vai mal, Xi — Respondeu Sora, já aceitando seu destino e se sentando ao lado de Vanitas — Vamos só ficar de boa até a aula começar.

— Sora, deixe de ser preguiçoso! — Exclamou Ventus. Riku riu e Sora começou a falar bobagens na tentativa de mudar de assunto. Ven, percebendo o foco sendo perdido, tentou recuperar um pouco da atenção do pessoal.

— Gente, qual é! Não temos muito tempo, precisamos-

— Não têm tempo pra quê? — Os alunos olharam para ver quem se aproximava. Axel acenou para todos ali — Hey, estão animados hoje!  Não é toda sexta que vejo todo mundo junto aqui!

— Oi, Axel! — Cumprimentou Sora. Roxas falou um oi baixinho e voltou a atenção para o celular de  novo — A gente não tá reunido por um motivo muito legal não.

— Temos prova do Saix hoje! — Lamentou Xion, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e prestes a desistir também.

— Prova do Saix? Hmm… — Axel franziu a testa. Será que o professor havia esquecido de lhe avisar? Se fosse esse o caso, ele não teria tempo de conversar sobre seu TCC hoje...

— Estamos perdidos! — Continuou a garota, nervosa — Eu juro que estudei em casa, mas essa matéria não faz sentido!

Os outros concordaram exceto por Ienzo o qual, apesar de entender mais da matéria do que seus amigos, também estava com dificuldade e buscava uma maneira de fazê-los entender sem sucesso. Axel sorriu para eles e se aproximou de Xion, acariciando sua cabeça.

— Calma, garota! Vocês vão se dar bem! Estão todos estudando junto, não é?

— É, mas ninguém entende merda nenhuma — Vanitas riu, sincero.

— Sim, está todo mundo meio perdido dessa vez. É muita coisa pra associar… — Concordou Riku.

— Bom, vocês dois parecem estar bem tranquilos com isso! — Comentou Axel ao olhar para Sora e Vanitas. O moreno confirmou sem interesse.

— O Sora já estudou em casa. O Vanitas não se importa — Disse Roxas, lançando olhares de um pro outro — Bem diferente de estar tranquilos.

— Ah, qual é pessoal! Não pode ser tão difícil assim! Qual é a dúvida de vocês? Talvez eu possa ajudar!

— Pode nos explicar a matéria desde a primeira aula? — Brincou Xion, entregando seu celular para ele  ler o arquivo que estavam estudando.

— Certo... É, tem bastante coisa mas acho que podemos tentar… Vá lá, o que querem saber?

Exceto por Roxas, o qual ficou quieto o tempo todo, todos pediram que Axel explicasse uma coisa ou outra. Ele não lembrava de tudo nos termos que eram usados ali mas ajudava estar cursando algo que envolvia tudo aquilo. Em dez minutos, ele conseguiu acalmar um pouco seus amigos, falando com calma e dando exemplos fáceis de entender. Assim que o sinal bateu todos se despediram e foram para a sala, mas Ventus voltou até Axel correndo.

— Viu, a gente mal consegue se falar por causa da correria mas, se quiser, podíamos sair todos juntos um dia! — Talvez fosse um pouco pretensioso convidar ao homem assim mesmo que todos já gostassem muito dele. Naquele momento, no entanto, ele pensou em Roxas e em como ficava mudo perto dele — Se tiver celular, podemos nos falar por mensagem!

Axel sorriu — Claro, por que não? Aqui — Ele passou seu número e o loiro agradeceu, retomando seu caminho para a sala. Vanitas estava esperando por ele.

— Marcando encontro? — Perguntou ele, mas Ventus não ligou. Já estava se acostumando ao jeito de Vanitas e, por isso, ignorou seu comentário e mudou de assunto.

Apesar de Axel não poder ser atendido por Saix naquele dia (O professor se desculpou humildemente por isso) ele decidiu esperar pelos adolescentes para conversar um pouco mais com eles. Sora se despediu dos amigos e foi embora com Riku. Vanitas acompanhou os gêmeos - Ventus não parava de falar por um segundo! -, e foi ele quem percebeu Axel vindo até eles.

— E aí, como foram? — Ele perguntou, segurando sua pasta com firmeza sob o braço.

— Foi... Bom até? — Respondeu Ven, sendo interrompido por Vanitas.

— Uma merda você quis dizer.

— Não, até que foi tranquilo. Melhor do que achei que seria, pelo menos — O menino riu para si mesmo.

— E você, Roxas? Acha que foi bem? — Prosseguiu o rapaz, um pouco incomodado com seu silêncio. O adolescente pensou um pouco antes de falar.

— Eu não sei... Acho que bem. Sua explicação no intervalo ajudou bastante, Axel — Roxas sorriu e ele fez o mesmo.

— Show! Hora de ir para casa, então — Sugeriu o homem, os quatro agora se dirigindo à saída da escola.

— Você é daqui de Twilight Town mesmo? — Perguntou Ventus, olhando para o irmão de relance.

— Não, sou da cidade vizinha, Radiant Garden. Venho pra cá de carro nas sextas-feiras, dá uns vinte minutos de lá até aqui mais ou menos.

— Falta quanto tempo para terminar sua faculdade? — Era Roxas, para o contentamento de Ventus. O mais novo dos loiros deu um passo para o lado, forçando Vanitas a se afastar um pouco também.

— Só mais alguns meses! Espero me formar até Julho!

— E você faz faculdade do que mesmo?

— Ciências Humanas e Sociais! — Axel sorriu orgulhoso. Ele começou a falar sobre o curso para Roxas antes mesmo que ele perguntasse, o que era ótimo já que Rox não sabia muito bem sobre o que falar. Ventus se voltou para Vanitas com um enorme sorriso no rosto e ele, entendendo o que estava acontecendo, deixou que os dois conversassem a vontade.

— Eu peguei o número dele! — Anunciou Ventus quando já estava sozinho com o irmão.

— Você o quê?!

— O que? Não é nada demais! Pelo menos podemos conversar mais com ele agora.

Roxas revirou os olhos mas se sentia agradecido. Diferente de Ventus, ele não tinha muita disposição para se aproximar das pessoas, fosse para conhecê-las ou simplesmente fazer algum comentário. Ele não gostava de como Ventus estava se apegando à Vanitas e sentia sim um pouco de ciúmes do seu irmãozinho, mas no fundo invejava como ele conseguia fazer amizade com desenvoltura.

— ...Valeu.

Quanto à Ventus e Vanitas... Jogar xadrez acabou fazendo com que se aproximassem e conversassem mais durante as aulas. Vanitas raramente puxava assunto, mas uma vez que o menino começasse a falar ele não deixava de responder. Devido à semana de provas estavam todos ocupados e nervosos, mas mesmo os alunos estavam discutindo sobre o conteúdo das provas entre si, Ventus geralmente conseguia arrastá-lo para perto deles também. Apesar de quieto na presença de mais gente, ele não parecia estar desconfortável. Mesmo aos finais de semana Ventus já conseguia trocar algumas mensagens com ele. Eram coisas bobas, como imagens engraçadas ou piadas, mas para Ventus somente o fato de ele responder já era um avanço.

Na terça-feira da semana seguinte Demyx entrou mais animado do que o normal na sala. Os alunos estavam tão focados nas provas que até se esqueceram de que os supostos instrumentos musicais doados à escola chegariam hoje. O professor colocou as mãos na cintura, esperando pelo silêncio da turma.

— Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim para vocês! — Ele disse assim que todos prestaram atenção nele — A ruim... É que teremos que compartilhar os instrumentos já que-

Os alunos gritaram eufóricos. Se teriam que compartilhá-los então os instrumentos tinham mesmo chegado à escola! Demyx riu.

— É, vocês já sabem qual é a boa notícia! Andem, vamos logo, mas em silêncio por favor!

Não foi possível manter silêncio enquanto caminhavam atrás do professor, todos ansiosos de alguma maneira. Ventus andou devagar atrás dos outros alunos e Vanitas desacelerou para ficar ao lado dele, estranhando o menino não ter falado nada ainda.

— ... No que está pensando?

— Acha que... Acha que conseguiram um teclado? — Ele perguntou sem muita esperança. Quando chegaram à sala onde ficariam os alunos olharam uns para os outros. Havia dois baixos, três guitarras, três caixas de bateria, além de cinco flautas doces. Para uma sala com 30 alunos podia não ser muito, mas para quem não tinha nada era mais do que o suficiente.

Demyx tomou a frente — Queria muito que tivéssemos uma bateria completa, pessoal... Mas com essas caixas podemos aplicar o que aprendemos de ritmo pelo menos. Estão em ótimo estado e temos baquetas, dá pra gente fazer uma bagunça mais ou menos! — Ele sorriu — Algum de vocês toca algum instrumento?

Mesmo os que tocavam algum instrumento não disseram nada por vergonha. Ventus olhou para Vanitas, sorrindo como sempre.

— Agora você vai poder tocar de novo, Vanitas, até conseguir uma guitarra só sua!

O moreno não disse nada, tentando entender porque aquele loirinho parecia tão animado sendo que não poderia tocar o que queria. Demyx continuou falando, explicando como as aulas funcionariam a partir de então e como integrariam a teoria geral de música de forma a ser reproduzida ali. Ele também deixou claro que os instrumentos de sopro não poderiam ser utilizados por todo mundo e que teriam que decidir quem ficaria com eles. Sabendo que estavam todos eufóricos, eles deixou que passassem a segunda aula inteira experimentando os instrumentos.

Xion pegou uma das caixas — Hey, Rox! Olha só! — Ela batucou um pouco com as próprias mãos em um ritmo perdido, e logo outros se juntaram a ela tentando reproduzir músicas que conheciam sem muito sucesso. Apesar de seu silêncio  mórbido, Vanitas estava louco para pegar uma guitarra e Ven percebeu isso pelo modo que olhava para elas.

— Quer que eu pegue uma pra você? Eu trago até aqui e-

— Não sei tocar — Respondeu ele de repente — Só umas notas. E não quero tocar na frente de todo mundo.

— Você tem vergonha? Não precisa ter! — Ventus apontou para Sora, quem estava tentando tirar algum som do baixo e ria de sua própria incapacidade — Estão todos se divertindo, ninguém iria tirar sarro de você.

— Talvez outra hora.

Ventus não insistiu. Ao invés disso ele mesmo foi até a fila dos que queriam experimentar as guitarras e esperou sua vez. Não sabia nada sobre instrumentos de corda mas queria ver como era e, quando chegou sua vez, ficou com a guitarra preta e vermelha.

Era mais leve do que pensava que seria mas ele estava totalmente perdido e nem sabia por onde começar. Ele arriscou tocar alguma coisa e se sentiu feliz ao ouvir o som, mesmo que este não fizesse sentido. Sentiu-se totalmente estranho ali, um pouco tenso apesar de não ter ninguém esperando para tocar depois dele. Passaram-se alguns segundos e ele já pensava em parar quando Vanitas se aproximou, sério.

— Quer experimentar? — Ofereceu Ven. O mais velho parecia um pouco impaciente e de certa forma... Hesitante? Ele ficou quieto por um momento antes de falar.

— Está segurando errado.

O loiro não entendeu a princípio. Vanitas então se aproximou e ajeitou o instrumento na mão do garoto, mostrando-lhe como segurar com mais facilidade.

— Desse jeito pode mover os dedos... E dedilhar sem medo de derrubar ela no chão — Explicou ele. Ventus seguiu suas instruções meio sem jeito e, pouco depois, fez uma sequência aleatória de notas. O menino olhou para a guitarra por alguns segundos sem dizer nada e então para o mais velho, esperando por sua reação.

— É... Bem melhor agora — Disse o moreno e Ventus sorriu feliz. Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha e, cativado pela felicidade do garoto apenas por tocar algumas notinhas, sorriu também.

  



	18. Chapter 18

Naquela sexta-feira teriam a última prova do mês. Estavam todos animados principalmente porque não era de uma prova muito difícil: Biologia. Nas últimas semanas haviam descoberto que Marluxia era um dos professores mais dedicados da escola, que amava ensinar e o fazia com maestria. Ninguém parecia preocupado em tirar nota baixa porque todos entendiam suas aulas.

A prova seria aplicada após o intervalo. Ventus queria comprar algo para comer naquele dia e chamou Vanitas para ir com ele. Talvez comprasse do mesmo chocolate que dera para ele no outro dia. Os dois aguardaram a fila andar em silêncio até chegar sua vez.

— Quer alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou mas Vanitas negou —  Okay. Eu quero... Um Lucky Lucky! — Pediu Ven, tirando o dinheiro do bolso e pegando o doce. Eles foram então até o lugar de sempre, nenhum dos dois querendo jogar xadrez naquele dia, e se surpreenderam quando viram Sora, Riku, Roxas e Xion lá. Pareciam estar esperando por eles e Xion apontou para os dois ao vê-los se aproximando.

— E aí, pessoal — Cumprimentou Ven, oferecendo seu chocolate aos amigos — Alguma nova?

— Nós estávamos conversando sobre a prova de hoje — Começou Riku — É a última até o mês que vem e concordamos que devemos comemorar!

— Comemorar seria meio que uma desculpa, mas é o que temos pra hoje! — Disse Sora brincando.

— Desculpa para que, exatamente? — Indagou Ventus.

— Para irmos ao shopping amanhã! Estávamos pensando em ver um filme ou só matar o tempo mesmo.

— É, podíamos jogar fliperama lá! E tem boliche lá também! — Disse Roxas.

Ventus sorriu — Claro! Vai ser demais! — Ele se virou para Vanitas — Você vai, né?

— Não sei. Estou sem dinheiro. — Respondeu ele sem ânimo.

— Não vamos gastar muito lá! A menos que queira, claro! — Xion disse — E acho que ninguém se importaria em te comprar um lanche!

— É! Vai ser legal, Vanitas! — Insistiu Ventus e Vanitas o encarou, pensando em como seria. Ele não aceitaria que pagassem nada para ele é claro, e teria recusado ali mesmo se não fosse pelo modo que o loirinho olhava para ele. Vanitas suspirou.

— Tá, eu vou — Respondeu por fim, fazendo Ventus sorrir ainda mais feliz. Roxas prosseguiu.

— Só falta chamar o Ienzo e daí já é!

— E se chamássemos o Axel também? — Sugeriu seu irmão, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos — Eu tenho o número dele... E, bom, eu disse que ele podia passar mais tempo com a gente. O que vocês acham?

— Claro, chama ele também! — Concordou Xion.

— É, ele é legal! Eu não vejo problema nenhum não! — Falou Sora. Roxas balançou a cabeça incrédulo mas sorriu de leve para Ven. Sucesso! O mais novo dos gêmeos tirou o celular do bolso – TInha se acostumado a levá-lo consigo para o intervalo tal como Vanitas fazia – e enviou uma mensagem para Axel.

Eles foram animados para casa após a prova, as expectativas altas. Ventus se despediu de Vanitas e retomou a conversa com o irmão enquanto o moreno seguiu seu caminho sozinho. Iria direto para casa naquele dia; precisava procurar emprego mas tinha esquecido seus currículos impressos sobre a mesa no seu quarto.

Sexta-feira novamente. O tempo estava passando mais rápido do que o normal e ele já pensava em como seriam as férias. Com sorte conseguiria alguns bicos quando não estivesse em aula para ficar longe de casa pelo menos...

Vanitas foi direto para seu quarto, não sem perceber que hoje não havia garrafa alguma na cozinha. Uma sensação incômoda se assentou no seu estômago; no fundo, preferia seu pai bêbado. Sob efeito do álcool ele não usava muita força e inevitavelmente ficava mais calmo do que o normal. Torcendo para que ele não estivesse em casa, Vanitas entrou no seu quarto sem verificar e trancou a porta.

Após trocar de roupa e arrumar o cômodo, ele foi até seu guarda-roupa verificar quanto dinheiro ainda tinha. Na carteira não tinha muito, apenas o suficiente para comprar seus maços de cigarro e isqueiros, mas ele guardava o resto no fundo do guarda-roupa, num local onde seu pai não poderia achar. Fazendo uma contagem rápida, Vanitas suspirou desanimado. Não devia gastar aquele dinheiro com bobagens mas queria mesmo ir ao shopping no dia seguinte.

Mas por quê? Ele nem mesmo gostava de sair, muito menos com muita gente. A última vez que tinha ido no shopping dali fora para comprar uma camiseta há um bom tempo. Sem falar que sempre estava sozinho; só imaginar a bagunça que seria com aquele monte de adolescentes bastou para ele querer desistir…  E talvez realmente o fizesse, mas ficaria quieto por enquanto. Ventus tinha ficado feliz demais para que ele simplesmente dissesse não minutos depois de ter concordado. Ao mesmo tempo, por que deveria se importar? Não era como se eles fossem amigos de verdade; ele meramente tolerava o menino enquanto iam juntos de um lado para o outro. Ou pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Ele saiu do quarto, os currículos agora na mochila, e olhou de relance para o quarto do seu pai. Xehanort estava sentado na cama e falava ao telefone; tinha um sorriso um tanto quanto cínico no rosto e parecia estar tirando vantagem de alguma coisa. Vanitas torceu para que ele não o tivesse visto saindo...

Quando chegou em casa, por volta das 7 da noite, descobriu que ele tinha.

— Então —  Começou Xehanort do sofá da sala e Vanitas parou assim que entrou. Era uma coisa que ele aprendera a fazer desde criança, quando ainda apanhava meramente por virar o olhar ou tentar se justificar por alguma coisa. Ele apertou os dedos ao redor da alça da mochila, não olhando para o pai — Espero que toda sua pressa para sair de casa tenha sido para alguma coisa útil.

— Estou procurando emprego — Respondeu o adolescente, ainda olhando para a direção oposta.

— Já passou da hora de procurar! Já devia estar trabalhando, ajudando com a casa!

— Faço o que posso, pai. Não é minha culpa se você quer mais do que isso.

— É claro que é sua culpa! — Xehanort ficou em pé e se aproximou do filho, encarando-o — Ainda estaria trabalhando se não tivesse estragado tudo naquela sorveteria!

— Você nem sabe o que aconteceu! — Retrucou Vanitas. Seu último emprego havia lhe rendido um dinheiro razoável, mesmo que fosse por meio período. Mas é claro, algo de ruim tinha que ter acontecido e cá estava ele de novo, desempregado — E por que tanta pressa, afinal? O que é que você quer pagar com meu dinheiro dessa vez?

— Não é da sua conta! — Respondeu Xehanort, irritado — Enquanto estiver em minha casa, fará o que eu mandar! E não se atreva a fazer o contrário!

— Ou o quê? — Exclamou Vanitas, já sabendo que pagaria por aquilo. Era uma das regras que ele vivia quebrando e  Xehanort odiava quando ele quebrava alguma regra. O  adulto o atingiu na têmpora sem pensar duas vezes e Vanitas, desnorteado, sentiu o pai fechar os dedos sobre seu ombro com força, apertando-o gradativamente.

— Ou vai aprender a me obedecer da pior maneira, seu pirralho maldito! Você quer isso?

Vanitas não respondeu, olhando para o chão.

— Você quer isso, menino?!

— Não senhor.

— Olhe nos meus olhos quando eu estiver falando com você!

Contra sua vontade, ele levantou a cabeça e fez como foi mandado. Ele odiava aqueles olhos. Odiava ver seu reflexo neles e se perder em possibilidades vazias.

— Não senhor.

Ele odiava ter herdado aquilo. Os malditos olhos amarelos de seu pai.

* * *

— Ele vai vir?

Ventus recebeu a resposta de Axel por volta das 4 da tarde naquele mesmo dia. Ele aceitou o convite, destacando que estaria livre o sábado todo. Ventus falou para seus pais sobre isso, é claro, e ambos perguntaram o máximo possível a respeito do homem.

— Ele vem uma vez por semana na escola e fica com a gente na sala porque faz faculdade e nosso professor é o orientador dele. Ele até nos ajudou antes da prova de Sociologia!

— Marcaram de encontrá-lo direto no shopping? Quantos de vocês vão mesmo? — Perguntou a mãe dos meninos.

— Ahm... Nós dois, Sora, Riku, Xion e Ienzo — Numerou Roxas.

— E o Vanitas!

— Se ele for!

— Ele disse que vai!

— Meninos! — Era seu pai chamando a atenção deles. Ventus respondeu.

— Ah sim, eu passei o endereço do shopping pra ele e dei pontos de referência! — Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio até que sua mãe falou.

— Por que não fazemos diferente? Passem o endereço da nossa casa, nós o conhecemos aqui e então vocês podem ir.

Roxas tossiu, aparentemente afogando com um grão de arroz. Ao final do dia combinaram que Axel realmente viria até a casa dos gêmeos primeiro para conhecer seus pais. Roxas passou o resto da noite nervoso mas Ven conseguiu acalmá-lo um pouco, apesar de ele mesmo estar se sentindo tenso. Seria a primeira vez que estaria com Vanitas fora da escola... Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, mas era algo pelo que ele estava esperando.

No dia seguinte, um pouco depois do meio dia, a campainha da sua casa tocou. Roxas arregalou os olhos e Ventus desceu correndo as escadas para atender à porta. Ele a abriu já sorrindo.

— E aí!  — Axel acenou animado. Usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo, realçando seus olhos verdes — Tudo bom, Ventus?

Os pais do garoto logo vieram até a porta, cumprimentando o rapaz. Eles ficaram encantados pelo quão simpático ele era e conversaram tranquilamente por alguns minutos antes de Roxas chegar. Ele cumprimentou Axel também e retomou sua postura silenciosa. O jovem ainda fez questão de deixar seu telefone com os pais dos meninos para caso precisassem ou quisessem falar com ele, e uma vez que tudo estava resolvido eles saíram. Eles iam a pé e se encontrariam com Sora no caminho antes de se reunir com o resto da turma no shopping.

— Twilight Town... Parece ser muito tranquilo viver aqui. Ou pelo menos mais tranquilo que na minha cidade.

— Depende do bairro onde você mora — Disse Ventus, dando de ombros — O Sora não mora num lugar muito legal não.

— Ah é, e as provas de Sociologia? Já receberam de volta? Desculpa cortar o assunto, Ven.

— Ainda não — Respondeu Roxas — O Saix disse que não aguentou ler tanta bobagem em um dia só, então vai voltar a corrigi-las só semana que vem.

— Meu Deus! — Axel riu com vontade. Conhecia bem Saix e ele era mesmo muito capaz de dizer aquilo.

Logo avistaram não somente Sora mas também Riku esperando por eles do outro lado da rua. Os cinco amigos então seguiram caminho rindo e conversando até chegarem no local de encontro, dentro do shopping em frente ao cinema.

Todos ficaram felizes ao verem Axel chegar e o deixaram bem à vontade tal como faziam na escola. Xion, quem tinha se apegado muito a ele, logo conversava livremente sobre livros e séries, assuntos perfeitos para que Roxas também pudesse debater. Sora e Riku, é claro, não pararam de falar um segundo e Ienzo ficou próximo de Ven. Não tinha mais ninguém.

Ienzo sabia que Ven ficaria chateado com a ausência de Vanitas então rapidamente tentou animá-lo — Eu acho que ele se atrasou. Está com o celular aí? Se aconteceu alguma coisa logo ele te manda mensagem… Ou você podia mandar pra ele também.

— É... Talvez — Ventus disse. Queria muito mesmo que Vanitas viesse com eles e portanto foi impossível esconder o quão desanimado ficou. Roxas notou a falta de Vanitas ali e, por mais que não gostasse muito dele, ficou triste ao ver seu irmão daquele jeito.

— Querem dar uma olhada nos filmes que estão em cartaz? Podíamos até pra pegar uma sessão! — Sugeriu Sora e eles o seguiram, dando uma olhada nos filmes que estavam passando e nos próximos lançamentos. A conversa e a bagunça continuaram ali mesmo, com Sora comparando seus amigos à certos atores nos cartazes.

— Esse tal de Birth by Sleep, alguém sabe sobre o que é? — Perguntou Xion. Na imagem haviam três pessoas usando armaduras no que parecia ser um cemitério, diversas criaturas os rodeando. Eles conversaram sobre qual seria a história do filme mas logo se afastaram e foram dar uma volta.

Passar o tempo juntos era o que realmente queriam aquele dia e foi isso que fizeram. Graças à Xion, Roxas conseguiu se soltar na frente de Axel e logo estavam todos rindo um do outro enquanto olhavam as muitas coisas que queriam comprar mas que não podiam por falta de dinheiro. Ienzo não saiu do lado de Ventus, acompanhando-o até as lojas de jogos onde pudessem se divertir.  Ven sorria, mas era claro que não estava tão feliz quando poderia estar.

Decidiram por fim comer alguma bobagem e então ir nos fliperamas. Estavam todos esperando na fila para comprar milkshakes quando Ven sentiu seu celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem.

**Vanitas**  
_Tive um imprevisto, acabei de chegar. Estão onde?_

Ienzo soube na hora o que era. Só podia ser mensagem de Vanitas para fazê-lo se animar tanto de repente.

Ventus respondeu rapidamente, avisando sobre onde estavam e saindo da fila para esperá-lo, olhando para os lados com atenção. Os outros já estavam sendo atendidos quando ele sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro por trás. Ele deu um pulo de susto e se virou com tudo.

Talvez fosse o local fechado ou simplesmente o modo repentino como ele se aproximou, mas Ventus podia jurar que nunca vira os olhos do rapaz brilharem tanto como naquele momento. Ele estava usando uma camiseta preta com uma estampa azulada na frente que dizia Chaos Ripper (Nome de uma banda, talvez?) e um anel preto na mão esquerda. Ventus ficou parado por alguns segundos olhando para ele... Então caiu sua ficha. Ele tinha mesmo vindo!

— Oi! — Exclamou o menino todo sorridente. Vanitas deu um sorriso suave, meio fraco e cansado, e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Tive problemas no caminho, por isso demorei. Mas cá estou. Onde estão os outros?

Ventus apontou para o resto da turma e eles o cumprimentaram de longe. Ninguém disse nada mas o contraste entre Vanitas, todo de preto, e Ventus, com suas roupas claras e alegres e cabelo loiro, era único. Roxas levantou uma sobrancelha sem dizer nada mas Axel, é claro, sorriu alegremente para ele.

— Eu esqueci seu nome! — Disse o ruivo quando todos saíram da fila e foram até os dois.

— Vanitas.

— Isso! Que bom que veio, cara! Vamos para a área dos jogos agora!

— Fliperamaa!!! — Exclamou Sora e Ven se juntou a ele, agindo como o Ventus saltitante com que todos estavam acostumados. Vanitas, agora o segundo mais velho entre os que estavam ali, não demonstrou igual emoção mas assentiu. Agora que tinha vindo teria que aguentar.

— Eu ainda acho que devíamos jogar boliche! — Falou Riku.

— Nem todos vieram com dinheiro pra isso, Riku — Respondeu Ienzo, o qual passou a caminhar perto de Xion. Deixaria Ventus e Vanitas à vontade.

— Um dia voltamos só pra isso então! — Sugeriu Axel, já tão bem enturmado que parecia estudar junto com eles — Compramos umas coisinha pra comer e curtimos a tarde aqui!

— Eu topo! — Exclamou Xion.

— Eu também! — Concordou Roxas, rindo e sendo seguido por todos ali.

Vanitas ficou quieto na maior parte do tempo. Não estava acostumado a sair com pessoas tão barulhentas daquele jeito e, sinceramente, ele ainda não sabia porque tinha vindo afinal. Ventus então o puxou pelo braço sem aviso prévio.

— Olha!

Ele o arrastou para uma loja de instrumentos musicais, sendo seguido pelos seus amigos quando viram onde ele estava indo. Vanitas imaginou que ele tivesse visto um piano ou teclado, mas ele foi direto nas guitarras.

— Qual delas é sua preferida? — Ele perguntou, olhando todas encantado. Não haviam muitas mas era o suficiente para que passassem vontade. Vanitas deu uma procurada meio por cima, não encontrando a que buscava.

— A que eu tinha era uma Void Gear. Acho que eles não vendem aqui.

— Rikuu!!! — Dessa vez foi Vanitas quem deu um pulo, se assustando com o grito inesperado de Sora quando ele correu até os baixos e começou a mostrar para os amigos o que tinha tocado (Ou pelo menos tentado tocar) na escola. Passaram bons minutos ali, desejando que houvessem mais lojas como aquela por perto.

— Você fez aula? Ou aprendeu a tocar sozinho? — Perguntou Ventus para o moreno, super animado; queria perguntar o máximo possível enquanto estivessem juntos daquele jeito.

— Eu fiz umas aulas online. Não tinha muito tempo porque trabalhava e estudava.

— E nos fins de semana?

—... Meu pai odeia barulho.

Já fazia algum tempo que Ventus pensava sobre aquilo, mas quando há mais de um mês Vanitas disse morar sozinho era claro que estava mentindo. Bastava mencionar seu pai que ele ficava claramente incomodado... Ven mudou de assunto.

— A gente foi no cinema! Tem uns filmes legais em cartaz, e um tal de Birth by Sleep parece muito legal! Podíamos vir assistir um dia!

— Se eu tiver dinheiro — Respondeu o mais velho, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ao lado deles, a falação de seus amigos só aumentava.

Eles finalmente chegaram nos fliperamas. Mas eles não eram tudo: Havia jogos de carro, basquete, brinquedos infantis e todo tipo de coisa para adultos e crianças se divertirem. Ienzo e Xion foram olhar as coisas que poderiam trocar por tickets. Axel se gabava por jogar muito bem os  jogos de carro e desafiou Roxas para uma partida. Vanitas não tinha muito interesse em nada ali e portanto meramente caminhou ao lado de Ventus por onde ele ia.

Então o loiro parou ao lado de uma máquina de garra.

— Vai tentar pegar outro bichinho, Ven? — Perguntou Sora ao passar por ele junto com Riku. O loiro corou.

— Sora! — Exclamou ele.

— O que?! Você sempre tenta, eu só queria sab-! — Sora não entendeu o motivo de Ventus ter ficado tão vermelho e Riku olhou para ele, pedindo desculpas em silêncio.

— Vem Sora, vamos jogar alguma coisa! — Disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados, puxando Sora consigo ( _‘Que foi que eu fiz?’_ ). Ventus os observou ir com cara de tacho, sem perceber que Vanitas sequer tinha se mexido e apenas ficou olhando para ele.

— Então… — Começou o mais velho — Você vai?

— Vou o quê?

— Tentar a sorte na máquina! — Respondeu Vanitas levemente impaciente. Ainda meio sem jeito Ventus se voltou para as inúmeras pelúcias que poderiam ser suas e as observou.

— Bom... Eu gostei... Daquele cachorrinho ali! — Disse ele, apontando para o bichinho ao fundo. Ambos ficaram quietos por alguns segundos (Ventus ainda sentia o rosto queimar) quando Vanitas quebrou o silêncio.

— Precisa comprar uma ficha.

— Ah... Ah é! — Eles foram comprá-las. Apesar de Ven estar envergonhado, Vanitas não parecia ter se importado com aquilo. Podia ser puro desinteresse, mas isso ainda era melhor do que ele dizer alguma coisa sobre.

Ventus então foi até a máquina e iniciou o jogo. Uma música repetitiva e irritante começou a tocar quando ele tomou o controle da garra. Com calma e foco, ele a direcionou até a pelúcia que queria e apertou o botão... Apenas para errar por questão de milímetros.

— Ah, droga! Vou tentar de novo!

Ele inseriu outra ficha; sempre comprava três para garantir e gastaria as três ali mesmo.

— A garra vai errar se você deixar em cima da pelúcia assim — Disse Vanitas, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ventus assentiu, tentando colocá-la na posição 'correta', mas mais uma vez ele errou.

— Só mais uma ficha — Lamentou o menino antes de ir para sua última tentativa. Estava tão sério e tão focado naquilo que não percebeu o mais velho se aproximar dele, ficando bem ao seu lado e observando a movimentação da garra com igual atenção.

— Não, aí não! — Dizia ele enquanto Ventus tentava ajustar a garra de novo e de novo — Não, não, você vai errar!

— Onde então? — Ele perguntou desesperado.

— Aqui, me deixa tentar! — Decidiu Vanitas por fim e, sem olhar, colocou a mão sobre os controles pensando que Ven tiraria a sua dali. Havia pensado errado.

Ven arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Vanitas se fechar sobre a sua, esqueceu do jogo à sua frente e se virou para ele. Durante uma fração de segundo que pareceu durar tempo demais, ele corou ainda mais quando Vanitas olhou para ele, ainda incerto do que era esse sentimento que seus olhos amarelos despertavam dentro de si.

O loiro tirou sua mão o mais rápido possível, não conseguindo desviar o olhar, e sussurrou um 'desculpe' baixinho. Vanitas ainda o observou por alguns segundos antes de rir e voltar a atenção para o jogo.

— Relaxa. Aqui, presta atenção! — Ele disse. Ventus observou conforme ele manuseava a alavanca, só não mais tão focado quanto antes. Assim que viu o cachorrinho sendo pego pela garra, no entanto, ele abriu a boca-

— Você consegu--

e então a pelúcia caiu.

— Oh, bem. Foi por pouco — Disse Vanitas. Ven assentiu meio sem reação e, sem saber o que mais dizer, sugeriu que fossem ver o resto da turma. Ele concordou e Ventus pediu aos céus para que ele não contasse sobre aquilo para ninguém.

Roxas e Axel tinham empatado no jogo e riam felizes enquanto contavam para seus amigos. Riku ainda estava tirando sarro de Sora que tinha perdido para ele de 5 a 0 e Ienzo e Xion usaram os tickets deles para comprar alguns prêmios bobinhos para seus amigos. Quando os dois chegaram, Sora se voltou para o amigo.

— Sem sorte dessa vez, Ven?

— ...Pois é — Respondeu Ventus, evitando contato visual com qualquer um exceto Sora. Vanitas apenas olhava para a frente sem prestar atenção alguma e ficou em silêncio até o fim do dia, quando finalmente foram embora.

Naquela noite Ventus passaria boa parte do tempo pensando no por que tinha, novamente, se sentido daquele jeito ao encarar aqueles olhos. E Vanitas...

Vanitas começava a se perguntar o por quê de estar se aproximando daquele menino.


	19. Chapter 19

Desde a ida ao shopping aqueles alunos começaram a ficar mais próximos na escola. Na maior parte do tempo eles se reuniam no lugar de sempre de Ventus e Vanitas, o espaço próximo ao portão de entrada, onde passavam o intervalo batendo papo ou apenas relaxando até a próxima aula.

Vanitas foi aceito como parte do grupo mesmo que não quisesse ser. Não demorou para ele perceber que os outros estavam falando mais com ele e que rapidamente se acostumaram com sua presença silenciosa, mas ainda assim era… Estranho pra ele. Ventus, é claro, estava sempre ao seu lado e, diferente do que alguns pudessem imaginar, Vanitas não reclamava disso. Sua única reclamação era que agora estavam sempre rodeados por outras pessoas.

Aquela não foi a única coisa que mudou. Vanitas constantemente se pegava pensando sobre Ventus, tentando entender por quê estavam se aproximando desse jeito. A cada dia ele se sentia mais à vontade perto dele, mesmo que escondesse isso muito bem. Talvez fosse o jeito com que Ventus sempre sorria ou mesmo como se expressava sem medo ou vergonha. Era algo genuíno, algo que Vanitas não via há muito tempo, pelo menos não com tanta inocência.

Se alguém perguntasse para Vanitas qual era o motivo para ele ficar nervoso com essa repentina presença de seus colegas, no entanto, ele juraria que não se importava. Dizia a si mesmo todos os dias que não se importava. Mas a verdade é que ele gostaria de passar mais tempo sozinho com Ventus. E isso porque, por algum motivo, seus dias continuavam vazios como sempre exceto quando tinha um loirinho ( _estúpido e irritante e-_ ) risonho ao seu lado.

Em casa, esse loirinho tinha finalmente começado a falar sobre Vanitas para seus pais. Roxas revirava os olhos sempre que ele começava mas nunca disse nada para não irritá-lo. Ele, por outro lado, não via problema algum em falar sobre Axel. Desde que ele, Xion e Axel começaram a rir juntos no shopping ele sentiu que podiam ser bons amigos e agora se falavam constantemente por mensagens. Às vezes Ventus perguntava sobre o que ele sentiu ao ver o ruivo pela primeira vez, mas Roxas nunca falava muito sobre aquilo. No entanto ele já não estava mais tão tenso como antes e isso era o suficiente para deixar Ventus feliz.

Naquela sexta-feira Axel decidiu ir mais cedo à escola para passar o intervalo com seus amigos. Chegou bem a tempo de vê-los se reunindo e... Ienzo e Vanitas conversando? Vanitas sorria descontraído enquanto ouvia Ienzo, seus colegas procurando um lugar para se sentar no chão enquanto ouviam a conversa deles.

— E então? Vai aceitar? Ou está com medo de perder? — Perguntou Ienzo.

Vanitas sempre disse a si mesmo que o motivo por ter treinado tanto era para vencer uma partida contra Ienzo e, é claro, fazê-lo se arrepender por ter zombado dele quando ainda não sabia jogar. Por isso quando o garoto o desafiou para uma partida ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

— Vamos apostar alguma coisa! — Ele continuou, estalando os dedos.

— Vá em frente.

— Sabe aquele trabalho de Biologia que temos que entregar semana que vem? Bom… Quem perder…

— Terá que fazer o trabalho do vencedor também — Vanitas completou e, para surpresa de todos, Ienzo concordou.

— Você apostando algo assim, Ien?! — Questionou Ventus, chocado.

— Algo de errado não está certo! — Concordou Sora.

Ienzo sorriu. Ele sabia que Vanitas faria o possível para ganhar uma notinha extra sem fazer nada e que essa seria a coisa perfeita para se apostar.  Ele o tinha observado jogar contra Ventus todos esses dias e sabia como ele jogava, o que lhe dava uma vantagem. Sem falar que Vanitas era impulsivo; quando cercado, fazia decisões imprudentes que o levavam à derrota. Ienzo poderia vencer tranquilamente e a forma como olhou para o moreno deixou isso claro.

Vanitas sorriu com gosto — Muito bem então. Por que não fica com as brancas, _Ien?_

Os dois se sentaram no chão tal como Ventus e Vanitas sempre faziam. Eles arrumaram as peças no tabuleiro enquanto seus amigos se ajeitavam ao redor deles e Ventus se sentou ao lado de Vanitas, entretido pela maneira com que ele olhava para seu amigo; estava mesmo disposto a vencer aquela partida!

Houve silêncio absoluto. Ienzo não tirava os olhos de Vanitas, o qual parecia estar bem calmo mas ficava lembrando a si mesmo que não podia perder para o nerd. Estavam todos bem quietos e alguns fizeram um comentário ou outro durante a partida, mas em geral todos ficaram bem atentos ao jogo. Ao passo que moviam as peças, Ventus olhou de um para o outro, animado por ver o quão focados os dois estavam. No entanto, após dez minuto jogando, as coisas começaram a ficar sérias; Ienzo tinha tomado sete peças de Vanitas e o mais velho, é claro, não conseguia esconder sua raiva. Ele realmente não queria fazer aquele trabalho, mas duas vezes? Ele preferia ser suspenso!

— Acho que alguém vai ter tarefa em dobro para esse final de semana — Zombou Ienzo. Vanitas sequer olhou para ele.

— O jogo ainda não acabou, moleque.

— Ah, mas vai acabar — Respondeu o outro e moveu sua torre duas casa para a direita — Xeque.

Seus amigos se aproximaram para ver. Vanitas estava encurralado pela Torre e se se movesse na  direção errada perderia seu Rei. Ele cerrou os olhos, procurando por uma saída enquanto seu rival relaxou de certa forma. O sinal bateu mas ninguém se moveu, todos ansiosos pelo final da partida.

Vanitas suspirou. Ao invés de mover seu Rei, como devia ter feito, ele trouxe a Rainha para protegê-lo. Isso era exatamente o que Ienzo queria pois então ficaria livre para tomar aquela peça e terminar o jog-

Ele estava em xeque.

— Espera… Não, espera um pouco aí- — O quê? Ele estava tão certo da próxima jogada de Vanitas que deixou aquela única peça livre e agora era ele quem estava cercado. Ele não podia acreditar, não era possível!

— O que houve? O gato comeu sua língua? — Vanitas sorriu e esperou por sua jogada. Ienzo esperou alguns segundos, tentou encontrar uma escapatória, mas não tinha nenhuma. Como pôde se deixar perder desse jeito?!

—… Eu não acredito nisso — Sussurrou ele ao fazer sua última jogada.

— Xeque mate! — Finalizou Vanitas, rindo tranquilamente. Ienzo suspirou.

— Ele venceu?! — Riku engasgou.

— O Ienzo perdeu?! — Exclamou Roxas e logo todos estavam falando sobre, exasperados. Ventus começou a rir e Vanitas cruzou os braços.

— Quem é que não sabe jogar agora, eh Ienzo? — Vanitas riu. Ele estava se deliciando naquela sensação de vitória, especialmente porque queria aquilo há muito tempo e adorava o olhar de derrota de Ienzo. Foi quando Ventus gritou um _Yay!_  e o abraçou por trás.

— Você conseguiu, Vani!

Vanitas arregalou os olhos, perdendo o ar por um segundo. Ventus o abraçava com força, contente como só ele, enquanto os outros comentavam animados sobre a partida. O moreno não se mexeu ainda tentando reagir àquilo e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Aquele abraço, um simples e rápido abraço, fez sua mente travar e seu estômago revirar. Foi… Carinhoso. Ven estava mesmo feliz por ele.

— Desculpa! — Disse o loiro logo em seguida, soltando-o mas não se arrependendo do que tinha feito. Vanitas olhou para ele ainda sem saber como reagir não apenas pelo abraço mas também pelo que Ventus o havia chamado.

_Vani_. Ele já tinha sido chamado assim antes mas em tom pejorativo, motivo pelo qual não gostava daquele apelido. Sempre o fazia lembrar de experiências ruins que já tivera e de tudo que já tinha passado, mas quando Ventus o chamou daquele jeito ele não sentiu raiva nem nada do tipo. Ele se sentiu… Estranho. E muito, muito confuso. Por um segundo Vanitas não fez nada e apenas se recuperou da surpresa quando Xaldin veio mandá-los para a sala.

Assim que todos se levantaram ele finalmente recuperou a fala, olhando para Ienzo com uma expressão divertida no rosto — Bom… Ainda temos algum tempo até a entrega do trabalho do Marly então… Faça direitinho, beleza?

Ienzo não respondeu, surpreso por ter se deixado levar daquele jeito e perdido. Seus amigos brincaram, dizendo sentir muito e lhe desejando forças depois daquilo mas não demorou para que ele deixasse isso de lado e mudasse de assunto; tinha sido um bom jogo e ele não era um mal perdedor então se juntou aos seus amigos de volta para a sala, deixando Axel e Roxas para trás.

— Seu irmão… — Começou o mais velho — Há quanto tempo ele conhece o Vanitas?

Roxas não via o por quê daquele assunto surgir de repente, mas respondeu — Desde... Alguns dias depois que as aulas começaram. Não sei por quê se apegou tanto a ele.

Axel sorriu — Mas você percebe o modo como o Ven olha pra ele, não percebe?

O loiro desviou o olhar, observando o irmão falando feliz com Vanitas ao longe. Ventus não falava muito com ele sobre isso então ficava difícil entender onde ele queria chegar. Axel riu.

— Vai pra sala, Rox, se não vai levar xingo. Daqui a pouco eu chego lá! — Disse ele e deu uma piscadela para Roxas, o qual sorriu para ele e partiu para mais uma aula entediante.

* * *

 Na hora de ir embora Vanitas se despediu de seus colegas e foi para o banheiro sozinho antes de sair. Uma vez fora da escola, ele começou a caminhar para sua casa quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e cerrou os olhos; sabia quem era.

— E aí, Vani! — Cumprimentou Max, se aproximando com a mão atrás das costas. Junto dele estavam os dois amigos que o haviam ajudado durante sua briga há mais de um mês, Pete e Julius — Como vão as coisas?

— O que você quer? — Vanitas perguntou com rispidez.

— Nossa, eu não quero nada de você! Vocês querem alguma coisa dele, garotos? — Seus amigos negaram e riram como que com pena. O moreno cerrou os dentes e deu as costas a eles esperando que eles o deixassem em paz quando Max continuou — Mas aquele menino... O loirinho...

 Vanitas parou de caminhar, voltando-se para eles sem dizer uma palavra. O que ele queria de Ventus?

Max sorriu — É, isso aí. Aquele mesmo. Me diz, babaca, não foi ele que tirou sarro da sua cara na frente de todo mundo não?

Tirou sarro… Sim, talvez não fosse a intenção de Ventus naquele dia mas as pessoas tinham mesmo rido dele. No entanto Vanitas não tinha realmente se importado com aquilo, muito menos agora que se conheciam de verdade. Foi Ventus, não ele, quem se sentiu mal e veio pedir desculpas depois… Então o viu limpando suas feridas no banheiro.

Ele voltou sua atenção para os três garotos a sua frente — E?

— E? — Max riu, se aproximando de seu ex-colega — E... O Vanitas que eu conheço não ficaria tão próximo assim de alguém que zombou dele. O que foi, tá ficando frouxo?

— Vai te catar! — Max nunca o deixaria em paz depois do que aconteceu há dois anos atrás, isso era um fato. Eles costumavam ser amigos antes daquilo até que ele descobriu sobre o abuso que Vanitas sofria em casa. Ao invés de ajudá-lo, Max usou daquilo como desculpa para brigar com ele, zombar dele e fazê-lo se sentir ainda pior quanto àquilo. Esse era o principal motivo por Vanitas odiar o adolescente e esperar ansioso pelo dia em que ele se formasse e saísse de vez da escola.

— Vai, continua fazendo isso! Se aproxime dele! Chame ele de ‘amigo’, deixa ele te abraçar como fez hoje… Pensou que a gente não viu? Só não venha chorar depois quando machucar ele porque estou te avisando agora!

— Eu nunca machucaria o Ven! — Retrucou Vanitas sem pensar. Os garotos riram.

— Ven? Tão íntimos já! — Max se aproximou ainda mais — Não basta ser um covarde e chorão então tá virando bicha também, é?

Vanitas agarrou o adolescente pela camiseta, perdendo a paciência. Ótimo. Ótimo! Era tudo de que precisava numa sexta-feira — Me chama de covarde de novo que eu arrebento a sua cara!

Mas Max não disse nada. Não queria tirá-lo do sério agora, não ali onde haviam tantas pessoas por perto. Aguardaria mais um pouco, o suficiente para que ele surtasse como fez há dois anos. Vanitas o empurrou para trás e retomou seu caminho, dando apenas um passo para frente antes que Max falasse de novo em voz baixa.

— Seu amiguinho sabe? — Ele perguntou —Sabe que você tem medo do papai? Que chora de noite pela mamãezinha? Espera, isso é muito vergonhoso, não é? É melhor esconder isso dele, certo?

Vanitas se voltou para ele, seus olhos brilhando com raiva — Se você se aproximar do Ventus vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido, Max!

O garoto sorriu, protegido pelos dois amigos — Veremos.

* * *

 Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Vanitas venceu a partida contra Ienzo. Era terça-feira e os gêmeos estavam indo para a escola quando Roxas começou a falar.

— Aí, faz tempo que o Sora não vai em casa jogar com a gente.

— Verdade. Ele está passando mais tempo com o Riku ultimamente — Disse Ven.

Roxas pensou um pouco — Eu... Tava pensando em chamar o Axel pra vir em casa. Sabe, pra passar o fim de semana com a gente?

— Se a mãe e o pai deixarem seria demais!

— É! — Roxas sorriu — Vou perguntar se ele gostaria de vir.

— Legal! Daí eu chamo o Vanitas também! — Roxas parou de sorrir, olhando para o irmão. Bom, se ele podia chamar alguém então seu irmão também podia. Não que ele gostasse da ideia mas devia pelo menos respeitar as vontades de seu irmão e suas… Amizades.

— Sim, claro.

— Bom dia, Vani! — Cumprimentou Ventus ao chegarem à esquina onde o mais velho esperava por eles todos os dias. Ele jogou o cigarro fora e foi até os gêmeos.

— ‘Dia — Vanitas se espreguiçou — Fez os exercícios de química? Queria revisar uma coisa.

— Claro! Assim que entrarmos nós- — Ventus franziu a testa, encarando-o surpreso.

— O que? — Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ahhnn... Nada não — Ele riu e olhou para a frente. Vanitas perguntando sobre exercícios? Mesmo?

— Tch. O que, achou que eu não conseguiria fazer eles?

— Não é isso! Eu só...

— Então o que é?

— Não é nada, Vanitas!

— Ven-

Roxas sorriu para si mesmo, lembrando-se de ontem quando estava trocando mensagens com Axel. Depois de conversar um pouco com o ruivo, ele começou a se atentar mais ao irmão e perceber como ele olhava para o moreno ou como ficava mais feliz perto dele. Era bem óbvio que Ventus sentia algo mais por ele. Se Vanitas sentia o mesmo era outra história, mas ele claramente mudava quando perto de Ventus também. O mais velho dos gêmeos deixou que os dois conversassem e ficou quieto até chegarem na sala.

Depois da sua conversa com Max, Vanitas estava mais atento. Mais de uma vez o viu observando a ele e Ventus durante o intervalo ou mesmo antes de entrarem na sala. Max não tinha nada contra o loiro, ele sabia disso. Não, ele queria afetar Vanitas e o moreno temia que ele machucasse Ven para fazê-lo.

Naquele mesmo dia no intervalo Ventus saiu da sala direto para a cantina comprar um doce enquanto Vanitas pegava merenda para si. Não era comum ele comer na escola, mas estava faminto hoje. Assim que se sentou para comer viu Ventus sair do banheiro e se aproximar.

— Devia pegar um pouco. Esse macarrão está ótimo — Sugeriu o moreno, descontraído.

— Nah, tô de boa — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça para pegar alguma coisa, mas não encontrou — Cadê?

— Cadê o quê?

— Meus Lucky Luckys! Juro que coloquei eles no bolso! — Ele se levantou depressa — Será que deixei no banheiro?

— Como conseguiu perder um chocolate? — Perguntou Vanitas, rindo.

— Vou dar uma olhada! Já volto!

Vanitas o observou ir a passos rápidos sem perceber que estava sorrindo. Aquele Ventus… Na certa os tinha deixado sobre a pia ou algo do tipo, então ele apenas esperou enquanto o garoto foi procurar por eles… Mas então Vanitas viu Max um pouco mais longe dali, tirando duas barras de chocolate de seu bolso e comendo uma delas enquanto olhava para ele.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Ventus certamente os havia deixado para trás e não percebeu quando foram roubados. Ele abaixou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo para esperar. Era só um doce. Ninguém ferido por enquanto.

— Não estão lá! — Exclamou Ven desapontado e se sentou com Vanitas de novo.

— Não os esqueceu em outro lugar?

— Não, eu os comprei e fui no banheiro, tenho certeza… — Ele suspirou. Tinha comprado um para Vanitas também mas agora estava sem nenhum!

— Bom, tanto faz. Você pode comprar mais amanhã.

Ventus assentiu apesar de ainda tristonho. Depois que Vanitas terminou de comer, ele disse para Ventus ir ficar com os outros enquanto ele próprio ia usar o banheiro mas ele não foi de fato. Assim que Ventus saiu Vanitas caminhou até Max, olhando para ele e confirmando suas suspeitas quando seu ex-colega sorriu com confiança. Ele não gostava disso; era só um chocolate agora mas podia se tornar algo mais. Ignorando-o por agora, Vanitas foi comprar um Lucky Lucky.

Pouco tempo depois ele se juntou aos seus colegas, se deparando com Ienzo e Ventus sem ar de tanto rir. O loiro já tinha contado para todo mundo sobre ter perdido seu chocolate, tendo que aguentar Roxas chamando sua atenção enquanto Xion tentava defendê-lo. Oh, bem, era esperado. Vanitas se sentou ao lado da garota, apenas respondendo quando alguém falava com ele e aguardou pelo bater do sinal.

Assim que o intervalo acabou eles voltaram para a sala e cada um foi para sua carteira quando Ventus parou perante a dele. Ele franziu a testa e sorriu.

— Ei, gente! Olha! — Havia um Lucky Lucky sobre sua mesa.

Vanitas o encarou, falando com um quê de irritação na voz — Você não disse que foi da cantina direto pro banheiro, loirinho?

— M-Mas eu fui! Eu não vim pra cá não, eu jur- — Vanitas revirou os olhos impaciente — É verdade, Vani!

— Talvez você tenha um admirador secreto! — Exclamou Xion do nada, fazendo seus amigos rirem e Ventus corar. Então aquele era outro chocolate, não o que ele tinha comprado. Mas quem-

Ele olhou de novo para Vanitas que agora o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada — Vê se não vai perder esse aí também!

Ventus assentiu feliz, sentando-se e segurando o chocolate nas mãos. Como o professor ainda tinha que chegar na sala ele abriu o doce e o quebrou em dois, dando uma metade para o moreno.

— Rápido, antes que o Marly venha! — Sussurrou ele. Vanitas riu, aceitou o chocolate e o jogou de uma vez na boca enquanto aguardavam o início da aula. A algumas carteiras de dali, Ienzo observava os dois em silêncio.

_Bela jogada, Vanitas._


	20. Chapter 20

Eram 10 da noite da quarta-feira e Roxas ria sem parar enquanto falava com Axel no telefone. Ventus estava mexendo no computador, usando seu pijama verde e assistindo vídeos na internet.

—  Claro, se você diz  — Roxas respirou fundo para se acalmar  —  Ah é! Eu estava falando com meu irmão e a gente queria saber se você gostaria de vir em casa neste fim de semana. A gente geralmente só joga videogame mas podemos fazer outra coisa que você queira também.

Ventus estava ansioso para convidar Vanitas! Era verdade que ele não gostava de sair mas tinha ido ao shopping, certo? Além disso, Ven sabia que ele não gostava de estar rodeado por muita gente mas estariam apenas em quatro pessoas (Seis com seus pais) então ele poderia se sentir confortável ali! 

—  Fechado então!  — Exclamou Roxas e Ventus soube que Axel viria pelo modo que ele sorria  —  Depois do almoço tá ótimo! Estaremos esperando!

—  O que está pensando em fazer no sábado? Só ficar em casa?  — Perguntou Ventus assim que Roxas encerrou a ligação.

—  Sei lá  —  Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos  —  Você... Já chamou o Vanitas?

—  Amanhã. Espero que ele possa vir!  — Disse o mais novo, desligando o computador e deitando na cama. Roxas não respondeu.

No dia seguinte os gêmeos acordaram cedo, foram para a escola e se encontraram com Vanitas na esquina do quarteirão tal como todos os dias da semana. Hoje no entanto ele não estava fumando e Ventus o cumprimentou feliz por isso.

—  Bom dia!

—  Você viu? A escola de música no sandlot é pública agora.

—  O que?!  — Roxas franziu a testa. Fazia anos que tentavam torná-la pública mas ele não acreditava que realmente conseguiriam.

—  Vai poder tocar teclado, Ven  — Continuou Vanitas e Ventus olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando. Desde que os instrumentos musicais chegaram à escola, as aulas de música com Demyx estavam muito melhores! Todos estavam tendo noções de ritmo, solfejo e harmonia. No entanto eles não tinham acesso diário total aos instrumentos é claro, diferente de como seria em uma escola de música....

—  E você vai poder voltar a tocar guitarra!  — Completou o loirinho, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Vanitas assentiu, sorrindo também.

Naquele dia eles finalmente teriam aula de artes desde que o último professor saiu. Após aguentar uma aula extremamente chata com Larxene e ter uma ótima com Aqua, chegou a hora de conhecer a nova professora. 

— Bom dia, pessoal! Eu sou sua professora de artes. Meu nome é Aerith — Ela sorriu — Eu sei que vocês passaram algumas aulas sem professor então temos muito conteúdo para recuperar, mas tenho certeza que vamos conseguir.

Depois de conversar um pouco com os adolescentes e conhecê-los um pouco, ela decidiu começar. Para confusão de seu alunos no entanto ela disse para que eles guardassem seus livros.

—  Hoje vamos ter uma aula prática!  — Ela anunciou animada  — Na próxima semana teremos muita matéria para discutir, então hoje vamos nos divertir um pouco!

Ela entregou uma folha sulfite à cada um. Nas folhas tinha o desenho do que parecia ser uma estrela formada por cinco parte separadas e um pequeno emblema no centro. Sobre o desenho o nome  _ Wayfinder _ .

—  Vamos fazer um modelo bem simples de um Wayfinder. Esse amuleto da sorte foi criado baseado na Paopu Fruit, uma fruta típica de Destiny Islands. Algum de vocês já ouviu sobre ou foi lá?

Sora levantou a mão  —  Meus pais e eu vamos para Destiny Islands todo ano!

—  Excelente, Sora! Então já viu uma Paopu Fruit ao vivo?

—  Já! É igualzinha uma estrela e é super saborosa também! Nós sempre trazemos algumas pra casa quando vamos pra lá.

—  Muito bom! E você sabe qual é o significado dessa fruta? 

Sora sabia claro, mas ficou com vergonha de dizer  — Não exatamente...

A professora se voltou para o resto da sala  —  A Paopu Fruit é um símbolo de amor entre as pessoas. Dizem que se você dividi-la com alguém, torna-se destinado a ficar com essa pessoa para sempre.

A maior parte dos garotos riram enquanto as meninas se entreolharam sorridentes. Aerith prosseguiu.

—  Ah, mas acho que não me entenderam direito. Ficar ao lado de alguém para sempre não significa estar romanticamente envolvido. O amor existe de muitas formas! O amor por nossa família, por nossos irmãos, nossos amigos e, é claro, por aquele alguém especial também. Nós faremos nossos Wayfinders hoje e quero que vocês todos entendam isso e mostrem o quanto se importam com seus colegas.

Ventus sorriu; aquilo soava muito fofo e bastante significativo. Já sabia para quem queria dar seu Wayfinder quando estivesse pronto: Para a primeira pessoa que veio a sua mente é claro. Ventus olhou de relance para ele, para Vanitas, mas franziu a testa e suspirou quando percebeu o quão desinteressado ele estava. Poxa…

Alguns minutos depois eles foram para a sala de artes onde estava todo o material de que precisavam. Havia seis mesas razoavelmente compridas na sala e logo se formaram novos grupos enquanto os alunos escolhiam onde se sentar. Ventus e Vanitas se sentaram juntos com Xion, Ienzo, Sora e Riku.

—  Nossa versão do Wayfinder será bem simples, mas a partir dela poderão ornamentar o modelo usando o material que quiserem!  — Dizendo isso, Aerith mandou que os alunos escolhessem o papel cartão que usariam. Eles também levaram para a mesa cola bastão, linhas de barbante, tesouras, lápis e réguas. Começariam por definir um tamanho para seus modelos e então cortariam as formas do papel cartão escolhido.

—  Vou fazer o meu verde  — Disse Ventus do nada, pensando alto  — E você, Vani? 

— Eu não sei… — Ele coçou a cabeça — Talvez vermelha.

—  Vai ficar demais!  — Respondeu o loiro enquanto desenhava no papel. Todos fizeram o mesmo, batendo papo enquanto o faziam exceto por Vanitas que seguia as instruções da professora em silêncio. Ventus ocasionalmente olhava para ele, incapaz de esconder seu sorriso; era engraçado vê-lo focado desse jeito, tão diferente de quando estava entediado e irritado. Ventus devia ter deixado isso muito óbvio porque Xion sorriu para ele como se encantada com aquilo e ele abaixou a cabeça para esconder suas bochechas vermelhas. 

Quase todos terminaram seus modelos naquele dia. É claro que nem todos estavam tão detalhados quanto poderiam estar, mas alguns ficaram excepcionais. Roxas fez um amarelo muito detalhado. Tanto Sora quando Riku fizeram os seus azuis e agora riam um do outro por estarem tortos. Ventus gostou do seu; não era o melhor mas estava adorável. Ele olhou para Vanitas.

—  Como está o seu? Uau! 

Estava muito bonito! Os cortes foram feitos com muito cuidado e os laços cuidadosamente medidos. Tinha detalhes pretos nas pontas e o vermelho realmente se destacava! 

—  Acha que consigo uma nota boa com isso?  —  Ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ventus fez que sim com a cabeça energeticamente e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa mas Xion o fez primeiro.

— Pra quem vão dar seus Wayfinders?

Eles se entreolharam. Sora sorriu.

—  Segredo!  — Ele riu e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça tal como Ventus  — E você, Xi?

— Eu ainda não sei… Tenho muitas pessoas importantes pra mim. Como vocês! Mas não vou fazer cinco Wayfinders, desculpa aí —  Ela completou, fazendo eles rirem exceto por Vanitas, o qual levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para longe. 

Ventus corou de novo. É, o Wayfinder podia significar amor entre amigos também mas ele se perguntou… Será que Vanitas ficaria nervoso se ele desse o seu para ele? Ou será que simplesmente o aceitaria? Talvez entendesse tudo errado… Ventus tentou não pensar muito naquilo; por que se preocupar, afinal? Não era um problema, era? Então caiu sua ficha...

Por que ele queria dar seu Wayfinder pra ele, afinal?

A professora foi de um por um, analisando seus trabalhos e dando as notas ali mesmo para que pudessem levá-lo para casa. Quase ninguém entregou seu Wayfinder para outro alguém na escola mas, apenas minutos após saírem da sala de aula, o grupo de amigos percebeu que dois deles estavam faltando.

E eles não estavam longe. Sora e Riku estavam a apenas alguns metros atrás deles e Sora sorria de orelha a orelha, segurando seu Wayfinder de frente para Riku e esperando que ele o aceitasse. Riku sorriu de volta e deu o seu próprio para o garoto de cabelos marrons antes de lhe dar um tapinha carinhoso no ombro. Os dois trocaram olhares envergonhados mas Sora riu feliz e ele continuaram andando. Nenhum de seus amigos disse nada sobre aquilo mas todos ficaram felizes.

Eles saíram da sala direto para a entrada da escola, se despedindo antes de ir embora. Ventus seguiu seu irmão e eles já estavam razoavelmente longe quando ele se lembrou.

— Ven, onde- — Roxas mal teve tempo de chamar por ele; Ventus saiu correndo na direção contrária, correndo atrás do moreno, e tropeçou nos próprios pés após chamar por ele.

—  Vanitas!

Ele não conseguiu desacelerar a tempo e tudo que viu foi Vanitas se virando ao de trombar com ele. Antes que os dois pudessem cair no chão, no entanto, Vanitas o segurou e o ajudou a se levantar.

— Meu Deus, Ventus!  Pra que tanta pressa?

— E u- Nós... Eu e meu irmão vamos passar o sábado em casa. E…  — Ven abaixou o olhar  —  Eu vim perguntar se você quer ir. A gente geralmente só joga videogame, é o que fazemos quando o Sora vai lá, mas também podíamos assistir um filme ou qualquer outra coisa, como… E-Eu não sei, qualquer coisa que você quiser e-

Ele sempre falava demais quando estava nervoso. Nem deveria estar pois não estava fazendo nada de errado, mas não conseguiu evitar. Ansioso, ele levantou o olhar para encarar o de Vanitas e isso o deixou ainda mais tenso.

—  E... E você está convidado! Eu te passo nosso endereço!

Vanitas pensou um pouco sobre antes de responder.  _ Olha a carinha dele. Todo nervoso e ainda assim saltitante e feliz. _

—  Bom... Eu te aviso se eu puder ir. Mas me passar seu endereço não ia doer, acho.

Ventus sorriu  —  Tá! Eu... Eu te mando via mensagem quando chegar em casa!

O moreno suspirou sorrindo  — Certo. S ó tenta andar mais devagar ou vai acabar tropeçando em mais alguém por aí.

— ‘ Kay! Estarei te esperando!  — Respondeu o menino e, acenando mais uma vez, correu de volta até o irmão.


	21. Chapter 21

Os gêmeos estavam igualmente ansiosos. Sábado tinha finalmente chegado e estavam os dois na expectativa pelo dia que os aguardava. Tanto Axel quando Vanitas deveriam chegar por volta das 13:00 horas. Seus pais estavam em casa naquele dia também e mal podiam esperar para conhecer Vanitas, principalmente porque Roxas parecia não gostar dele.

Uma hora chegou e passou e ainda estavam apenas os dois lá, assistindo vídeos idiotas na internet enquanto esperavam. Quando a campainha tocou meia hora mais tarde eles se entreolharam e desceram as escadas correndo.

Foi Roxas quem abriu a porta, esperando ver Axel ali. Para sua surpresa e decepção, não era ele.

— Oi, Vani! — Cumprimentou Ven, entrando na frente do irmão. Vanitas usava uma camiseta branca naquele dia e uma calça jeans como sempre, ambas as mãos nos bolsos. Parecia estar meio… Nervoso.

— Parece que não teve problemas para achar nossa casa — Comentou Roxas, meio que zoando com ele.

— Seu irmão é bom em dar direções — Ele respondeu calmamente. Ventus o chamou para entrar e ele o seguiu enquanto Roxas fechava a porta.

— Oh, olá! — Era a mãe dos gêmeos. Ela rapidamente o cumprimentou com um abraço — Você deve ser o Vanitas! Ventus fala muito de você!

— Mãe! — Ventus corou e Vanitas sorriu. A mulher tinha olhos azuis, lindos por sinal e ele então soube de quem os irmãos tinham herdados a cor dos olhos.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora — Ele disse e naquele instante o pai dos garotos se aproximou dele.

— Boa tarde! Bem vindo à nossa casa, Vanitas! Espero que se sinta à vontade aqui — Disse o homem loiro, apertando a mão do rapaz.

— Obrigado, senhor. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Roxas observou tudo descrente. Ventus por outro lado olhava de um para o outro quase incapaz de se conter; ele não acreditou de verdade que Vanitas viria e tê-lo ali agora o deixou tão animado!

Estavam prestes a ir para o quarto quando a campainha tocou novamente. Roxas foi até lá em um pulo.

— Axel!

— E aí! — O ruivo entrou na casa, cumprimentando Roxas e indo até os outros — Boa tarde pessoal!

Vanitas observou como Axel se comportava ali. Parecia já fazer parte da família pelo modo com que conversava com os adultos e falava bobagens. Ele era mesmo muito sociável, tão diferente de si próprio… Vanitas não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha ido na casa de um amigo. Não que ele tivesse muitos amigos para início de conversa. Por aquele motivo ele se sentiu meio inquieto ali, vendo como uns tratavam aos outros. Ele não estava acostumado com aquele nível de bondade, muito menos de afeto.

Os quatro jovens então subiram para o quarto dos gêmeos. Axel não parava de falar para a animação de Roxas, mas Ventus já tinha percebido que Vanitas estava um pouco tenso. Ele queria muito fazê-lo se sentir feliz ali...

— Vocês têm que ver isso! — Exclamou Roxas de repente, pegando um dos vários jogos que tinham e ligando o console. Era um jogo de corrida onde os jogadores corriam um contra o outro ou em equipes. Quando jogando em equipe os carros podiam se unir e, enquanto um jogador assumia a direção o outro usava as armas para atirar em seus inimigos.

Ventus colocou as mãos na cintura, gabando-se enquanto Roxas colocava os adaptadores para quatro controles — Ninguém consegue derrotar a gente nesse game!

— É, a gente treina direto! Duvido que consigam vencer, não importa o que façam! — Concordou seu irmão. Axel pigarreou.

— Ah é? Bom… — Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Vanitas, apoiando-se nele — Pois eu aposto que nós dois deixamos vocês no chinelo! Né não, Vanitas?

O moreno resmungou, cruzando os braços e claramente não gostando da folga de Axel — Eu ganhei uma partida de xadrez contra o Ienzo. É óbvio que ganho de vocês dois. E pode se afastar, Axel.

Ventus riu — Há, quero só ver! Depois não vem chorar quando perder!

— Agora virou questão de honra! — Era Axel de novo, estalando os dedos e ignorando o olhar irritado de Vanitas — Passa os controles aí, Rox!

Os controles não eram sem fio então eles tiveram que sentar razoavelmente próximos da TV. Ventus e Roxas se sentaram no chão, enquanto os outros dois se sentaram na cama de Roxas.

— Já temos todas as pistas liberadas — Comentou Roxas — Vamos escolher a mais fácil para vocês aprenderem a jogar antes da gente derrotar vocês!

— Isso é injusto, sabe? — Axel riu; ele não sabia o quão competitivo Roxas podia ser até agora — É melhor não jogarem sujo!

Vanitas observou o controle por alguns segundos. Ele tinha jogado videogame antes mas fazia muito tempo e ele nem mesmo se lembrava onde. Foi tão estranho não saber mais como fazê-lo mas é claro que não admitiria isso. Assim que o jogo começou, ele prestou atenção na explicação dos loiros sobre os comandos e então foram para a seleção de personagens antes de escolherem a fase.

— Vamos colocar cinco voltas pra vocês se acostumarem com o jogo. Depois vocês que se virem pra vencer.

— Como se tivessem chance! — Completou Ventus e Roxas riu.

A fase era cheia de curvas e caminhos secretos, escolhida à dedo por Roxas que queria dificultar as coisas para eles, claro. Axel riu a partida toda ("Eu sabia que vocês iam jogar sujo, na moral!") mas Vanitas não disse nada. Estava em último mas ignorou isso e tentou aprender melhor os comandos por conta própria. Quando os três cruzaram a linha de chegada ficaram olhando para ele enquanto jogava.

— Tá difícil aí? — Provocou Roxas e Vanitas respondeu com um olhar incomodado.

— Cara, vocês nem usaram suas habilidades! — Exclamou Ven — Quando estiverem juntos podem unir seus carros e usar as armas! Nós explicamos!

— Pra falar a verdade, na certa explodiríamos nossos carros tentando fazer isso — Brincou Axel.

— Ha, ha, pode crer!

Quando Vanitas finalmente chegou ao fim ele escolheram outra fase e jogaram novamente. Os mais velhos ativaram a junção de seus veículo dessa vez e jogaram bem melhor mas Ventus e Roxas eram impossíveis de derrotar!

Entretanto, enquanto jogavam Axel ocasionalmente olhava para Vanitas, percebendo que ele estava cada vez mais apreensivo. Ele se sentia mesmo desconfortável, não por causa deles mas porque não parecia pertencer àquele lugar ou mesmo àquele momento. Ele se sentia tão estranho, tão deslocado e já estava considerando ir embora mas Axel não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Após perderem de novo ele deu um empurrão de leve no moreno — Vamos lá, cara, você consegue fazer melhor do que isso!

— Há, há.

— Mesmo que não possa também… —  Ele colocou os braço ao redor de seu pescoço dessa vez — o que importa é se divertir, não vencer o tempo todo! Got it memorized?

— Ah, vá!

— Vamos lá, ria um pouco! Admita que está se divertindo! —  Axel continuou mas Vanitas revirou os olhos, orgulhoso demais para admitir alguma coisa. Ele então se voltou para os gêmeos — E vocês dois: É impossível que os dois sejam tão bons assim. É melhor garantirmos que não estão trapaceando!

— Tentando se livrar do Vanitas, é? — Provocou Roxas novamente, mas Axel o encarou com um olhar desafiador.

— Eu quero descobrir qual de vocês dois é o melhor. Ven! Você e eu ficamos juntos dessa vez!

Roxas arregalou o olhos e se voltou para Vanitas, o qual finalmente agiu como o Vanitas de sempre e sorriu com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Droga.

— Okay! — Respondeu Ventus — Vamos nessa, Rox!

Axel se sentou no chão próximo ao loiro mais novo e ambos riram da cara de Roxas. Ele se sentou ao lado de Vanitas quem, agora um pouco entretido, fingiu estar preocupado com ele.

— Ficou brabinho?

— Cala a boca!

Eles escolheram quatro outras pistas com três voltas cada uma. Assim que o jogo começou ficou claro que as coisas tinham mudado com Roxas e Ventus um contra o outro. Agora sim as coisas ficariam mais interessantes!

— Aqui, rápido! Vai, vai! — Exclamou Ventus para Axel, quem imediatamente apertou o botão para unirem seus carros. Os dois gritaram de animação ao atirar contra seus rivais e  prosseguirem ser serem atingidos.

— Caramba, você é horrível! — Disse Roxas para Vanitas.

— Olha quem está falando, você está em quinto lugar!

— E você está em sexto!

— Como se eu me importasse!

Eles discutiram o tempo todo diferente de Ventus e Axel. Por três rodadas Roxas e Vanitas jogaram juntos… E perderam juntos.

— Mas veja só! — Axel deu um tapinha carinhoso na cabeça de Ventus — Parece que Ventus é quem realmente joga bem aqui, eh?

— A culpa é do Vanitas! Não é o suficiente jogar mal, ele precisa me levar com ele! —  Roxas o encarou, extremamente bravo.

— Não teríamos perdido essa última se você tivesse entrado naquela maldita curva! — Retrucou o rapaz.

— Vamos lá, vocês dois! Mais uma então. Pra encerrar! — Axel disse e piscou para Ventus que riu baixinho e concordou.

— É o seguinte: Onde eu for você vai porque eu conheço a pista! Entendeu? — Roxas cerrou os dentes e Vanitas fez o mesmo.

— Se formos juntos vamos perder de novo. O Ventus também conhece a pista, idiota! Vamos nos dividir!

— Uuugh!

Para a última partida colocaram cinco voltas em uma pista aleatória. Axel e Ventus já começaram a corrida com um sorriso no rosto, diferente de Vanitas e Roxas que estavam extremamente concentrados. Na terceira volta eles começaram a falar alguma coisa mais baixo, talvez por estarem muito entretidos ou para que os outros dois não ouvissem. O fato foi que conseguiram ficar muito perto dos outros dois e já estavam na última volta!

— Vê se não erra agora… — Sussurrou Vanitas, o dedo pairando sobre o botão.

— Você errou tudo da última vez… — Respondeu o mais velho dos gêmeos.

— Vamos lá, Axel! — Exclamou Ven.

— Vamos lá!

Ao mesmo tempo os quatro juntaram seus veículos! O quarto dos garotos foi tomado por gritos de raiva e animação enquanto eles se atacavam. A linha de chegada estava perto demais e depois de atirarem e tentarem destruir uns aos outros a corrida acabou.

Assim que a tela de ranking surgiu na tela Roxas e Vanitas ergueram os braços!

— GANHAMOS, PORRA!!! CHUUPA!!! PRIMEIRO LUGAR, TOMA ! — Gritavam os dois comemorando à sua maneira enquanto Ventus e Axel os observavam levemente assustados. Quando finalmente se acalmaram os quatro começaram a rir, todos alegres, e pararam de jogar depois daquilo.

— Nem pensar que eu ia para casa cheirando derrota — Gabou-se Vanitas.

— Aposto que não esperavam que a gente ganhasse, uh? — Completou Roxas, ignorando o fato de que nem ele esperava por aquilo.

Os quatro ainda conversaram um pouco antes de serem chamados para comer. Eles desceram as escadas e se juntaram aos pais dos gêmeos que os esperavam para comerem juntos.

— Jogando muito? — Perguntou o pai deles. Foi Axel quem respondeu.

— E como! Tinha que ver esses dois — Ele apontou para Vanitas e Roxas — disputando pelo primeiro lugar.

— Acho que nós ouvimos! — A mãe deles riu — Espero que não tenham te assustado muito, Vanitas.

— Um pouco talvez — Respondeu ele brincando. Era… Diferente estar ali. Havia uma sensação de conforto e liberdade muito perceptível no modo como falavam uns com os outros e sorriam o tempo todo. Ele evitou falar a menos que se dirigissem a ele, mas após alguns minutos não se sentiu mais tão deslocado.

Os jovens passaram o resto do dia conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios e vendo alguns vídeos na internet. Ventus mostrou todos seus livros para Vanitas e falou um pouco sobre cada um deles, feliz por perceber que ele parecia interessado. Foi uma ótima tarde e todos aproveitaram aquele tempo sem se preocupar muito com o que vinha depois.

Por volta das 5 horas então Vanitas avisou que tinha que ir embora. Ventus assentiu e o acompanhou até a porta mas não antes de ele se despedir de seus pais.

— Espero que tenha se divertido! Pode voltar quando quiser! — Convidou a mãe deles, abraçando-o de novo.

— Você ouviu, rapaz! É bem vindo aqui — Concordou o pai, dando-lhe um aperto de mão.

— Sim, senhor. Obrigado, vocês dois.

— Não precisa de tanta formalidade — Respondeu o homem e Vanitas então se afastou.

— Eu acho que não tenho seu número ainda, tenho? Vou pegar com o Ven e a gente vai se falando — Comentou Axel do nada e Vanitas fez jóia.

Roxas olhou para ele — Sem mágoas, né? Não tem problema ser um jogador ruim, sabe.

— Claro. Digo o mesmo, loirinho.

— É assim que se fala! — Retomou Axel, colocando a mão ao redor da cintura de Roxas. O loiro cruzou os braços, levemente vermelho — Bom, a gente vai entrando. Te esperamos lá em cima, Ven!

Roxas assentiu e já dava meia volta quando caiu sua ficha — Espera, o que?

— Tchau, Vanitas! — Falou Axel rapidamente e puxou Roxas para dentro antes que ele pudesse reclamar, fechando a porta e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Houve um silêncio meio constrangedor. Ventus não olhava para nada em particular, fingindo pensar em algo. Vanitas, por outro lado, olhava diretamente para ele mas não o fazia de um modo intimidador; pelo contrário.

Ventus sentiu o rosto queimar sendo observado daquele jeito e se virou para ele — Ahnn... Então, o que achou? A gente faz uma bagunça mais ou menos, e não é tãão interessante, mas nos divertimos. Espero que você tenha se divertido também e-"

— Você tem uma bela família, Ventus.

O loiro parou de falar. Vanitas deu alguns passos até ele mas agora olhava para o céu, pensativo — Agora sei porque você é desse jeito.

Ventus corou — Desse... Jeito?

— Você é carinhoso. E bondoso — Vanitas ainda não olhava para ele — E… Às vezes, feliz até demais.

— Ahn... Desculpa? — Ele deu uma risadinha envergonhado, coçando a cabeça.

— Obrigado por me convidar para vir aqui. E, Ven...

Vanitas ficou de frente para ele, permanecendo assim por alguns segundos como se pensando se devia fazê-lo... E então colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do mais novo, fazendo carinho sobre seu cabelo loiro. Ventus travou olhando para ele.

— Eu... Gosto do quão feliz você é. Não peça desculpas por isso.

Então ele sorriu. Ventus não disse nada, ainda incapaz de reagir, mas aquele tinha sido um sorriso autêntico! Isso, somado ao fato de que as bochechas de Vanitas também estavam um pouco vermelhas, fez o coração de Ventus disparar perdidamente.

— Hora de ir então! — Anunciou o mais velho, como se percebendo que não devia mais estar ali e despertando daquele seu comportamento momentâneo — A gente se fala!

— T... Tá bom — Respondeu Ventus e Vanitas foi, acenando para ele uma última vez antes de realmente ir embora. Ventus ainda esperou alguns minutos antes de voltar para dentro e permaneceu ali, apenas observando enquanto o rapaz desaparecia na distância.

Aquele sorriso...

Era o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.


	22. Chapter 22

Ventus estava dormindo e babando feliz sobre o travesseiro quando seu despertador tocou às 7:30. Ele esfregou os olhos, mais sonolento do que deveria estar, e pegou o celular para ativar mais dez minutos de soneca quando viu que tinha mensagem.  
  
**Vanitas** **  
** _É amanhã, hein? Não vá mudar de ideia agora_ \- 6:25

O loiro piscou algumas vezes para que seu olho se acostumasse à repentina claridade e então releu, despertando aos poucos. Roxas ainda estava dormindo e, pelo silêncio na casa, seus pais também.

Não era incomum Ventus acordar cedo aos sábados. Inclusive era o que geralmente acontecia para que ele pudesse aproveitar seu dia ao máximo e também comprar pão logo cedo enquanto ainda estava quentinho - O que era um pouco contraditório, considerando que Roxas tinha que chamá-lo para ir à escola nos outros dias da semana.

Ele se sentou na cama, digitando a resposta com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Fazia uma semana que Vanitas e Axel tinham passado o dia em sua casa e, desde então, ele o moreno se falavam todos os dias, mesmo quando não estavam fora da escola. Todos seus amigos e professores também tinham percebido aquela aproximação repentina, e era de opinião geral que ambos estavam com um desempenho melhor nas aulas desde então.

Aqua foi a primeira a perceber aquela mudança. Não importava quando ela olhava para eles: Estavam sempre atentos, algo muito inusitado vindo de Vanitas já que ele sempre dormia nas aulas. Quando ela passou exercícios os dois inclusive trocaram ideias sobre, realmente concentrados no que estavam fazendo.

Dizer que Ven estava feliz seria pouco. Ele adorava ficar com Vanitas, mesmo quando ele estava quieto ou estressado. Sentia-se bem com ele e, mesmo que o rapaz não fosse de falar, qualquer um que visse os dois interagindo diria que ele se sentia do mesmo modo. Era perceptível acima de qualquer coisa que ele agia diferente quando estava sozinho com Ventus. Ele se sentia mais calmo, mais relaxado e inclusive se mais do que quando havia outras pessoas ao redor.

Havia algo naquilo no entanto que deixava Vanitas incomodado: Max e seus amigos intrometidos. Quanto mais ele se aproximava de Ven, mais próximo ficavam deles, observando todos seus passos. Ele não conseguia evitar lembrar do que seu ex-colega disse na última vez; Vanitas faria qualquer coisa para esconder o que acontecia com ele de Ventus e todo mundo… E ainda assim arriscaria tudo se eles sequer tentassem machucar o garoto. Mais de uma vez ele colocou os braços ao redor de Ventus ao passar por eles; não tinha como saber se fariam alguma coisa mas queria deixar claro que, independente do que fizessem, teriam que se ver com ele depois.

Foi na noite da quarta feira que Ventus recebeu uma ligação do mais velho. Ele atendeu um pouco confuso, perguntando-se o que podia ser tão importante para que ele ligasse ao invés de mandar mensagem.

— Oi?

— E aí, Ven! Se liga- — Ele prosseguiu sem dar tempo para o menino responder — Eu estou aqui no sandlot. Tem um aviso aqui dizendo que as inscrições para a escola de música começam na segunda-feira que vem de manhã.

— O quê? Já?

— É. Aparentemente essa história da escola estar virando pública já vem acontecendo há algum tempo, só que não sabíamos. O problema é que as inscrições começam de manhã.

Ventus ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, sem entender o que ele queria dizer — Tá...?

— Tá? Tch… Não vai se inscrever?

— Claro que v- Oh — _De manhã_. Eles estariam na escola naquele horário! Certamente teriam muitas pessoas lá então Vanitas devia estar preocupado com a possibilidade de não ter mais vaga quando chegassem depois da aula — O que pensa em fazer?

— Simples. Faltamos na segunda-feira e viemos direto pra cá.

Não era assim tão simples para Ven, aluno que não faltava nem se estivesse doente. Ao mesmo tempo, se perdesse aquela oportunidade levaria um bom tempo para conseguir outra. Sem falar que, bom, Vanita estaria com ele!

— Certo... Eu vou falar com meus pais e te aviso.

— Segunda-feira, Ven — Reforçou o moreno e riu antes de desligar o telefone.

E então o domingo chegou e ali estava Ventus, lendo a mensagem e já imaginando como seria no dia seguinte. Seus pais o tinham deixado faltar mas ele levantaria no mesmo horário de sempre. Vanitas esperaria por ele no ponto de ônibus e iriam ambos para a escola de lá. Por mais que não gostasse de faltar às aulas ele não pôde esconder sua animação!

Finalmente o  relógio despertou no dia seguinte. Foi esquisito levantar sem ter que ir à escola mas ele o fez sem muito esforço, trocando de roupas e colocando os documentos necessários para a inscrição na bolsa. Roxas acordou logo depois dele, estranhando ele já estar em pé e totalmente acordado.

— Tomem cuidado vocês dois — Disse a mãe de Ventus enquanto ele arrumava seu material — E tente não voltar muito tarde, tá bom?

— Relaxa mãe, eles só vão na escola de música. Não têm motivo pra voltar tarde — Disse Roxas — Não é, Ven?

— É, nem esquenta — Concordou ele mas sua mãe simplesmente o olhou sorridente como se já esperando que ele demorasse um pouco mais para voltar. Ele sorriu de volta, alegre.

Roxas foi com ele até o ponto de ônibus. Vanitas já estava lá, as costas apoiadas na parede e um cigarro na boca. No momento em que viu Ventus se aproximando, no entanto, ele o apagou e jogou fora.

— Bom dia, Vani! — Cumprimentou o garoto. Roxas acenou para ele sem dizer nada e ele acenou de volta.

— Vou cuidar bem do seu irmão, fica em paz — Vanitas disse para Roxas que o encarou.

— Mais fácil ele cuidar de você — Respondeu o loiro mais velho, olhando para Ventus — Te vejo em casa, Ven!

— Até lá, Rox!

Os dois esperaram sem dizer muita coisa, cada um ansioso à sua maneira e já criando expectativas. O ônibus chegou pouco tempo depois; levariam alguns minutos para chegar lá e adorariam ir sentados mas o ônibus já estava lotado. Os garotos foram mais para o fundo se apoiando nos bancos para manter o equilíbrio e Ventus colocou a mochila no chão entre as pernas para não atrapalhar ninguém que estivesse em pé.

— Trouxe tudo? — Perguntou o moreno, apesar de já ser meio tarde para verificar isso.

— Ahãm. Tá levando seus documentos onde?

— No bolso. A mochila me incomoda às vezes.

— Eu não consigo ficar sem a minha. Mesmo que seja só pra levar uns papéis — O menino riu baixinho. A cada parada que o ônibus dava no entanto mais pessoas entravam e o ônibus começou a lotar.

— Nossa, está quente demais aqui — Exclamou Ven de repente, olhando ao redor e checando se todas as janelas estavam abertas. Se conseguissem ficar mais pertos de uma… — Vani, vamos um pouco mais pro fundo tentar pegar um pouco de ar?

Vanitas assentiu e eles esperaram a próxima parada para irem até lá. Assim que o ônibus parou, no entanto, subiram mais pessoas do que eles esperavam e quem estava em pé começou a ser empurrado para os lados de forma que todos coubessem. Os meros segundos que levaram para chegar ao fundo do ônibus foi suficiente para ele lotar de vez e Vanitas foi empurrado para a frente sem conseguir evitar.

— Cuidado aí, caramba! — Exclamou ele. Ven ficou de frente para o moreno, dando uma olhadela para trás dele para ver quantas pessoas tinha ali. Vanitas reclamou mais uma vez, forçado a ir mais para frente do que dava e antes que conseguisse parar ele já tinha alcançado a janela… E estava agora completamente pressionado contra o corpo de Ventus.

Ele arregalou os olhos, o rosto todo ficando vermelho de uma vez. Ventus congelou sentindo o calor do corpo de Vanitas contra ele mais o calor do ônibus em si. Um pouco menor que o mais velho, Ventus levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele… E percebeu que aquela foi uma péssima ideia, considerando como os dois ficaram extremamente envergonhados olhando diretamente para o outro e incapazes de se afastar do jeito que estavam, ambos sendo empurrados pelas outras pessoas que os rodeavam.

Vanitas se segurava contra um dos bancos para não cair sobre Ventus, mas mesmo que caísse isso não mudaria muito já que estavam praticamente colados agora. Ele não podia fazer o menor movimento e nem Ven, sendo empurrado para trás pelo peso de Vanitas; ele mal piscava, mal respirava, e o ônibus parecia estar ficando ainda mais quente. Algo lhe disse que não era somente pela lotação.

— T...Transporte público lota demais, né? — Falou ele, querendo sumir. Vanitas olhou para o outro lado, para as outras pessoas.

— Né? Tipo… Ugh — Respondeu ele sem jeito. Os dois ficaram quietos pelo resto do caminho, ainda encostados um no outro não intencionalmente. Ventus não conseguia parar de olhar para Vanitas e ficou ainda mais envergonhado ao perceber que Vanitas estava corando de novo. Não ajudava em nada estarem grudados assim. Aquela aproximação repentina...

— Finalmente! — Anunciou Vanitas aliviado quando o ônibus parou e outras pessoas desceram, permitindo que ele se afastasse de Ven. Havia sido difícil ficar daquele jeito e ele não tinha muita certeza se gostava dessas borboletas no estômago — Vamos, Ven!

Ele desceu primeiro, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Diabos. Ventus mexia demais com ele! E ele claramente mexia demais com Ven também. O loiro desceu do ônibus logo atrás dele, respirando fundo e aparentemente… Incomodado? Não tinha sido exatamente um incômodo, mas...

Os adolescentes mantiveram o silêncio mórbido até chegar no sandlot. Já tinha uma enorme fila de pessoas lá, ansiosas para se inscrever na escola.

— Talvez demore mais do que o esperado — Vanitas disse, mais para quebrar o gelo do que outra coisa. Ventus entendeu aquilo e agradeceu em silêncio.

— Não tem problema. Não estamos com pressa... Estamos?

— Eu certamente não estou.

— Olha só quem está aqui! —  Exclamou uma terceira voz e eles se viraram para olhar. Era Xion!

— Oi Xi! Veio se inscrever também? — Ela correu até eles.

—  Ahãm! Quero fazer aula de violino! E vocês dois?

—  Eu quero fazer teclado e o Vani quer guitarra. Se tiver vaga até lá, claro… —   Completou ele, olhando para as muitas pessoas perante eles.

— Ah, tem sim. Só espero que não interfira nos nossos horários normais de escola…

Felizmente não demorou muito para chegar a vez deles. Os três colegas saíram do lugar felizes e ansiosos pelo início das aulas (Que seria em algumas semanas dali) e conversaram um pouquinho antes que Xion falasse.

— Onde você vão agora? —  Perguntou ela.

—  Pra casa, eu acho? —  Ventus respondeu incerto e olhou para Vanitas que por sua vez olhou para a garota.

—  Por que a pergunta?

— Porque eu ainda não tomei café e estava pensando em ir na padaria comer alguma coisa Iá… Daí imaginei que vocês gostariam de ir também!

Ventus pensou um pouquinho sobre. Se estivessem na escola a essas horas já estariam no intervalo e portanto sentiriam fome logo, mas ele não sabia se devia ir.

— Claro, por que não? —  Disse Vanitas e Ventus o olhou surpreso — Você vem, não é Ventus?

—  Ahn... Claro, se você quiser que eu vá —  Concordou ele por fim. Eles então saíram da escola onde estudariam em algumas semanas e foram até a padaria mais próxima. Xion entrou no lugar toda feliz e os três se sentaram, olhando o cardápio.

— O que você vai pedir? —  Perguntou Vanitas descontraído enquanto procurava algo para si.

— Hm... Um cappuccino seria bom! E você?

— Pede com bastante chantilly, eles colocam mais se você pedir! —  Aconselhou Xion e levantou a mão para chamar por um atendente. Os garotos se entreolharam.

— Acho que vou pegar algo pra comer. Quer vir comigo ou vai pedir outra coisa? —  Perguntou o loiro.

—  Não vou comer nada, relaxa —  Respondeu Vanitas, pedindo dois cappuccinos médios (Com bastante chantilly, por favor) enquanto Ven pegou um salgado para si. Quando tudo já estava na mesa os três começaram a conversar sobre a escola e o que estava por vir quando Xion mudou de assunto.

— E o Roxas? Ele não quis vir?

— Bom, ele nunca mostrou muito interesse em música… Pelo menos nunca disse nada para mim — Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo para sua bebida quente.

—  E como ele está... Se sentindo quanto ao Axel?

Ventus parou de beber, surpreso. Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Quanto ao... Axel? Ah, bom, eles se falam todos os dias... E o Rox parece gostar muito dele, mas isso é tudo que sei —  Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos — Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Xion sorriu — Eu falo com o Axel direto também. Nos tornamos amigos, sabe. E, bom, ele... Me conta sobre.

Ventus ficou pasmo — Conte-me tudo!

— Calma, calma! Não tem muito o que contar... Só que o Axel também gosta muito dele. Eles têm essa conexão, sabe. E às vezes ele me manda as conversas que eles têm e são tão fofas!

O loiro lembrou do dia em que Roxas lamentou o fato de não conseguir tirar Axel da cabeça e essa lembrança trouxe uma sensação boa devido ao que Xion estava contando… Mas Vanitas interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Roxas sendo fofo? —  Ele perguntou em tom de deboche — Acho que está confundindo ele com outra pessoa.

— E... O Axel me contou que precisava saber se o Rox sente algo a mais por ele, só que ele tem medo que isso atrapalhe a amizade deles, sabe.

— Mas eles são amigos, não são? —  Falou Vanitas — Mesmo que ele não sinta o mesmo, tenho certeza que iam se entender e se acertar do mesmo modo.

— Eu também acho! Mas você sabe como é. Há sempre o medo das coisas não serem as mesmas… Por isso perguntei pra você, Ven. Se soubesse alguma notícia eu poderia acalmar um pouco o Axel!

Ventus riu; aquilo era muito adorável! Roxas ficava tão feliz conversando com o ruivo! Assim como ele ficava quando estava junto com-

— Eu te avisarei se descobrir alguma coisa! — Disse o menino, orgulhoso e fazendo sinal de jóia para ela.  

O ônibus que pegaram para ir para casa estava vazio e os garotos conseguiram ir o caminho inteiro sentados ( _Graças a Deus_ , pensaram). Ventus olhou o horário; eram 11 horas.

— Ahhh, mal posso esperar! Quando começarmos vai ser demais! E tão divertido! E vamos estar juntos! Mal posso esperar! — Ventus disse todo animado.

— É claro! — Vanitas respondeu e sorriu de leve enquanto olhava para fora da janela, aproveitando aquela visão rápida da cidade.

— Eu sei o que temos que fazer! Podemos combinar de estudar música juntos! Você pode vir pra minha casa uma vez por semana! E se quiser, eu poderia ir na sua também pra-

— Não! — Vanitas o interrompeu, de repente alarmado. Ventus estranhou aquilo, não pela sua resposta mas por que de repente ele pareceu... Preocupado — É... É melhor se eu for na sua casa. Acredite em mim, não ia gostar da minha.

—  Ah... Okay, sem problemas.

— Não é por você, é porque... Realmente não é um lugar agradável. O bairro é horrível, perigoso até. E... Não quero que se sinta desconfortável.

— Tá tudo bem, Vani. Eu entendo — Na verdade não entendia. Havia algo a mais ali, ele podia sentir. A imagem de Vanitas saindo da escola com o pai retornou à sua mente… Será que tinha algo a ver com ele?

Eles desceram na mesma parada onde pegaram o ônibus de ida e foram caminhando até a casa de Ven. Quando chegaram lá ele o convidou a entrar mas o moreno recusou.

— Obrigado, mas preciso ir. Tenho que fazer almoço até o meio dia.

— Okay... Mas quando quiser vir aqui, não pense duas vezes! É só me chamar! — Respondeu o menino e Vanitas assentiu. Eles se despediram e Vanitas lhe deu as costas, indo embora.

* * *

Na quinta-feira daquela semana seria feriado e a escola emendou os pontos facultativos para incluir a sexta-feira também. Quatro dias em casa sem fazer nada; era tudo de que Ven precisava até que ficasse entediado e sentisse falta das aulas.

Exatamente na quinta-feira Roxas perguntou para seus pais se poderia sair com Axel; aparentemente tinha sido convidado por ele para irem em um restaurante almoçar juntos. De início relutantes, seus pais acabaram deixando que ele fosse mas não sem antes conversar com o ruivo. Definido isso, Axel foi até a casa deles na quinta-feira por volta do meio dia pedir permissão diretamente para os dois.

— Não precisam se preocupar, vou cuidar bem do Roxas. Claro, podem sempre me ligar no mesmo número que passei na última vez —  Disse o ruivo para eles. Ventus os observou com um sorrisinho no rosto, pensando no que Xion havia lhe contado e torcendo para que se divertissem no passeio.

Depois que os dois saíram e ele próprio almoçou, Ven subiu para seu quarto. Então veio o tédio. Ele navegou um pouco pela internet e assistiu dois episódios de anime, mas não se interessou de fato e desligou o computador. Jogando-se na cama, o menino também tentou ler um livro mas novamente não se prendeu ao que lia. Estava tão acostumado a sempre ter alguém por perto que, quando ficava sozinho, as coisas ficavam estranhas e vazias.

Ele pegou seu celular descontraído e começou a olhar as conversas mais recentes, selecionando o nome de Vanitas sem se dar conta. Sua última conversa tinha sido apenas sobre seu dia e terminou com Ventus enviando um emoticon de gatinho e Vanitas respondendo com _haha_. Ventus suspirou e desceu as escadas e para a cozinha, procurando alguma besteira para comer.

— E aí, filho! —  Cumprimentou seu pai quando ele também foi para a cozinha — Sua mãe e eu estamos pensando em ir no shopping assistir algum filme. O que você acha? Quer vir conosco?

— Claro, pai! O que querem assistir?

— Não sabemos ainda… Mas podemos decidir lá.

Ventus concordou, perguntando-se se o tal 'Birth By Sleep' ainda estava em cartaz. Provavelmente não; fazia quanto tempo que tinha ido ao shopping com seus amigos? De qualquer forma...

— Pai... Posso chamar o Vani pra ir com a gente?

— Claro, filho! Fala pra ele que vamos sair daqui por volta das 5 horas.

— 'Kay! —  Ele subiu correndo as escadas, pegando seu celular de novo e se preparando para enviar a mensagem quando percebeu que Vanita o tinha feito primeiro.

 

**Vanitas** **  
** _O tédio está tanto que estou quase querendo ter aula amanhã_ 13:15

**Ventus** **  
** _Eu e meus pais vamos no cinema mais tarde. Quer vir com a gente?_ _13:15_  


**_Vanitas_** ** _  
_** _Só um minuto_ 13:16  
_Que hora vocês vão?_ 13:20  


**Ventus**  
_Vamos sair daqui às 5_ _13:21_  


**_Vanitas_** ** _  
_** _Chego aí uma 4 e meia, pode ser?_ _13:21_  


**Ventus**  
_Claro :D Estarei te esperando_ _13:22_

 

Ventus então abriu seu guarda-roupa para escolher o que usar. Vanitas certamente iria de preto como sempre... Por que não ir também? Ele deu uma vasculhada e achou uma camiseta da banda Critical Drive (Que na verdade era do Roxas mas Ven imaginou que ele não se importaria em emprestá-la). Uma vez que decidiu o que vestir, ele foi tomar um banho e esperar pela chegada do amigo.

Quando Vanitas chegou pontualmente às 4 e meia foi recebido por seus pais e convidado a entrar — Ventus está quase pronto. Ele estará aqui log-

— Oi, Vani!

— Oh, isso foi mais rápido do que eu esperava! — Brincou o moreno e olhou para Ventus, pego de surpresa. Estava tão acostumado a vê-lo de roupas claras e leves mas… Ele ficava ainda mais bonitinho de preto.

Ventus riu ao vê-lo ali, pois teve a mesma reação que ele: Vanitas estava usando uma camiseta azul claro. O loiro se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço antes que ele pudesse reclamar  — Tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

— De fato.

Durante o dia todo os pais dos gêmeos deixaram os dois caminhar na frente deles. Tiveram uma noite muito agradável, e quando Ventus contou para Vanitas que seu irmão tinha saído com Axel ele podia jurar que algo a mais ia acontecer.

— Por quê? — Questionou Ventus.

— Bom, eu acho. Você vai ver.

— Assim que ele chegar eu te conto então, hahaha!

No final das contas, o filme 'Birth By Sleep' estava em cartaz somente em uma sala então conseguiram assistí-lo. Ventus não segurou nenhuma de suas reações enquanto o assistiam, fazendo com que Vanitas prestasse mais atenção nele do que no filme de fato; achou extremamente adorável como ele se apegou aos personagens e como queria que eles vencessem no final.

Então, quando o filme acabou, Vanitas sentiu algo diferente. Ventus se voltou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

— ... P-Por que eles tinham que acabar desse jeito?

A primeira coisa que veio à mente do mais velho foi dizer que era só um filme, mas não faria isso nem que quisesse. Ventus começou a chorar, tocado pelo final extremamente deprimente e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

Vanitas não soube o que fazer. Ele já tinha visto Ventus triste antes, às vezes irritado, mas nunca chorando desse jeito. Talvez fosse por causa de um filme, mas vê-lo triste daquele jeito doeu em si mesmo. Ele percebeu naquele momento que não queria ver o garoto assim... E que queria que ele fosse feliz como merecia ser!

Eram sentimentos que não tinha sentido com ninguém antes. Explicava o por quê de ele sair de casa para ficar com ele, mesmo que odiasse sair. Explicava o por quê de ele não se importar em ficar com os amigos de Ventus mesmo que evitasse ficar próximo às pessoas. Vanitas podia não entender muito bem o que era tudo aquilo mas sabia que era algo verdadeiro, e assim que entendeu isso deixou que Ventus chorasse sobre seu ombro enquanto o confortava.  



	23. Chapter 23

Quando Ventus e seus pais chegaram em casa naquele dia Roxas já tinha chegado. O mais velho dos gêmeos estava assistindo TV na sala mas não estava sozinho.

— Olá filho! Axel! — Cumprimentou o pai dos meninos. Axel estava sentado no sofá e Roxas deitado, a cabeça sobre as pernas do ruivo. Ventus sorriu e acenou para eles.

— E aí, pessoal! — Respondeu o jovem homem — Eu não queria deixar o Rox sozinho, então achei melhor ficar com ele até vocês chegarem.

— É claro, querido, pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser — Respondeu a mulher, deixando-os sozinhos e indo para seu quarto junto com o marido. Ventus foi até o irmão.

— Passaram bem o dia? — Perguntou ele.

— Ahãm! Axel finalmente experimentou o Sea Salt Ice Cream hoje — Seu irmão  contou com um sorriso.

— É o melhor sorvete que há, realmente. Não acredito que nunca tinha experimentado antes!

Ventus riu baixinho. Ele queria contar para Roxas que tinha ido ao shopping  com Vanitas mas isso podia esperar, então ele deixou os dois sozinhos e subiu para seu quarto. Não muito tempo depois, pulou na cama e dormiu.

Por volta das 11 horas da noite sentiu alguém cutucar seu braço.

— Ven... Ven...!

— N... Nngh… — Ele abriu um olho, vendo Roxas ajoelhado ao lado da sua cama — R... Rox? Ta tudo bem?

Roxas podia esperar até o dia seguinte para contar, mas queria contar agora! Era importante que seu irmão soubesse e ele sentia uma necessidade enorme em compartilhar o que tinha acontecido. Ventus se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou e seu irmão mais velho se sentou ao lado dele.

— Eu... Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Ventus olhou para ele, agora totalmente acordado. Talvez fosse algo banal, mas essas palavras sempre o deixavam preocupado. Pelo modo que Roxas olhava para ele no entanto, talvez… Será que-?

— O que? O que foi, o que aconteceu, Rox? — Ele perguntou de novo, dessa vez mais atento. Seu irmão ficou vermelho e virou o rosto.

— Bom, é que... Eu... Eu e… — Roxas gaguejou de nervoso.

— Vocêê...

— E o Axel! — Roxas disse de uma vez atropelando as palavras — Eu e o Axel nos beijamos!

—  Vocês- — Por alguns segundos Ventus ficou parado, piscando em silêncio enquanto olhava para o irmão cada vez mais tenso. Então ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade — É sério? Como foi? Foi aqui em casa? Não acredito, Rox, vocês dois, eu sabia que-

Foi a vez de Roxas piscar em silêncio. Aquela reação certamente não era a que ele esperava.

— Ahhhnn....

—  Estou tão feliz, Rox! Eu sabia que você gostava dele, eu sabia!

— Ven, fala mais baixo por favor?!

— Desculpa! —  Exclamou ele. Podia ter sido só um beijo mas já era alguma coisa, é claro — Eu... Estou mesmo feliz por você, irmão!

Roxas respirou fundo, aliviado. Por que se preocupava tanto ao contar as coisas para Ventus? Ele era a pessoa em quem mais confiava e sempre tinha o apoio dele! Como pôde esquecer? Agora realmente tranquilo, Roxas prosseguiu.

— Foi ele quem... Sabe, quem me beijou primeiro. Eu tinha medo que ele não gostasse de mim, mas...

Ventus o deixou falar. Ele não deu muitos detalhes e Ven nem esperava isso, mas contou para ele sobre seu dia e sobre como se sentia quando estava com dele, sobre como Axel o manteve sempre perto e cuidou dele. O loiro mais novo vibrou junto com ele conforme contava as coisas e eles conversaram por um tempo antes de ir dormir.

Quando Roxas deitou em sua cama ele dormiu de imediato, cansado demais por ter passado o dia todo fora. Quanto a Ventus... Ventus cuidou de contar a novidade para Vanitas e Xion. E Xion, é claro, tratou de contar tudo para os outros.

* * *

 O sol ainda não tinha nascido quando começou a chover. Era por volta das 6 da manhã, sexa-feira, quando Ventus abriu os olhos com dificuldade; dias como aquele o deixavam ainda mais sonolento. O garoto se virou de lado na cama e abraçou o travesseiro quando se lembrou da noite passada com o irmão e estendeu o braço para pegar seu celular. Como esperava, já tinha mensagens.

 **Xion** **  
** _Ai meu Deus_ _8:25_ _  
_ _omg_ _8:25_  
OMG  8:25

 **Vanitas** **  
** _Eu disse que ia rolar alguma coisa_ _9:13_ _  
_ _Mandei mensagem pro Axel, vamos ver o que ele diz_ _9:17_

 **Sora** **  
** Mano, a Xion me disse que o Roxas ta namorando o Axel, tipo? Sério? Por que não me contaram? 9:24

Ventus revirou os olhos. Xion, Xion... Precisaria falar com ela sobre aquilo. Aquele fim de semana seria lembrado como o dia em que seus amigos não pararam de enviar mensagens e perguntas para os loiros, o que não foi surpresa para Ventus mas que incomodou Roxas de início. Quando percebeu que todos estavam felizes por ele, no entanto, ele sossegou. Ajudou muito Axel contar que estava recebendo mensagens de _Parabéns_ dos seus amigos.

— Nossa, foi só um beijo… —  Suspirou Roxas quando Xion enviou ainda outra mensagem.

— Por enquanto — Provocou Ventus.

— O que você disse?

— Nada não.

A chuva não deu nenhum sinal de que pararia cedo. Foi terrivelmente difícil acordar na segunda feira para ir para a escola (A cama estava tão confortável e quentinha!) mas tinham que fazê-lo, então os gêmeos desceram as escadas tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Não esqueçam seus guarda-chuvas! E não vão deixar eles na escola também! — Disse o pai deles, os abraçando e beijando antes de sair para o trabalho.  Os gêmeos colocaram suas blusas de frio e saíram, caminhando devagar pelas ruas molhadas. Pelo menos não estava ventando...

Vanitas não estava na esquina como esperado, então eles foram direto para a sala a fim de se aquecer. O moreno não estava lá também e Ventus se perguntou se ele ia faltar hoje ou se apenas estava atrasado. A aula começou mas todos estavam sonolentos devido à chuva e já esperavam pelo fim do dia. Quando a terceira aula começou, Vanitas chegou.

— Com licença, professor.

Ele estava encharcado e a expressão em seu rosto chegava a ser indecifrável. Parecia estar nervoso mas não bravo, somente de saco cheio e cansado, um guarda-chuva quebrado nas mãos. Ele entrou na sala de aula sem olhar para ninguém e foi direto para sua carteira, jogando o guarda chuva sob os pés de qualquer jeito.

— Putz... Quebrou no caminho? — Perguntou Ventus. Vanitas estava usando a mesma blusa vermelha que tinha usado para esconder seus machucados há alguns meses.

— Sim... Foi só eu botar o pé pra fora de casa e ele estourou — Ele respondeu, deitando a cabeça sobre a carteira.

— Devia ter faltado! Vai pegar um resfriado se ficar encharcado desse jeito, Vani!

— Nah, eu estou bem — Sem chance que ele ficar em casa naquele dia, não depois de acordar com seu pai gritando e o ameaçando. Ele preferia ficar doente do que ficar perto do homem quando ele estava daquele jeito.

A aula continuou sem nada de interessante acontecer. No intervalo a chuva ficou ainda mais pesada e muitos optaram por ficar dentro da sala. Roxas imaginou que seus amigos iriam perguntar sobre o Axel sem parar, mas para seu alívio eles apenas sorriram para ele. Ventus saiu um pouco da sala apenas para retornar com um Lucky Lucky.

— Pra você — Ele disse entregando o chocolate para Vanitas, quem aceitou o doce mas o dividiu com o loiro.

— Você gosta mesmo desse negó- Atchoo! — Ele fungou e Ventus suspirou.

—  Viu? Já está com gripe!

— Eu não estou com gripe, Ven! — Protestou o rapaz — Não posso nem espirrar ma- ATCHOO! — Ventus riu. Droga!

Não muito tempo após o intervalo o diretor Yen Sid entrou na sala. Todos ficaram em silêncio; era raro ele vir ali.

— Bom dia, classe! Vim pessoalmente lembrá-los de que, em apenas dois meses, nosso semestre chegará ao fim — Os alunos se entreolharam — E como é costume da escola, faremos uma excursão a um parque temático com a classe no fim do mês que vem!

Uma excursão? Só aquela palavra foi o suficiente para fazer a sala toda prestar atenção!

— O parque em questão é Disney Town! Poderão levar um acompanhante de fora se quiserem, talvez um dos seus pais, um amigo de outra escola, vocês decidem! Um de seus professores irá passar o preço pra vocês, que acredito estar acessível à todos, e espero ter a lista dos interessados até o final da semana que vem!

Todos ficaram animados! Ventus se voltou para o irmão, o qual sorriu para ele já comemorando em silêncio. Eles adoravam Disney Town! Já tinham ido lá duas ou três vezes com seus pais mas ir com os colegas seria tão divertido!

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora Vanitas decidiu esperar a chuva diminuir antes de ir embora, mas pelo jeito isso demoraria a acontecer. Ventus se despediu dele, observando o adolescente sentar sozinho em uma das mesas do pátio e cruzar os braços, só que dessa vez para tentar se aquecer. O loiro esperou um pouquinho e então disse para Roxas esperar enquanto ele se aproximava de Vanitas; não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho ali!

— Vani, porque não vem com a gente?

— Hm? — Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— A gente tem mais guarda-chuvas em casa. Vamos até lá, eu te empresto uma!

— Obrigado, mas não. Logo a chuva pára, eu posso esperar.

— Não seja bobo! — Exclamou o menino, pegando Vanitas de surpresa — Não custa nada, vamos lá!

Ele estendeu a mão para o mais velho por impulso, sem saber o por quê exatamente. Meio incerto, Vanitas virou os olhos impacientemente mas acabou por ceder, segurando a mão de Ventus e se levantando.

— Não foi ideia minha —  Disse ele para Roxas quando já estavam fora da escola. Ventus não parava de olhar para ele com alegria, segurando o guarda-chuva sobre suas cabeças e sorrindo. Eles conversaram o caminho todo até sua casa e apesar do mais velho não falar muito ele estava feliz por estar ali. Até mesmo Roxas se uniu à conversa, mas Vanitas só tinha olhos para um deles.

Estavam a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância de sua casa quando três garotos passaram por eles. Vanitas cerrou os olhos; eram Max e seus dois amigos. Eles olharam para ele e para Ventus com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas não disseram nada ao passar.

— Vocês não se dão bem, né? — Comentou Ven — Eles passam aqui todos os dias, sabia?

Vanitas se virou para ele alarmado — Todos os dias? No mesmo horário?

— Depende... Por quê? — Roxas percebeu a reação de Vanitas e franziu a testa.

— Não os subestime —  Respondeu Vanitas e olhou para Roxas — Não baixem a guarda. Eles não são boa coisa!

Ventus não respondeu, apenas se lembrou de quando Roxas disse a mesma coisa sobre Vanitas. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

—Ah, Vani! Você vai para Disney Town?

— Estou querendo... Mas não sei.

— Você devia ir, cara! Vai gostar de lá! — Disse Roxas.

Ventus começou a contar para ele sobre as atrações que tinham lá. Mal viram o tempo passar enquanto falavam e logo já estavam em casa. Ventus até convidou Vanitas para entrar e tomar algo quente mas ele recusou e aguardou do lado de fora.

— Mãe, onde estão nossos guarda-chuvas extras? — Perguntou Ventus logo que abriu a porta — O do Vani quebrou e ele precisa de um pra ir embora!

Ela rapidamente veio até a porta, sorrindo para o rapaz que estava tremelicando de frio — Oh querido, por que não entra um pouco? Pego alguma coisa pra você se secar!

— Obrigado, mas preciso mesmo ir para casa — Ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta para ela. Ventus logo voltou com o guarda-chuva que tinham e entregou a ele.

— Não quer... Almoçar com a gente? — Perguntou o menino, olhando de relance para sua mãe. Ela assentiu e Vanitas teria adorado, mas não podia. Tinha que fazer comida em casa ou teria problemas com seu pai.

— Outro dia então! — Sugeriu a mãe dos meninos quando ele explicou que não podia mesmo ficar — Eu faço o prato especial da casa pra você experimentar! Minha especialidade!

— Você vai adorar! É a melhor comida de todas! — Disse Ventus.

— Concordo! — Gritou Roxas da sala. Vanitas sorriu novamente; era difícil não fazê-lo na presença daquela família. Finalmente, ele os agradeceu e foi embora.

* * *

 Quando Vanitas entrou em sua própria casa e viu Xehanort na cozinha ficou imediatamente em alerta. Ele cumprimentou o homem e passou por ele.

— Está atrasado — Disse Xehanort sem olhá-lo mas exibindo um sorrisinho de deboche que Vanitas não entendeu.

— Meu guarda-chuva quebrou no caminho, tive que emprestar um.

— Ia derreter se viesse na chuva?

— É tão difícil assim fazer seu próprio almoço?

Sem esperar resposta ele seguiu para seu quarto. Estava considerando a excursão para Disney Town... Nunca tinha ido lá porque não tinha com quem ir. Agora ele tinha… Amigos. Podia ser divertido.

Pensando nisso, Vanitas fechou a porta e abriu o guarda-roupa para verificar quanto dinheiro ainda tinha. Mesmo que não gastasse muito ele sabia que dinheiro não durava para sempre. Ele precisava mesmo conseguir um emprego...

Onde estava?

Ele olhou de novo, procurando pela carteira que deixava escondida ali. Deveria estar atrás da rachadura bem no fundo do guarda-roupa, num lugar que só ele sabia onde ficava! Ele sempre escondia ali… Mas não estava lá!

O rapaz tentou relaxar, procurando com mais calma e paciência. Revirou o máximo que pôde, imaginando que talvez tivesse caído ainda mais para o fundo ou talvez até pra fora do guarda-roupa, mas ele fez questão de arrastá-lo da parede e não estava lá também. Ele era o único que entrava no seu quarto. E só mais uma pessoa morava com ele.

Vanitas respirou fundo. O sorriso do seu pai quando ele chegou... Ele não tinha-

Nervoso, o jovem voltou para a cozinha. Não disse nada de início, mas então seu pai se voltou para ele e riu.

— O que foi, filho? Parece até que... _Perdeu_ alguma coisa.

— Onde está? — Questionou ele.

— Onde está o quê?

— Você sabe muito bem o quê! Eu quero que me devolva! — O garoto exclamou mais alto do que deveria, se aproximando do adulto.

— Quer, eh? — Xehanort olhou para o filho cinicamente, as sobrancelhas levantadas — E quem você pensa que é para querer alguma coisa, seu imprestável? Desde quando vem escondendo esse dinheiro de mim?!

— É o meu dinheiro! Dinheiro que eu consegui com meu suor enquanto você fica aqui o dia todo sem fazer nada!

— Seu dinheiro?! Há! — Xehanort se aproximou dele. Ele o segurou pelo cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás, forçando-o a encará-lo. Seu hálito cheirava a cerveja — Tudo que está nessa casa é meu! Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir isso?!

— São minhas economias! Não me importa se você gasta as suas com cerveja, mas aquele dinheiro era m-

O pai do garoto soltou seu cabelo e o agarrou pelos dois braços, empurrando-o contra a parede — Presta atenção, seu merdinha! Você tem sido muito mal educado ultimamente! Vou mesmo precisar te ensinar tudo que aprendeu quando criança de novo? É isso que quer?

— Você sabe como foi difícil conseguir aquele emprego! Você sabe, p-pai! É meu direito usar o que eu ganhei do jeito que eu-!"

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, se afogando com a própria saliva quando Xehanort o bateu contra a parede violentamente, uma pontada percorrendo suas costas.  

— Sua obrigação é ajudar com a casa! E por isso não tem direito nenhum de fazer nada mais, moleque!

— Ajudar com a casa, não satisfazer suas vontades! — Ele grunhiu quando novamente bateu contra a superfície atrás de si.

— Agora presta bem atenção! — Xehanort se aproximou ainda mais, olhando dentro dos olhos do filho sendo lentamente preenchidos por medo — É bom você parar de reclamar! Foram 17 anos... **17 anos** alimentando e cuidando de você, uma criança que eu nem queria ter tido! Um fardo!

Vanitas sentiu um nó na garganta, tentando manter a calma apesar da dor que sentia nas costas — Eu... Eu não sei mais o que fazer para você, pai. Não importa o que eu faça, nada parece ser suficiente!

— Não há mais nada mais que possa fazer — Xehanort disse por fim e o soltou —Do jeito que está agora... Seria melhor se você tivesse **morrido**!

Vanitas sentiu todos seus pensamentos se desfazerem. Ele encarou ao pai, ao homem que nem mesmo olhava mais para ele, e se apoiou na parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Seria... Seria melhor se...

Ele não soube como chegou até o quarto. Foi movido por algo maior que ele, por uma agonia tão profunda que ele não conseguiria explicar. Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Ele… Seria melhor se…

Vanitas bateu a porta com força, suas veias queimando de ódio. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pela cabelo e tentando se focar em alguma coisa para se acalmar, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que ajudasse! Vanitas resmungou para si mesmo, sentando-se na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos.

Era mesmo tão desprezível assim para ter que ouvir uma coisa daquelas?! Ele respirou fundo de novo, mas sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

— Se acalme — Dizia para si mesmo sem parar — Se acalme. Você sabe que não é verdade.

 _—_ _Por que acha que ela foi embora?!_ _— Seu pai gritou com o garotinho sentado na cama, chorando sem parar —_ _Ela foi embora por sua causa e você sabe disso, seu merdinha!_

Não! Tudo que tinha ouvido eram mentiras! Ele não tinha feito nada, absolutamente nada de errado! Pelo contrário, estava sempre tentando fazer as coisas certas, tentando ser... Ser um bom filho!

_— Pai… — Vanitas em seus cinco anos de idade estava sentado à mesa, incapaz de comer. Estava pensando no que sua professora tinha contado para ele na escola. O tinha deixado tão confuso — Minha professora disse… Que família significa amar um ao outro._

_Xehanort olhou para ele, franzindo a testa._

_— E?_

_Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para seu pequeno garfo._

_—V… Você me ama, pai?_

Vanitas afundou as unhas sobre seu couro cabeludo — Pare —, repetiu para si mesmo — Pare de pensar!

_Aos 6 anos Vanitas estava deitado em sua cama abraçado à seu bichinho de pelúcia predileto, uma criaturinha azul que ele chamava de Flood. Era seu melhor e único amigo e Vanitas realmente o amava, contando histórias para ele de noite e fazendo carinho nele até quando acreditava que o bichinho já estava dormindo. Passava da meia noite e seu pai ainda não tinha chegado, tendo deixado-o sozinho o dia todo. Quando ele chegou, no entanto, Vanitas levantou assustado: Ele tinha entrado no seu quarto sem avisar e agora estava parado ali, olhando para ele._

_Seu pai cheirava a álcool e se sentou na cama, do lado dele. Xehanort sorriu e colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça do garotinho antes de descer para suas pernas._

— _Você é um bom menino, não é filho?_ — _Ele perguntou antes de prosseguir._

— _P...P-Papai?_

— **Pare de pensar!**

Ele se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto. Não conseguia respirar direito e o estresse pelo que acabara de acontecer trouxe tudo de uma vez à sua mente. Ele odiava aquilo, odiava estar ali, odiava a si mesmo! Nada que fizesse mudaria isso! Nada que fizesse diminuiria o tormento que ele vivia todos os dias. As imagens, as memórias, todas elas passavam perante seus olhos como em um filme, um filme que se tornava um pesadelo, um filme que ele não queria assistir!

Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito?!

Vanitas sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas mas ele as secou de imediato. Não podia chorar. Não podia e não iria! Ele não era fraco, independente do que lhe dissessem. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, somente então se lembrando que ainda estava molhado pela chuva mas ignorou isso. Não estava com ânimo para sair da cama agora, principalmente porque aquele homem ainda estava ali e certamente faria algo mais com ele. Se o ouvisse saindo dali viria atrás dele de novo e Vanitas já tivera o suficiente.

Ele o odiava tanto... Odiava, odiava!

O adolescente abraçou sua almofada, a trouxe para perto do peito e fechou os olhos com força. Suas costas doíam e sua cabeça também mas a dor física era o de menos.

Vanitas sentiu uma vontade imensa de fumar. Era a única coisa que o impedia de surtar, mas não podia sair de seu quarto agora. Ele estremeceu novamente, mas dessa vez não foi de frio. Estava extrema e terrivelmente ansioso, seu estômago girava e ele não conseguia controlar seu coração disparado. Ele só...

Ele só queria esquecer.

* * *

 Ventus tinha mandado uma mensagem para Vanitas de tarde, mas ele não tinha respondido. Oh, bem. Podia falar com ele na escola no dia seguinte!

Ao chegarem lá estava ele novamente na esquina. Não estava em pé hoje mas sentado fumando. A chuva não estava forte, na verdade apenas chuviscava, mas ele não parecia se importar em sair dali.

— Bom dia, Vani!

Vanitas olhou para ele, acenou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o outro lado, olhando para o nada.

— Você... Vem pra sala? —Perguntou o mais novo do gêmeos, hesitante.

— Depois — Foi a resposta do moreno, direto e seco. Ventus assentiu e foi com o irmão, mas ambos ficaram surpresos com aquilo. Devia estar num mal dia, quem nunca teve um mal dia, mas...

Vanitas entrou na sala muito depois do sinal tocar. Ele se sentou e se debruçou sobre a carteira, evitando todo mundo. Ventus não disse nada, mas estava preocupado. Será que ele estava doente?

— ...Vani? — Ele chamou antes de sair para o intervalo. Vanitas ainda não tinha dito nada desde o início do dia.

— Que foi? — Perguntou ele, mas soava nervoso e irritado. Ven franziu a testa, um pouco tenso ao se lembrar dos primeiros dias de aula ali.

— Você... Vai ficar aqui na sala hoje?

— Sim.

— ... Tá bom — Ventus se levantou devagar. Queria poder fazer algo pelo amigo, mas do jeito que ele estava nem sabia por onde começar. Ele foi para o pátio relutantemente e esperou pelo fim do intervalo preocupado. Roxas compartilhou dessa preocupação; Vanitas parecia estar tranquilo no dia anterior. O que podia ter acontecido depois que se separaram?

— O que... O que você acha que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou Ven, triste.

— Eu não sei... Mas é melhor deixarmos ele na dele por hoje — Roxas disse e Ventus seguiu seu conselho. Vanitas só falou com ele de novo quando, ao final do dia, devolveu seu guarda-chuva.

— Não, tudo bem. Pode ficar com ele até comprar outro pra você. E se amanhã estiver chovendo também? Não quero que pegue gripe, lembra? — Ventus disse brincalhão. Vanitas não reagiu àquilo, meramente agradeceu ("Te devolvo ele em breve") e foi embora.

No dia seguinte a chuva continuou ainda mais forte. Aqua, que já estava acostumada a ver os dois garotos sempre conversando, estranhou aquele clima estranho. Ela tentou conversar com Vanitas mas ele a ignorou e quando Ventus disse que não sabia o que tinha acontecido ela ficou preocupadíssima. E não foi a única; Ventus se sentia muito mal. Doía ver Vanitas claramente deprimido e não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

— Vani... Acho... Acho que te faria bem sair da sala hoje — Vanitas o encarou e somente então Ventus percebeu o quão profundas estavam suas olheiras. Ele não tinha dormido nada nos últimos dois dias  — Sabe, tomar um ar. Conversar um pouquin-

— O que você acha não me interessa, Ven.

Ventus engoliu em seco — Eu... Eu só quero te ajudar, Vani.

Vanitas suspirou. Ele sabia disso… Mas conhecia a si mesmo. Não se importava em guardar tudo para si e jamais falar sobre aquilo com ninguém, mas se Ventus continuasse desse jeito ele iria acabar dizer o que não devia.

— Eu sei.

Ele acabou saindo para o pátio mas se sentia péssimo, especialmente porque não conseguia se focar em nada. Por que deveria? Nem era pra ele estar aqui pra começo de conversa. Era uma criança indesejada. Incapaz de se sustentar. Incapaz de ser alguém na vida. Só… Alguém que merecia morrer.

Sua mente girava e ele fez tudo no automático, mal prestando atenção para onde ia ou para seus arredores. Ventus teve medo por ele; parecia exausto e estava muito pálido então o garoto ficou bem junto dele. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, não sabia se devia permanecer — Posso… Posso te acompanhar?

— Se quiser.

Ele se sentou longe do resto da turma, cruzando os braços e ficando em silêncio. Ven não se afastou. Se ficar perto desse jeito era tudo que podia fazer, então o faria. E foi exatamente o que fez durante os próximos dias da semana, enquanto Vanitas se fechava cada vez mais. Apenas na sexta-feira ele tentou puxar assunto de novo.

— Cara, essa aula foi tão chata! — Começou o menor. Roxas estava doente desde terça-feira então fazia três dias que Ventus vinha para a escola sozinho e saía com Vanitas até eles se separarem — Eu não entendo como alguém como o Axel pode gostar tanto do Saix!

Vanitas não respondeu, mas Ventus estava se acostumando com isso. Não que ele gostasse; na verdade o incomodava mas já que Vanitas não estava reclamando ele devia estar… Mais ou menos bem?

— Espero que a gente possa fazer algo divertido nesse fim de semana. Podíamos jogar videogame de novo! — Ele se voltou para o moreno — Lembra de como você e meu irmão ganharam de mim e do Axel? Nós dois podíamos jogar em equipe dessa vez! Seria tão legal agora que você já sabe como jogar!

— Hm.

Ventus franziu a testa e suspirou triste. Ele queria mesmo fazer algo mais por ele… Então tentou.

— Olha, Vani… Eu… Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas... Quero te ver sorrindo de novo! —  Ele disse, corando um pouquinho antes de continuar —  As coisas vão melhorar! tudo Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? —  O garoto disse com um sorriso. Vanitas era importante para ele, alguém especial. Ele queria fazê-lo se sentir bem mas Vanitas não reagiu como ele esperava. Ao invés disso, ele se voltou para ele e cerrou os olhos. Ventus estava tentando ajudar, apenas tentando ajudar, mas como poderia? Vai ficar tudo bem? As coisas vão melhorar? O que ele pensava que sabia sobre si? Tristeza e ódio tomaram controle de Vanitas. Sem conseguir dormir, sem conseguir pensar direito, ele chegou ao seu limite e alguma coisa dentro dele despertou. Alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu controlar.

— Não vai.

— Hã? —  Ventus olhou confuso para ele.

— Não vai ficar bem. Nunca ficou e nunca vai! — Exclamou o moreno, ficando de frente para ele.

Não, não, não, o que estava fazendo?! Ele tinha que parar agora, ele nunca machucaria Ven, nunca! Ele não podia machucá-lo, ele era seu amigo, Vanitas gostava dele--

— Você vive nesse seu mundinho feliz onde tudo dá certo, onde todos se dão bem mas está na hora de crescer e ver que nada disso existe, Ventus!

— Por que... Por que está gritando? — Ven perguntou e dessa vez não ficou apenas triste; ele ficou com medo pelo modo que Vanitas olhava para ele.

— Só gritando pra enfiar alguma coisa nessa sua cabecinha de merda, moleque! — Vanitas continuou, cutucando sua cabeça mais forte do que devia. Ventus fechou os olhos, dando um passo para trás.

— Vani, o que você está fazendo?!

Sora e Riku tinham acabado de sair da escola quando viram os dois na rua. Sora os observou pronto para intervir e Riku fez o mesmo, mas eles aguardaram. Mais alunos perceberam o que estava acontecendo e começaram a se reunir ao redor dos meninos.

— É o seguinte: Eu me cansei de você! — Continuou Vanitas, pedindo a si mesmo para que parasse mas já tinha começado e a raiva guiava cada palavra sua — Só quero que cale essa sua maldita boca e me deixe em paz! Eu quero ficar sozinho! Quer que eu escreva?!

Ventus não respondeu. Ele não conseguiu, paralisado no mesmo lugar onde estava. Vanitas... Vanitas estava mesmo dizendo essas coisas horríveis para ele? Por quê? E por que agora?!

— O que aconteceu?! — Exclamou o loiro finalmente. Aquele não era seu amigo, algo estava errado. Vanitas nunca diria algo assim para ele!  — O que aconteceu na segunda feira depois da escola? É por causa disso que está desse jeito?

— Aconteceu que eu percebi que tudo que você faz é tomar meu tempo! Aconteceu que minha paciência chegou ao meu limite e eu quero que você suma da minha frente!

— Por que não me diz a verdade?! Por que esconde isso de mim?! Eu posso te ajudar, sou seu amigo!

— Meu... Meu amigo?! — Vanitas sorriu, não do jeito que Ventus amava mas de um jeito que lhe deu arrepios. Seus olhos nunca pareceram tão ameaçadores como naquele momento — Você nunca foi meu amigo! Por que diabos pensou que fosse?!

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como lanças. Ventus arregalou os olhos. Ele estava mesmo dizendo aquilo... Ele estava mesmo dizendo aquilo!

— C-... — As mãos de Ventus começarem a tremer —C-Como assim?

— E lá vai você de novo! Vê por que preciso gritar? Você não me escuta!

— Aí, já chega! — Era Sora, ficando entre Vanitas e seu amigo, Riku ao seu lado — Qual é seu problema, cara?!

— Por que não vai cuidar da sua própria vida, Sora? — Perguntou Vanitas e se voltou para Ventus com os dentes cerrados apenas para perceber o quão fundo o tinha atingido.

Ventus não se movia. Ele não se movia mas seus olhos estavam cobertos por lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer pelo seu rosto. Vanitas soube naquele momento que tinha ido longe demais. Tinha ido longe demais, mas ainda sentia tanta dor! Por que estava descontando tudo justamente na pessoa que ele mais prezava?

— Por que mentiu pra mim...? — Começou Ventus, olhando para ele — Se... Se não queria... Se não queria ser meu amigo era só dizer. P... Precisava mesmo me humilhar desse jeito, Vanitas?!

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não o chamava pelo nome inteiro. Tinha até se acostumado com o apelido...

— Ah, que dó! Vai chorar agora? — Perguntou Vanitas e em sua mente pediu a si mesmo para parar, implorou para não piorar a situação mas ele já não tinha mais controle sobre as coisas que estava dizendo enquanto descontava todo o ódio que tinha guardado — Bom, parece então que eu venci a aposta, não é? Eu te avisei, Ventus!

— Apos… — Aquilo foi mais do que o suficiente. Levando alguns segundos para processar o que Vanitas tinha dito, Ventus perdeu o ar e começou a chorar, soluçando na frente de todo mundo — É... É isso?! Esse tempo todo... Esse tempo todo você esteve pensando naquela **maldita aposta?!**

Vanitas não respondeu, desviando o olhar. Não aguentava olhar para ele daquele jeito sabendo que Ven chorava por sua causa.

— Eu achei... E-Eu achei que eu significasse alguma coisa pra você! A-alguma coisa, mas você nunca se importou de verdade, não é? — Ventus não conseguia parar de tremer. Sua garganta estava terrivelmente seca e sua pernas bambearam. Ele não estava somente magoado, ia muito além disso — Você... Você não está nem aí pra ninguém a não ser você mesmo! Mesmo... Mesmo que...

Vanitas fechou os olhos. Era tarde para pedir desculpas agora. Era tarde, mas... Mas ele tinha prometido que nunca machucaria Ven. E ali estava agora. Riku o encarou furioso e Sora foi até o amigo para consolá-lo mas Ventus sentia-se tão mal que tudo que queria era ir para casa. Queria sair dali, sair e deixar Vanitas para trás! Porque era isso que ele queria, não era? Se ele vencesse a aposta, Ventus teria que deixar de falar com ele. E era isso que faria!

— **Mesmo que alguém se importe de verdade com você!!!**

Ventus saiu correndo. Ele saiu correndo, queria desaparecer dali, queria sua casa, queria seu irmão! Por que não tinha dado ouvidos à ele antes? Tinha mesmo acreditado que tivesse algum valor para Vanitas?! Como pôde ser tão estúpido?!

— Você ficou louco?! — Sora gritou com o mais velho — Olha o que você fez!

Os alunos que observavam não se envolveram mas logo começaram a opinar enquanto Vanitas observava Ventus desaparecer na distância. Queria correr atrás dele e pedir desculpas. Imploraria por suas desculpas se preciso, mas não o faria. Não o faria porque não tinha mais esse direito. Vanitas ignorou tudo que estavam dizendo ao seu redor, remoendo-se por dentro. Ven...

A chuva tinha começado novamente, aumentando gradativamente e forçando os estudantes a procurar abrigo. Vanitas então sentiu alguém agarrá-lo pela camiseta e chacoalhá-lo. Era Sora e gritava com ele. Riku correu até o amigo, preocupado com a possibilidade de Vanitas avançar contra ele, mas o moreno não fez nada. Merecia aqueles insultos.

— Sora--

— Ele gosta de você! Ele gosta tanto de você, por que tinha que fazer isso com ele?!

Vanitas não olhou diretamente para ele. Sentia-se envergonhado. Sentia miserável. Ele tinha tratado Ventus do mesmo modo que seu pai o tratava. Ele ouvi Sora gritar de novo, esperando-o reagir.

— Fala alguma coisa, seu merda!

Por alguns segundos Vanitas não disse nada. Finalmente, olhou Sora nos olhos e o menino engoliu em seco.

— Me solta.

Sora não queria mas o fez. O fez porque não podia fazer muita coisa agora e não queria piorar a situação. Vanitas então suspirou e se virou, deixando-os para trás enquanto ia embora.

Ele ajeitou o capuz sobre a cabeça, sentindo a água lentamente molhar seu corpo. Seria um longo caminho para casa e ele estava sozinho, como sempre esteve. Como deveria estar, como merecia estar, e ele percorreu seu caminho em silêncio, dizendo a si mesmo que o que escorria pelo seu rosto eram apenas gotas de chuva trazidas pelo vento.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Roxas estava na sala, deitado no sofá e assistindo televisão quando ouviu a porta da entrada se abrir e fechar abruptamente. Ele viu Ventus passar correndo por ele e podia jurar que o ouviu soluçar quando foi para o quarto sem olhar para trás. Roxas imediatamente ficou em pé e foi atrás do irmão.

— Ven?!

Ventus mal enxergava os degraus conforme subia as escadas, as lágrimas embaçando sua visão. Ele deixou sua mochila no chão e se jogou na cama, agarrando seu travesseiro e enterrando o rosto nele ao desabar em choro. Roxas chegou segundos depois e só parou quando estava ao lado dele, preocupado.

— Ven, o que aconteceu?! — Roxas perguntou mas Ventus não olhou para ele. Ele não queria ver ninguém naquele momento. Se sentia um idiota, um imbecil por se importar tanto com alguém que não estava nem aí para ele.

— P-P-Por que e-eu não acreditei em v-v-você--?

Roxas segurou a respiração em tensão e se sentou mais perto do mais novo, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ele estava muito molhado... Tinha vindo correndo na chuva?

— Ven... Ven, se acalma-

— O-O que foi eu f-f-fiz pra ele? F-Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? E-E-Eu n-não fiz n-n-nada! — Ventus estava desolado, tremendo sem controle algum e falando de modo tão magoado que mexeu diretamente com o irmão. O que mais chamou sua atenção no entanto foi o que Ventus disse...

 _Pra ele?_ Roxas franziu a testa — Irmão… Irmão, olha pra mim. Me diz, o que aconteceu?

Naquele instante a mãe dos meninos entrou no quarto. Roxas olhou para ela perdido mas não saiu do lado do irmão até que ele finalmente se virou para si, ainda sem conseguir parar de chorar.

— O V-Vanitas, Rox... E-Ele... E-E-Ele me odeia, e e-eu nem sei p-por quê...!

Ele então se jogou nos braços do irmão que o abraçou com força enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. Roxas não disse nada e suspirou entristecido sentindo como Ventus estava tremendo de nervosismo. A mulher caminhou até os garotos e tentou confortar seu filho, segurando seu rosto em suas mãos.

— Querido…

— E-Eu sou tão i-idiota, mãe…

— Shh…

Ela tentou acalmá-lo o máximo que pôde. Roxas o soltou e o observou chorar na frente de sua mãe enquanto tentava contar o que tinha acontecido para eles. Ele não conseguiu, simplesmente doía demais falar sobre aquilo, mas ainda assim Roxas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Vanitas. Agora o veriam pessoalmente apenas em dois dias mas sua vontade era de ir até ele naquele instante! O que Roxas faria ele não sabia ainda mas não pensou muito naquilo, deixando sua raiva fluir tal como as lágrimas de Ventus. Ele respirou fundo, esperando seu irmão se acalmar um pouco antes de tentar conversar com ele mas Ven não queria conversar. Depois de tanto chorar, tudo que ele queria era ficar sozinho por um tempo.

Tanto seu irmão como sua mãe entenderam isso e o deixaram no quarto. Roxas odiava ver Ventus assim e sua mãe parecia igualmente triste; ela tinha visto Vanitas poucas vezes mas ele sempre foi tão bondoso com seu filho e parecia gostar bastante dele. No entanto, conhecendo o temperamento de Roxas e sabendo o quão protetor ele era quanto ao irmão mais novo, ela só esperava ele não acabasse arranjando problemas.

Logo todos já sabiam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se Roxas estava nervoso antes, depois do que Sora e Riku lhe contaram ele ficou furioso. Tinha o número de Vanitas; podia ligar para ele e falar tudo que tinha vontade mas achou melhor não: Falaria com ele cara a cara na segunda feira.

Ventus não conseguia se lembrar de um fim de semana que tivesse demorado tanto para passar quanto aquele. Quando parava para pensar no que tinha acontecido, a primeira coisa que vinha à sua mente era o modo como Vanitas tinha olhado para si. Havia fúria em seus olhos, havia raiva e ódio, tal como quando ele tinha brigado com Max e seus amigos há meses. Ventus não conseguia entender por que ele o tinha encarado daquele jeito e quanto mais tentava entender mais deprimido ficava.

Doía tanto pensar no moreno. Eles tinham se divertido tanto juntos e ficado tão próximos… E Vanitas tinha mudado tanto que parecia mesmo gostar de estar com ele também mas então por quê...

Apesar do quanto doía, no entanto, Ventus esperou. Talvez Vanitas ligasse pedindo desculpas e explicando por quê tinha agido daquele jeito. Talvez enviasse uma mensagem… Qualquer coisa para que ele parasse de se sentir tão mal assim!

De repente, seu celular vibrou. Ele o pegou receoso até ver que era uma mensagem mas não de quem ele esperava que fosse.

  
**Ienzo** **  
** _Ven, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!, é só me chamar_ 14:49 _  
_ _Não pense duas vezes, beleza?_ 14:49

Ventus sorriu de leve, agradecido. Não podia se esquecer de seus outros amigos, dos que realmente se importavam com ele e não o consideravam parte de uma... De uma aposta.

Ele se perguntou o que Vanitas estaria fazendo agora. Devia estar tranquilo em casa, rindo da sua cara de idiota ao ser insultado na frente de todo mundo enquanto o próprio Ventus estava choramingando pelos cantos como uma criança. Era sábado mas ele já temia vê-lo na segunda-feira... Era a última coisa que queria fazer mesmo que, no fundo, ele soubesse que isso não era verdade.

Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto Ventus tentava ler alguma coisa para se distrair, Roxas contou para Axel sobre o que tinha acontecido, resmungando e fungando enquanto o fazia. Ventus se sentiu incomodado com aquilo, mas preferiu ficar quieto e não disse mais nada pelo fim de semana inteiro.

* * *

Quando Vanitas chegou em casa na sexta-feira ele ignorou fosse lá o que seu pai disse para ele e foi direto para o quarto. Ele jogou a mochila de lado e se sentou na cama, não se importando se molharia o lençol.

O rapaz perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentasse, no entanto, a única coisa que vinha à sua mente era o modo com que Ventus tinha olhado para si. Havia tanta tristeza e dor em seus olhos que se sentia terrível só lembrar. Ele lembrou de como ele tinha desabado na frente de todos… Era uma cena que jamais gostaria de presenciar e a culpa por ela ter acontecido era sua!

Mas por que se importar tanto com aquilo? Era só uma questão de tempo até que o garoto se cansasse dele e se afastasse de qualquer modo. Sem falar que o menino era irritante demais! É claro que nunca o tinha considerado um amigo de verdade. E mesmo que tivesse, por que ligar para isso agora? Ele sempre foi sozinho e nunca tinha sido um problema.

Vanitas respirou fundo. É. Manteria aquele pensamento. Seria mais fácil aceitar daquela forma do que ficar se remoendo por algo que poderia ter sido mas que já não era mais nada. Ele só precisava resumir sua vida de onde tinha parado, lembrar-se de como era antes de conhecer o loiro e seguir em frente. Com isso em mente o adolescente se levantou, pegou uma troca de roupa seca e foi tomar banho.

Não pensou em nada, tentando se focar apenas em como a água quente escorria devagar pelo seu corpo gelado. Sua vontade era ficar ali pelo resto do dia, apenas relaxando sem ter nada para fazer,  e durante alguns minutos foi o que fez até seu pai esmurrar a porta.

— Você é surdo? Já falei pra parar de gastar tanta água!!

Vanitas suspirou, saindo de seu transe e desligando o chuveiro. Estava se secando quando se atentou para as cicatrizes que tinha no braço direito. Mal eram visíveis agora, mas ele se lembrava muito bem de como sua pele tinha ficado logo após ter sido machucado... Ele riu de si mesmo.

Apenas mais um dia normal em sua vida. Seu pai tinha chegado tarde em casa, gritando sobre algo que ele não entendeu, e surtou. Xehanort não estava realmente bêbado mas havia uma garrafa sobre a mesa e foi ela que ele usou quando avançou contra Vanitas, quebrando-a em seu ombro e ainda cortando seu braço quando ele tentou se defender.

Se não fosse Ventus limpando sua ferida naquele dia a inflamação certamente teria piorado devido ao caco que se afundava cada vez mais sobre sua pele. Ele cerrou os olhos e abriu o armário para ver se o kit que Ventus deu para ele ainda estava lá. Pelo menos naquilo Xehanort não tinha mexido.... Precisava devolver para o menino.

Uma vez trocado ele saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha; estava faminto mas sem ânimo nenhum para cozinhar. Devia ter um resto de arroz em algum lugar na geladeira...

— É engraçado me ignorar? — Xehanort estava sentado à mesa, comendo de uma marmita que tinha comprado para si.

— Não, senhor — Vanitas não queria mais problemas. Não que tivesse qualquer direito de dizer qualquer coisa ali.

— Ótimo. Preste atenção — Xehanort apontou o garfo para ele — Hoje virão uns amigos meus aqui. Você tem duas opções, ou fica fora de casa até irem embora ou se tranca no seu quarto e fica lá enquanto estiverem aqui. O que vai ser?

— Quando chegam? — Perguntou o adolescente. Interessante; não era sempre que ele tinha o direito de escolha.

— Ao anoitecer. É bom que se decida antes de eles chegarem.

— Sim, senhor.

Xehanort resmungou alguma coisa antes de olhar para sua comida e apontar para o que restava dela — Quer?

Vanitas sentiu o estômago reclamar. O que tinha ali não daria para a fome que estava sentindo então ele negou e foi até a geladeira, procurando alguma outra coisa. Ele decidiu esquentar o resto de arroz, fritar um ovo e comer aquilo mesmo.

Após o almoço o rapaz não sentiu vontade de fazer nada mas queria manter a mente ocupada de algum modo e resolveu sair para a rua, colocando o maço de cigarros no bolso e indo. A chuva pesada de antes deu uma trégua e ele tomou isso como oportunidade para andar sem pressa.

Ele não estava brincando quando disse que seu bairro era perigoso. Haviam roubos constantemente e a violência era realmente assustadora. E ainda assim ele não tinha medo. Talvez ele não soubesse lutar corretamente, mas tinha aprendido tudo que sabia sobre atacar e defender ali, arranjando encrenca com pessoas mais velhas que ele. Conforme ele crescia foi se tornando um adolescente muito ousado e mais de uma vez tinha voltado seriamente machucado para casa, tendo que se virar com suas feridas sozinho. Foi quando começou a fumar e descobriu como ficava calmo quando o fazia.

Vanitas passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de pegar seu isqueiro e tentar acender um cigarro apenas para perceber estava sem gás. Irritado, ele caminhou por mais alguns minutos antes de ver dois rostos familiares ao longe. Esses eram um garoto de 19 anos e uma garota de 18 e ambos estavam sentados na entrada de uma loja fechada. A garota também tinha um cigarro nas mãos enquanto o outro meramente olhava para o nada.

— Hey, olha quem resolveu aparecer! — Exclamou o rapaz, Robert. Vanitas o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando-se para a moça.

— E aí, Vani — Ela disse — Já faz um tempo que não te vejo perambular por aí.

— Tem fogo? — Ele perguntou direto, mostrando seu cigarro ainda não usado. Ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele e deslizando a mão sobre seu abdômen sem hesitação.

— Fogo, é? Bom... Eu poderia te fazer sentir bem quente, você sabe.

Ele olhou para ela com puro desinteresse e segurou sua mão, lentamente a afastando de si — Tem um isqueiro aí ou não?

— Uau, tá bom! Nossa... — Ela deu o seu isqueiro para ele — Você costumava ser mais divertido antes, sabe.

— Deixa ele em paz, Chris. Você sabe que ele não gostava de mulher — Robert disse.

— É, bom… Eu não lembro de ele reclamar na última vez que fizemos. Né, Vani?

Vanitas devolveu o isqueiro e se sentou na calçada — Não me chame assim.

— Alguém está nervosinho hoje! — Ela disse e aquele foi o fim da conversa. Cada um deles tinha seus próprios problemas mas falar sobre eles nunca tinha seu ponto forte. Atualmente eles se consideravam apenas colegas, nem mesmo amigos mais, mas era melhor assim. Já bastava de viver no passado.

O sol estava se pondo quando Vanitas se deu conta de que deveria estar em casa então se levantou, recolheu os quatro cigarros usados do chão e os levou consigo. Ele se despediu dos dois com um aceno de mão, logo chegando em casa.

Alguns amigos de seu pai já tinham chegado. Xehanort o encarou com raiva quando ele entrou mas ele o ignorou e foi para o quarto, trancando-se lá. Se sentia tão cansado, tão exausto mas independente do quanto tentasse dormir tudo que conseguia fazer era ficar rolando de um lado para o outro e se frustrando ainda mais.

Ele podia não estar pensando em nada no momento, mas no fundo estava sufocando.

* * *

 — Ven... Ven, está na hora.

Ventus sabia disso. Tinha acordado muito antes do despertador tocar mas permaneceu na cama tentando controlar seu nervosismo. Ele não queria ir para a escola, mas se não fosse ficaria cada vez mais difícil para ele. Precisava se esforçar, mesmo que não o quisesse.

— Já vou — Ele respondeu em voz baixa e deixou Roxas tomar o café da manhã primeiro. Ventus se levantou um pouco depois e lavou o rosto, esfregando os olhos. Foi difícil se trocar e deixar o quarto e uma vez que conseguiu fazê-lo ele tinha apenas alguns minutos antes de sair. Ele jogou um pedaço de bolo na boca, bebeu o copo de leite em um gole e se despediu da mãe, a qual lhe deu um abraço forte antes que saísse.

Ele e o irmão não trocaram palavra alguma enquanto iam. Ventus estava deprimido e evitou contato visual com qualquer um que passasse por ele. Ainda assim, não conseguiu manter a cabeça abaixada ao chegar na esquina onde Vanitas sempre esperava por ele. Para seu alívio e tristeza, ele não estava lá.

Ventus pensou que Vanitas tinha faltado e seria ótimo se o tivesse mas ele estava do lado de dentro, em pé e com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto esperava pelo sinal. Parecia estar ainda mais irritado e impaciente do que na sexta-feira. Sora e Riku não esconderam o quão nervosos estavam com ele e o encararam, mas Vanitas não se importou ou pelo menos fingiu não se importar.

Ele foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. Roxas disse para Ventus para se sentar em outro lugar, mais longe dele se necessário, mas ele negou e se sentou na mesma carteira de sempre. O loiro então abriu seu caderno e tentou prestar atenção apenas ao que o professor dizia, mas se sentia ansioso e constantemente perdia o foco. Para sua sorte Luxord não disse uma palavra sobre isso.

Essa mesma situação se repetiu pelos dias que vieram. Vanitas ficava cada vez mais irritado a medida que Ventus ficava mais deprimido. Ele tinha conseguido se controlar até então, mas a cada dia ficava mais difícil.

Na quinta-feira daquela semana Ventus saiu para o intervalo acompanhado por Ienzo e Xion. Os dois estavam muito preocupados com ele e queriam entender o por quê daquilo ter acontecido já que Vanitas também não parecia estar bem.

— Como você está, Ven? — Perguntou a garota.

— To meio pra baixo… — Respondeu o loiro. O fato de todos seus amigos saberem do que tinha acontecido o constrangia, principalmente porque ele não queria que ninguém soubesse o que ele realmente sentia pelo moreno.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Ienzo disse com um sorriso. Xion concordou.

— É, estamos aqui por você! Não se esqueça disso, tá?

O garoto assentiu, sorrindo sem vontade e indo com eles para o lugar de sempre onde seus amigos esperavam. Seria ótimo para Ventus relaxar com eles… Se parassem de falar sobre o que tinha acontecido é claro. Roxas e Sora estavam muito nervosos e discutiam sobre, direcionando todos comentários de ódio à Vanitas. Talvez pensassem que isso ajudaria, mas apenas fez com que o menino se sentisse ainda mais miserável e, não demorou muito, ele resolveu se afastar e ir ao banheiro.

Ele se apoiou na pia e lavou o rosto, lutando contra a lágrimas. Vani não parecia estar bem também. E ainda tinha o ocorrido na segunda-feira, coisa que ele não tinha mais como saber o que era...

Ainda estava próximo à pia quando Max entrou, aparentemente não ligando para ele estar ali. O loiro respirou fundo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos quando o outro falou com ele.

— Que confusão, hein.

Ventus se voltou para o rapaz. Ele estava ciente de que a escola inteira sabia do ocorrido, mas era mesmo necessário todos falarem sobre aquilo? O rapaz continuou, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

— Não precisa responder. Afinal, você deve estar assustado... E eu não te culpo.

Ventus desviou o olhar. Vanitas tinha dito para ele não baixar a guarda quando Max e seus amigos estivessem por perto, mas...

— Isso porque você nem viu o que o Vanitas fez no primeiro ano... Bateu tanto num moleque que quebrou os dentes dele. O coitado até mudou de escola depois, de tão assustado que ficou... — Max olhou para ele — Menino... O Vanitas não é coisa boa. Fique atento. E não baixe a guarda quando ele estiver por per-

— O que está fazendo aqui?! — Perguntou uma terceira voz. Max se voltou para a porta e sorriu abertamente.

— Falando no diabo.

O loiro engoliu em seco quando seu olhar encontrou o de Vanitas. Ele parecia estar no extremo do mau humor e estava na cara que não tinha dormido bem, talvez ainda pior do que antes. Max olhou de um para o outro.

— Vim mijar. Por quê, não posso? — Ele perguntou ironicamente e Vanitas deu um passo para frente.

— Fique longe do Ven!

— Por quê? Ele é seu agora pra você controlar com quem ele pode ou não ficar?

— Max--

— Não… — Ventus começou. Ele não queria, não devia falar nada mas só estar na presença do outro trouxe de volta todos os pensamentos que tivera desde que haviam se separado na sexta-feira. Ele se xingou mentalmente quando começou a chorar sem perceber — N-Não me chame de Ven!

Eles precisavam cortar seus laços. Precisavam voltar a ser apenas conhecidos, pois se mantivessem um pouco que fosse da intimidade de antes Ventus sofreria demais para superar. Vanitas não soube como reagir de imediato e travou olhando para ele.

Era a deixa que Max precisava. Ele riu e foi até a porta — Parece que estou interrompendo alguma coisa então… Falo com você depois, garoto!

E então ele saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Já tinham estado sozinhos ali antes, mas a situação tinha sido bem diferente do que era agora. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e Ven, vendo Vanitas tão cansado daquele jeito, quis se aproximar. Quis abraçá-lo, pedir explicações pelo seu comportamento repentino esperando que ele dissesse que tinha sido tudo um mal entendido, mas não podia!

Vanitas também queria dizer alguma coisa. Queria pedir desculpas, apesar de não achar que merecia ser desculpado. Ele hesitou —... Ven, eu-

— O que foi que você fez?? — Era Roxas. Ele tinha visto Vanitas entrar no banheiro e foi rapidamente até lá, indo de encontro com o moreno ao perceber sua proximidade de Ven. Sem pensar no que fazia, Roxas o segurou pelos braços e o empurrou contra a parede, encarando-o. Vanitas não ofereceu resistência alguma.

— Rox--! — Ventus interveio. A situação já estava ruim o suficiente, ele não precisava piorá-la!

— Gosta de fazer meu irmão chorar, seu infeliz?! O que diabos você quer afinal?!

— Vai bater em mim? — Vanitas perguntou em tom de deboche — Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

— É o mínimo que eu devia fazer depois do que você fez com meu irmão, seu-!

Nessa altura Ventus já estava do lado dele, segurando seu braço e esperando que sua presença ali evitasse que Vanitas machucasse seu irmão. Mesmo que não estivesse lá no entanto, Vanita não ia fazer nada. Ele tinha dito e feito coisas das quais se arrependia, mas seria preciso muita coisa pra que ele usasse força. Era compreensível a reação de Roxas e também a de Ven, mas ainda assim ele não se moveu um centímetro enquanto Roxas o empurrava contra a parede, apertando seu braço.

— Rox, por favor, deixa ele-

— Quieto, Ven! Ele não merece sua pena!

— Roxas, para!!

Vanitas não se atreveu a olhar para Ventus, deixando que seu irmão fizesse o que queria. Diabos, talvez se o menino desse um soco na sua cara ele não reagiria e Roxas pensava seriamente nisso mas não teve tempo para tal; outros alunos perceberam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e chamaram Xaldin para ajudar, o qual entrou no banheiro e agora os intimidava.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — Questionou ele em um tom de voz alto. Roxas se sobressaltou, de repente muito tenso.

— Não está acontecendo nada — Disse Vanitas, encarando ao menino que o segurava com as sobrancelhas levantadas — Está?

Roxas entendeu o recado. Pelo menos ambos concordavam que levar uma bronca ali não seria muito bom. Ele então deu um passo para trás, deixando Vanitas livre e o moreno se afastou, parando na frente do inspetor.

— Vai me levar para a diretoria?

— Devia levar os três! — Exclamou o adulto, nervoso — Se eu ver vocês de novo fazendo qualquer coisa suspeita, não vou pensar duas vezes antes de levá-los direto para o Yen Sid!

Vanitas assentiu pouco se importando e saiu do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. De certa forma realmente não tinha... Mas por mais que negasse, a forma com que seu coração batia forte quando via Ventus era um sinal óbvio de que o loiro ainda significava muito para ele.

Dentro do banheiro, Ventus finalmente se recuperou e forçou Roxas a olhar para si.

— Por que você fez isso?!

—  Ven, não minta pra mim! Você está chorando por algum motivo, o que foi que ele fez dessa vez?!

— Eu não posso nem me sentir triste?! — Exclamou o menino — Ele não fez nada, irmão! E... E eu não quero que você brigue com ele, nem o machuque! Por favor, Roxas!

— Mas por quê? Ele te magoou, Ven! Não vou esquecer disso, é claro que vou fazer alguma coisa!

— Eu não quero! Deixa ele paz, tá bom? Não gosto de vê-lo daquele jeito!

— Mas Ven-

— É tão difícil assim entender que eu gosto dele do mesmo jeito que você gosta do Axel, Roxas?!

Ventus saiu pela porta deixando seu irmão para trás. Roxas o observou sair, ainda processando o que ele tinha dito e Xaldin pigarreou, assustando-o. Ele tinha esquecido que o adulto estava ali!

— Acredito que não irá mais sequer pensar em arranjar problemas, não é menino?

— N-... N-Não, senhor — Ele respondeu no automático, ainda pensando no irmão enquanto o inspetor saía. Lembrou-se de quando Axel falou sobre o modo que Ventus olhava para Vanitas... E ele tinha prestado mais atenção naquilo desde então mas Ventus era sempre tão animado com todos que ele não estava muito certo daquilo. Mas agora...

Quando ele finalmente saiu do banheiro viu Ventus ao longe conversando com Ienzo e Xion, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e aparentando estar ainda mais triste. Roxas poderia ter voltado ao lugar de sempre mas achou melhor não e voltou sozinho para a sala.

* * *

 — Sim, eu fiquei sabendo... Todos ficamos, na verdade — Falou Aqua.

Estavam ela, Xion e Ienzo conversando na diretoria. Os dois estavam muito preocupados com Ventus e Vanitas e ambos concordavam que não poderiam fazer muita coisa sem entender como tudo tinha acontecido de fato. Pensando nisso, decidiram por ir conversar com a professora em que mais confiavam.

— Nós não sabemos o que fazer! — Continuou Xion — Porque bom... Sabemos que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Vanitas antes da briga.

Ienzo concordou — De fato. Ele mudou completamente da noite pro dia. Ninguém entendeu o por quê... E depois na sexta-feira ele brigou com o Ven daquele jeito.

— E vocês disseram que eles têm passado mais tempo juntos? Mesmo fora da escola? — Perguntou a mulher.

— Sim, eles ficaram bem próximos, professora! —Xion exclamou — Eu até acho que...

A garota corou. Ela não sabia se devia falar sobre mas Ienzo pensava a mesma coisa, e pela forma com que se olharam Aqua deduziu o que queriam dizer.

— Acham que eles se gostam?

— Sim — Disse Xion por fim — Quer dizer... Eu sei que o Ven gosta dele. Eu saí com os dois um dia e ficou tão na cara. E… Sei lá, o jeito que o Ven olhava pra ele... Sabe do que estou falando, né?

Aqua riu baixinho. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com alguma briga entre adolescentes em sua vida de professora e certamente não seria a última. Ela faria de tudo para ajudar seus alunos, é claro, e ficou agradecida pelos dois terem vindo até ela pedir ajuda.

— Fico feliz por se importarem tanto com seus amigos assim — Disse ela, sorrindo com carinho  — Farei o que puder, tá bom? Mas precisarão continuar dando todo o apoio que puderem a eles.

Os dois assentiram, sorrindo e a agradecendo. Aqua já tinha conversado com Ventus sobre Vanitas antes e sabia que ele contaria tudo que tinha acontecido se ela perguntasse. O problema era o moreno... Ela tinha tentado se aproximar dele inúmeras vezes mas sempre havia um bloqueio por parte do menino. Aqua esperou que pudesse descobrir alguma coisa dessa vez, mas não tinha muitas esperanças. No entanto, se tinha mesmo acontecido alguma coisa com ele antes da discussão com Ven...

Vanitas claramente não tinha uma boa relação com seu pai em casa. Talvez uma figura paterna fosse tudo de que ele precisava.

Foi com isso em mente que ela contou para seu marido sobre a conversa que teve com Ienzo e Xion e pediu para ele tentasse conversar com o adolescente. Terra concordou na mesma hora e aguardou pelo dia que tivesse aula com ele.

Quando este dia chegou, Terra entrou na sala de aula animado com sempre mas voltou sua atenção para Vanitas, o qual estava debruçado sobre a carteira, o rosto escondido nos braços. O professor suspirou e começou sua aula mas não deu muita coisa para os alunos fazerem. Quando a maioria já tinha terminado os exercícios, ele os dispensou dez minutos mais cedo e eles saíram animados sem olhar para trás... Exceto por um deles.

— Vanitas — Ele chamou quando viu o adolescente se levantar — Posso falar com você um instante?

O moreno resmungou alguma coisa mas se sentou novamente, cruzando os braços. Somente quando todos já estavam fora da sala Terra foi até o jovem, se sentando de frente para ele.

— E aí, rapaz. Como vão as coisas? — O professor sorriu de leve e Vanitas revirou os olhos. De quando em quando essa maldita pergunta sempre era feita a ele!

Terra olhou bem para o jovem; seus olhos refletiam nada além de cansaço e seu estresse era perceptível, fosse pelas olheiras profundas que tinha, fosse pela forma com que afundava as unhas contra seu próprio braço aparentemente sem perceber.

— Boas.

O professor assentiu. Aquele garoto sempre foi muito difícil de entender, justamente porque ele nunca falava coisa alguma e todas as reuniões com seu pai não tinham levado a lugar nenhum. A maior parte dos professores o consideravam um caso perdido que nunca fazia as coisas por pura preguiça, mas Aqua sempre disse que estavam errados e ele concordava. Ainda assim, era tão difícil conseguir fazer algo por ele...

— Ótimo. Você está melhorando nas aulas. Isso é muito bom! — Vanitas cerrou os olhos e o professor continuou com cautela — E em casa? Está tudo tranquilo?

— Normal. O mesmo de sempre. Posso sair agora?

Terra suspirou — Desculpe… Você me parece cansado.

O rapaz cerrou os dentes, impaciente — E?

— E estamos preocupados com você.

— Estamos, né? Você e mais quem? — Seu tom de voz mudou de modo perspicaz. Terra prosseguiu.

— Todos nós estamos... Mas principalmente seus amigos.

Vanitas sentiu o estômago embrulhar — Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

— Hm? Por que seria?

— Eu não tenho amigos, não aqui! — Respondeu Vanitas veemente, respirando mais rápido do que antes — Se alguém te disse o contrário, então esquece isso!

— Eu não teria tanta certeza disso… Quero dizer, eu não acho que Xion e Ienzo nos teriam pedido por ajuda se não se importassem com você.

O rapaz não se moveu, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa. O que aquela garota estúpida e aquele nerd infeliz tinham feito? Queriam tanto assim que ele ficasse ali, sendo questionado por um professor? Tudo aquilo pra quê?

— Você está mentindo — Ele respondeu, mas apesar de parecer sério sua voz estava trêmula. Ienzo e Xion... Ele não tinha nada contra eles, não mais. Não mais… Sentiu-se confuso e ainda mais irritado — Está mentindo, eles não teriam motivo para fazer isso!

— Mas fizeram. Estão preocupados com você, Vanitas. E o Ventus também.

É claro. Ventus era amigo deles, lógico que estariam preocupados com o garoto. O professor somente veio falar com ele pois estava envolvido com o loiro, só isso. Ele não fazia diferença de verdade, porque estava tão surpreso?

— Não estão — Vanitas sentiu um nó na garganta. Tinha sido mais de uma semana segurando o que estava sentindo de novo, e se continuasse desse jeito...  Ele afundou ainda mais as unhas em sua pele e Terra segurou a respiração — Não estão, ninguém está... Ninguém nunca esteve!

Ele estava com raiva. Estava com raiva mas acima de tudo estava triste. Estava triste e desapontado consigo mesmo, odiando-se por se tornar exatamente o que seu pai insistia em repetir todas as vezes. Um fracasso, um ninguém que não merecia nada! Por que acreditar que valia alguma coisa se ele sabia que não valia?

— Isso não é verdade,  Vanitas. Há pessoas que se importam com você! Você é important-

— Importante? Importante?! — Ele sentiu os olhos marejarem e socou a carteira, se xingando por estar deixando suas emoções tomarem conta de si de novo e, pior ainda, na frente de um professor! — Como pode dizer isso? Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

— Não preciso saber para te dizer isso: Você não está sozinho, Vanitas. Pode contar conosco sempre que prec-

— Não! Não, pare com isso! Por que eu confiaria em você? Por que eu confiaria em qualquer um de vocês?! — Ele estava prestes a desmoronar de novo e ficava ainda mais nervoso por perceber isso. Nunca tinha sido tão afetado assim antes, por que agora? — Deviam parar de mentir para seus alunos! Parar de mentir para mim!

— Vanitas- — Terra esticou a mão por impulso. Antes que pudesse tocá-lo no entanto o rapaz a empurrou para longe em uma reação instintiva.

— Não encoste em mim! — Ele gritou, furioso. Eles tinham mesmo que insistir tanto com ele assim? Por que não o deixavam em paz?! Vanitas não queria ser confortado, ele não precisava disso!

Ele…

— Por quê? Por que todos vocês fazem isso?! — Ele gritou e fechou os punhos sobre a mesa, lágrimas ameaçando escapar de seus olhos — Vocês…V-Vocês agem como se pudessem consertar tudo. Como… Como se pudessem mesmo cuidar de nós, mas adivinha só? Vocês não podem! Você não podem fazer merda nenhuma, ninguém pode!

— Vanitas… — O garoto continuou a gritar.

— N-Ninguém… E-está nem aí! Não importa o que a gente faça! Não i-i-imp… Não i-... Merda!

A voz de Vanitas quebrou e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas. Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando ao máximo segurar essas malditas emoções dentro de si mas ela já tinham tomado controle de si e ele fechou uma mão sobre o peito, deixando escapar um suspiro doloroso antes de desmoronar e começar a soluçar.

— Q-Quem estou tentando enganar? — Ele disse, se afogando em suas palavras e escondendo o rosto com as costas da mão — S-Sou eu… S-Sou eu o culpado, por quê… Por quê eu sou assim, por que eu sempre estrago tudo?!

Terra apenas olhou para ele, emocionado com o que via e ouvia. Aquela era uma parte de Vanitas que ele tinha escondido por muito tempo e doía demais vê-lo desse jeito. Apesar de surpreso no entanto, ele achou compreensível. Alguém que ficava tanto tempo fechado consigo mesmo certamente guardava muita coisa dentro de si... E algo na voz do rapaz disse à Terra que ele não estava falando somente sobre o ocorrido com Ventus.

— T-Todo… T-Todo mundo vai embora… Todo mundo vai embora por minha culpa, porque sou um idiota! Porque sempre faço algo errado, porque -! — Ele não tinha ninguém. E sempre que alguém se aproximava, ele sempre estragava tudo! Sua mãe o tinha deixado… Seus colegas da escola… Ephemera… E agora ele tinha perdido Ventus também!

Seu corpo todo tremia e ele cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Não conseguia parar por mais que tentasse. Assim como não tinha conseguido controlar sua raiva antes, ele não conseguia controlar sua tristeza agora, não depois de tanto tempo.

— E-Eu… E não entendo, professor — Ele levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhar para ele — O que eu fiz para merecer isso?!

Vanitas continuou a chorar e novamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. Ele tremia e pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que ficou sem ar de tanto soluçar. Terra o deixou chorar por alguns segundos e então se levantou apenas para se ajoelhar ao lado dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Ele disse, lhe dando um tapinha carinhoso nas costas e ficando bem ao lado do garoto.

— D-Desculpa… — Disse Vanitas. Ele olhou para o professor, chorando, quase implorando para que ele fizesse a dor parar e Terra, percebendo isso, o trouxe para perto de si antes que ele pudesse negar.

E Vanitas não negou. Ele deixou o professor envolvê-lo em seus braços e o abraçou de volta, escondendo o rosto contra ele e desabando. Ele só precisava de alguém, qualquer um que o segurasse nos braços daquele jeito e o fizesse se sentir seguro. Queria parar de se sentir tão triste o tempo todo. Queria parar de sentir tanto medo em casa.

O adolescente fechou os dedos ao redor da camiseta do professor com força como se com medo de que ele o deixasse, como se pedindo para que ele não se afastasse. E, pelo tempo que foi preciso até Vanitas se acalmar, Terra não se afastou.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Quando Vanitas conseguiu parar de chorar, Terra deu a ele seu espaço e o observou enquanto ele secava o rosto com as costas das mãos e fungava, buscando recuperar seu autocontrole. O adolescente respirou fundo várias vezes; sentia sua cabeça latejar sem parar e tudo que queria no momento era dormir.  Terra viu o quão cansado ele estava e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, falando com calma.

— Está dispensado da minha aula hoje. Você pode ficar aqui ou no pátio, o que te fizer sentir melhor — Vanitas assentiu em silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos que agora descansavam sobre suas pernas — Com quem terá aula depois?

Ele pensou um pouco — Com.... Com o Marluxia, eu acho.

— Ótimo. Eu vou conversar com ele, assim você não precisa se preocupar com sua aula também. O que acha?

Vanitas assentiu novamente. Sentia-se ainda mais cansado agora mas mais leve do que antes. Deuses, se seu pai te visse chorando daquele jeito falaria tanto na sua cabeça... — Obrigado, professor.

— Não precisa agradecer! — O adulto respondeu e sorriu com carinho, ficando em pé. Ele olhou para seu relógio; faltavam cinco minutos para o intervalo acabar — Eu vou pegar café. Quer um pouco? Pode te fazer bem.

— Obrigado, mas não — Se ele tomasse café acabaria despertando e no momento queria mesmo dormir. O professor então lhe deu as costas e foi até a porta mas foi chamado de volta.

— Desculpe ter tomado seu tempo — Disse o adolescente.

— Não tomou meu tempo. Está tudo bem, Vanitas. Ah, e.... — Terra sorriu novamente — Se precisar de alguma coisa, e isso vale para qualquer coisa, não pense duas vezes antes de vir me procurar, certo? Pode confiar em mim!

Aquele professor podia não ter tanto controle sobre a sala quanto sua esposa, mas tinha um coração tão bom quanto o dela. O adolescente agradeceu mais uma vez, realmente grato, e deixou que ele fosse pegar seu café em paz antes de se debruçar sobre a mesa e fechar os olhos. Não demorou muito para adormecer.

Fazia um bom tempo que não dormia fácil assim. Estava exausto e, independente de ter sido na escola, aquele pouco tempo que dormiu o deixou mais disposto. De fato, não sabia que hora teria acordado se o professor não o tivesse chamado.

Ele sentiu um chacoalhar de leve no braço e levantou a cabeça tentando ver quem era, grogue de sono. Marluxia o estava chamando.

— A aula já acabou, rapaz. Hora de ir para casa.

Já não tinha mais ninguém na sala. Vanitas esfregou o rosto com as mãos, forçando-se a despertar apesar da vontade absurda que sentia de deitar e dormir o resto do dia. Desde o momento em que levantou ele só pensou na sua cama e sentiu um alívio tremendo quando finalmente chegou em casa.

— Atrasado de novo — Resmungou Xehanort enquanto assistia TV.

— Não estou me sentindo bem — Seu filho respondeu sem olhar para ele — Vou pro meu quarto.

Não ficaria surpreso se minutos mais tarde seu pai viesse esmurrar sua porta mas ficou tão sorridente ao ver sua cama que, mesmo que isso acontecesse, dificilmente acordaria. Vanitas nem trocou de roupa antes de se deixar cair sobre o colchão e aproveitar a preguiça.

* * *

 — Você o que? — Perguntou Axel exasperado do outro lado da linha.

Apesar de já terem se passado quatro dias desde que Roxas tinha enfrentado Vanitas, ele não tinha dito nada para Axel até agora. Teria contado tudo no mesmo dia se não fosse a culpa que sentia por ter deixado Ven ainda mais pra baixo. Ele já esperava que Axel reagisse daquele jeito e suspirou.

— Roxas... Eu sei que se importa com ele. E ele também sabe mas achou mesmo que seria a melhor hora para fazer algo desse tipo?

— Eu nem pensei na hora —  Respondeu o loiro, encolhido no canto do sofá. Seu irmão estava no quarto fazendo sabe lá o quê e seus pais tinham saído fazer compras — Quando vi o Ven chorando fiquei nervoso!

—  Eu sei, Rox... Mas tem que ter certeza das coisas antes de agir. Foi só um mal-entendido bobo, mas já foi o suficiente para mexer com o Ventus. Como ele está agora?

—  Ta quieto... Bravo, eu acho, e deprimido também. E Axel… Você tinha razão.

—  Sobre o que?

—  Quando falou de como ele... Olhava para o Vanitas. Ele me disse, Axel. Disse que gosta mesmo dele.

—  Não é à toa que ficou tão magoado então. Perder uma amizade já é difícil o suficiente ainda mais quando se gosta tanto da pessoa assim… De qualquer forma, o que ele precisa agora é de seu apoio, Roxas. Não há muito a se fazer, a menos que...

Silêncio. Axel pensou um pouco a respeito.

—  A menos que o quê?

—  Eu vou falar com o Vanitas.

—  O quê?

—  Você pode não gostar dele Rox, mas pelo pouco tempo que falei com ele sei que ele ficava conosco porque realmente gostava disso. Se não nem teria por quê ter ido à sua casa naquela vez. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa… E vou tentar descobrir o que foi.

—  Axel….

—  Fica tranquilo. Não vou envolver mais ninguém.

Roxas suspirou. O que podia dizer? Não estava em uma posição favorável para isso mesmo.

—  Tá bom, só... Me conta tudo depois.

—  Pode deixar! — Dito isso, eles mudaram de assunto. Logo estavam rindo de novo, conversando sobre coisas banais enquanto que no andar de cima Ventus observava a rua da janela. Não foi a primeira vez que viu Max e seus amigos caminhando por lá.

* * *

 Vanitas acordou somente no dia seguinte ao ouvir o despertador. Ele se virou na cama preguiçosamente e olhou para o teto, pensando em faltar à aula. Mudou de ideia no entanto ao se lembrar que não tinha falado com seu pai no dia anterior. Será que estava bravo? Ele odiava ser ignorado por muito tempo.

Ugh...

Ele foi para a escola. Não que fizesse muita diferença já que não estava prestando atenção nas aulas há alguns dias. Ele aguardou ansioso pelo intervalo onde poderia se sentar em algum lugar sem se preocupar em prestar atenção a absolutamente nada, então quando o sinal bateu foi o primeiro a sair da sala.

Apesar de ainda desanimado, Vanitas se sentia bem mais relaxado depois de ontem. Além de ter dormido mais do que dormira durante o mês passado inteiro, tinha desabafado coisas de muito tempo. Ele não gostava de chorar ou de se sentir fraco, mas não podia negar que estava se sentindo melhor agora.

Estava sentado em uma das mesas sozinho, observando os mais novos jogarem vôlei a alguns metros dali quando percebeu uma aproximação. Seu coração disparou inconscientemente e ele se perguntou por que tinha pensado que seria Ventus. Ainda assim, não reclamou ao ver quem era.

— Se importa se eu me sentar com você? — Perguntou Terra, aguardando em pé ao lado dele.

— N… Não. Fique à vontade.

Terra então o fez, juntando-se a ele em observar os outros alunos. Vanitas cruzou os braços, de repente envergonhado ao se lembrar de que Terra o tinha visto em um estado tão vulnerável.

— Gosta de esportes? — Perguntou o adulto.

— Só por hobby — Vanitas respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos outros.

— O que gosta de jogar?

— Vôlei é bacana. Queimada também é legal.

Há meses o rapaz teria respondido rispidamente, mas não tinha motivos para isso agora. Ele permaneceu calmo, apenas aguardando que o professor fizesse mais perguntas.

— Queimada é ótimo! Eu adorava jogar quando era mais novo — Terra deu risada, cruzando os braços também — Era a única coisa que eu fazia direito na minha época de escola.

Foi então que Vanitas olhou para ele, não entendendo o que queria dizer. O homem continuou.

— Eu tinha dificuldade para aprender. Não conseguia memorizar muita coisa, sabe. Foi um dos motivos pelo qual comecei a me retrair e a ficar sozinho.

Vanitas não tirou os olhos dele. Era engraçado pensar que alguém com dificuldade de aprendizado tinha se tornado um professor.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Eu conheci uma pessoa — Ele sorriu e se voltou para o adolescente — Coincidentemente, ela é minha esposa hoje.

— Oh — Vanitas não esperava aquela resposta e desviou o olhar de novo para observar os estudantes.

— Mas ela não era na época. Sabe, a Aqua… Foi a primeira pessoa em quem eu pude contar de verdade. Até conhecê-la eu não tinha ninguém. Demorou um pouco para eu me sentir à vontade mas após um tempo percebi que ela só queria me ajudar a superar meus medos.

— É uma linda história — Vanitas disse, soando mais sarcástico do que pretendia e rapidamente se desculpando por isso — De verdade, é… É bom que isso tenha acontecido.

— Sim, é.  Eu me achava… Quebrado. Às vezes me odiava por não conseguir fazer algo por mais simples que fosse. Mas isso não era verdade, nunca foi. Às vezes só precisamos de alguém que possa nos dar uma direção. Mostrar que nem tudo está perdido.

Vanitas olhou para ele de novo. O professor sorriu sem esperar resposta ou reação, mas o adolescente queria perguntar uma coisa.

— Demorou para você perceber isso? Que não era… Quebrado ou algo do tipo?

— Alguns anos. Mas mesmo agora, o pensamento me vem à cabeça às vezes. E sempre vai vir, até meu último dia neste mundo. É o nos faz humanos, sabe. Viver e sentir é algo normal para nós. Algo de que ninguém deveria se envergonhar.

O adolescente abaixou o olhar. Era fácil falar mas difícil na prática quando tinha ouvido a vida toda para engolir qualquer emoção que estivesse sentindo. Ele ficou assim por algum tempo até que Terra falou de novo.

— Desculpe se te causei algum incômodo, não era minha intenção. Mas… Tente pensar no que eu disse. Tudo bem?

Terra então se levantou pronto para voltar à sala dos professores quando Vanitas falou.

— Professor-!

— Sim?

Vanitas ficou parado olhando para ele, as palavras presas na garganta. Ele não conseguiria falar, sabia disso, mas antes que pudesse desistir o adulto falou por ele.

— Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

Vanitas olhou para os próprios pés e concordou com a cabeça, envergonhado. Terra sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado de novo, esperando o tempo passar em sua companhia. Ele não se importava em ficar ali por ele, queria poder ajudar ao menino de alguma forma, e Vanitas mais uma vez sentiu aquela sensação estranha porém calorosa em seu peito mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos.

— … Obrigado.

* * *

 Ao chegar em casa mais tarde Vanitas foi até o banheiro, verificando que Xehanort não estava lá. Depois de lavar o rosto e se trocar ele foi para a sala, deitando-se um pouco no sofá para descansar. Ele tirou o celular da bolsa e ia passar alguns minutos vendo qualquer coisa na internet quando percebeu que tinha uma mensagem não lida.

 **Axel** **  
** _E aí, cara!_ _15:23_ _  
_ _Queria conversar com você, me avisa se eu puder te ligar_ _15:23_

Vanitas franziu a testa. O que Axel queria com ele? Pensando um pouco a respeito, Vanitas enviou uma mensagem perguntando sobre o que exatamente ele queria conversar e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para comer.

Ele adorava o silêncio quando seu pai não estava em casa. Parecia que todo aquele ar negativo desaparecia e ele conseguia até respirar melhor. Vanitas pegou um pouco de leite gelado com chocolate e voltou para o sofá. Ele se perguntou se seu pai demoraria a chegar…

O moreno ignorou aquele pensamento e esticou as pernas sobre o sofá, percebendo que Axel já tinha respondido dizendo que queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido na escola. Vanitas riu sem vontade; muita coisa tinha acontecido ultimamente. Um pouco apreensivo ele disse que Axel poderia ligar e um segundo depois seu celular tocou.

— E aí! — Cumprimentou Axel do modo mais amigável possível.

— Hey.

— Tudo tranquilo?

O moreno revirou os olhos — Sim. Pode ir direto ao ponto agora

Axel suspirou — O Roxas me contou o que aconteceu na sexta-feira.

Foi a vez de Vanitas suspirar. Não tinha mesmo como fugir daquilo, tinha? Como ele ficou quieto, Axel continuou.

— Assim... Eu sei que posso não ser ninguém para você, mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada nessa situação toda. Quero dizer, vocês dois se davam muito bem para acabarem desse jeito tão de repente. Eu não queria me intrometer, cara, mas eu gosto de vocês dois e não quero vê-los tristonhos desse jeito. Já basta o Roxas ter ficado todo estressado.

—  É, bom... Tanto faz. Acho que é meio tarde pra isso agora, Axel — Respondeu por fim.

— Por que seria?

— Porque… — Vanitas respirou fundo. Não adiantava mais mentir, não depois de ter chorado igual criança na frente de seu professor — Porque eu fui um idiota. Eu... Eu falei um monte de coisas horríveis para o Ven por causa de problemas meus. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

— Tá... E você disse isso pra ele?

—  Ele tem me evitado. E com razão. Não quero arriscar magoá-lo de novo.

Axel sorriu — É claro, porque você se importa com ele. Mesmo que tente negar isso às vezes.

Vanitas sentiu o rosto avermelhar, agradecido por estar sozinho. É claro que se importava, muito até. O rapaz terminou de beber seu leite e deitou, se permitindo relaxar enquanto conversava com Axel.

— Olha, Vanitas... Eu não vou negar, o Ventus ainda está muito chateado. Ele se apegou muito à você, sabe... E é por isso que eu acho que não é tarde, pelo contrário. É comum amigos discutirem uma vez ou outra. Essa discussão pode ter sido bem ruim... Mas o Ven tem um coração grande. Se tentasse conversar com ele tenho certeza de que te ouviria.

— Sim, ele é... Bom demais até — Concordou Vanitas, lembrando-se de como o loiro estava sempre animado enquanto o ensinava a jogar xadrez apesar de seu próprio temperamento.

— Vê? Olha, se você gosta mesmo dele iria querer que ele estivesse sempre próximo, não é?

— Claro!

— Então o que está esperando para pedir desculpas pra ele, caramba?

Vanitas pensou um pouco. O que impedia de ir até Ventus...

— Acho que tenho medo da resposta dele — Foi Axel quem ficou quieto dessa vez — O Ventus é uma boa pessoa. Ele não merecia ser tratado daquele jeito, mas eu não consegui me frear e agora já está feito. Eu penso em pedir desculpas o tempo todo, mas tenho medo que-

— Por que não dá alguma coisa pra ele? Sabe, pra... Quebrar o gelo? Então podem conversar.

— Alguma coisa tipo...?

— Bom, você o conhece melhor do que eu. Do que é que ele gosta?

A primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi o doce Lucky Lucky que ele tanto adorava. Então se lembrou que ele gostava de pelúcias e lembrou do cachorrinho que quase conseguiram pegar quando foram ao shopping. Ambas as coisas no entanto eram apenas objetos. Vanitas queria algo que significativo! Algo que...

_Dizem que se você a dividir com alguém, se torna destinado a ficar ao lado dessa pessoa para sempre._

O Wayfinder! É claro, por que não tinha pensado nele antes? Ele tinha mesmo o feito com o máximo de cuidado com Ven em mente. Seu orgulho não o tinha deixado entregar para ele naquele dia, mas no momento precisava deixar isso de lado se quisesse sua amizade de volta.

— Tem uma coisa... Que acho que ele iria gostar.

— Boa! Sendo algo significativo, podia entregar para ele. E, se ele aceitar, vocês podem conversar a respeito do que houve! Não tem nada de errado em ser sincero sobre como se sente, sabe.

Vanitas assentiu inconscientemente. Era uma maneira, claro... Podia fazer aquilo. Mesmo que Ven o ignorasse depois disso, ele teria tentado.

— Vou seguir seu conselho — Disse por fim, decidido. Axel riu do outro lado da linha.

— Não esquece de me contar como foi depois.

O moreno pigarreou, rindo — Deixa comigo.

* * *

 No dia seguinte Vanitas acordou um pouco mais tenso do que deveria estar. Ele tinha deixado o Wayfinder vermelho sobre sua mesa de cabeceira antes de dormir e agora olhava para ele, pensando se deveria mesmo levá-lo ou não.

No fundo estava envergonhado por fazer isso; não era de sair por aí demonstrando o que sentia desse jeito. Ainda assim, não adiantava negar que queria pelo menos se desculpar dessa vez, então colocou o objeto dentro de uma caixa para que não quebrasse e a colocou na bolsa.

Enquanto caminhava ficou pensando em quando e como entregaria o Wayfinder para Ventus. Não podia fazer isso durante a aula ou no pátio, chamaria muita atenção. Na entrada... Ele resmungou. Só poderia fazer isso na saída mas ainda assim haveria muita gente presente. É claro que podia colocar o objeto na bolsa do menino quando ele saísse para o intervalo, mas não queria fazer isso. Queria entregar para ele!

Assim que Aqua entrou na sala, ela deu um sorriso caloroso para ele. Vanitas corou e abaixou a cabeça. Ela certamente já sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se Terra tinha contado sobre o quanto ele tinha chorado, devia estar olhando para ele como uma criança agora.

— Todos fizeram a atividade que passei semana passada? — Perguntou a professora, dando início à sua aula e logo enchendo a lousa com as respostas dos exercícios que tinha passado. Vanitas não prestou atenção nisso, olhando de relance apenas para Ventus. Ele não parecia tão deprimido quanto antes, mas sim irritado. Foi então que o moreno percebeu que Roxas não tinha vindo. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

A manhã chegou ao fim e Vanitas ainda não tinha entregado o Wayfinder para o menino, então só lhe restava ir atrás dele antes de ir embora... O que foi um problema porque o loiro saiu assim que o sinal bateu. Se não bastasse isso, Braig chamou por Vanitas assim que ele se levantou.

— Você espera aí! Quero falar com você!

Ele conhecia bem aquele professor; certamente levaria bronca por não ter feito nada em  sua aula de novo. Não se importaria com isso se não estivesse com pressa, então preferiu concordar com tudo que Braig dissesse para encurtar a conversa o máximo possível... Mas ainda teve que ouvi-lo falar por dez minutos. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair da escola não viu Ventus em lugar nenhum. Determinado a encontrá-lo, Vanitas andou o mais rápido possível e seguiu caminho até a casa dos gêmeos.

* * *

 Ven queria chegar mais cedo em casa. Tinha que fazer um trabalho para amanhã que sequer tinha começado ainda! O loirinho caminhou rápido, o estômago reclamando devido à fome. Ele já conseguia até sentir o cheiro da comida da sua mãe...

Então ouviu passos atrás de si. Não que fosse incomum passarem mais pessoas por ali mas aquele local em específico era sempre quieto; muitas pessoas o evitavam por causa do beco assustador e escuro ao final da rua.

No entanto ele nem pensou no beco mas sim em como os passos pareciam estar apressados também! Ven olhou de relance para trás, se surpreendendo ao ver Max e seus amigos ali. Tentando ignorá-los, ele continuou seu caminho mas segundos depois já o tinham alcançado.

Os três ficaram lado a lado com ele. Ventus apertou os dedos sobre a alça da mochila, tenso.

— E aí! — Cumprimentou um deles, sorrindo — Seu irmão não pôde vir hoje?

Ventus o encarou — Por quê?

— É difícil você voltar sozinho pra casa — Respondeu Max — Estávamos de olho... E achamos que não seria bom te deixar ir todo o caminho sozinho desse jeito.

— Eu sei me cuidar, obrigado! —  Respondeu o loiro antes de se apressar mas não conseguiu ir longe. Max colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, mantendo-o perto de si.

— Menino... Eu disse que não seria bom te deixar ir sozinho. Então você vai nos deixar te acompanhar e te levar em segurança.

— Me deixa! — Exclamou Ventus ao empurrar o mais velho para longe, o que apenas o deixou mais insistente e nervoso.

Max o segurou pela camiseta, empurrando-o contra a parede — Não vai querer me dar ordens, loirinho! — Ele olhou para os lados e, quando seus colegas garantiram que a rua estava vazia, puxou Ventus e o forçou para dentro do beco. O menino tropeçou, se virando para os três assustado.

— O que vocês querem?! — Perguntou, pensando se deveria correr. Não queria arranjar briga, estava em menor número e era o mais novo dali!

— Não é nada pessoal. Não com você pelo menos — Disse Max, estalando os dedos.

Ventus arregalou os olhos e correu para o outro lado o mais rápido que podia. Ele ouviu os três garotos correndo atrás de si e não se atreveu a olhar, mas logo sentiu uma força tremenda sobre suas costas quando um deles pulou contra si e o derrubou no chão. Ventus bateu o queixo e gemeu pela dor, tentando se levantar mas o maior dos três o puxou pelo braço e o impediu de correr, arrancando sua mochila e a jogando no chão. Ventus tentou acertá-lo de alguma forma, mas perdeu o equilíbrio ao levar um soco no rosto e cambalear para trás, caindo de costas.

Ele não entendia o por que daquilo ter começado assim de repente, mas entendia que tinha que sair logo dali ou poderia se machucar de verdade. Os três riram dele enquanto ele olhava ao redor a procura de alguma brecha para fugir.

— Pete, ele é todo seu! — Disse Max, cruzando os braços e deixando que o amigo forçasse Ventus a ficar de pé. O loiro não era forte o suficiente e, mesmo reagindo, não conseguiu se desvencilhar. Ele se sentiu ser empurrado contra a parede de novo.

— Me solta seu idiota! Me sol- — Ventus afogou ao ser socado no estômago, curvando-se para frente. Pete queria garantir que ele calasse a boca antes que alguém os ouvisse… Mas alguém já tinha ouvido.

— Ven?!

Max se voltou para trás, sorrindo — Ahh, olha só quem tá aqui!

—  Vani-! —  Ventus perdeu o ar ao ser atingido de novo. Foi mais do que suficiente. Vanitas largou a bolsa no chão e correu até Pete, tão rápido e com tanto ódio que evitou aos outros dois sem nem saber como. Ele pulou contra o mais velho, derrubando-o e desferindo golpes contínuos contra ele.

—  Ventus, sai daq- — O moreno foi jogado para o lado, caindo e recebendo um soco diretamente no olho. Ven tentou tirar Pete de perto dele mas foi facilmente parado por Max enquanto Julius se juntava nos ataques contra Vanitas. Max puxou o loiro para longe e segurou suas mãos atrás de seu corpo, observando enquanto os outros dois continuavam batendo e chutando Vanitas, quem tentava se levantar enquanto se protegia com os braços sem êxito.

— Olha só pra você! É tão patético, _Vani_! — Zombou Max enquanto segurava Ventus com força. Vanitas conseguiu acertar um deles mas levou um chute tão forte nas costas que se contorceu e fechou os olhos de dor.

— Solta ele! Deixa ele em paz! —Exclamou o loiro e jogou a cabeça com tudo para trás, acertando Max no nariz e sentindo o aperto ao redor das mãos afrouxar. Ele ainda o chutou no joelho antes de correr até os outros dois, fazendo o possível para afastá-los de Vanitas.

— Sai daqui, moleque! — Exclamou Julius já se levantando, mas Vanitas o segurou pela perna com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Não podia deixar que eles machucassem Ventus e eles eram muito capazes de fazer isso!

Pete também se levantou e foi atrás de Ventus, mas Vanitas colocou a perna na sua frente fazendo-o cair. Ven pulou sobre ele, se jogando contra Julius para tentar derrubá-lo, mas não tinha força para tal e tudo que ganhou foi uma cotovelada na nuca. Ele caiu de joelhos gemendo de dor e Vanitas, agora livre, se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e chutou o outro nas costas antes de se abaixar ao lado do amigo.

— Ven, você está bem?! — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que os dois o atacassem de novo, cada um o segurando por um braço e o forçando a ficar em pé enquanto o afastavam de Ventus. Ele tentou se soltar mas isso só serviu para que apertassem ainda mais os dedos ao redor de seu braço. Max então se aproximou de Ventus, ainda atordoado depois da investida contra a nuca, e o chutou, colocando seu pé sobre suas costas de forma que ele não pudesse se levantar.

— O que você vai fazer agora, Vani?

— Deixa ele ir, Max! — Exclamou Vanitas, nervoso.

— Por que eu deveria? O que você pode fazer agora? Quer se mostrar para ele mas fica com o rabo entre as pernas quando apanha em casa. Pare de mentir pra si mesmo, Vanitas, você sabe que não é capaz de fazer nada por ninguém!

Vanitas engoliu em seco, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz que tanto odiava e Ventus, apesar de incapaz de se mexer, não deixou de ouvir o que ele tinha dito.

— Se você ficar quietinho, não tem por que se preocupar com o loirinho. É só.. Não tentar fazer nada — Disse Max e sorriu para Ventus com malícia nos olhos.

Vanitas não saberia explicar o que tomou conta de si, mas no instante seguinte ele se desvencilhou dos dois que ainda o seguravam, acertando Pete no maxilar e chutando Julius no meio das pernas antes de avançar contra Max.

Os dois caíram sobre a mochila de Vanitas, um agredindo ao outro. Ventus ainda estava se levantando quando os outros dois tiraram Vanitas de cima de Max e o lançaram contra o chão de novo. Ele caiu sem forças dessa vez, resmungando de dor e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos na espera pelas investidas iminentes.

Antes que pudessem agredi-lo novamente, no entanto, Ventus pulou na sua frente e envolveu com os braços, segurando-o com força. Já que ele não podia contra eles, faria o possível para que Vanitas não se machucasse ainda mais!

Max estava sangrando pelo nariz mas sorria feliz. O moreno não tinha levado a melhor mesmo, como ele sabia que aconteceria. Ele olhou para Julius, quem estava prestes a atingir o loiro, e o mandou parar.

— Pare, Julius! É o bastante por hoje.

Vanitas estava ofegante, os olhos fechados com força.  Quando sentiu Ventus a protegê-lo no entanto ele os abriu devagar apenas a tempo de ver os três agressores lhes darem as costas e saírem pelo mesmo caminho de onde tinha vindo. Ventus se virou para olhar, apenas soltando o amigo depois que eles saíram para a rua.

O mais velho tentou se levantar mas caiu devido à tontura. Seu olho esquerdo já estava inchado e havia sangue em seus dentes além de um pouco que escorria de sua têmpora esquerda. Ventus ficou ao lado dele, alarmado.

— E-Espera um pouco! Não se mexe! — Exclamou o loiro. Ele nunca tinha entrado numa briga antes e agora que se tocava do que tinha acontecido se sentia cada vez mais tenso. O garoto olhou para os dois lados do beco, preocupado com os três voltarem mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso.

— Ventus, eles te machucaram? — Perguntou Vanitas, segurando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o olhar para si. Ventus piscou algumas vezes sem reação.

— N... N-Não, eu- Por que está perguntando sobre mim?! Olha pra você!

De fato, ele não estava com uma expressão muito boa. Seu corpo inteiro doía pelos chutes contínuos e já se podia ver alguns hematomas em seu rosto. Ven tinha uma pequeno corte no canto da boca e sua nuca latejava, mas ele estava ótimo comparado à Vanitas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ventus parou para pensar no por quê de terem sido atacados daquele jeito; não tinham dado um motivo para eles, tinham? Ele pelo menos não tinha. E o que Vanitas estava fazendo ali? Por que ele tinha vindo por aquele caminh-

— Me desculpa — Disse o moreno do nada, olhando para o chão. Ventus se voltou para ele — Ventus, me desculpa. Eu... Eu fui um idiota. Eu disse coisas que não são verdade!

Ven arregalou os olhos, ouvindo-o quase sem respirar.

— Nunca foi por causa daquela... Daquela porcaria de aposta, eu nem lembrava daquilo! — Exclamou ele, nervoso consigo mesmo enquanto falava — Ven, o que eu disse aquele dia, aquele não era eu. Eu jamais diria algo tão ruim para um amigo, muito menos pra você!

— Vani...

— Olha, você… — Vanitas respirou fundo, agora olhando para o loiro que o ouvia com atenção — Você é importante pra mim, tá legal? Até mais do que pode pensar que é! E... E eu sinto muito por ter feito aquilo com você.

Ventus não soube o que fazer diante daquela situação. Vanitas agora olhava para ele e respirava rapidamente. Estava tenso, estava nervoso e queria não ter dito nada mas agora já tinha começado.

— Sinto muito por ter te magoado tanto. Eu só quero que você saiba que... Você é especial, Ven, nada vai mudar isso. Mesmo que-

Ele foi interrompido quando Ventus o puxou para perto dele, abraçando-o com força e deitando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Vanitas ficou travado de surpresa, não esperando por aquilo.

— Só… — Começou Ven. Sua voz estava trêmula e ele lacrimejava mas dessa vez não era de tristeza. Ele apertou ainda mais o abraço — Só não faz mais isso, tá?

Vanitas ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos antes de reagir e abraçar o menino de volta. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ambos esquecessem do que tinha acabado de acontecer e eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, se acalmando enquanto inspiravam e respiravam juntos. Vanitas não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo e realmente achou que Ventus iria soltá-lo e deixá-lo sozinho mas ele não soltou. Ao invés disso, ele deu uma risadinha e acariciou a cabeça de Vanitas antes de se afastar e sorrir para ele.

— Nós… Ahn, devíamos ir agora — Ventus começou, suas bochechas vermelhas —Você está machucado, precisamos limpar esse sangue!

— Isso não é nada, Ven. Não devia se preocupar muito.

— É, bom, reclame o quanto quiser! Você vem comigo pra casa e só vou te deixar ir embora quando estiver se sentindo melhor!

Vanitas olhou para ele surpreso pelo modo com que o menino falou. Estava determinado a fazer aquilo e, bom, quem era ele para impedir? Ir até sua casa depois do que tinha acontecido não era a primeira coisa que queria fazer mas agora já não tinha mais escapatória. Ele suspirou mas sorriu, apenas para então grunhir de novo quando uma dor aguda percorreu suas costas. Ventus o segurou antes que ele pudesse cair e o esperou recuperar o fôlego.

— Su… Suas costas…

— Estou bem. Eles só… Chutaram muitas vezes.

— … Tá. Então vou te ajudar.

— He… Pode me segurar?

— É  claro que posso!

Ventus pegou as duas mochilas e Vanitas se apoiou nele para que pudesse andar até a dor diminuir. A rua estava quieta mas não importava mais. Ventus estava feliz por poder ajudar Vanitas de alguma forma. Vanitas estava feliz por Ventus estar ali com ele.

Quando chegaram Ventus bateu na porta e esperou sua mãe abri-la ansiosamente. Não demorou para que fossem atendidos.

— Oi queri- Meu Deus!

— Eu já te explico, mãe! — Respondeu ele, pedindo licença e indo para o banheiro segurando Vanitas. O moreno ficou envergonhado por entrar direto daquele jeito mas não conseguiu se pronunciar sobre e, quando viu, já estavam os dois de frente para a pia.

— V... Ventus, o que aconteceu? Precisa de ajuda? — Sua mãe perguntou preocupada.

— Não mãe, tudo bem! Vani, senta no vaso.

— Ven-

— Senta no vaso! — Repetiu o loiro, se abaixando um pouco para olhar direito para o corte sobre a têmpora de Vanitas; já tinha parado de sangrar. Ele lavou as mãos, molhando uma toalhinha que pegou na gaveta e limpando o sangue. Então gentilmente passou um pouco de sabão sobre a área para limpar bem e novamente passou a toalha com cuidado.

— Eu... Posso pegar um pouco de gelo para colocar sobre seu olho — Sugeriu o mais novo, cruzando os braços. Vanitas não tinha dito nada esse tempo todo, apenas observando enquanto Ventus o ajudava. Sentia-se estranhamente calmo agora, mesmo depois de toda pancada que tinha levado.

— Não precisa. Aqui — Vanitas ficou em pé, pegando a toalhinha que Ven estava usando e molhando a outra ponta dela. Ventus tinha ignorado o pequeno corte sobre sua boca mas Vanitas podia fazer o mínimo de limpar para ele também — Olha pra mim.

O loiro fez o que ele pediu. Vanitas olhou para ele com calma e delicadamente  levantou um pouco seu queixo para olhar direito. Houve silêncio enquanto ele limpava o local, sentindo como a pele de Ven era macia. O garoto olhou para ele com o rosto levemente corado, deixando transparecer aquela inocência de que Vanitas tanto gostava e a que tanto tinha se apegado. Ele não demorou a terminar e abaixou a mão que segurava a toalha.

Agora um pouco receoso, Vanitas colocou uma mão sobre o rosto dele e o acariciou enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. O loiro arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou de uma única vez, mas ao sentir o toque delicado de Vanitas sobre seu rosto ele se deixou relaxar e fechou os olhos como ele. Por um instante, ele pôde até mesmo sentir o hálito quente de Vanitas sobre seus lábios-

— Ele o quê?! Quem?!

\- mas o grito repentino de Roxas do lado de fora do cômodo os alarmou e Vanitas se afastou, suspirando. Ventus abaixou um pouco a cabeça mas não houve sensação de incômodo entre os dois e eles meramente coraram, sorrindo um para o outro antes de concordarem que deviam sair dali.

Ventus saiu na frente, vendo o irmão exaltado ao lado da mãe.

— Ven--

— Calma, Rox! Você nem sabe o que aconteceu! — Exclamou ele e Vanitas veio logo atrás, parando ao lado do mais novo.

— Você- O que ele tá fazendo aqui, Ven?! Por que está machucado?!

— A culpa não é dele! O Vani me ajudou, e acabou se machucando por isso!

— Te ajudou como, Ventus? — Era sua mãe, preocupada com seu bem estar acima de qualquer coisa — O que houve?

— Foi o Max e os amigos dele, Rox! — Disse Ventus — Eles... Eles me empurraram pra dentro do beco e me ameaçaram.

— Meu Deus! — Exclamou a mulher agora ainda mais preocupada, mas Ventus tratou de acalmá-la.

— Mas tá tudo bem agora, mãe! O Vanitas me ajudou, ele me protegeu deles! Eu o trouxe aqui pra limpar os machucados dele! E... E tá tudo bem mesmo agora! — Respondeu o menino, dando indícios de que os dois estavam bem entre si também. Quando o silêncio predominou, Vanitas finalmente falou.

— Desculpe ter falado com seu filho daquele jeito. E sinto muito pelo Max; eles tem problemas comigo e foram atrás do Ventus para chegar à mim.

— Ah, querido! — Ela sorriu para ele — Você protegeu meu pequeno. Serei sempre grata por isso!

Vanitas olhou para Ventus, o qual deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha para ele. Deus, ele tinha sentido tanta falta daquele sorriso...

— Mas quem são esses meninos? Eles são da sua escola? — Continuou a mãe dos gêmeos — Temos que contar isso para seu pai e falar com o diretor da escola!

— Mas é claro que vamos! — Concordou Roxas, um pouco confuso. Estava incomodado por Vanitas estar ali, mas feliz por saber que o irmão estava em segurança graças à ele. Ventus assentiu, voltando-se para Vanitas.

— Consegue andar melhor agora?

— Sim, eu vou devagar. Relaxa, Ven.

— Vai onde? — Ventus franziu a testa — Descansa um pouco antes, deve estar com dor!

— Posso descansar quando chegar em casa. Você me ajudou bastante, estou pronto pra ir agora.

— Não pode ir sozinho, e se eles ainda estiverem lá?

— Eles não vão estar, Ven-

— E se estiverem?!

— Ele tem razão, Vanitas — Era a mãe dos meninos. Roxas ficou em silêncio — Não pode arriscar desse jeito. Eu posso te levar até sua casa.

Vanitas arregalou os olhos — N... Não precisa, obrigado. Muito obrigado, mas-

— É, Vani! Por favor, a gente te leva! Não precisa... Ser até a porta, se você não quiser.

Ventus desviou o olhar e Vanitas então se lembrou do que Max tinha dito. Será que... Será que Ven tinha prestado atenção? Tinha acreditado em suas palavras?

— Podemos te deixar direto na sua casa mesmo, Vanitas, não é incômodo pra mim — Retomou a mãe dos garotos.

— Até... Até meu bairro já está ótimo — Disse ele, agradecido à Ven. O loiro sorriu e olhou para Roxas.

— Você vem com a gente, Rox?

— Não, Ven, eu... Eu vou ficar. Mas, Vanitas- — Ele olhou o moreno nos olhos, falando com sinceridade — Obrigado por proteger meu irmão.

Vanitas assentiu e logo os três estavam a caminho. Quando chegaram do lado de fora da casa Vanitas resmungou alguma coisa e abriu sua mochila, suspirando irritado.

— O que houve? — Perguntou Ventus. Vanitas tirou a caixinha que estava dentro dela e a abriu. Seu Wayfinder com formato de uma Paopu vermelha estava ali, quase completamente quebrado. Ele suspirou desanimado ao mostrá-lo para Ventus.

— Droga... Eu queria dar ele pra você... Mas parece que as coisas não ocorreram como eu tinha planejado.

Ventus segurou o objeto em suas mãos. Lembrava-se de como ele tinha ficado perfeito no dia em que foi feito e ficou triste ao vê-lo assim, mas...

— Ia... Dar ele pra mim? — Perguntou o loiro. Após observá-lo por alguns segundos, continuou — Eu nem sei o que dizer.

— Que está amassado talvez — Riu o mais velho, triste por não estar como queria mas o menino não pareceu se importar. Ventus lhe deu um abraço forte e sorriu.

— Não tem problema! A gente conserta junto! — Disse ele e, sem pensar muito antes de fazê-lo, segurou a mão de Vanitas e foi até o carro com ele.


	26. Chapter 26

Vanitas acordou com as costas latejando. Ele já esperava que seu corpo fosse ficar dolorido, mas só então teve noção do quão forte os chutes tinham sido! O rapaz se sentou na cama com desconforto e olhou para os lados; sua mochila estava largada de qualquer jeito e suas roupas tinham sido jogadas sobre a cadeira. Precisava mesmo limpar seu quarto antes que a bagunça fugisse do controle.

Ele colocou a água do café para ferver pontualmente às 5:45 como todos os dias e foi para o banheiro, levando seu uniforme escolar consigo. Antes de abrir o chuveiro ele encarou seu reflexo no espelho e riu de seu estado; fazia um bom tempo que não ficava com o olho inchado daquele jeito! O menino tirou a roupa, incapaz de ignorar a longa cicatriz sobre o peito, e tomou seu banho.

Xehanort roncava alto do seu quarto para o contentamento de Vanitas. Eram 6 horas quando ele pegou um copo de café para si e saiu de casa, sentando-se na calçada para beber e fumar enquanto observava a rua. Era algo que fazia todos os dias e mesmo que nunca tivesse nada novo para ver ele gostava de fazê-lo. É claro, este lugar não era nada comparado ao bairro no quando ele morava.

As coisas eram bem diferentes em Traverse Town. Tinha passado os primeiros seis anos de sua vida lá, três deles com seus dois pais… Ou com o que algumas pessoas chamavam de família. Sua vida nunca tinha sido muito interessante. Qualquer lembrança boa de sua infância era engolida por pesadelos e medo, mas se tinha uma coisa de que ele lembrava era do como gostava de observar a rua durante suas longas noites. Sempre tinha muitas pessoas na cidade, muitas crianças e adultos compartilhando momentos uns com os outros. As luzes eram aconchegantes, o restaurante próximo à sua casa sempre tocava uma música calma como a atmosfera da cidade, e então todas as noites ele ia para o quintal e, junto com sua pelúcia Flood, olhava as estrelas enquanto a ouvia. Era a única memória que guardava com carinho, a única que o fazia se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

Mas era só isso. Nenhuma memória boa de momentos com sua mãe ou seu pai. Apenas lembranças de pessoas que o tinham deixado para trás e coisas que queria esquecer mas não conseguia.

Em Twilight Town no entanto não havia absolutamente nenhuma boa lembrança, muito menos no seu bairro. Era um lugar violento e frio e qualquer um que tivesse a oportunidade de ficar longe ficaria melhor ao fazê-lo. Talvez fosse esse o motivo por Vanitas ter ficado tão tenso quando a mãe de Ventus o trouxe até ali no dia anterior.

Enquanto dava as direções pelo caminho ele não conseguia parar de pensar em até onde devia deixá-la ir antes que vissem sua casa. Não queria que Ventus, inocente como era, resolvesse aparecer lá um dia do nada e acabasse sendo interrogado por alguém.  

— Amanhã mesmo eu vou na escola falar com seu diretor! — Disse a mãe do garoto enquanto dirigia — E vou levar você e seu irmão de carro! Tenho medo que esses meninos queiram arranjar briga com vocês de novo!

Ventus não tinha dito nada, limitando-se a observar as ruas pelas quais passavam e olhando para Vanitas vez ou outra. Sentia-se culpado por ele ter se machucado daquele jeito apesar de o mais velho não parecer incomodado com aquilo. Ventus quis acreditar que ele estava tranquilo assim porque já tinha arranjado outras brigas antes, mas ele ainda não conseguia tirar as palavras de Max de sua cabeça.

O que ele tinha dito sobre Vanitas apanhar em casa.... Seria um blefe? Podia ser já que os dois não se davam nada bem mas ele não podia ignorar que Vanitas nunca falava sobre seu pai ou sobre sua vida como um todo. Além disso, ele tinha ficado bastante preocupado quando Ventus se propôs a ir em sua casa para estudar e ainda tinha aquela coisa que aconteceu e o fez agir agressivamente.

Ven balançou a cabeça. Xehanort talvez fosse rígido com ele, mas a ponto de machucá-lo? Vanitas não esconderia algo horrível assim; ele era seu pai! Não faria uma coisa dessas!

Ou faria?

— Aqui está ótimo! — Disse o moreno de repente. Estavam bem perto agora, ele podia ir caminhando pelo resto do caminho.

— Não quer mesmo que eu te leve até lá? — Perguntou a mãe de Ven pela última vez.

— Não, tudo bem. Chego lá rapidinho. Obrigado! — Ele abriu a porta do carro para sair, mas Ventus o chamou antes que o fizesse.

— Vani! Obrigado.... Por me ajudar! — O loiro sorriu, feliz enquanto segurava o Wayfinder com o máximo de cuidado possível para não quebrá-lo mais. Vanitas sorriu de volta.

— Eu é que agradeço — Ele enfatizou e então saiu do carro, ajeitando a mochila nas costas e iniciando sua caminhada para casa.

Como sabia que ia acontecer, no momento em que pisou dentro de casa seu pai o encarou com nojo mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo Vanitas não se importou. Não tinha sido uma briga qualquer, não havia entrado nela simplesmente por não ter nada para fazer. Ele teve um motivo e por esse motivo brigaria de novo.

Foi justamente por isso que o dia seguinte começou bem. Apesar de sua dor física, Vanitas se sentia calmo e relaxado. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria dali pra frente, mas tinha conseguido falar com Ventus e vê-lo sorrir de novo. Ver Ventus feliz… Era tudo de que precisava.

Ele foi para a escola sem pensar muito. Caminhou direto para a sala, sentou-se e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa, mas não muito depois uma voz bem conhecida chamou por ele.

— Bom dia, Vani!

Vanitas arregalou os olhos de leve, levantando a cabeça apenas para ver Ventus acenando para ele da porta. Estava radiante e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de novo. O moreno sorriu suavemente; não esperava vê-lo tão animado daquele jeito mas se sentiu feliz. Um sorriso definitivamente combinava melhor com ele do que uma carinha triste.

— Hey! — Ele acenou de volta. Roxas vinha logo atrás do irmão e cumprimentou ao mais velho com a cabeça antes de ir para sua mesa  ao mesmo tempo que Ventus se aproximava dele.

— Como você tá? E suas costas? — O loiro perguntou.

— Estão… De boa. Nem dói mais — Vanitas mentiu — Você está bem?

— Tô! — O loiro colocou a bolsa sobre a cadeira — Minha mãe nos trouxe hoje, ela tá esperando na diretoria pra falar com o Yen Sid!

— Suponho que está aqui para me chamar então?

— Yup. Achei que ia estar lá na esquina e quando não te vi imaginei que tinha vindo pra cá.

— Bom, você não estava errado — O moreno se levantou, passando a mão pelo cabelo — Você primeiro.

Os dois saíram da sala antes que Larxene chegasse e os outros alunos os observaram saírem confusos; eles não sabiam o que tinha acontecido ontem mas já fazia um tempo que tinham Ventus tão animado e sendo tão… Ventus. O loiro não se incomodou com isso mas Vanitas se sentiu estranho pelo modo como olhavam para ele.

Ele foi cumprimentado pela mãe de Ventus ao chegarem na diretoria e a cumprimentou de volta. Os três esperaram alguns minutos antes que não somente Yen Sid mas também Eraqus os chamasse. O vice-diretor olhou primeiro para Vanitas, claramente se perguntando o que ele tinha feito dessa vez, então para Ventus e sua mãe. Eles foram para a sala do diretor e os adolescentes se sentaram perante ele enquanto Eraqus e a mulher ficaram em pé.

— Agora… Podem nos explicar o que aconteceu? — Yen Sid perguntou com calma e atenção.

Ventus se voltou para Vanitas e ele sinalizou com a cabeça, deixando-o falar — Ontem quando eu ia para casa esses meninos do terceiro ano me seguiram e me ameaçaram. Eles têm observado eu e meu irmão por um tempo já e não achei que iriam tão longe, mas eles tentaram me machucar e ao Vani também!

— Três alunos do terceiro? Pode identificá-los? — Perguntou Eraqus.

— Sim, senhor! Eles são- — Vanitas completou.

— Max, Julius e Pete. Eles foram atrás do Ven e  o forçaram pra dentro de um beco enquanto ele ia pra casa.

— E como exatamente _você_ se envolveu? — Perguntou o vice-diretor, levantando uma sobrancelha para Vanitas. O menino franziu a testa; ele tinha certeza que Eraqus não gostava dele, o que não seria muita surpresa depois do tanto que ele tinha aprontado na escola, mas ainda assim...

— Ele me protegeu! — Ventus respondeu exasperado. Não queria que houvesse dúvida nenhuma quanto a isso! Vanitas não tinha feito nada de errado, estava tentando ajudar e era bom que todos soubessem disso — Ele tentou me tirar de lá, mas não conseguimos sair e... E-E eles bateram nele e o machucaram!

Vanitas o olhou de relance, percebendo um quê de culpa no modo com que o loiro falava. Conversaria com ele sobre aquilo depois.

— Sabemos que a briga não aconteceu dentro da escola —  A mãe de Ventus disse, os interrompendo — Mas são seus alunos! Quero que uma providência seja tomada quanto a isso e os responsáveis por esses alunos saibam exatamente o que aconteceu!

— Certamente entrarei em contato com os pais deles uma vez que tenhamos conversado a respeito disso com mais detalhes. Mas… — Yen Sid olhou para os meninos —  Vocês tem certeza dos nomes? Será um problema se acabarem culpando as pessoas erradas.

— Claro que temos, estávamos lá — Exclamou Vanitas e Ventus concordou, repetindo os nomes dos seus agressores.

— Nós conversaremos com eles também — Disse Eraqus, sério —  Vocês dois devem entender que seria injusto se vocês tivessem o direito da palavra e eles não.

— Sim, senhor — Ventus suspirou desapontado. Vanitas cruzou os braços irritado.

— Eles vão negar que isso aconteceu, é claro. E são três contra dois, em quem vocês vão acreditar? — Questionou. Não seria a primeira vez que algo do tipo aconteceria, mas Ven também estava envolvido e ele não podia ignorar isso.

— Se tem tanta certeza de que aceitaremos a verdade deles como única então devia buscar uma maneira de demonstrar ser confiável, rapaz — Eraqus retrucou e encarou Vanitas. Ele ia responder mas Ventus colocou a mão sobre seu braço e tomou a frente.

—  Vice-Diretor, eu estava lá! É injusto você duvidar do Vanitas desse jeito sendo que estamos buscando sua ajuda!

Yen Sid concordou com Ventus e chamou a atenção de seu colega antes de respirar fundo e prosseguir — Ventus está certo, Eraqus. Todos nossos alunos têm os mesmos direitos nessa escola e cabe a nós garantir isso. Por esse motivo, irei falar com os outros envolvidos e entrarei em contato com vocês de novo o mais rápido possível.

Ven concordou, olhando de relance para o moreno. Ele ainda encarava Eraqus e Eraqus o encarava de volta, o que seria engraçado se não fosse a situação em que se encontravam.

— Vocês dois podem retornar à sala de aula por agora. Irei conversar com sua mãe em particular, Ventus.

— Sim, senhor — Ele ficou de pé — Vamos, Vani!

Vanitas pigarreou irritado, levantando-se também e indo atrás do menino. Ele resmungou alguma coisa ou outra pelo resto do caminho, mas Ven não disse nada; era melhor não incentivá-lo a arranjar mais briga.

Assim que chegou o intervalo Roxas e os outros foram para o lugar de sempre. Ventus pensou em ir até lá mas Vanitas parecia ainda mais relutante do que de costume (Provavelmente pelo modo que alguns olhavam para si) e então o loiro decidiu ficar somente com ele.

— Quer um doce? — Perguntou Ventus mas ele recusou. Ainda assim, ele pegou dois Lucky Lucky antes de irem para a fila da merenda. Assim que ambos pegaram sua comida (O prato do dia era arroz com batata e tomate) eles escolheram uma mesa e se sentaram.

— Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? — Vanitas perguntou hesitante.

— Ahãm. A menos… Que você queira ficar sozinho, claro, eu entend-

— Não! É só que… Seus amigos e seu irmão estão lá. Não devia deixá-los esperando.

— Vou ficar com você hoje. Já faz um tempo que não ficamos juntos desse jeito, sabe?

— Tch… Verdade.

Por mais feliz que Vanitas estivesse por ter Ventus de volta ele se sentia terrível por tudo que tinha acontecido até agora,  principalmente porque o menino estava agindo como se eles sequer tivessem parado de se falar. Era uma coisa desculpá-lo mas tratá-lo bem desse jeito? O que seus amigos pensariam dele? Ele não deviam ser bondoso com alguém que o tinha maltratado. Ele-

— Vani, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Vanitas sentiu o estômago revirar, esquecendo de todos seus pensamentos por um momento. Sem deixar transparecer sua tensão, ele murmurou um _Ahãm_ enquanto comia.

— O que exatamente aconteceu... No seu primeiro ano aqui?

— Está falando sobre o Max?

— Bom...

Vanitas pegou mais uma colherada de arroz — O que ele te disse?

O menino parou para pensar direito. A única vez que Max disse algo tinha sido há dias atrás dentro do banheiro, mas Ventus estava muito nervoso naquela ocasião. Será que tinha ouvido direito?

— Ele disse que você bateu tanto em um menino que quebrou os dentes dele... E ele mudou de escola depois disso.

Vanitas parou de mastigar por uns segundos, tal como os alunos mais novos ao redor deles que agora o olhavam assustados — Oh. Então ele não mentiu para você.

— É esse o motivo do Max e os amigos dele não te deixarem em paz?

— Talvez.

Ventus olhou para o outro lado. Ele não ia forçá-lo a dizer nada mas não podia negar que queria saber mais. Tudo soava meio estranho; desde a discussão que tinham tido até a briga com Max as coisas não pareciam estar certas. Se apenas Vanitas se abrisse com ele…

— Nós costumávamos sair juntos.

Ventus voltou sua atenção para ele, surpreso. Ele ia mesmo contar alguma coisa?

—  Éramos vizinhos. O  Max morava com os pais dele e seu irmão mais novo Tobias. Foi com ele que fiz amizade primeiro — Ele pegou uma batata do seu prato — A gente… A gente passava as tardes fumando e falando besteira.

— Foi aí que você começou a fumar?

— Não. Eu tinha 13 quando ele chegaram. Comecei aos 11.

— Oh — Era difícil ignorar o quão friamente Vanitas falava sobre si mesmo. Para Ventus, era difícil imaginar por que alguém começaria a fumar tão cedo.

— Eu conheci o Max e seus amigos também. Nos tornamos… Colegas, sei lá. Não me orgulho as coisas que fiz mas você me viu no começo do ano então sabe do que estou falando.

—… Está falando sobre ser um bully? Passavam seu tempo machucando outras pessoas?

Decepção fluía pelas palavras de Ventus e Vanitas não podia culpá-lo. Ele também se sentia desapontado.

— Eu nunca machuquei ninguém fisicamente mas palavras doem mais do que socos ou chutes, então sim. Como eu disse, não me orgulho disso mas foi feito e não tenho como negar.

— Mas por quê? Você… Você fazia o que eles te mandavam fazer? Eu não entendo por quê alguém sairia por aí tratando os outros mal!

Vanitas suspirou — Parando pra pensar… Eu também não entendo. Mas acho que eu só queria sentir que-

E ele parou. Não tinha motivo para dizer, não tinha motivo para deixar que Ventus soubesse de algo além daquilo. Ele queria saber sobre o Max e o Tobias; ficaria apenas nisso.

— Você ainda sente isso? Essa necessidade de… De...

Vanitas o interrompeu — Não… Nunca mais desde que eu te conheci.

Ventus corou e olhou para baixo, incerto do que isso significava. De fato, bem no início do ano Vanitas agia como um babaca para com os outros e Ventus não gostava dele por esse motivo, ainda mais depois que foi maldoso com Ienzo. Então por que-

— Eu comecei esse ano sem motivos para continuar. Acho que te conhecer e ver as coisas pelos seus olhos me fez… Reconsiderar umas coisas.

O loiro corou ainda mais. Eles tinham mudado de assunto mas ele não se importava; estava feliz por estarem tendo essa conversa. Apenar de que ele se perguntava o que Vanitas quis dizer com ‘sem motivos para continuar’.

Tinha soado tão triste ao dizê-lo…

— Enfim… — Vanitas colocou o prato de lado — Eles descobriram umas merdas que eu fiz e têm me incomodado desde então. Mas o Tobias, ele… Ele foi quem começou de fato. Eu percebi que nunca devia ter me aproximado mas aí já era tarde. Tivemos muitas brigas e ele me ameaçou muitas vezes até eu não aguentar mais. Então aconteceu.

Ventus olhou para ele pensativo. Vanitas parecia um imã para encrencas — E o que aconteceu depois disso?

— Eu fui suspenso por um mês... E a mãe do Tobias ficou tão assustada que resolveu tirá-lo da escola. Eles se mudaram não muito depois disso. O Max me odeia porque é minha culpa ele ter sido separado do irmão. Não posso culpá-lo, mas não era minha intenção. Não era algo que eu quisesse fazer, sabe.

Ventus sorriu suavemente — Sim, eu sei. Você não faria algo só por maldade, Vani.

Vanitas não estava tão certo disso, mas naquela ocasião realmente não tinha então concordou com o menino. Quando os dois terminaram de comer Ven abriu seu chocolate, entregando um para Vanitas  e pegando um para si mesmo. Era estranho ficar perto do moreno desse jeito. Ele tinha admitido ser um bully antes, admitido ter machucado pessoas e o próprio Ventus sabia o quão cruel ele podia ser quando tomado pela raiva… Mas ainda assim ele não sentiu medo. Se sentiu tranquilo, relaxado agora que o mais velho tinha conversado com ele sobre isso. Era estranho mas bom tê-lo ao seu lado então Ventus deixou aquele estranhamento de lado e simplesmente aproveitou o momento.

Estavam os dois começando a relaxar quando viram Max e Julius a alguns metros dali olhando para eles; será que já tinham sido chamados pelo Yen Sid?

Vanitas os encarou de volta, nervoso só de lembrar do que haviam feito, mas Ventus abaixou a cabeça. Não gostava do que tinha acontecido, da sensação de impotência que tivera e muito menos de ter se envolvido numa briga daquelas. Sentiu-se incomodado ao vê-los lá e se perguntou se seria capaz de encará-los nos olhos depois do que tinham feito.

— Está com medo?

Foi Vanitas quem perguntou, agora olhando para ele. Ventus não disse nada, deixando claro que sim. Se ele não tivesse aparecido na hora certa Ventus não sabia o que teria acontecido e estava pensando nisso quando sentiu Vanitas envolvê-lo com um braço e puxá-lo para mais perto de si enquanto olhava para os garotos ao longe.

— Não demonstre medo. Eles vão se aproveitar disso para te incomodar de novo! — Ven assentiu um pouco envergonhado e também olhou para os dois — Eles são covardes que fazem o que fazem por serem mais fortes, mas são patéticos. Não precisa ter medo deles.

— Vani… — Ventus olhou para o mais velho e sentiu seu abraço apertar um pouco mais.

— Não vou deixar eles te machucarem de novo.

Eles trocaram olhares por alguns segundos antes que Ventus sorrisse com bochechas coradas e Vanitas sorrisse de volta, soltando-o. O loiro não admitiu que ainda temia o que eles podiam fazer no futuro, mas ter Vanitas ao seu lado naquele momento foi o suficiente para se sentir seguro.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes Ventus não ficou muito com seus outros amigos. Ao invés disso, ele dedicou seu tempo apenas ao moreno. Tinha sentido falta de passar tempo com ele e queria muito que logo eles voltassem a se reunir com os outros, mas Vanitas ainda sentia receio. Mais de uma vez no entanto ele disse para que Ventus fosse com seu irmão para que não ficassem bravos com ele e às vezes ele ia mas rapidamente voltava. Não era que Vanitas não gostava de ficar com ele - Ele adorava! - mas ainda se sentia mal pelo que tinha feito.

Ele se sentia ansioso. E se Ventus estivesse fazendo isso propósito? Talvez quisesse que ele achasse que estava tudo bem apenas para deixá-lo de novo. Vanitas não devia pensar isso dele, sabia que era errado, mas os pensamentos simplesmente invadiam sua mente sem aviso prévio. Estava acostumado a não ter ninguém mas ter se afastado de Ventus por um tempo foi tão difícil que ele realmente não queria que acontecesse de novo.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou alguns dias depois. Era sexta-feira de novo e os dois estavam sentados na quadra observando outros alunos jogando vôlei sem participar ativamente da aula.

— Hm? — Ventus se voltou para ele sem entender.

— Por que você... Age desse jeito?

— Do que está falando, Vani?

— Você sabe do que estou falando, Ventus — Vanitas respondeu, tenso — É como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como.... Consegue?

Ventus franziu a testa. Levou alguns segundos para entender completamente à que Vanitas se referia, mas não entendeu _o porquê_ de ele ter feito aquela pergunta.

— Bom... Eu não esqueci do que houve. E quando paro para lembrar, eu fico.... Triste. Mas você pediu desculpas, não foi? E nós conversamos, estamos bem. Eu não teria te desculpado se não estivesse disposto a deixar aquilo para trás.

— Ven.… — Vanitas ficou sem palavras; ele falava com tanta clareza e calma que até soava fácil quando ele dizia.

— É normal... Amigos acabarem brigando uma hora ou outra. Mas podemos resolver nossos problemas e é por isso que somos amigos, não é?

Vanitas sorriu com vergonha — É..... Acho que você tem razão.

— Sem falar que… — Ventus abaixou o olhar, fechando uma mão na outra — Se eu… Se algum dia eu te machucar de algum jeito, eu espero que possa me desculpar também. Então se nós dois queremos ser amigos então nós dois vamos lutar por isso, certo? É… O que eu acho.

Vanitas olhou para ele confuso e Ventus desviou o olhar — Você... Me magoar? Isso me parece meio difícil.

— Será? — Ven soava triste. Por que aquilo de repente?

— O que quer dizer, Ventus?

O loiro hesitou antes de falar, olhando para as próprias mãos  — Bom, é que.... É que eu sou meio grudento. Eu gosto de ficar perto de quem eu gosto e de demonstrar o que sinto. E bom… Nem todo mundo gosta de pessoas como eu. Então eu sempre tento, né, evitar falar muito ou demonstrar demais ou…

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha. Ventus era sempre tão extrovertido com todo mundo…

— Não sabia que se sentia assim.

— O tempo todo. Tenho medo de irritar alguém por causa disso. E eu sei que não fazem por mal quando são grossos comigo, mas...

O mais velho cruzou os braços — Mas esse é quem você é, Ventus. Não devia mudar por causa de outras pessoas.

— Eu sei — Ele sorriu — Às vezes penso demais, eu acho...

— Talvez. Mas olha, não precisa ter medo ou vergonha de agir como quiser. Pelo menos não comigo — Ventus olhou para ele — Quero que seja verdadeiro como sempre foi. É... Uma das coisas que mais gosto em você.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais. Ele não tinha uma resposta para aquilo então eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos antes que ele se sentasse mais perto de Vanitas.

— Vani... Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com você aquele dia. Mas quero que... Que seja verdadeiro comigo também. E que se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa… Não se esqueça que pode contar comigo, okay?

Com isso, Ventus então deitou sua cabeça contra braço de Vanitas, observando enquanto seu irmão e Sora comemoravam vitória e aproveitando para esconder suas bochechas vermelhas. Vanitas não falou mais mas não precisava falar, e não se importando com mais nada passou o resto da aula acariciando o cabelo loiro do menino.


	27. Chapter 27

— Então… Como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

Depois da aula de educação física Ventus pediu ajuda para Ienzo em um exercício de química e como ele não tinha nada para fazer no pátio aproveitou para auxiliá-lo durante o intervalo. Assim que ele fez a pergunta, no entanto, Ventus desviou o olhar de seu caderno e olhou para o amigo que já tinha até deixado o lápis de lado para ouvi-lo.

— Bom… Bem. Estamos bem. O Vanitas está bem diferente ultimamente.

— É, nós percebemos. Parece até outra pessoa quando está com você.

— Não é? A gente tem conversado bastante... Eu ainda não sei o que houve, mas ele está se abrindo aos pouquinhos. Ainda tem muita coisa que não sei sobre ele, claro, mas estou feliz por estarmos nos falando de novo.

O loiro deu risada, olhando para a fórmula escrita no caderno sem prestar atenção já que sua mente estava focada em outras coisas.

— E o que você sente por ele?

— Como assim?

— Vamos lá, Ven, você sabe do que estou falando.

Ienzo deu risada e Ventus virou um pimentão vermelho. Apesar da vergonha, no entanto, ele não tinha receio em falar sobre aquilo com o amigo - Coisa que tinha para com o irmão, por exemplo.

— Eu… Ahn… Fico feliz quando estou com ele. Ele me faz sentir bem mesmo que não fale muito, sabe. Tudo bem que tem falado mais de uns tempos pra cá, mas você me entende...  Tipo, não sei, eu só… Eu gosto muito dele.

Ienzo sorriu com carinho e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça tal como o amigo sempre fazia —  Claro que gosta. Eu só precisava confirmar mesmo.

— É tão óbvio assim?

— É. Pra mim pelo menos, é. E pra Xion também. Pro Sora, Riku… E bem, todo mundo viu vocês dois juntos lá na quadra devem pensar o mesmo, então...

— Oh —  Ventus riu de nervoso — E o Sora e o Riku… Eles te falaram alguma coisa?

— Eles só querem que vocês dois voltem a ficar com a gente no intervalo. Vocês fazem falta, sabe.

— Entendi… —  Ventus notou o uso da palavra _vocês_ — Ele também não te tratou bem antes também. Você tem raiva dele?

— Nah, aquilo foi bobagem. Faz o que, uns quatro meses? Nem me lembrava mais.

Ventus assentiu. Bom, pelo menos seus amigos ficariam de boa se Vanitas resolvesse se juntar a eles de novo. Ainda assim...

— Queria poder ajudar mais ele…

— Você já ajuda —  Ienzo cruzou os braços e sorriu — Qualquer um que veja vocês dois sabe disso.  

— Você acha?

— Bom… Se a maneira que ele te olha significa alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza.

O garoto sorriu e voltou a atenção ao caderno mais uma vez mas então o sinal bateu e eles foram obrigados a parar de estudar (Ou bater papo). Assim que seus colegas voltaram para a sala ele naturalmente olhou para eles e arregalou os olhos de leve ao ver Vanitas conversando com Xion (Com as bochechas levemente vermelhas!). O moreno foi para sua carteira sem dizer nada mas Ventus viu quando a garota se sentou ao lado de Ienzo e fez sinal de jóia para ele.

O que aqueles dois estavam tramando?

Marluxia entrou logo depois dos alunos, mas ao invés de ir direto para a lição se voltou para eles.

— Bom dia! Como vocês já sabem, a excursão de vocês para Disney Town vai ser daqui a cinco semanas! Yen Sid me pediu para verificar se mais algum de vocês decidiu ir. Devo lembrá-los que vocês tem até sexta-feira que vem para pagar e serei eu a entregar o dinheiro para o diretor.

O ar na sala mudou distintamente pela menção à viagem. Todos que iam se entreolharam animados, alguns lembrando que sequer tinham falado com seus pais sobre aquilo e outros apenas esperando o dia chegar. Ventus e Roxas comemoraram com um _viva_ silencioso e Vanitas...

Vanitas sorriu de leve e deitou a cabeça na mesa, não tirando os olhos do professor.

Há algumas semanas ele teria comemorado como todos os outros, mas depois do que tinha acontecido em casa a realidade o acertou em cheio: Sem dinheiro não tinha como ele ir. Ele suspirou e abriu seu caderno sem vontade, voltando ao ritmo da aula e tentando esquecer aquilo.

Após as aulas Ventus, Roxas e Vanitas seguiram para a casa dos gêmeos. Ainda não sabiam o que tinha acontecido com Max e seus amigos, mas sinceramente estavam tranquilos somente por não vê-los mais na rua. Quando chegaram Vanitas mal teve tempo de se despedir antes que Ventus se dirigisse a ele.

— Vani, não vai ainda! Tem… Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar. Por que não entra um pouco?

— Ahn…

— É rápido, eu prometo!

Vanitas suspirou; como podia dizer não para ele?

Logo que entraram foram cumprimentados pela mãe dos gêmeos, um cheiro delicioso de macarrão com salsicha vindo da cozinha.

— Olá, meus amores! Boa tarde, Vanitas! — Vanitas a cumprimentou enquanto os loiros recebiam beijos e abraços de sua mãe — Como foi a manhã de vocês?

— O último dia da semana é sempre bom! — Respondeu Roxas, se espreguiçando e indo para o banheiro.

— E a sua, mãe? — Ventus perguntou.

— Ah, foi boa. Sem novidades, filho. Vanitas, venha cá!

—S-sim senhora —  O moreno foi até ela apenas para perceber que ela só queria cumprimentá-lo tal como fizera com seus filhos, ficando sem jeito enquanto era abraçado. Ventus riu baixinho; receber carinho parecia ser uma coisa tão distante para ele...

Os dois então subiram para o quarto (Ventus estava tão animado quanto tenso!) e guardou sua mochila no guarda roupa antes de se virar para o amigo — Feche os olhos!

— O quê?

— Confia em mim, Vani!

Vanitas revirou os olhos mas acabou fazendo o que ele pediu. Ele ouviu o garoto abrir uma gavetas, mexer em alguma coisa e fechá-la. Então sentiu sua aproximação.

— Pode olhar!

Ventus estava de frente para ele, uma mão atrás das costas e a outra segurando um objeto familiar perante seus olhos: Era o Wayfinder vermelho que tinha dado para ele, mas não estava mais quebrado!

— Você consertou ele! — Exclamou Vanitas.

— Ahãm! Não podia deixar que algo que você fez com tanto carinho ficasse daquele jeito por causa do Max! — Ventus respondeu, abaixando a mão que segurava o objeto e mostrando o que estava na outra — E... Esse aqui é pra você!

Vanitas arregalou os olhos. O Wayfinder de Ventus estava impecável tal como no dia em que tinha sido feito na escola. Ele pegou o objeto com cuidado, olhando com atenção para ele até perceber que agora havia mais cores, detalhes em amarelo e preto delineando sua forma.

— Pensei que ia deixá-lo todo verde — Disse Vanitas, olhando para o loiro.

— Eu ia, mas percebi que o amarelo nesse tom ia deixar ainda mais bonito. E é pra você, então pensei em colocar porque... Porque... Ia combinar com a cor dos seus olhos — Ele ficou vermelho mas não virou o olhar e não conseguiu parar de sorrir quando Vanitas corou também.

— Ou com a cor de seu cabelo! — Eles olharam um para o outro. Ambos queriam dizer alguma coisa, era óbvio pela forma que aguardavam em silêncio, mas ao ouvirem alguém se aproximando da porta ambos desviaram o olhar.

— Mamãe tá perguntando se você quer ficar pra almoçar — Era Roxas.

— Não, obrigado. Já estou de saída — Vanitas respondeu, devolvendo o Wayfinder vermelho para Ventus e segurando o verde e amarelo próximo de seu peito — Obrigado!

Ventus riu baixinho e com isso os dois desceram as escadas. Já estavam indo para a porta quando a mãe dos gêmeos falou com eles.

— Garotos, eu e seu pai estamos querendo fazer um churrasco amanhã. O que acham de chamarem seus amigos para passar o dia conosco? Ainda não conheço a Xion, podem trazê-la também!

— Ótima ideia, mãe! — Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono enquanto sua mãe prosseguia.

— O que acha, Vanitas? Gostaria de vir?

— Podemos fazer bolo de chocolate! — Ventus disse antes que ele pudesse responder — Você gosta de bolo de chocolate?

— Ou de cenoura! Com cobertura de chocolate — Sugeriu Roxas; Axel amava bolo de cenoura.

Vanitas passou a mão pelo cabelo,  uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto observava os irmãos discutindo animadamente sobre o dia seguinte. Sua mãe deu risada.

— Então está combinado! Vanitas, estaremos te esperando!

Ventus olhou para ele e Roxas correu para a bolsa a fim de pegar o celular e chamar por Axel. O moreno sorriu.

— Estarei aqui!

* * *

 Naquela mesma noite Roxas e Ventus convidaram seus amigos para sua casa, combinando para que quem fosse levasse um doce ou salgado para ajudar. No dia seguinte então logo depois do café da manhã os gêmeos limparam o quintal enquanto seus pais foram ao mercado comprar o que precisavam.

Por volta do meio dia eles prepararam a churrasqueira. Ventus e Roxas aguardaram ansiosos pela chegada de seus amigos e não demorou muito para começarem a chegar. Foi Ventus quem atendeu os primeiros que chegaram e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver quem era.

— Oi Ven! — Xion acenou para ele… E Vanitas estava com ela!

— O… Oi! Vocês vieram juntos! — Ventus exclamou alegre.

— Íamos vir um pouquinho mais tarde, mas o Van queria ajudar a fazer o almoço. Então trouxemos os refris e também sorvete para a sobremesa!

A garota se voltou para o mais velho que a tinha ajudado trazendo os refrigerantes. Ventus sorriu e os ajudou a trazer as para dentro antes de levá-los para o quintal onde cumprimentaram aos outros e escolheram seus assentos. Sora e Riku chegaram logo em seguida, seguidos por Axel quem rapidamente começou a ajudar o pai dos gêmeos com a carne.

— O Ien não pôde vir? — Ventus perguntou quando todos já estavam lá.

— Ele ia sair com o pai dele hoje. Sabe como eles são inseparáveis.

— Coitado do Ien —  Sora sussurrou — Imagine, ter que aguentar o Even todos os dias!

Por longos minutos os adolescentes conversaram sobre a escola enquanto bebiam refrigerante e esperavam pela carne. O mais novo dos gêmeos é claro passou todo seu tempo tentando puxar assunto com Vanitas, mas apesar de o moreno responder ele parecia no mínimo hesitante. Ventus ia tentar de novo quando percebeu que o irmão não tirava os olhos do pai e de Axel, ambos conversando ao lado da churrasqueira.

— Tá tudo bem, Rox?

— Acho que sim… Mas eles ficaram muito sérios de repente. E o papai não para de olhar pra mim!

— … Sobre o que acha que eles estão conversando?

Roxas franziu a testa e se voltou para o irmão — Eu não sei. Mas nunca vi o Axel assim antes.

— Ah, não deve ser nada demais. Quer dizer, eles são adultos então tem seus próprios assuntos, certo?

— Então — Seu irmão cruzou os braços — É isso que me preocupa.

Ventus piscou várias vezes em silêncio antes de olhar para os dois, começando a pensar sobre o que Roxas tinha acabado de dizer. Ele eram adultos, sim, mas Axel era uma ótima pessoa. Ele era bondoso, engraçado e carinhoso. Além disso ele e Roxas gostavam um do outro e mesmo que Axel fosse bem mais velho que seu irmã-

Oh!

Ventus deu uma risada meio sem graça e direcionou a atenção para Vanitas de novo, só que dessa vez não disse nada e se pôs a pensar... Eles só tinham dois anos de diferença entre si, então se gostarem não seria um problema, certo? Não que Roxas e Axel não pudessem ter sentimentos pelo outro, claro, mas….

O garoto olhou para os próprios pés. Po que estava seguindo aquele raciocínio? Ele gostava de Vanitas mas isso não significava que ele sentia o mesmo.

Bastava de pensar nisso agora! Ventus se focou em fazê-lo se sentir em casa, algo que ele claramente estava tendo dificuldades em fazer provavelmente porque Sora e Riku estavam ali e seu desentendimento ainda não tinha sido acertado. O loiro ia falar alguma coisa mas naquele momento sua mãe se levantou.

— Bom, já que seu pai vai cuidar da carne eu vou fazer um arroz fresquinho pra gente!

— Deixe-me ajudar! — Vanitas disse e se levantou, caminhando atrás dela e deixando os outros para trás, Sora e Riku entendendo o que provavelmente estava acontecendo.

Dentro da cozinha, Vanitas se prontificou a fazer o arroz para ela e ela prontamente reuniu os temperos para ele, aproveitando também para pegar tomate e alface para a salada. Ela deixou que o menino cozinhasse do seu jeito, hora ou outra o observando, e tentou puxar assunto com ele.

— É você quem faz a comida na sua casa, Vanitas? Parece ter muita prática!

— Sim, meu pai não gosta de cozinhar — Ele experimentou a água do arroz e colocou mais um pouco de sal e orégano.

— Você dois moram sozinhos?

— Aham. Minha mãe foi embora há 14 anos, então sempre fomos só nós dois. Gostaria de experimentar, senhora? — Ele apontou para a panela e lhe entregou a colher que estava usando. A mulher o fez e arregalou os olhos.

— Está excelente! Mas não precisa de tanta formalidade comigo, Vanitas.

Ele sorriu envergonhado e foi lavando a louça enquanto a água fervia. A mulher continuou.

— E você e o Ventus, como estão as coisas entre vocês?

O rapaz ficou vermelho, feliz por estar de costas para ela no momento. Xion tinha feito a mesma pergunta na escola no dia anterior e ele sabia que estava tão vermelho agora quanto antes

— … Seu filho é uma pessoa incrível.

Ela riu — É ótimo vê-lo tão feliz desse jeito de novo. O Ven é um menino especial. Ele sempre foi o mais animado daqui de casa sem dúvida, mas depois que vocês se conversaram ele está ainda mais contente. Fico feliz por terem se acertado!

Vanitas sorriu para si mesmo — Eu também.

Quando tudo estava pronto, eles foram todos para fora e ajeitaram as coisas sobre a mesa. Minutos depois estavam todos almoçando, Axel e o pai dos garotos alternando o papel de servir a carne para os outros.

— Caramba mãe! Esse arroz está ótimo! — Exclamou Roxas.

— Está mesmo. Mas não fui eu que fiz —  Ela disse e Roxas olhou para Vanitas, impressionado. O loiro limpou a garganta.

— Ah, sim... Então, bom, está bonzinho até.

Eles deram risada; aquela sensação de paz que Vanitas sempre sentia na casa dos gêmeos começava a predominar de novo e era exatamente disso que Sora precisava.

— Aí, Vanitas! — Chamou o garoto, acompanhado por Riku.

— Hm?

— Bom... Sabe, vocês dois estão bem afastados da gente ultimamente! Têm que voltar a ficar conosco, só faltam vocês dois!

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha e logo estavam todos olhando para eles. Ven engoliu em seco, um pouco tenso.

— Olha... — Continuou Sora para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo — Desculpa por aquele dia. Eu fiquei nervoso e posso ter sido um pouco grosso. Mas já estamos de boa agora então-

— Não peça desculpas por isso! —  Vanitas disse, sério. Seus colegas o encararam e ele prosseguiu — Você não fez nada de errado. Eu que fiz. Fui estúpido... E um babaca. Eu teria feito o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar.

— Vani… — Sussurrou Ventus. Vanitas tinha pedido desculpas para ele antes, mas ouví-lo dizer aquelas palavras em alto som na frente de todos...

— Depois do que houve eu não queria que ficassem incomodados comigo. É por isso que eu prefiro… Ficar longe.

— Não precisa mais disso! — Riku disse, balançando a cabeça — Ventus te desculpou e nós também.

— É! — Xion se uniu a eles alegre — É melhor você estar com a gente na segunda que vem, hein?

—… Tá bom. Estarei.

Vanitas se virou Ventus e o loiro sorriu, uma sensação muito boa invadindo seu peito, ao que seus pais reagiram com uma troca de olhares de aprovação.

Depois daquilo o ar ficou mais leve e os adolescentes finalmente começaram a falar mais. Eles tinham acabado de continuar sua discussão sobre a viagem quando Roxas falou.

— Vocês ficaram sabendo? Vamos poder escolher os professores que vão conosco para Disney Town! Ouvi o Braig comentando sobre isso com o Xemnas.

— É sério? — Ventus comemorou — Ah, então até já sei quem vai!

— Quem? — Axel perguntou com interesse.

—A Aqua e o Terra, claro! Todo mundo adora a Aqua e, bom, mesmo que o Terra não seja nosso melhor professor, ele é demais! E acho que ela não ia gostar de deixá-lo pra trás, então por que não escolher os dois?

Vanitas concordou. Ele era muito grato à Terra depois do que ele tinha feito e, apesar de nunca ter aceitado as palavras de Aqua quando mais novo, ele gostava dela e de seu simples ato de tentar falar com ele.

— Show! Preciso conhecer eles então! — Exclamou Axel.

— Você também vai? — Perguntou Xion animadamente.

— Eu separei um dinheirinho pra ir. Caso consiga me livrar das minhas aulas no dia, vou de carro e encontro vocês lá!

— Temos até sexta que vem pra pagar, né? — Perguntou Riku e Sora assentiu. A viagem em si só seria no mês seguinte, mas já parecia estar tão perto!

— Mal posso esperar! — Ven exclamou, e olhou para Vanitas — Você vai adorar lá, Vani!

O moreno sorriu —Com certeza eu vou.

Entre conversas aleatórias sobre escola, videogames e notícias, os pais dos gêmeos contaram sobre as aventuras de seus filhos, desde brincadeiras que deram errado até mesmo bobagens que faziam quando crianças, deixando os meninos profundamente envergonhados.

— Não importa o que fizemos, o melhor de tudo foi o que fizemos na nossa formatura! — Exclamou Roxas.

— Ahh é!! — Seu irmão concordou — A gente inverteu os lugares na cerimônia!

— Como assim? — Xion perguntou rindo.

— Tipo, os assentos são por ordem alfabética, né? Nós sentamos nos lugares trocados e fingimos um seu o outro. Até recebemos nossos certificados invertidos!

— Quase ninguém percebeu! — Continuou Roxas, rindo — Só o Sora sabia que íamos fazer isso. Só quando nos chamaram para tirar as fotos que os professores perceberam que algo estava errado!

— Aí, eu quero ver o álbum! — Axel disse — Cadê?

— Vou pegar, peraí! — Ventus saiu correndo sem hesitar um segundo e logo voltou com seu álbum em mãos, entregando-o para Xion quem segurou o álbum para que todos pudessem ver.

Os irmãos estavam ótimos nas fotos, exibindo sorrisos alegres e contagiantes. Ali era realmente difícil identificar quem era quem, principalmente porque usavam roupas iguais, estavam nas mesmas poses em quase toda foto e tinham o mesmo olhar triunfante e feliz. Não tinha como não ficar feliz os vendo daquele jeito, sem mencionar que Sora também estava nas fotos, tão animado quanto eles.

Axe riu — Cara... Eu nem acredito que vou me formar esse ano. Ver vocês dois assim me traz tantas memórias e, olha só pra mim, quase terminando a faculdade!

— O tempo realmente voa, uh —  Comentou Vanitas com um suspiro, braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Falando nisso, como foi sua formatura, Vani?

— Ohhh, será demais! —  Exclamou Ventus, voltando-se para Vanitas — E a sua formatura, Vani? Como foi?

— Hm? Ah, você sabe como é. Cerimônia enrolada, discurso do representante de sala... Nada muito interessante.

— Mas você tem o álbum, certo? —  Riku perguntou — eu não liguei muito para o meu, mas minha mãe queria, então...

— Na verdade não. Eu não... Gosto de tirar foto —  Vanitas disse, torcendo para que ninguém mais falasse sobre aquilo. Queria não ter que pensar naquilo agora.

—  Como assim não gosta de tirar foto? —  Exclamou o ruivo — Isso vai mudar agora! Algum de vocês tá com o celular fácil aí?

—  Hey, o que você-

Vanitas até tentou contestar mas Roxas já estava de pé e Ventus ao lado dele, todos seus amigos rapidamente se posicionando ao redor. O mais velho dos gêmeos entregou o celular para a mãe, a qual a preparou e pediu para que todos olhassem para ela.

Sora olhou para Vanitas — Hey, vamos lá! Sem ficar bravo ou triste! Queremos ver uma cara feliz!

— É, sem essa cara de bravinho! — Xion concordou e Axel deu um tapinha no ombro do moreno para que ele pelo menos tentasse não parecer tão irritado.

— Muito bem, criançada, olhem aqui!

Vanitas mais uma vez tentou dizer algo, mas travou quando Ventus o envolveu com os braços e fez sinal de jóia para a câmera. O moreno olhou para ele de relance e, incapaz de negar alguma coisa àqueles olhos azuis, se voltou para a câmera também e sorriu de leve.

Houve um flash e então se separaram, todos querendo ver a foto. Vanitas simplesmente observou enquanto seus amigos falavam sobre ela mas não prestou muita atenção nas palavras, apenas no fato de Ventus não ter soltado dele. O loiro riu baixinho e, vendo que Vanitas parecia bem confortável com ele ali, apertou o abraço.

Aquela foto seria uma das melhores lembranças que eles teriam no futuro.

* * *

 Após o almoço os adolescentes foram para dentro de casa e acabaram assistindo um filme aleatório que encontraram na TV enquanto tomavam sorvete. Estavam todos à vontade, tranquilos e felizes. Vanitas não se lembrava de ter sentido aquele tipo de aconchego antes.

… Ter uma família era assim?

Há muito tempo ele achava ter uma, quando sua mãe ainda morava com eles. As memórias que tinha dela, no entanto, eram vagas. Ele não passava de um garotinho irritante na época, estúpido o suficiente para achar que tinham uma vida boa. O que sentira na casa de Ventus, no entanto, era mais do que ele podia pedir. Tinha ficado tão feliz quando a mãe de Ventus aprovou sua comida e quando o pai deles puxou assunto com ele na hora do almoço. Não importava se ele não estava acostumado à isso e por isso ficava meio jeito: Foi algo que o fez se sentir muito bem. No entanto aquilo apenas o deixou ainda mais desanimado quando teve que ir embora. Seus outros amigos já tinham ido embora quando ele se despediu.

Ventus esperou ele se despedir de seus pais e de Roxas antes de acompanhá-lo até a porta. Os garotos então saíram da casa e ficaram alguns minutos ali na frente, apenas olhando para a rua.

— Espero que tenha gostado de ficar com a gente — Disse Ventus. Ele queria muito que Vanitas se sentisse bem e não ficasse tão nervoso ou ansioso.

Vanitas sorriu — É claro que gostei, Ven. Obrigado.

— Tehee! Mal posso esperar pela viagem à Disney Town! Vai ser demais!

O sorriso de Vanitas desapareceu. Devia contar logo pra ele.

— Ven, falando nisso… Eu não vou.

— O quê? Por quê? —  Ventus abaixou os olhos — Achei que estava tudo certo, você até assinou a lista...

— Eu tive alguns... Problemas e não tenho mais o dinheiro. Mesmo que consiga um emprego amanhã, eu não receberia a tempo de pagar.

— Vani, por que não disse antes? — Ventus hesitou — Isso… Isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu naquela segunda-feira?

— ... Sim, tem.

Silêncio. O loiro pensou um pouco a respeito, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o céu, para o iminente pôr do sol. Antes que Vanitas pudesse desanimar de vez, no entanto, Ventus falou.

— Eu tenho uma ideia!

— Hm?

— Amanhã mesmo eu e você vamos pro centro da cidade procurar algum bico pra nós dois e vamos juntar o dinheiro que precisa!

— ... Do que você está falando, Ven?

— Sempre tem gente precisando de algum tipo de serviço na cidade. Eu e meu irmão já fizemos alguns quando queríamos comprar alguma coisa pra gente.

— Eu não sei...

— Precisa mesmo ser um emprego fixo? —Perguntou Ventus como se lendo os pensamentos do amigo— Vai ser algo só seu, Vani! Seu... Seu pai não precisa saber.

Vanitas segurou a respiração, tentando não demonstrar preocupação com as palavras de Ventus.

— O dinheiro será para a viagem e para o que mais você quiser, só isso! Digo, você quer mesmo ir, não quer?

— Claro que quero!

— Então está fechado! Amanhã cedo, umas 9 da manhã, venha em casa e vamos juntos daqui!

O moreno piscou várias vezes enquanto olhava para o menino e Ventus colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo cara de bravo e o encarando por alguns segundos. O que tinha dado nele?

— Uau... Parece que minha presença nessa excursão é mesmo important, hein?—  Brincou o mais velho, sorrindo de uma maneira que fez Ventus corar nervosamente.

— C... C-Claro que é! N-.. .Não vai ser o mesmo sem você...

Vanitas riu com gosto, deixando Ven ainda mais vermelho — Tudo bem então... Gostei de sua ideia. Venho pra cá logo que acordar.

— Tá! —  Ventus comemorou e sorriu feliz antes de voltar a atenção para o céu novamente. Vanitas não disse nada por um tempo e observou o menino, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Ele se deixou ficar sorriu quando o pôr do sol começou, o azul dos olhos do menino brilhando junto à estrela.

— … He.

Ventus olhou para ele — O que foi?

— Nada. É só que… — Vanitas olhou para os próprios pés — É meio estranho estar aqui.

— Estranho… De um jeito ruim?

— Não. Eu só nunca imaginei que teria um dia como esses. Só relaxando com os amigos, sabe?

Ventus assentiu, sorrindo com compaixão. Depois do que ele tinha contado sobre Max e Tobias, Ven tinha imaginado que ter amigos era algo raro para ele. Ainda assim, havia algo mais no olhar do moreno…

— E… Ventus, eu…

O garoto não desviou o olhar dele por um segundo sequer enquanto ele tentava reunir a coragem para falar fosse o que fosse que queria... Então Vanitas se aproximou dele e lhe deu um abraço.

O tempo pareceu parar. Vanitas... O que ele estava fazendo? Por que tão de repente? Ainda mais ele que raramente tomava a iniciativa para qualquer tipo de afeto, por quê-

— Você fica adorável vermelho desse jeito — Vanitas disse baixinho.  Ventus não se moveu e se lembrou de imediato de quando Vanitas tinha acariciado sua cabeça naquele mesmo lugar muitas semanas antes. Agora ele o tinha… Abraçado, Vanitas o tinha realmente abraçado!

— V…  V-Você fica… Fica adorável de qualquer jeito — Ventus murmurou e o abraçou de volta, mais para esconder o quão nervoso e vermelho estava. Ele sentiu seus corações baterem forte juntos um ao outro e não o soltou enquanto Vanitas não o fez primeiro.

Quando se afastaram, o garoto de cabelos negros continuou — Posso... Ficar aqui e observar o pôr do Sol com você?

— C… Claro! Eu… Adoraria!

Os dois meninos se sentaram na calçada em silêncio, um ao lado do outro. Ventus ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto o tempo todo e não sabia muito bem o que fazer além de simplesmente olhar para o céu. Foi quando Vanitas tomou a iniciativa e segurou sua mão.

O loirinho olhou para ele envergonhado, observando aqueles olhos amarelos de que tanto gostava brilhando só para ele, e deu um risinho antes de se sentar mais próximo dele. O sol se pôs sobre eles não muito depois, mas a sensação calorosa que ambos sentiram enquanto seguravam um a mão do outro permaneceria muito além daquele momento.


	28. Pesadelo

Chovia torrencialmente. O sol tinha desaparecido, coberto por nuvens escuras e densas que forçavam crianças e também adultos a ficar dentro de suas casas. As crianças pequenas na escola, no entanto, tinham que esperar que seus pais as vissem buscar após a aula.

O pequeno garotinho de cinco anos entrou em casa correndo e limpou os pés no tapete da entrada antes de entrar pela porta, tremelicando.

— Papai, eu tô com frio!

— É, bom, eu também. Anda, entra logo no banheiro.

Vanitas fez como foi mandado. Ele era um bom menino; sempre tirava suas roupas sozinho e as deixava dobradinhas sobre o vaso para serem lavadas depois. Se seu pai estivesse ocupado ele não se importava em colocá-la na máquina de lavar. Sempre fazia todas suas tarefas com calma e paciência, sempre fazia toda sua lição de casa direitinho e sempre ficava quieto.

Mas acima de tudo, ele sabia obedecer.

— Que diabos é isso aqui? — Xehanort perguntou depois enquanto dava banho no menino, olhando atentamente para um corte em suas mãos.

— Eu.. Eu caí. Eu tava saindo da sala e o chão tava molhado daí eu escorreguei e-

Xehanort o encarou e o menino parou de falar. Ele sabia muito bem ficar quieto quando seu pai olhava pra ele daquele jeito, então abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para os próprios pés enquanto ele esfregava seu cabelo com shampoo. Vanitas falou alguns segundos depois.

— Eu fiz um desenho hoje.

Silêncio.

— Desenhei um patinho. E uma floresta pra ele. E um lago.

— Hm.

Vanitas olhou para cima para tentar ver se seu pai ainda o estava encarando, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer o sabão entrar no seu olho. Ele os fechou com força e imediatamente começou a esfregá-los. Em silêncio.

— Caiu sabão de novo, não é? Quando é que vai aprender a não se mexer enquanto te dou banho?!

Vanitas resmungou dolorosamente o mais baixo que conseguiu. Ardia, ardia muito mas não podia chorar por aquilo.

_Não chorar._

Ele segurou a dor até seu pai terminar de banhá-lo e então respirou tranquilo quando lavou os olhos. Como sempre, o garotinho se secou sozinho enquanto seu pai ia... Fazer alguma coisa. O que exatamente ele não sabia mas também não podia perguntar. Papai sempre dizia que não era da sua conta.

Vanitas foi para seu quarto e abriu o primeiro sorriso do dia ao ver seu amiguinho Flood ali, sentado na cama e esperando por ele. Ele foi até o bichinho a passos rápidos e fez carinho em sua pequena cabeça azul.

— Oi Flood! Eu cheguei!

A pelúcia mal se moveu com seu toque. Ainda assim, Vanitas não se incomodava com seu silêncio; era o único que não o fazia se sentir sozinho.

Ele correu até o guarda roupa e pegou uma camiseta verde que adorava e um shorts cinza, trocando-se rapidamente enquanto falava.

— Eu desenhei um patinho hoje!

Flood ainda olhava para ele. Olhava sem ver, mas para o menino ele estava atento a cada palavra sua.

— E uma floresta. E um lago! A professora disse que ficou fofo, mas é porque ela não conhece você. Você é muito mais fofo!

Ele pegou a pelúcia e a abraçou. Ele amava seu amigo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Flood sempre estava lá enquanto ele estudava ou assistia TV. Flood sempre ouvia enquanto ele lhe contava sobre seu dia na escola. Flood sempre estava lá quando ele se sentia sozinho e chorava até dormir.

— A professora até nos deixou trazer pra cas- Oh!

Vanitas se animou: Talvez ver o desenho fizesse seu pai prestar atenção nele! Ele correu até a mochila e pegou o desenho, quase intacto apesar da chuva pesada.

Sem pensar muito ele foi correndo até a cozinha com o desenho em mãos. Ele sorriu e por um segundo um pouco de esperança cresceu em seu coração, mas em sua animação ele não viu o adulto e foi de encontro com ele. O próximo som que ouviu foi o de vidro quebrando e de comida caindo no chão.

Então teve sua reação mais instintiva.

— Desculpa! — Vanitas exclamou, apertando os dedos com força ao redor da folha sulfite — D-Desculpa, papai!

Xehanort olhou para ele com irritação e desapontamento. Vanitas odiava quando ele o olhava daquele jeito. Sempre o deixava com medo.

— Desculpa! Desculpa, eu… E-Eu limpo, eu limpo tudinho!

O adulto resmungou com raiva, arrancando o desenho da mão do menino com violência e o batendo sobre a mesa.

— Não bastasse me fazer te buscar embaixo dessa maldita chuva, agora me atrapalha o almoço também! Olha o que fez com minha comida!

— Pode comer a minha! Pode comer a minha, pai, e-eu não ligo, não tem problema…!

— Cale a boca. Vá para seu quarto!

Vanitas olhou para o chão, segurando uma mão na outra sobre o peito.

— Eu… E-Eu limpo pra voc-

Xehanort o segurou por um braço e o puxou para perto de si, chacoalhando-o e o forçando a olhar em seus olhos.

— Você tem permissão para recusar quando te dou uma ordem?!

— Eu não tô recusando, eu só quero ajud-

— Pare de responder quando eu te disse para calar a boca! 

A criança engoliu em seco e tremeu de medo.

— Desc-

Xehanort o soltou com um empurrão _Vai logo pra merda do quarto! E não se atreva a sair de lá!

— S… S-sim, papai.

Vanitas pulou pela comida esparramada, tomando cuidado para não pisar nela, e caminhou até o quarto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se sentou na cama.

Flood ainda estava lá.

— Ele… Ele nem olhou meu desenho — Sussurrou o garotinho minutos mais tarde. Não importava o quanto tentasse segurar, ele não conseguia esconder sua tristeza e suspirou, se esforçando ao máximo para não chorar — Eu.... Eu sempre estrago t-tudo, n-né?

Ele segurou a pelúcia nos braços, olhando para o nada enquanto tentava se lembrar das regras de Xehanort e esperando que seu pai não batesse nele de novo pelo que ele fez. Ele se focou e começou a se lembrar de todas elas...

 _Não reclamar, não revidar, não questionar e não chorar._ Ele só podia obedecer, prestar atenção e se calar.

Mas ainda faltava alguma coisa… Só mais uma ….

Então se lembrou! Independente de qualquer coisa, _não gritar_.

Quando ouviu os passos do pai se aproximando da porta do seu quarto Vanitas abraçou seu Flood com ainda mais força, tremendo descontroladamente e mordendo os lábios quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Papai sempre dizia pra ele não chorar mas ele sempre chorava no final, ele sempre chorava, ele estava com tanto medo, ele não queria que papai o machucasse de novo, mas ele tinha sido malcriado, ele merecia, ele merecia…

Vanitas era um bom garoto mas ainda não era o suficiente para Xehanort. Enquanto ele desobedecesse aquelas regras, nunca seria suficiente. Nunca seria suficiente.

A porta se abriu.

* * *

Vanitas abraçava sua almofada desesperadamente quando acordou e então abriu os olhos de uma vez, se sentando de imediato e encarando a porta. Ele ficou olhando para ela atentamente pelo que pareceram séculos mas não havia som algum do lado de fora. Ninguém estava vindo atrás dele. Havia apenas… O silêncio no escuro.

O adolescente cobriu os olhos com ambas as mãos, respirando profunda e tremulamente para se acalmar mas demorou mais do que ele esperava para conseguir fazê-lo. Droga… Droga, droga-!

Ele se deitou de novo, cobrindo a cabeça pulsante com a coberta e tentando não pensar em seu sonho… Mas como poderia se um levava ao outro? Não significaria nada se fosse apenas isso: Um sonho ou, melhor, um pesadelo. Ele teria se acalmado em um instante e seria tão fácil dormir de novo quanto foi acordar. Mas não seria tão fácil assim.

Afinal, ele nunca era atormentado por pesadelos.

Ele era atormentado por lembranças.


	29. Chapter 29

— Você está bem? — Ventus perguntou para rapaz que caminhava ao seu lado enquanto iam para o centro da cidade. Era óbvio que Vanitas estava se esforçando muito para manter os olhos abertos e Ventus, claro, estava preocupado com ele — Você parece muito cansado… Teve problemas para dormir?

— É, eu… Tive um pesadelo — Vanitas esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Acordado desde as 3 da manhã por causa de seu sonho, não tinha conseguido mais dormir desde então. No entanto a ideia de Ventus realmente o tinha interessado, sem falar que tinha só até aquela sexta para conseguir o dinheiro! Além disso, ele já estava acostumado a não dormir bem então por que se preocupar?

— Quer conversar sobre? Sei o quão horríveis pesadelos podem ser...

— Nah, tudo bem. Mas obrigado.

— E você tomou café? Comeu alguma coisa?

— Yup. Relaxa, Ven, eu sei me cuidar.

— ... Eu não teria muita certeza disso.

Uma vez no centro, Ventus foi direto até um dos murais e olhou para os muitos avisos, panfletos e, é claro, folhas e mais folhas oferecendo alguns serviços para quem estivesse disposto a fazê-los. Ele leu todos com atenção.

— E então? — Vanitas perguntou após alguns segundos.

— Bom, tem uma mulher com uma infestação de abelhas na casa dela precisando de alguém para ajudá-la a se livrar dela… Daí tem esse moço que quer alguém pra cortar a grama e limpar o quintal… E...

Ventus arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca em surpresa e animação. Vanitas franziu a testa.

— O que foi?

— Vai ter um campeonato de Struggle mês que vem! — Exclamou ele, apontando para o panfleto que divulgava o evento.

— Struggle? Achei que nem existisse mais! Fazem anos que ninguém sequer menciona isso.

— Não é? Eu e meu irmão participamos todas as outras vezes mas nunca vencemos. A gente adorava!

Vanitas se aproximou do mural para ler: As inscrições estavam abertas para todos os interessados. Os bastões do Struggle já podiam ser comprados. Todos participantes tinham que ser maiores de 13 anos e o evento em si ocorreria exatamente uma semana depois da excursão para Disney Town.

Ventus contou para Vanitas sobre como ele e seu irmão costumavam treinar todos os anos e sobre quando Sora quase conseguiu o troféu. Vanitas o deixou surtar por alguns segundos antes de retomar a fala.

— Certo... Então vamos fazer um desses serviços e, depois que terminarmos, vamos até o endereço indicado para fazer sua inscrição. O que me diz?

— Mesmo? Você vem comigo?

— Claro. A menos que não vá participar dessa vez, claro.

— É claro que vou! — Ventus respondeu, ainda mais feliz agora — Você devia participar também! Vai ser divertido!

— Acho melhor não... Não quero te ver todo tristonho quando eu ganhar o troféu.

Ventus cruzou os braços — Isso é um desafio?

— Isso é um fato — Respondeu Vanitas, exibido — Nós dois sabemos qual de nós é o mais forte, Ven.

— Ah é? Pois eu sou o mais rápido! — Retrucou o menino, batendo com a mão no peito — O Struggle é uma prova de resistência física! Então mesmo que você seja mais forte, duvido que vai me derrotar enquanto eu desviar sem parar!

— Há, certo! Ta bom, já que está insistindo tanto vou me inscrever nesse negócio também. Só não vá chorar depois que perder.

— Eu não estou insistindo nada, você é quem tá doido pra participar mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir!

Os dois riram um da cara do outro até por fim voltarem a atenção aos panfletos que estavam no mural. Vanitas ia ajudar um homem com a pintura do portão de sua casa e Ventus iria ajudar a moça com a infestação de abelhas. Os dois combinaram de se encontrar ali mesmo quando terminassem e então cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Vanitas terminou de pintar o portão perto do meio dia. O dono da casa ficou muito satisfeito com o resultado e lhe pagou 30 munny. Agradecendo-o, o rapaz voltou para o mural e aguardou alguns minutos até que Ventus voltasse.

— Ué… Você não tinha dito que era o mais rápido? — Brincou Vanitas enquanto Ven se aproximava. O loiro riu com ironia.

— Muito engraçado, há, há! Enfim, olha: Consegui 20 munny! E você?

— 30 — Vanitas ficou pensativo. O valor total era 200; ainda teria que trabalhar muito para ter tudo isso.

— Legal! Já temos 50 no nosso primeiro dia então acho que não vai demorar muito para conseguirmos tudo! — Vanitas olhou para ele por alguns segundos.

— 50 ao todo, é claro. Eu só tenho 30.

— Espera, você achou que eu ia juntar dinheiro pra mim? Só estou te ajudando!

— Não precisa.

Ventus suspirou — Qual é, não precisa ter vergonha de aceitar, sério!  Estou fazendo isso porque quero te ajudar e pra irmos para Disney Town juntos! Certo?

Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha, fingindo irritação mas incapaz de manter aquela expressão por muito tempo. Ventus não precisava fazer aquilo, podia estar em casa descansando mas aqui estava ele! O moreno respirou fundo.

— Eu te pago quando conseguir um emprego fixo.

—  Não vou aceitar seu dinheiro, Vani. Mas não vou negar se me pagar um sorvete depois!

Vanitas revirou os olhos mas acabou sorrindo. Aquele loirinho…

— Beleza então. Achou que é o suficiente por agora, podemos voltar depois do almoço. Quer ir pra casa? — Ventus perguntou mas Vanitas negou.

— Não antes de você se inscrever.

— Ah é, o Struggle! Vamos! — Ventus exclamou e segurou a mão do rapaz, puxando-o enquanto dava passos largos para chegarem logo ao seu destino.

— Afinal, qual é o prêmio para quem vence?

— O Troféu do Struggle! É um símbolo de honra que é passado do vencedor anterior para o vencedor do ano! É um tipo de… Estátua azul com quatro cristais. Eu e meu irmão sempre combinamos que, se algum dia ganhássemos, ficaríamos com um cristal pra cada um e daríamos os outros dois para nossos amigos!

— Entendi… É algo simbólico, então.

— Yep! Mas eu queria muito ganhar uma vez...

— Por quê?

— Ah, sei lá. Acho que… Só pra sentir o gostinho da vitória?

Vanitas pensou a respeito — Bom, se é algo que você realmente quer… Eu vou te ajudar a se preparar para a competição e você vai levar o prêmio para casa.

— Hein? Mas você não vai participar? — Ventus perguntou. Afinal, se Vanitas vencesse o prêmio seria dele e não seu.

— Eu estava brincando. Mas pensando bem… Se nós dois participarmos aumentamos nossas chances de ganhar. Daí pode ganhar o troféu. O que acha?

O garoto levou alguns segundos para entender a ideia. Então Vanitas queria participar para que os dois tivessem como chegar às finais!

— Oh… Então pelo menos um de nós tem que vencer! Assim, não importa quem seja, o prêmio será nosso!

— Garoto esperto!

Eles chegaram ao seu destino alguns minutos depois disso. Não tinham muitas pessoas lá, talvez cinco ou seis, todas aguardando na fila para se inscrever para o campeonato. Ventus olhou para eles e foi então que seu sorriso sumiu e ele parou de andar. O loiro suspirou, de repente tenso, e Vanitas seguiu seu olhar pra ver para o que ele estava olhando… Ou para quem.

Max também estava lá.

— Aff… Aquele idiota vai participar? — Vanitas perguntou em voz alta, fingindo não estar incomodado com a presença dele porque Ventus claramente estava. O mais novo olhou para ele.

— Acha que ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa?

— Ele não seria idiota a ponto de fazer algo na frente de toda essa gente. De qualquer modo eu estou aqui, então não se preocupe muito com isso.

— Tá...

Eles foram até a fila e esperaram. Max ficou quieto até fazer a inscrição e somente quando se virou para sair foi que viu os dois meninos.

— E aí. Boa tarde! — Ele disse com um sorriso cínico. Ventus olhou para longe mas Vanitas o encarou diretamente nos olhos — Aí, por que essa cara? Só estou cumprimentando vocês.

Ventus cruzou os braços ainda olhando para o outro lado; sua mãe tinha dito que Max e seus amigos tinham sido suspensos por duas semanas, mas que diferença fazia se eles ainda podiam se encontrar fora da escola? Sentindo sua apreensão, Vanitas falou.

— Não sabia que curtia Struggle — Disse casualmente.

— Eu não vou participar, o Julius que vai. Bom saber que você também; já faz um tempo que ele está procurando por um saco de pancadas.

— Não se atreva! — Ventus exclamou e mesmo Vanitas ficou surpreso; ele apontou para Max sem sair do lado do moreno —  Se você tentar qualquer coisa contra nós de novo vai se arrepender!

Mas arregalou os olhos — Oh, nossa… Bom, eu não estou interessado nisso no momento. Quem sabe na próxima, loirinho. Afinal… O Vanitas não vai estar aqui para sempre.

Ele sorriu friamente para o moreno e Vanitas segurou a respiração; essas malditas ameaças de novo…

— Bom, ele não precisa de mim pra lidar com você. Quero dizer, seus amiguinhos fizeram todo o trabalho na última vez. Me pergunto quanto tempo você duraria se estivesse sozinho — Vanitas retrucou. Os três meninos olharam um para o outro por alguns segundos, sendo observados por todos na fila, mas após um tempo Max balançou a cabeça.

— Não vou perder meu tempo com vocês. Te vejo no campeonato, perdedores!

Com isso ele foi embora, fazendo de conta que não estava nervoso ou irritado e falhando terrivelmente nisso. Ventus e Vanitas o observaram ir e apenas quando ele sumiu de vista eles se entreolharam.

— Puta merda, isso foi demais! — Vanitas exclamou e, antes que Ventus pudesse entender à que ele estava se referindo, acariciou o cabelo do loiro vigorosamente — Pegou ele totalmente de surpresa. Isso vai mostrar pra ele!

— Eu? E-Eu não fiz nada…

— Bom, definitivamente deixou claro que não tem mais medo dele. Isso vai fazê-lo pensar duas vezes antes de mexer contigo.

Ventus deu um risinho, as bochechas completamente vermelhas agora — B-Bem, não, eu só… Eu não disse isso por mim. eu só não quero que ele te machuque de novo. Mas… S-Se ele tentar vai ter que se ver comigo!

Vanitas riu, adorando a carinha corajosa de Ventus, e lhe deu um empurrãozinho — Tch. Não se preocupe comigo. Já te disse que sei me cuidar. Apesar de que eu estaria em uma situação muito pior se você não tivesse me ajudado aquele dia.

— Hehe… Acho que fazemos uma boa dupla, né?

Vanitas não disse nada em resposta. Ao invés disso, colocou um braço ao redor do ombro de Ventus e sorriu para si mesmo. Se sentia realmente orgulhoso dele por ter mantido sua guardar e não conseguia negar o quão feliz tinha ficado por saber que o menino realmente lutaria por ele se preciso.

Apenas alguns minutos depois ele foram para a casa de Ventus, o loiro falando todo animado enquanto o moreno ouvia com paciência e carinho. Ele podia ouvir Ventus o dia todo e ainda assim não seria o suficiente. Era como se quanto mais eles ficassem juntos mais ele quisessem que continuassem juntos! Vanitas pensou em sua conversa com Xion e em como ela lhe disse para contar sobre seus sentimentos para Ventus. Oh, como ele queria. Mas era tão difícil...

Sua mente foi longe enquanto caminhavam e apenas quando pararam na porta da entrada foi que ele voltou a si. Não era como se ele tivesse tido escolha: Nem Ventus conseguiu ignorar os gritos que vinham de dentro de casa.

— Isso é tão vergonhoso! Só… Meu Deus, pai, por que você-?! — Roxas exclamou e eles ouviram sua mãe tentar dizer algo mas seu pai o fez primeiro.

— Filho, pode por favor ouvir o que estou tentando dizer-

—Nós nunca fizemos nada! Só gostamos de ficar juntos, não é como se-- Uuugh, sério, por quê?!

Ventus arregalou os olhos e se voltou para Vanitas, o qual parecia bastante chocado também. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Ahn… Bem, ahn… Você quer ir no centro amanhã de novo?

Vanitas assentiu, incapaz de ignorar o quão nervoso Roxas parecia estar. Diferente de Ventus ele não sabia do que o menino estava falando mas, baseado no que dizia, tinha uma ideia —Claro. Mas… Não quer ir em algum outro lugar agora? Até tudo estar… Resolvido?

— Nah, tudo bem. Roxas vai querer alguém pra conversar quando isso acabar então é melhor eu ficar aqui.

— Ven ao resgate.

— Bem isso, haha.

Assim que Vanitas foi embora, Ventus se preparou e abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível; seu pai e seu irmão estavam na sala, Roxas questionando-o enquanto o adulto meramente o esperava terminar. Ventus passou por eles, acenando sem jeito para o pai e sendo ignorado pelo seu irmão nervoso.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ele perguntou à sua mãe que estava na cozinha.

— Oh, olá querido. Com certeza seu irmão vai te contar tudo quando parar de falar.

— É melhor eu me preparar então!

— Sim... Mas esqueça do Roxas por enquanto, me conte sobre você. Como foi lá?

— Foi ótimo! Conseguimos 50 munny hoje, tenho certeza que conseguiremos tudo até sext-

— Como esperava que eu reagisse?! — Roxas exclamou da sala de estar.

— -a-feira, então foi bom. Ah, e nós vimos o Max lá também!

— Max? Aquele menino que te ameaçou?! Ele fez alguma coisa?!

— Ele falou mal do Vani… Então eu disse que ele ia se ver conosco se tentasse fazer alguma coisa de novo. Vani disse que eu fui ótimo mas na verdade eu estava é com medo.

— Haha, entendi. Bom, é isso mesmo. Não quero que saia por aí brigando com  os outros mas certamente quero que se defenda! Só me prometa que vai sempre me contar tudo, querido.

—Eu prometo, mãe! — Com isso, o mais novo dos loiros deu um beijo em sua mãe e subiu para o quarto esperar até que Roxas viesse atrás dele.

Só precisou esperar por dez minutos.

Seu irmão entrou no quarto e então no banheiro antes de lavar o rosto e se jogar na cama. Segundos depois ele falou.

— Sabe sobre o que papai e o Axel estavam falando ontem?

Ventus negou com a cabeça — Você descobriu…?

— Sim e adivinha! Ele estava tendo uma conversa séria com o Axel sobre mim. Porque apesar de sermos amigos, se fizermos alguma outra coisa ele não pode se esquecer que é mais velho que eu! E ele tem que ter cuidado e esperar até eu ser mais velho para ‘fazer qualquer coisa’ porque só sou um adolescente? Tipo… Fazer qualquer coisa?! Acredita que ele falou isso pro Axel?!

Ventus não se mexeu, chocado pela explosão de Roxas.

— O… Oh…

— Tipo, meu Deus! Nós só nos beijamos uma vez e foi só isso. É como se nosso pai achasse que não sou velho o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesmo. Digo, eu sei meus limites e Axel sabe os dele também. Nem consigo imaginar como ele se sentiu ouvindo isso!

O loiro mais novo assentiu ainda incerto do que Roxas queria que ele dissesse. Afinal, seu pai tinha razão. E não doía ter uma conversa de boa, tranquila sobre… Certos assuntos, não é?

— B… Bom… — Ventus limpou a garganta — Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Ainda assim, você acha que essa raiva toda é mesmo… Necessária?

Roxas olhou para ele em negação — Como assim? Não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

— Nossa, não precisa ser grosso comigo, Rox.

Roxas cruzou os braços — Me… Me desculpa. Mas você tem que entender! Baseado no… Que eu disse até agora. Desculpa, Ven.

Ventus sorriu. Roxas sempre foi estressado mas, mesmo após todos esses anos, ele ainda o conseguia tranquilizar com apenas algumas palavras.

— Ta, ta… Eu entendo —  Ventus deitou na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto falava — Mesmo assim, até o Vanitas ficou com medo de você. Tenho certeza que o papai não gostou disso, nem a mamãe.

— O Vanitas ouviu? — Roxas olhou para o outro lado — Eu… Não falei tão alto…

— Claro que falou. Por que acha que nem te cumprimentei quando cheguei? — Ventus riu, sua mente repentinamente cheia de lembranças de quando eram crianças —  Faz um tempo que você não fica estressado assim, então admito que é meio engraçado te ver desse jeito.

— Não é engraçado! Só…

— Enfim — Ventus deu mais um risinho, incapaz de manter uma expressão séria por muito tempo — Não estou dizendo que não dá vergonha. Mas ainda assim… Não pode negar que o Axel é mais velho que  você, irmão. E somos velhos o suficiente para saber com o que papai está preocupado.

— É. Mas já tivemos essa conversa antes. Ele falou com nós dois, lembra? Até nossa mãe nos deu alguns conselhos.

— Aham. É por isso que você tem que entender o lado deles também, Rox. Eles só estão preocupados com você como sempre estiveram. Então tudo que nosso pai fez foi falar com o  Axel porque ele te quer ver bem, oras.

— Às vezes você soa mais como um outro pai do que meu irmão — Roxas disse franzindo a testa e Ventus riu alto.

— Bom, alguém tem que te manter nos eixos, né? Falando sério agora… Deve ter sido estranho pra você, mas tenho certeza que o Axel entendeu. Melhor do que você, pelo menos

— … Talvez.

— Só não esquece de pedir desculpas pra mamãe e pro papai depois, tá?

— Tá booom.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram antes que os garotos começassem a rir e contar piadas bobinhas. Roxas podia ser o irmão mais velho (Por sete minutos!) e podia ser protetor quanto à Ventus, mas não importava quantos anos se passassem: Ele nunca conseguia discutir contra seu irmãozinho por muito tempo.

* * *

 — Ven, tá na hora! Ven… Irmão, acorda!

— Mmmmm… — O menino cobriu a cabeça com a coberta. Roxas revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto, acostumado com aquele comportamento do irmão, e já estava tomando café quando Ventus surgiu com seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Eles terminaram o café juntos e Ven correu de volta para o quarto a fim de pegar a mochila.

— Vamos chegar atrasados por sua culpa! — Roxas gritou do andar de baixo enquanto Ventus escovava os dentes.

— Tô indo, tô indo! — Ele correu atrás do irmão, reclamando dele até alcançá-lo.

Estava terrivelmente frio! Não ventava mas o ar estava gelado o suficiente para que os garotos usassem suas roupas de inverno. Ventus e até mesmo Roxas já esperavam ver Vanitas no quarteirão da escola, fumando para variar, mas hoje ele estava acompanhado por Xion e Ienzo.

— Bom dia! — Cumprimentaram os gêmeos, acenando para eles. Eles o cumprimentaram de volta e se juntaram aos garotos até a escola.

— Vamos para o centro hoje de novo? — Ventus perguntou e Vanitas assentiu.

—  Claro. Talvez possamos pegar nossos bastões também.

— Bastões? — Xion perguntou.

—Sim, bastões do Struggle! É uma competição que temos aqui, lutamos uns contra os outros e o primeiro a cair perde — Ventus explicou.

— Ohhhh, que da hora! Até quando vão as inscrições? — Continuou Xion, interessada.

— Até quando eu não sei mas estão abertas agora! É só ir lá e se inscrever, é gratuito!

Pelo resto da semana Ventus e Vanitas mantiveram a rotina de ir até o mural às 2 da tarde, fazerem qualquer serviço que conseguissem e se reencontrar no mesmo local para somarem o que tinham. Foi na quinta-feira, um dia antes de terem que pagar a viagem, que conseguiram o montante necessário.

— 230 munny! 200 paga a excursão e ainda sobram 30! — Ventus comemorou, feliz enquanto dava o resto do dinheiro para Vanitas.

— Eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda! Obrigado, Ven.

Ventus deu um grande sorriso, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça — Não precisa agradecer. Eu quero muito que você vá, Vani!

Vanitas riu baixinho, feliz de verdade, e colocou o dinheiro no bolso.

— Eu também. Mas aí, já podemos comprar nossos bastões agora. Quer ir?

— Ahãm! Vamos lá agora!

Não demoraram muito para escolher seus equipamentos: Ventus escolheu um azul, o favorito de Roxas, e Vanitas pegou um verde. Eles foram para a casa do loiro e passaram o resto do dia falando sobre a competição antes de concordar em começar a praticar na segunda-feira.

Então chegou sexta-feira. Já era de opinião geral que Terra e Aqua iriam com eles para Disney Town e Marluxia esperou paciente enquanto os alunos entregavam o dinheiro e assinavam uma lista confirmando presença.

Assim que Vanitas entregou os 200 munny  e escreveu seu nome na lista Ventus levantou os braços animado em comemoração. O mais velho retornou à sua carteira, sentou-se em silêncio... E então fez o mesmo, olhando para Ventus com um alegre e verdadeiro sorriso.

E Ventus adorou aquele sorriso. Ele queria muito poder fazer Vanitas feliz e, pelo menos naquele momento, teve a certeza que tinha conseguido.

* * *

 Vanitas chegou alegre em casa naquela sexta, ignorando o ar gelado e fazendo tudo que seu pai pediu sem pestanejar, feliz demais para se estressar com seu velho. Ele estava pensando na viagem, a primeira que faria com a escola! Claro que a viagem em si não importava tanto; o que realmente importava era com quem ele iria.

Ele olhou para o nada por um momento, lembrando do quão adorável foi a reação de Ventus quando segurou sua mão... E isso o fez pensar no que realmente sentia. Vanitas não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava recapitulando coisas que tinham acontecido, mas não conseguia evitar quando se tratava de Ventus. Ele pensou principalmente no quanto gostava quando ele sorria ou dava risada. Também no modo como Ventus não se deixava abalar por pessimismo algum, sendo paciente mesmo quando não deveria ser.

O rapaz nunca tinha se sentido desse modo antes; ele queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com o loiro. Queria protegê-lo, garantir que estivesse bem, que estivesse feliz! O moreno suspirou e então se lembrou daquele dia no banheiro da casa dos gêmeos. Ele não sabia explicar o sentimento que tinha se apossado de si mas sabia que queria beijá-lo, queria mostrar para ele o quanto se importava-

E Ventus não tinha demonstrado nenhuma resistência. Era quase como se ele também quisesse aquilo!

Vanitas pensou; eles já se conheciam há algum tempo agora e Ventus... Talvez Ventus não tivesse demonstrado hesitação aquele dia por querer o mesmo que ele? Por que esses sentimentos eram tão complicados?

Foi por volta das 7 da noite que Ventus lhe enviou uma mensagem. Aparentemente Axel ia dormir na casa deles e Ventus queria que ele também fosse lá para passarem a noite juntos. Vanitas franziu a testa e… Era ciúmes aquilo que estava sentindo? Axel ia dormir lá… Podia até imaginar o quão bom deveria ser.

Voltando sua atenção à mensagem, parecia que eles estavam querendo ir à padaria tomar algo quente e ele também estava convidado. Vanitas então tomou um banho rápido, colocando uma calça preta de que gostava e sua blusa de frio vermelha.

— Onde é que está indo, menino? — Seu pai perguntou minutos depois quando ele abriu a porta para sair.

— Vou dar uma volta. Volto mais tarde.

Ele deixou a casa sem esperar por qualquer comentário e foi rápido até a casa dos meninos. Bateu na porta três vezes e então foi atendido.

— Boa noite! — Foi Roxas quem abriu a porta.

— Noite.

— Vani, pode entrar! — Ventus exclamou da cozinha e Vanitas o fez, cumprimentando os pais dos gêmeos e indo de encontro com ele.

— O Axel está no banheiro, assim que ele sair nós vamos — Ventus disse logo que ele entrou e lhe deu um abraço de boas vindas.

— Está bastante frio lá fora hoje. Acham que é uma boa ideia sair? — Perguntou seu pai.

— Vamos nos aquecer com o café, pai. Não esquenta! — Roxas disse. Depois da discussão do dia anterior, ele pediu desculpas e conversou com seu pai e sua mãe sobre seus sentimentos para com Axel. Eles deram ainda mais conselhos a ele (Ventus assistiu tudo com um sorrisão no rosto) e, uma vez que ele entendeu a preocupação dos dois, eles concordaram que poderia passar mais tempo com o ruivo desde que tivesse juízo. Assim, Axel pôde dormir lá aquela noite e já tinha colocado suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes.

Assim que saíram Roxas contou para Axel sobre seu dia e quais eram seus planos para a semana seguinte, seu braço entrelaçado no dele. Vanitas e Ventus andavam lado a lado mas havia uma clara, mesmo que mínima, distância entre eles. O moreno percebeu que Ventus não tirava os olhos dos dois que caminhavam à frente deles e, bom, quem ele queria enganar? Ele próprio não conseguia tirar os olhos deles, percebendo como não tinham problema algum em andar tão próximos um do outro. Vanitas se perguntou se podia tentar fazer o mesmo com Ven…

E, como se em resposta, Ventus repentinamente abraçou a si próprio com as mãos levemente trêmulas: Era sua chance!

— Tudo bem aí, Ven? Está com frio?

— Um pouco. Mas chegando lá eu me esquento.

— Talvez eu possa… Te ajudar com isso — Vanitas disse, tentando manter sua compostura e não soar muito presunçoso, então assim que Ventus olhou para ele sem entender ele fez o que queria e colocou um braço ao redor dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de si enquanto o esquentava também. Ventus ficou surpreso mas se sentiu tão bem estando perto de Vanitas daquele jeito que se deixou ficar, confortável.

Quando chegaram à padaria eles se sentaram numa das mesas ao fundo onde era mais quente e pediram dois cappuccinos e dois mocaccinos. Estavam no meio de uma conversa quando Ventus percebeu.

— Hey, essa é a mesma blusa daquele dia, não é?

— Yep. Deve ser estranho me ver usando ela depois de tanto tempo, uh?

Axel e Roxas não entenderam mas Ventus se lembrava muito bem de tudo. Ele tinha se sentido tão nervoso naquele dia, com medo de que Vanitas o xingasse ou mesmo batesse nele, mas no final das contas conseguiu ajudá-lo sem problema algum.

— Se não fosse por isso, acha que estaríamos aqui hoje? — Ventus perguntou e Axel cerrou os olhos.

— Hey, do que vocês dois estão falando? Eu quero saber dessa história aí! —  Disse em tom brincalhão. O mais novo dos loiros riu sozinho e deitou a cabeça sobre o braço de Vanitas. Ele tinha sentido tanto alívio quando Vanitas usou seu kit de primeiros socorros… Há quanto tempo aquilo tinha acontecido? Parecia fazer muito tempo.

— Olha só pra vocês dois! — Axel disse, apontando para eles. Roxas não disse nada, segurando seu ciúme e deixando que eles ficassem à vontade apesar de querer falar alguma coisa — Mal posso esperar para vê-los trazendo aquele troféu do Struggle pra casa!

— Verdade. Temos que treinar inclusive, Ven! — Disse o mais velho, tomando um gole de seu mocaccino.

— Segunda-feira a gente começa! Vai ser demais!

— Tudo é ‘demais’ pra você — Vanitas disse com carinho.

Daquele momento em diante Ventus não parou de falar sobre o Struggle e sobre as vezes em que ele e seu irmão tinham participado, deixando a conversa mais interessante e tirando risadas de seus amigos. Estava tão agradável ali no entanto que foi difícil sair para o gelado do lado de fora depois, mas não podiam ficar lá para sempre e acabaram por fazê-lo.  Os quatro foram até a praça, sentando nos bancos e observando o movimento. Todos os dias de noite havia algumas barracas com comida, roupas e brinquedos armadas por lá. Muitas famílias estavam ali naquela noite, crianças, jovens e adultos indo e vindo.

Ventus e Vanitas se sentaram um ao lado do outro enquanto Ven olhava as estrelas, e Axel estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando notou o modo com que Vanitas olhava para o menor.

— Aí Rox, vamos dar uma volta! — Axel falou de repente — Quero saber que tipo de roupas eles vendem por aqui.

— Ah, não tem nada de especial, só- — Roxas começou mas Axel o interrompeu.

— Vamos ver se tem algo interessante pra gente! —  Antes que Ventus e Vanitas pudessem segui-los, ele se virou para eles — Não saiam daqui crianças, a gente volta já!

—  Hey, quem você está chamando de criança? — Ventus reclamou e os dois se afastaram (Para o descontentamento de Roxas). Vanitas finalmente reuniu a coragem para falar alguns minutos depois.

— Gosta de olhar as estrelas?

— Ahãm. Eu e meu irmão fazíamos isso direto.

— Legal. Eu também fazia isso o tempo todo quando era criança.

— É? —  Ventus sorriu; Vanitas nunca tinha falado sobre sua infância antes! — Como era?

Vanitas foi pego de surpresa; não tinha nada de muito incrível em observar as estrelas de noite mas ainda assim se sentiu feliz por Ventus ter perguntado. Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse nada, mas não podia negar que era algo que realmente gostava de fazer.

— Ahn… Legal,  eu acho. Eu tInha essa… Pelúcia de que gostava. Era uma criaturinha azul estranha e, bom, sabe como crianças são, eu levava ele comigo pra todo lugar. O nome dele era… Flood. Então as observávamos juntos. Ou pelo menos eu achava que ele estava observando, não passava de um brinquedo claro. Que idiota.

— Não é idiota, é fofo. Parece que o Flood era mais do que um brinquedo pra você então eram momentos importantes, não eram? Não precisa fingir que não gostava.

— … É.

Vanitas então se sentou mais perto dele, deixando-o deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito e o envolvendo com os braços para aquecê-lo.

— Sabe, Vani… — Ventus começou.

— Hm…?

— Foi muito divertido fazermos todas aquela correria essa semana. Eu... Eu estou muito feliz porque você vai viajar com a gente!

— Eu também estou —  Vanitas disse, não percebendo que estava acariciando a cabeça do loiro — Nunca fui num parque de diversões antes. Deve ser demais.

— É! Você vai adorar lá, eu vou te levar nos melhores brinquedos e atrações! Você gosta de montanha russa? E da roda gigante? Você já-

Ventus continuou, detalhando todo lugar para onde poderiam ir e tudo que poderiam fazer e logo estava contando sobre a história do parque, sobre pessoas que tinham conhecido lá, sobre tudo. Quando finalmente parou, ele se afastou um pouco do amigo e suspirou.

— Desculpa... Eu acabei me empolgando e nem te deixei falar nada — Ele disse envergonhado. Vanitas não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou ali tentando encontrar as palavras certas… Tentando dizer o quão importante era estar ali com ele-

— Não peça desculpas. Ventus, eu… — Vanitas o olhou no fundo dos olhos — Eu... Eu gosto muito quando você fica falando desse jeito. Você está sempre tão… Animado, alegre. E gosto de como sempre faz o que puder para ajudar as pessoas. Para… Fazê-las feliz. Sabe, é engraçado porque eu só te conheci de verdade depois que me ajudou, mesmo que eu não quisesse sua ajuda. Mesmo que eu… Mesmo quando eu não queria nada...

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do loiro e Ventus não se moveu, seu coração batendo desesperadamente conforme Vanitas chegava mais perto. Ele sentiu a mão do rapaz se aproximar de seu rosto devagar e tocá-lo com calma, sentiu como essa mesma mão tremia levemente e viu o quão ansioso ele estava enquanto se aproximava. O próprio Ventus não conseguiu falar palavra alguma, apenas olhar para esse garoto de que tanto gostava...

— Ven...  —  Vanita fechou os olhos ao se aproximar. _Ven, você é muito importante pra mim_ , ele tentou dizer. _Ven, eu faria qualquer coisa só para poder cuidar de você_ , ele tentou dizer. Havia muito, muito que sentia, muito que queria dizer mas mesmo que tentasse transformar esses sentimentos em palavras ele sabia que não seria suficiente. Não seria suficiente porque o que ele sentia era algo profundo, verdadeiro, ele...

_Ven, eu estou apaixonado por você._

Ventus fechou os olhos e os lábios de Vanitas tocaram os seus. De primeiro ele não entendeu o que passou pela sua cabeça mas os batimentos de seu coração se tornaram tão fortes que ele simplesmente parou de pensar e retornou o beijo. O menino pousou as mãos atrás do pescoço do moreno, movendo-as para cima devagar até seu cabelo, mantendo-o  próximo e se afastando apenas para respirar antes de beijá-lo de novo.

— V... Vani… — Ventus suspirou, respirando fundo e olhando para o mais velho. Vanitas deu um beijo em sua testa e então riu alegremente, não percebendo o quão trêmulo estava enquanto sorria para o loiro.

— Você é tão lindo — Vanitas disse e seus olhos brilharam como jamais tinham feito antes. O mais novo olhou para ele, envolvido em seus olhos brilhantes e poderosos, e sorriu de orelha a orelha conforme o próprio Vanitas se perdia em seus olhar azul.

Com um risinho Ventus então deitou a cabeça sobre seu braço, segurando-se nele, e Vanitas acariciou seu rosto. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos antes que Axel e Roxas voltassem e, uma vez que o fizeram, os meninos simplesmente se levantaram e caminharam com eles. O silêncio entre os dois não era embaraçoso pois ambos sabiam que que nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o que estavam sentindo e então eles deram as mãos, não se soltando até o fim da noite.


	30. Chapter 30

Já passava da meia noite e as únicas fontes de luz no quarto dos gêmeos eram a TV (Onde passava o filme _Os Três Mosqueteiros_ ) e o celular de Ventus. O garoto olhava para o dispositivo com um sorriso sonolento, passando os dedos pela tela enquanto lia e relia sua conversa com Vanitas.

Roxas já dormia profundamente ao lado de Axel, o qual estava deitado junto com ele em sua cama. Ele era o único atento ao filme no momento mas ocasionalmente olhava para Ventus, notando o quão feliz ele estava.

— Não está com sono? — Axel perguntou depois de um tempo, fazendo o pequeno se sobressaltar de leve.

—Ah, só um pouquinho… — Ele sorriu para o amigo antes de voltar sua atenção para o celular. Axel o deixou quieto por alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar com ele.

—Deixa eu adivinhar... Está falando com o Vanitas.

— Não, ele já foi dormir. Tô só passando o tempo só.

— Certo — Axel olhou para ele — Você parece feliz. Mais do que o normal, por incrível que isso seja.

— Ahãm... É que, ah… Eu gostei muito de nós quatro termos saído hoje. Foi muito legal!

— Foi mesmo. E você e o Van, espero que ele não me xingue por chamá-lo assim, mas vocês dois parecem estar se dando muito bem.

Ventus deixou escapar um risinho envergonhado — É. O Vani é muito bondoso comigo. Ele... Ele me faz sentir bem.

Ventus queria muito contar sobre o que tinha acontecido para alguém mas temia a reação do irmão e não sabia se queria falar sobre aquilo com seus pais. Naquele momento ele só tinha Axel... E, bom, Axel se preocupava muito com ele assim como todos seus amigos. Por algum motivo - Talvez por ele ser mais velho e mais experiente -, Ventus não viu problema em contar para ele primeiro.

— Ele… Nós… Ahn, meu irmão ta dormindo?

— Hm-Hm.

— Nós… Nos beijamos hoje.

— Verdade? —Axel é claro já esperava por isso e respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, se ajeitando na cama e olhando diretamente para o loiro que corava violentamente. Apesar da vergonha, no entanto, Ventus partilhava da alegria dele e não tinha medo de admitir isso.

— Ahãm! E ele não me forçou a nada, sabe. Acho que... Acho que se eu tivesse pedido para ele parar, ele pararia. Ele… Ele foi muito carinhoso.

O outro riu baixinho — Isso é ótimo, Ven. Sabe, desde o início eu percebi que você sentia algo a mais por ele. E o Vanitas... Ele gosta mesmo muito de você.

— Ele te disse alguma coisa?

— É segredo, claro!

— Ah, qual é! Por favor, me diz! — Ventus pediu, se sentando para poder olhar direito para o amigo que agora ria em tom de brincadeira.

— Digamos que eu falei com ele uma vez. Você é muito importante pra ele, Ven. Tenha certeza disso.

O loirinho sorriu. Era engraçado pensar que há alguns meses atrás eles nem se conheciam. No início daquele ano ele nem imaginava que sequer fariam amizade um dia! E agora ele já significava tanto...

— Como... Como acha que o Roxas vai reagir? — Ventus perguntou.

— Hmm… Como você acha?

— Eu... Eu não sei. Sabe, ele não gostava nada do Vanitas no começo do ano. Depois teve aquela confusão toda e tal...

— Olha, Ventus... O Roxas tem esse jeito dele, mas é só porque ele te ama e quer cuidar de você. Quero dizer, queira ou não você é o mais novo por... Quantos minutos mesmo?

— Sete — Ele disse rindo.

— Isso, sete minutos! Isso é coisa de irmão mais velho, sabe. Ele quer te ver bem e vai fazer de tudo para que ninguém te magoe. Então assim… Ele vai sentir ciúmes, claro, e isso talvez nunca mude, mas se você estiver feliz então ele vai ficar também!

Por mais que Axel tivesse razão Ven ainda se sentia um pouco inseguro. Apesar disso ele concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

— É… Mas não vou contar pra ele ainda. Vai que ele fica nervoso e vem brigar comigo! _Ele não é coisa boa, Ven!_ — Ventus disse em uma imitação perfeita do irmão, agora rindo junto a Axel, e de repente tudo pareceu muito simples. Desde que estivessem felizes um com o outro, ficaria tudo bem.

Axel ficou ali até o final do filme e então se levantou, ajeitando a coberta sobre Roxas antes de sair do quarto.

— Bom, hora de dormir. Boa noite, Ven! E se precisar de alguma ajuda ou talvez algum conselho, é só falar comigo!

Uma vez que Ventus agradeceu, o ruivo foi para o quarto de hóspedes no andar de baixo, fechando a porta atrás de si em silêncio. Ventus então se levantou para ir ao banheiro mas não sem antes olhar para os dois bastões do Struggle que descansavam ao lado de seu guarda-roupa.  Ele sorriu para si mesmo, se perguntando por quê Vanitas não quis deixar o seu em sua própria casa.

Após voltar ele desligou a televisão e mais uma vez pegou o celular.  Agora deitado de lado ele sorria novamente, incapaz de expressar o quão feliz estava enquanto lia sua conversa com Vanitas pela última vez antes de pegar no sono.

**_  
_** **_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Cheguei em casa! -_ _21:55_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Yay :D -_ _21:55_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Cara, está muito frio. Vou fazer café -_ _21:58_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Café essas horas? Vai perder o sono, Vani! -_ _21:59_

**_Vani_** _  
_ _Relaxa, todo dia tomo café de noite. -_ _21:59_ _  
_ _Não tão tarde quanto hoje maaas -_ 21:59

**_Ventus_** _  
_ _u.u Sei -_ _22:00_ _  
_ _Espero que tenha gostado de sair com a gente hoje... ^^ -_ _22:07_ _  
__  
_ **_Vani_** _  
_ _Mais do que achei que iria -_ 22:10

**Ventus** **  
** _:3 -_ _22:10_

**Vani** **  
** _E você? Gostou da noite? -_ _22:12_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Eu to sorrindo até agora -_ 22:12

**_Vani_ ** ****_  
_ _Hahaha -_ _22:13_  
_Você é tão fofo -_ _22:13_  
  
**_Ventus_ ** ****_  
_ _-^^- -_ _22:14_ _  
_ _Quando vamos nos ver de novo? -_ 22:14

****_**Vani**  
_ _Quando você quiser -_ 22:14  
_Menos amanhã cedo, eu vou pro centro de novo ver se consigo juntar mais grana -_ _22:14  
_ _Quero ter o suficiente para não ter medo de gastar em Disney Town -_ 22:15

**_Ventus_** _  
_ _Okay :D Amanhã cedo não vou com você, mas na próxima estarei lá o/ -_ _22:16_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _\o -_ _22:16_ _  
_ _Estou bem cansado hoje, já vou ir dormir -_ _22:30_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Tudo bem, nos falamos amanhã -_ _22:31_ _  
_ _Não se esquece que ficou de me treinar para o Struggle (Mesmo que a gente saiba que eu é que vou ter que te treinar e tal) -_ _22:31_

**_Vani  
_ ** _Vamos ver se vai continuar se achando desse jeito quando eu vencer -_ _22:32_

**Ventus  
** _Você pode tentar 8D Se vai conseguir é outra história -_ _22:32_

**Vani  
**_Tch xD Veremos u.u_ _22:32_ Até amanhã, Ven! Durma bem! - 22:33

**_Ventus_** _  
_ _Você também, Vani! -_ _22:33_

 

Pela manhã foi Roxas quem tirou o celular de perto dele. O loiro mais velho colocou o dispositivo sobre a escrivaninha, ajeitou a coberta sobre seu irmão com um suspiro e voltou a dormir, seu respirar profundo unindo-se ao de Ventus.

* * *

Vanitas acordou na manhã seguinte um pouco mais tarde que de costume, às 6:30, e se espreguiçou sem vontade nenhuma de sair da cama. Depois que acordava no entanto ele não conseguia mais dormir e alguns minutos depois já estava na sala, o celular nas mãos enquanto esperava a água do café ferver.

O rapaz sorria sozinho ao reler sua conversa da noite anterior com Ventus. Sentia-se feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo e suspirou, perguntando-se se Ventus já tinha beijado alguém antes. O loiro tinha parecido receoso no começo, mas quando retornou o beijo....Talvez fosse por causa do que sentia pelo menino, mas Vanitas não se lembrava de um beijo que o tivesse deixasse tão fascinado.

— Vai deixar a água secar, moleque? — Seu pai exclamou ao passar pela leiteira onde a água já fervia e Vanitas se sobressaltou, levantando-se do sofá e indo passar o café. Ainda era cedo então teria um tempinho para descansar antes de ir para o centro da cidade tentar conseguir mais dinheiro...

Foi então que caiu sua ficha: Ele teria que contar para seu pai sobre a viagem já que passaria o dia todo fora! O problema não era exatamente o tempo que ele ficaria longe mas sim para onde iria. Se dissesse que era uma viagem, Xehanort iria querer saber de onde tinha tirado o dinheiro e faria de tudo para poder se aproveitar disso também. Vanitas respirou fundo, pensando em alguma desculpa boa o suficiente para que pudesse escapar de uma bronca ou coisa pior. Até porque ele ainda não tinha um empreg-

— O filho do meu amigo está trabalhando como administrador em uma empresa — Falou o adulto de repente, ligando a televisão e se sentando para assistir — Tem a sua idade… Fez um curso técnico e conseguiu entrar lá como aprendiz.

A forma com que Xehanort parecia ler seus pensamentos lhe dava arrepios. Ele não disse nada, pegando um pouco de café para si e deixando a cafeteira sobre a mesa.

— Ele correu atrás de seus objetivos — Continuou seu pai — Diferente de você que fica aí sem fazer nada o dia inteiro.

Vanitas respondeu com um _Ahãm_ enquanto abria a porta para fora mas então seu pai aumentou o tom de voz.

— Quero que olhe para mim quando falo com você! — Exclamou, agora encarando ao adolescente que se voltou para o pai sem vontade — Está procurando por emprego?

—  É, bom, o que acha que eu fico fazendo fora de casa todo dia de tarde?

— Perdendo seu tempo é claro, já que você sequer consegue fazer café sem quase queimar a casa! Semana que vem vão cortar nossa água se não pagarmos e, quer saber, eu devia deixar! Quem sabe assim você acorda para a vida e agiliza as coisas!

— E o que você faz com seu dinheiro? Aliás, como é que _ganha_ seu dinheiro?

— Isso não te interessa, menino.

— Claro que interessa! —  Vanitas o encarou — Pelo que você disse vão cortar nossa água. Você podia ter pago a conta com seu dinheiro mais o que roubou de mi-

Vanitas mordeu os próprios lábios. _Merda_.

— **Roubei** de você?! —  Xehanort ficou em pé mas Vanitas não se moveu. Já tinha falado o que não devia; encará-lo de frente não mudaria muita coisa agora. Xehanort o agarrou pela camiseta e o puxou para perto de si, derrubando um pouco do café devido ao movimento brusco, e olhou fundo dentro de seus olhos — Tudo que entra na minha casa é meu. Se você ainda não entende isso, então fique à vontade e **suma daqui**!

Vanitas o encarava de volta mas já sem a compostura que gostaria de ter. Ele segurou a respiração.

— Posso colocar o copo na mesa antes que você faça o que quer? — Perguntou o garoto. Se o copo caísse e quebrasse seria ele quem teria que limpar então não custava evitar pelo menos isso.

Mas Xehanort ou não ouviu ou simplesmente não se importou, soltando o rapaz e desferindo um tapa forte no seu rosto.

— Coloque essa merda na mesa — Seu pai disse e ele o fez, esperando pelo que ele faria em seguida. Xehanort não se aproximou mas continuou a falar — Desde quando você esqueceu as regras?

— Não esqueci.

— Não esqueci o quê? —  Insistiu Xehanort, nervoso.

— Não esqueci, senhor.

— Então quais são?

Vanitas engoliu em seco. Queria pelo menos ter terminado seu café...

— Sem reclam-

— Olhe para mim!

Por que ele gostava tanto de humilhá-lo daquele jeito? Vanitas se virou para o adulto, olhando-o diretamente enquanto falava.

— Não reclamar. Não revidar. Não questionar. Não chorar. E não… Não gritar — Seu rosto queimou de humilhação por repetir aquelas malditas palavras. Palavras que teve que repetir dia após dia desde criança enquanto era maltratado. Pior do que ter que repeti-las, no entanto, era saber que elas iam além daquelas definições. Não devia se esquecer de que, independente de qual fosse seu erro, ele deveria pedir desculpas. E se durante uma punição ele pedisse para seu pai parar ela ficaria pior e pior até que ele não aguentasse mais.

Xehanort sorriu. Vanitas podia ser quase um adulto mas ainda era dependente dele. Podia quebrar o garoto novamente se necessário e ele sabia disso, o que lhe dava vantagem sobre qualquer coisa que o menino resolvesse fazer.

— Qual é a terceira regra?

— N.... Não questionar, senhor.

— **Então por que fez isso**?!

Vanitas respirou fundo, agora abaixando o olhar e observando seu café esfriar — Desculpa.

— Tch! — Xehanort voltou para a sala —  Beba logo essa merda e vá perder seu tempo por aí. É bom que tenha o dinheiro até semana que vem, moleque de merda.

Silêncio. O rapaz virou a bebida de uma vez na boca e voltou para seu quarto, limpando o que faltava e se trocando para sair. Ele definitivamente precisava sair dali.

Voltando para a sala ele pegou o celular que tinha deixado sobre o sofá (Devidamente bloqueado caso Xehanort tentasse xeretar nas suas coisas) e saiu, fechando a porta devagar. Antes de iniciar sua caminhada até o centro ele desbloqueou o dispositivo e leu a mensagem que tinha acabado de receber.  
  


**Ven** **  
** _Bom diaaaaa Vani :3_  
  


O moreno sorriu. Aquela mensagem era exatamente o que ele precisava para que ele tomasse seu caminho e deixasse qualquer sensação ruim para trás. Era algo que podia fazer.

Pelo menos por enquanto, era algo que podia fazer.

* * *

Após um final de semana razoavelmente tranquilo (E muitas mensagens trocadas com Vanitas), Ventus acordou animado para a aula na segunda-feira. Ele se trocou rapidamente e tomou seu café igualmente rápido; mal podia esperar para vê-lo de novo na escola! Não foi difícil achá-lo, claro, já que ele estava no mesmo lugar de sempre com um cigarro em mãos.

— Bom dia, Vani!

— Bom dia, Ven! Roxas — Ele colocou o cigarro na boca novamente — Vão na frente, vou terminar esse aqui antes de ir.

— Eu espero — Respondeu o loirinho e Roxas assentiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ventus então se aproximou do amigo, o qual soprou a fumaça para o outro lado enquanto ele estava ali — E então, como foi o fim de semana?

— Foi bom. Consegui mais munny pra gente gastar — Ele disse com um sorriso suave.

— Legal! Eu vou levar um pouco também, vamos fazer a festa!

Vanitas riu, pensando na viagem. Faltava muito pouco agora e ele se sentia um pouco ansioso. Mal podia esperar para conhecer o parque, o preferido entre todos os alunos da sua sala, e desde sempre o escolhido para excursões.

— Por que você fuma? — Ventus perguntou do nada.

— Uh?

— Digo... Por que começou a fumar? Por curiosidade só ou teve algum outro motivo?

— Hmm...  — Vanitas olhou para o objeto entre seus dedos — Fumar me acalma. Me ajuda a concentrar quando estou nervoso ou preocupado com alguma coisa.

— Então... Está preocupado com alguma coisa hoje? — Ventus perguntou com receio.

— Ah não, pela manhã virou costume só. Sempre fumo um antes de vir para cá e um chegando aqui. Maldito vício, mas é.

Ventus concordou com a cabeça — Pois é... Faz mal para a saúde, sabia. Dizem até que quem fica perto de fumante sofre mais dano do que o próprio.

— Sim. Não é à toa que evito fazer isso perto de você — Vanitas respondeu, soprando a fumaça para o outro lado e abaixando a mão de forma que o cheiro não fosse todo na direção do amigo. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo — Se bem que... Hoje tem mesmo uma coisa me incomodando.

— O quê?

— Minhas notas. O segundo semestre já está perto de acabar e as provas estão vindo aí. Se eu não conseguir me recuperar agora, será muito difícil conseguir nos últimos dois. Eu... Não queria reprovar de novo.

— Mas você está indo bem esse semestre, não está? Não me lembro de ter visto uma nota vermelha sua ainda. E você é inteligente, Vani!

— Mas são baixas. Insuficientes para uma média razoável, o que é um problema. E eu não sou inteligente, só tive sorte de conseguir nota acima de 5 nos últimos trabalhos.

— Nada a ver, nós fomos super bem na prova da Aqua, lembra? E foi você quem respondeu a maioria das questões! Você não teve sorte. Só...

_Só tem uma auto estima muito baixa,_ pensou em dizer mas se segurou.

— Só precisa de uma forcinha! Eu posso te ajudar se quiser, podemos estudar juntos para as provas e tal. Posso não ser o melhor aluno da sala mas acho que consigo fazer alguma coisa.

— É mesmo, é? — Vanitas perguntou com ironia, apagando o cigarro e ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

— Ahãm, esse posto pertence ao Riku. Sério, você viu as notas dele? Só 9, 10, 9, 10...

— Bom… Não sei sobre o Riku, mas acho que vou aceitar sua ajuda.

Ele sorriu. Ventus corou mas sorriu também e ambos então foram para a sala de aula. Já estavam próximos ao portão quando Ienzo se aproximou deles.

— Aí, Vanitas!

— Ienzo.

— Faz tempo que não jogamos xadrez. O que acha de uma partida hoje no intervalo?

O mais velho pensou um pouco — Trouxe o tabuleiro?

— Posso pegar pra gente com o Xaldin!

— Demorou então!

Assim, no momento em que saíram da sala para o intervalo mais tarde, Ienzo correu até a diretoria enquanto seus amigos iam para o lugar de sempre. Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus e logo Ienzo, todos juntos de novo.  Assim que Ienzo chegou ele e Vanitas ajeitaram as peças e começaram a partida enquanto os outros observavam e davam palpites. Todos se sentiam tão bem, tão leves, que uma sensação quase que nostálgica se apoderou deles.

Quando o sinal bateu Ienzo tirou foto do tabuleiro (Tal como Ventus e Vanitas faziam  quando começaram a jogar juntos) para continuarem no dia seguinte. Devagar, os alunos retornaram à sala já na espera pelo fim da manhã.

— Aí, Ven — Vanitas chamou, fazendo-o parar de caminhar e se voltar para ele — Aqui.

Ele abriu a mão perante o menino, o qual sorriu abertamente.

— Um Lucky Lucky!

— Eu não podia entregar na frente de todo mundo, não ia dar para todos — Justificou Vanitas, colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça. O loiro aceitou o chocolate, agradecendo feliz e já o dividindo no meio para compartilhar quando Vanitas tirou um para si mesmo do bolso e riu.

— Oh! Veio preparado hoje — Comentou Ven, dando uma mordida no doce.

— Mas é claro. Isso é muito bom!— Respondeu e, caminhando o mais devagar possível, deixou que Ven saboreasse o seu chocolate antes de voltar para a sala.

* * *

— Meu Deus, isso é tão entediante!

Vanitas e Sora estavam sentados na cama de Ventus enquanto ele e o irmão estavam na de Roxas. Os quatro tinham decidido estudar na quinta feira de tarde e começaram por História mas, por mais que Aqua explicasse tudo muito bem, a hora de revisar era muito maçante devido à quantidade de conteúdo. Vanitas, é claro, estava irritado e entediado. Sora partilhava disso, literalmente deitado na cama do mais novo dos loiros e olhando para o teto sem interesse.

— Ah, parem de reclamar vocês dois! — Exclamou Ventus, virando mais uma página de sua apostila — Ainda temos muito pra ler então paciência!

— Não podemos encerrar por hoje? — Sora perguntou — Quantas páginas já vimos? Umas cinco?

— Concordo com o Sora — Vanitas disse e Ventus encarou o irmão como se pedindo para que ele o ajudasse mas ele era minoria ali.

— Podemos parar um pouquinho só. Depois voltamos, Ven — Roxas disse e Ventus suspirou. Três contra um era injusto!

— Tá bom, vai. Paramos um pouco então... Pra fazer o que? — Ele cruzou os braços.

— Eu não sei... Jogar? Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, não quero passar o dia todo só lendo e lendo e lendo — Sora sugeriu. Roxas se levantou de imediato.

— Boa ideia, Sora! Vou ligar o videogame!

— Eu estava pensando em outra coisa — Vanitas disse, coçando a cabeça e olhando para Ventus.

— No quê?

— Struggle?

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Mas é claro!

— Boa! Vamos treinar lá no quintal! — Exclamou, de repente se esquecendo de que tinham que estudar para a prova e se voltando para Sora e Roxas — Vocês dois vem?

— Nah, eu to de boas — Sora disse — Rox?

— Nope. Se divirtam — Respondeu o outro loiro, dando a deixa para que Ventus e Vanitas se levantassem, pegassem seus bastões e fossem para o quintal. A mãe dos gêmeos estava na cozinha fazendo bolo e sorriu para eles quando passaram, pedindo para que tomassem cuidado. Os dois assentiram e foram para fora.

— Bom, primeiro preciso saber das regras básicas do evento — Vanitas disse, sorrindo com ar de superioridade e um pouco de deboche — Só então poderei testar suas habilidades.

— É simples! Vamos nos enfrentar numa luta amistosa! O primeiro a se cansar a ponto de não conseguir continuar perde!

— Muito bem, então. Mostre-me do que é capa-! — Ele franziu a testa — Você está segurando o bastão ao contrário?

— Há! Ficou surpreso, é? — Brincou Ventus, sua 'arma' virada para o lado contrário.

O moreno o encarou com um brilho pretensioso nos olhos e se posicionou, a mão esquerda um pouco à frente do corpo e a direita segurando o bastão acima de sua cabeça — Vamos ver o que pode fazer!

E então os dois avançaram um contra o outro! Ventus era realmente rápido e não teve problemas para atacar Vanitas. Ainda assim o moreno sabia como se defender mesmo que não fosse com os punhos e os dois se enfrentaram por poucos minutos antes de parar.

— Tem alguma regra quanto à partes do corpo que não devemos acertar? — Perguntou Vanitas, deitando o bastão contra o ombro.

— Bom... Acho que tem um... Bom senso? — Ventus respondeu encabulado, fazendo Vanitas rir com gosto.

— Meu Deus, eu não ia te acertar _lá_ , Ven! — Ele riu ainda mais quando percebeu o quão vermelhas estavam as bochechas do menino. O loiro aproveitou sua distração e correu até ele de novo, mas estava tão envergonhado que não se focou direito e Vanitas desviou, acertando sua mão e o desarmando.

— Lento demais! — Exclamou o mais velho enquanto ria mas mal teve tempo de aproveitar sua vitória e Ventus já tinha pegado o objeto de volta e pulado contra ele, acertando-o no rosto e o fazendo cambalear para trás.

— Ahá-! Ai meu Deus — Ventus ofegou e rapidamente se aproximou de Vanitas, o qual agora cobria o rosto com as mãos — Desculpa, eu não queria te machucar!

— Oh, nossa… — Vanitas piscou algumas vezes para se recuperar — Você leva a sério mesmo essa coisa de Struggle, uh?

— F... F-Foi ma-

Ventus arregalou os olhos quando Vanitas o acertou na mão de novo, dessa vez pegando seu bastão azul no ar e portanto agora armado com os dois. Ele deu risada.

— Tch… Precisa aprender a não abaixar a guarda. Não se esqueça que ainda sou mais forte que você, Ven.

— V… Por que você… Há! Não por muito tempo! —  O garoto exclamou e se preparou de novo, desafiando Vanitas para mais uma rodada. Eles treinaram por meia hora antes de parar, ambos cansados e morrendo de calor.

— Meninos, venham pra dentro! Fiz um suco de limão geladinho pra vocês! —  Exclamou a mãe dos gêmeos, fazendo sinal para os dois lá fora e falando alto o suficiente para que Sora e Roxas também ouvissem.

Os cinco se reuniram à mesa mas Ventus e Vanitas mal falaram, recuperando as energias. Depois que já estavam todos descansados e bem alimentados eles ainda ficaram alguns minutos ali conversando antes de voltar a estudar. Até as 5:30 da tarde os amigos estudaram História e então ao fim da tarde Vanitas avisou que era hora de ir. Ele se despediu, descendo as escadas ao lado de Ventus.

— Pode voltar quando quiser, querido! — Disse a mulher, acenando para eles. Vanitas a agradeceu e saiu pela porta junto com o loiro.

— Sexta-feira amanhã, finalmente! — Vanitas exclamou aliviado — E daí na semana que vem...

— Disney Town! Yeah!! — Comemorou o mais novo, dando um pulinho.

Vanitas olhou para ele por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de desviar a atenção para o céu de novo. Isso estava se tornando algo comum agora; os dois juntos sob as estrelas que brilhavam acima deles. Aquilo o fazia se sentir feliz e aquecido, provavelmente porque agora não teria mais que observá-las sozinho. Ventus no entanto não olhava para o céu; ao invés disso ele olhava para Vanitas, instigado pelo seu olhar. Pensando no dia em que tinham se beijado.  Pensando em como queria aquilo de novo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tirando o pensamento da mente e olhando para os próprios pés — Vai pra escola amanhã?

— Claro — Vanitas não sabia se devia tentar algo com o loiro de novo. Ali na frente da casa dele podia não ser uma boa ideia, então decidiu por não fazer nada — Nos vemos amanhã?

— Ahãm! Nos vemos manhã! — Ven disse e Vanitas foi. Ele atravessou a rua, aproveitando o ar fresco e o silêncio pelo caminho e já começava a pensar no que fazer de janta quando ouviu passos rápidos se aproximando atrás dele.

— Vani, espera!

— Sim? — Ele se virou para o menor que viera correndo atrás dele.

— Eu... É que, bom... — Ventus tropeçou nas palavras, fazendo Vanitas olhar para ele com uma expressão confusa… Mas sua expressão mudou totalmente no instante seguinte quando Ventus ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha — A… A-Até amanhã.

Ele lhe deu as costas, envergonhado demais para ficar ali, mas não teve tempo de correr. Vanitas o segurou pela mão e o fez olhar para si, puxando-o para perto e não pensando antes de beijá-lo de novo, perdidamente apaixonado pelo menino. Apesar de surpreso Ventus retornou o beijo e se deixou levar, tocando o rosto do maior com carinho, encantando por ele. Vanitas o manteve o mais próximo possível, envolvendo-o com os dois braços e ocasionalmente passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e por suas costas enquanto sorria. Quando pararam eles se afastaram um pouco um do outro, sem se soltarem de todo.

— Vani, e-eu... Eu gosto muito de você.

— Eu também gosto de você Ven, você não faz ideia do quanto...!

Os dois coraram mas nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Encontraram o que queriam nos olhos um do outro e permaneceram ali enquanto Ventus acariciava o rosto de Vanitas, ainda seguro em seus braços. Os dois riram baixinho e sorriram, por fim se afastando e olhando um para o outro com carinho.

— Eu estarei te esperando no lugar de sempre — Vanitas deu uma piscadela para ele.

— T-Tá bom! Te encontro lá! — Ven respondeu alegre e Vanitas então foi, dessa vez não pensando em nada. Nada além do quanto gostava daquele menino.

Ventus o observou ir até ele sumir na distância e então voltou dentro de casa. No segundo andar, Roxas olhava para o amigo em choque, quase incapaz de falar enquanto Sora ria de sua cara.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se recuperar. Observar o irmão pela janela definitivamente não tinha sido uma boa ideia.


	31. Chapter 31

Ventus ainda não tinha certeza de quando contaria sobre ele e Vanitas para o irmão. Ele queria esperar mais um pouco para ver no que aquilo iria dar antes de falar qualquer coisa, mas Vanitas ter dito que gostava dele tinha mudado tudo! Ele sentia o _mesmo_ por ele e isso, além de deixá-lo mais feliz, lhe dava mais um motivo para contar de uma vez ao irmão.

Naquela mesma noite então ele decidiu fazê-lo. Eram 10 horas e estavam os dois deitados cada um em sua cama mexendo no celular. Ventus esperou alguns minutos antes de começar a falar.

— Rox...?

— Hm? — Roxas virou para ele. Tinha escondido seu choque e principalmente seu ciúme até agora mas ainda se lembrava bem de como o mais novo tinha se atirado nos braços de Vanitas mais cedo, de como os dois tinham- — O que foi, Ven?

— Eu... Queria te contar uma coisa.

Ele se sentou na cama, olhando para o irmão mais velho com ansiedade. Roxas fez o mesmo, esperando ele falar.

Ventus abaixou o olhar — Então... Ahn.... Eu…. Eu gosto muito do Vanitas. E-Eu te disse isso uma vez na escola, lembra?

— Sim...? — Repetiu Roxas, sabendo onde isso ia dar mas ainda assim fingindo estar confuso.

— E ele... Ele disse que gosta de mim também!

Ventus sorriu e esperou que o irmão reagisse mas o mais velho simplesmente piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo por que ele tinha parado nisso.

— Ah... Ah, é? Que legal, Ven! — Ele respondeu sem jeito. Ventus percebeu sua aparente falta de interesse e se perguntou se deveria continuar ou não, olhando para as próprias mãos.

Roxas balançou a cabeça. Droga, o que estava fazendo? Ventus estava falando sobre algo importante para ele, devia deixá-lo à vontade!

— E o que mais? — Ele perguntou, tentando fazer o irmão contar mais. O menino hesitou um pouco mas acabou por ceder.

— E nós nos beijamos aquele dia em que fomos tomar café de noite! — Disse de uma vez.

Roxas olhou para ele por alguns segundos sem reação mas em seguida sorriu de coração ao ver aquele brilho característico nos olhos do irmão mais novo. Ventus relaxou ao vê-lo daquele jeito e sorriu também... Então Roxas ficou extremamente sério.

— Como assim no dia em que fomos tomar café? — Perguntou ele, nervoso. Ventus arregalou os olhos — Isso foi há dias atrás! Por que só veio me contar agora?

— Ahhn...

— Poxa, quando eu beijei o Axel eu te contei no mesmo dia! Por que não falou nada?

— Eu... Eu contei pro Axel-

— Pro Axel? Contou pro Axel e não pra mim?

Ventus abaixou o olhar de novo — Desculpa...! É que.... Eu fiquei com medo de como você ia reagir-

— Com medo de como eu-...? Ven... — Roxas franziu a testa e então suspirou levemente deprimido.

— Eu sei que você não gosta dele, Rox. Você nunca quis que a gente se aproximasse, desde o início. Achei que.... Achei que ficaria bravo comigo, claro que eu ia te contar mas estava esperando pela hora certa!

Roxas suspirou — Bom... Ele não era alguém com quem eu queria que você andasse. Estava sempre se metendo em brigas e não estava nem aí para as aulas. Você sabe disso!

— Eu sei, mas ele mudou Rox! Eu queria que você visse isso.

— Mas eu vejo, Ven! — Exclamou o loiro mais velho. Ventus franziu a testa, já esperando que aquilo acabasse em discussão mas isso não aconteceu — Eu sei que ele mudou. Todo mundo sabe... E é óbvio que ele o fez por você!

Ventus sentiu o rosto queimar mas não desviou o olhar. Roxas continuou, coçando a cabeça.

— Admito que... Que o motivo por você não ter vindo me falar é porque não te fiz sentir confortável então a culpa é minha. Desculpa por isso, Ven.... Eu não queria que você ficasse com medo. Você é meu irmãozinho, quero que me conte tudo que quiser! Digo, quando eu beijei o Axel você foi a primeira pessoa a saber porque eu confio em você.

— Eu também confio em você, Rox. Desculpa... Por não ter dito nada.

Roxas sorriu muito mais aliviado e foi até a cama do irmão, se sentando ao lado dele. Então ele cruzou os braços e o encarou com um ar brincalhão.

— Agora que já nos resolvemos... Só aquele dia, é? — Ventus ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu risada, olhando para o outro lado.

— .... Hoje também.

— É..... Eu vi.

— Você viu?! — Ventus quase saltou da cama — Por que esse drama todo então?!

— Porque eu vi escondido, você tinha que vir me contar!

— Você... E o Sora...?

— Pois é.

— Meu Deus — Ventus escondeu o rosto nas mãos querendo sair correndo e Roxas riu com gosto ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Era claro que ele estava feliz, feliz de verdade, e por mais que ficasse com um pé atrás quanto à Vanitas não podia deixar de apreciar o modo como ele estava fazendo seu irmão se sentir. Ainda rindo, Roxas bagunçou o cabelo do mais novo em sinal de carinho e voltou para sua cama, se esticando todo antes de voltar a falar.

— Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa com você de novo, Ven....

— Eu te chamo pra brigar com ele. Entendido — Ventus riu baixinho e se deitou direito também, olhando para o teto enquanto pensava.

— É isso aí! — Roxas riu, se cobriu com a coberta e mudou de assunto para que Ven não ficasse mais tão constrangido. Os dois papearam alegres antes de caírem no sono e ambos o fizeram com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Naquele dia Vanitas decidiu não fumar em casa; ao invés disso, o fez no caminho para a escola. Primeiro porque seu pai estava em um péssimo humor então seria melhor manter distância. Segundo porque ainda não sabia que desculpa daria para ele. Ele já tinha falsificado o papel de autorização há dias e ninguém tinha reclamado até agora... Mas se não estivesse em casa até o horário estipulado pelo seu pai ele teria problemas e não queria isso.

Ao chegar na escola o jovem tirou mais um cigarro do maço e já estava prestes a acendê-lo quando decidiu se controlar. Tinha que tentar parar com aquilo logo antes que as consequências se tornassem irreversíveis...

Inegavelmente deprimido mesmo que apenas um pouco ele se sentou na calçada e tirou o celular do bolso, vendo algumas imagens bobas enquanto esperava por Ventus e Roxas. Antes deles, no entanto, chegaram Ienzo e Xion.

Vanitas os cumprimentou e os dois se sentaram ao seu lado, comentando sobre as provas que se aproximavam e sobre como estavam estudando juntos. Ele também contou sobre seus estudos e também sobre como ele e Ventus estavam treinando para o Struggle, e os três conversaram por alguns minutos antes de os gêmeos chegarem acompanhados por Sora.

— Bom dia, Vani! — Ventus exclamou como sempre fazia. Vanitas se levantou, ajeitou a camiseta e o cumprimentou de volta, acenando para eles e se aproximando.

— Tudo tranquilo para o lado de vocês? — Ele perguntou e, sem aviso prévio, segurou Ventus pela mão. O loiro virou um pimentão de imediato mas, é claro, nem mesmo pensou em reclamar ou soltar. Pelo contrário, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos do moreno e sorriu encabulado.

— Tudo ótimo! — Sora disse e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Nenhum dos seus amigos disse nada a respeito daquele gesto mas discretamente trocaram olhares entre si.

Mesmo quem sabia sobre a amizade entre Ventus e Vanitas percebeu o quão extremamente próximos estavam aquele dia! Seus amigos e até os colegas de classe que mal falavam com eles começaram a lançar olhares para os garotos, tal como os professores. Eles não ficariam tão surpresos se fosse apenas Ventus, mas Vanitas parecia estar sorrindo e rindo mais também.

Apesar do quão feliz Vanitas se sentia no entanto ainda havia o problema em casa. Por mais que fosse bom em esconder as coisas, ele não tinha se esquecido de que o tempo estava acabando. Não queria que Ventus soubesse sobre aquilo para não acabar despertando qualquer suspeita sobre seu pai, mas só tinha alguns dias para dar uma desculpa a ele…

Então decidiu. Naquele domingo ele decidiu contar para o garoto sobre aquilo e perguntou se ele podia ir para a praça para conversarem.  Por volta das 2 da tarde então Ventus saiu de casa sozinho, imaginando sobre o que Vanitas queria falar com ele. Quando chegou ele já estava lá e, para sua surpresa, não estava fumando. Fosse lá o que estava incomodando o garoto aparentemente o tinha feito esquecer o cigarro também.

— Vani! — O loiro se sentou ao lado de Vanitas, cumprimentando-o com um sorrisinho bobo mas então ficando sério — Tá tudo bem? Disse que queria falar sobre a viagem mas não podia ser por telefone...

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Mas... É o seguinte... — Vanitas se ajeitou no banco e cruzou os braços, olhando para o nada — Aquela autorização para viajar que eu levei na escola? Não foi assinada pelo meu pai.

Ventus franziu a testa à menção da palavra _pai_. Havia muita coisa que Vanitas não tinha lhe contado, provavelmente porque não queria claro, mas isso o deixava inquieto.

— Eu falsifiquei a assinatura porque ele não me deixaria ir mesmo que eu pagasse com meu próprio dinheiro. Mas… Vamos passar o dia todo lá. Preciso dizer alguma coisa pra ele, algo para que não desconfie que estou saindo da cidade sem sua permissão.

— Ahn... — Por Ventus sempre tentar obedecer seus pais e nunca esconder nada deles ele achou errado o que Vanitas queria fazer. Ao mesmo tempo… Se ele tinha que esconder algo dele isso só podia significar que havia ainda mais que Vanitas não tinha contado. Sua preocupação aumentou.

— É realmente necessário esconder pra onde você está indo?

— Sim — O maior respondeu de imediato. Ele claramente não queria dar detalhes mas sua resposta era definitiva e Ven compreendeu isso.

— Bom... Já tem algo em mente? Ou nada?

— Nada ainda. Ele vai acreditar que de manhã estive na escola, mas até de noite-

— Bem, você não conseguiu emprego ainda... E se conseguisse uma entrevista? — Vanitas levantou uma sobrancelha, ouvindo — Digamos que vai fazer uma entrevista em outra cidade... E é tipo um teste. Um teste que dura o dia inteiro!

Vanitas pensou um pouco — Teste para quê?

— Talvez...  Talvez como... Um teste para trabalhar em Disney Town! Um processo seletivo prático, sabe. Talvez algo a ver com atendimento ou operações administrativas no parque? Alguma coisa assim.

— Hmmm... — Ele ficou em silêncio, considerando a ideia. Dizer que faria algo desse tipo certamente tiraria seu pai de suas costas. Depois poderia simplesmente dizer que não tinha passado. Ele nunca passava mesmo.

— Não é má ideia, sabe. Vou pesquisar sobre algumas vagas do parque, dar um motivo consistente pra ele.

— É! Não vai ter como ele te impedir de procurar trabalho.... Quero dizer, parece ser tão importante que você tenha um.

Vanitas sorriu para ele, satisfeito e feliz por ele não ter perguntado nada além daquilo. Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio antes que Ven continuasse — Era só sobre isso que queria falar?

— Yep. Eu te disse que não era nada demais.

— Ah, então tudo bem. Eu estava meio tenso — Ventus observou o movimento pela praça antes de falar brincando — Mas admita, você queria mesmo era me ver.

— Mas é óbvio. Eu não te chamaria só para falar uma coisinha e ir embora — Vanitas respondeu com um sorriso. Ventus levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para ele por alguns segundos até ficar vermelho e desviar o olhar. O mais velho é claro percebeu aquilo e riu.

— O que foi? — Perguntou o loiro.

— Você não precisa hesitar desse jeito.

— Hesitar? Hesitar com o que?

— Se quiser me beijar é só fazê-lo. Não é como se eu fosse reclamar, sabe — Ele disse, sorrindo com um pouco de malícia na voz. Ventus engoliu em seco; era tão fácil assim perceber o que ele queria?

— Ahhh..... Bem, é... É que eu tenho... Vergonha de fazer isso onde tem muita gente.

— Oh... — Vanitas segurou sua mão com afeto — Quer ir para outro lugar?

— Outro... Lugar? E-Eu não sei. Acho que… Sim?

Ventus olhou para aqueles olhos azuis que refletiam inocência. Ele não sabia se ele era de fato muito inocente ou se estava com muita vergonha a ponto de não admitir o que queria, mas qualquer dos casos era o suficiente para ele.

Os dois então se levantaram, tomando o caminho que levava à escola e posteriormente à casa dos gêmeos. Aquele bairro era extremamente quieto aos fins de semana e naquele domingo não estava diferente. Os adolescentes estavam passando pela mesma esquina onde Vanitas o aguardava todos os dias quando ele parou de andar e se virou para Ventus.

—O que fo-  — Começou o mais novo mas não conseguiu terminar pois Vanitas o silenciou com os lábios, empurrando-o devagar e com cuidado contra a parede e deixando que ele apoiasse as costas nela. Apesar de surpreso no momento Ventus não demorou para retribuir e Vanitas sorriu de novo, entretido com o modo que o menino agora o envolvia com os braços sem deixá-lo se afastar.

Ventus começou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo preto de Vanitas. Ele inconscientemente o puxou devagar, deixando Vanitas ainda mais entusiasmado e o fazendo pressionar seu corpo completamente no do menor, sentindo o calor que emanava deles com cada toque. O loiro abriu os olhos pela metade, percebendo que o moreno também olhava para ele.

Ventus não tinha certeza do que queria dizer ou mesmo se queria dizer alguma coisa. Ele só queria sentir mais daquilo. Sentir Vanitas próximo daquele jeito.

— V-Vani-

— Quer que eu pare? — Vanitas perguntou com calma mas Ventus lentamente negou com a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Vanitas de novo.

E então o rapaz de cabelos escuros fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo corpo de Ventus. O loiro se arrepiou, seu subconsciente questionando se devia pedir para ele parar mas ele não queria que ele parasse e Vanitas sabia disso. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e fechou os olhos de novo, deixando que o mais velho continuasse a acariciá-lo e suspirou baixinho quando Vanitas falou com ele.

— Você nunca tinha beijado antes? — Perguntou, se afastando apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não… Antes de você não — Ventus de repente pareceu preocupado e olhou para ele como se tivesse feito algo errado mas Vanitas sorriu com carinho, colocando a mão sob seu queixo e o levantando gentilmente.

— Não tenha medo. Se deixa levar, Ven...

Vanitas retomou o que estava fazendo e Ventus deixou, sentindo a língua dele agora tocar seus lábios e lentamente deslizar para dentro de sua boca, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo. Ventus se focou no que sentia, no quão rápido seu coração estava batendo e se deixou ser controlado pela sua vontade,  ambos agora lutando por dominância em suaves mas intensos movimentos.

Quando finalmente pararam o loiro sorriu para ele, ainda recuperando o fôlego, e Vanitas deu um sorriso pretensioso.

— Tem certeza que nunca beijou ninguém antes?

— Sim… Quer dizer, é c-claro que tenho! Por que eu mentiria sobre isso? — Ventus perguntou corando.

— Bom… Você não parece um iniciante nisso pra mim — Ele respondeu com malícia — Pode me dizer a verdade, não vou ficar com ciúme nem nada.

— Mas é a verdade! E isso... Isso é culpa sua, é você que me deixa assim!

— Te deixo assim? Assim como? — Vanitas riu e se aproximou dele de novo, sussurrando diretamente no seu ouvido — Excitado?

Ventus travou e o encarou com vergonha mas seu olhar confirmava tudo. Vanitas não conseguia parar de rir olhando para o menino que resmungou alguma coisa e cruzou os braços. O moreno então o envolveu com um braço e o trouxe para perto de si, retomando o caminho até a casa do menino.

— Está tudo bem. Eu sei que sou irresistível, pode admitir.

— Tch, irresistível? Cai na real! — Ventus disse mas suspirou em derrota. Uma vez que chegaram em casa eles se despediram e o maior foi embora, deixando um Ventus ligeiramente confuso para trás.

Droga. Fazia meses que ele conhecia Vanitas e entendia bem seus sentimentos para com ele, mas não imaginava que fosse ficar... _Daquele jeito_ hoje. Eles tinham se beijado o que, duas vezes apenas? Três com hoje? Não era errado ou talvez precipitado se sentir assim? Ou talvez estivesse só pensando demais?

Ele cumprimentou seus pais com um aceno e subiu para o quarto onde Roxas lia um livro deitado na cama. Seu irmão acenou para ele e voltou a atenção para o livro antes de olhá-lo de novo.

— Suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Está se sentindo bem?— Roxas perguntou e Ventus concordou com a cabeça, se jogando na cama.

— Sim... Mó calor lá fora.

— Estava com o Vanitas?

— Ahãm.

— Ah tá — Roxas encerrou ali mesmo, ignorando qualquer tipo de conexão que pudesse existir entre Ventus estar com o rapaz e estar quente lá fora.

Ainda assim, apesar de Ventus não saber o que pensar sobre aquela sensação ele não podia negar que gostava dela. Na verdade, ele a adorava…  E o isso o fez corar ainda mais enquanto escondia o rosto na coberta.

Ventus passou as próximas horas deitado na cama e acabou dormindo sem se dar conta, somente acordando mais tarde quando seu celular vibrou. Ele o pegou para ver o que era e sorriu com carinho enquanto respondia às novas mensagens.

**  
Vani  
** _Boa noite, Ven_ _21:37_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Oi Vani :3_ _21:37_ _  
__  
_ **_Vani_** _  
_ _Espero que eu não tenha te constrangido hoje_ _21:38_ _  
_ _Eu tentei me segurar mas não consegui_ _21:38_ _  
_ _Eu apenas não consigo resistir à você_ _21:38_ _  
_ _Desculpa?_ 21:38

**_Ventus_** _  
_ _^--^ Eu fiquei com vergonha só mas isso não foi ruim na verdade. É só que eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes_ _21:40_ _  
_ _E nunca me senti como estou me sentindo com você agora_ _21:40_ _  
_ _Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostei_ _21:41_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Vani_** _  
_ _Entendi… Então você me acha mesmo irresistível_ 21:42

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Bom… Você acabou de dizer que não resiste a mim então diria que eu também sou? ;)_ _21:42_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Há. Está certo_ _21:42_ _  
_ _Bom, como eu disse hoje…. Não precisa hesitar perto de mim. Pode fazer o que quiser_ _21:43_ _  
_ _E pode me dizer pra parar se não estiver se sentindo confortável, sabe_ 21:43

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Fazer o que eu quiser? Posso te fazer cócegas até você não conseguir respirar?_ _21:44_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Qualquer coisa menos isso >:) __21:44_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _Hahaha_ _21:45_ _  
_ _< 3 __21:45_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Bom, então vou indo pra cama. Obrigado por me ajudar hoje_ _21:48_ _  
_ _Nos falamos amanhã!_ _21:48_

**_Ventus_** ** _  
_** _< 3 Sempre vou te ajudar Vani, você sabe disso __21:49_ _  
_ _Okay! Durma bem e até amanhã! ^-^_ _21:49_

**_Vani_** ** _  
_** _Até ;)_ _21:50_

  
Ventus riu sozinho. Era tão estranho e engraçado ver Vanitas agindo assim, todo preocupado e carinhoso. Ele parecia estar o tempo todo fazendo o possível para agradá-lo e estava mesmo conseguindo isso. O que era engraçado no entanto era que, apesar de Vanitas estar mais calmo perto de todo mundo, ele só era doce daquele jeito com ele. E Ventus...

Ventus adorava aquela atenção especial.

 


	32. Chapter 32

—  Ah lá o ônibus!!!  — Era Xion quem gritava, dando pulinhos de alegria ao ver o automóvel virar a esquina e se aproximar da entrada da escola. 

A turma toda comemorou, uns empurrando aos outros enquanto tentavam ficar o mais próximo possível da porta. Antes que aquela animação toda saísse de controle no entanto Aqua chamou a atenção deles, séria.

—  Se arrumem em fila para que possamos ir logo! Quanto mais tempo demorarmos pior para vocês mesmos!

Terra estava do outro lado, repetindo as instruções dela. Logo estavam todos enfileirados, mochilas e malas de lanche ajeitadas e todos prontos para entrar. Bem no início da fila estavam Roxas, Sora e Riku. Ao lado deles estava Ventus. 

E ao lado dele estava Vanitas!

O loiro não conseguiu segurar o grito de alegria quando Vanitas disse a ele que tinha tudo dado certo com seu pai! Depois de conversarem e Vanitas garantir que não teria problema nenhum com o adulto o menino comemorou ainda mais e agora sorria abertamente por ter o amigo ao seu lado.

Roxas e Sora falavam sem parar, ambos eufóricos e extremamente animados enquanto Riku os observava com um sorriso suave no rosto. Ventus por outro lado não pôde deixar de notar o silêncio de Vanitas.

—  Vani? Tá tudo bem?  — Ele perguntou mesmo que já soubesse o por quê de seu amigo estar apertando os dedos ao redor da alça da mochila ansioso daquele jeito. No dia anterior Vanitas tinha admitido estar com medo: Aquela era sua primeira viagem com a escola em todos aqueles anos! Ele não sabia como seria e estava ansioso para saber logo mas, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia apreensivo.

— Sim,  estou bem, Ven. Só um pouco tenso.

O loiro sorriu  —  Fica tranquilo. Você vai gostar de lá! Sem falar que vai estar com a gente então não precisa ficar nervoso!

— Gostar de lá eu sei que ele vai mas de estar com a gente? — Riku falou brincando e deu um empurrãozinho em Sora. 

—  Hey, o que quer dizer com isso?

Logo em seguida o motorista permitiu que eles entrassem e lá foram eles. Um a um os estudantes entraram no ônibus e se acomodaram em seus devidos assentos, uma falação absurda tomando conta do automóvel. Ienzo e Xion sentaram-se do lado direito, seguidos por Ventus e Vanitas. Do lado esquerdo estavam Riku e Sora com Roxas na frente deles.

Ventus não conseguia parar de sorrir: Ele adorava viajar com a escola! Vanitas por outro lado mantinha o silêncio; estava sentado ao lado da janela e no momento olhava através dela tentando assimilar a ideia de que, sim, estava indo viajar com a escola. E com amigos!

—  O que trouxeram de bom pra gente comer?  — Roxas perguntou para Sora e Riku, chamando a atenção dos amigos e fazendo Vanitas se desprender de seus devaneios. O jovem de cabelos prateados abriu sua bolsa, tirando uma sacola com algumas tigelas médias dentro dela.

— Fizemos alguns lanches com pão, presunto e queijo. Também temos balas e um pouco de dinheiro. E vocês?

—  Nossa mãe fez torta de frango pra gente!  — Roxas respondeu animado  —  E temos bolo também!

— O Ien fez torta de limão! — Xion exclamou, virando-se para eles e fazendo o amigo rir baixinho — Eu já experimentei e, meu Deus, tá uma delícia!

— Hey, eu também quero um pedaço! — Sora disse.

— Se eu te deixar experimentar você vai querer comer tudo, Sora — Ienzo respondeu com um sorriso irônico mas brincalhão. Enquanto os amigos conversavam entre si falando sobre as guloseimas que estavam levando Ventus se voltou para Vanitas.

— Tudo bem aí?

— Sim. Estou só… Ouvindo.

— Está ansioso? 

— Um pouco. Queria… — Ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos — Queria poder fumar agora.

— Você… Está levando cigarros? 

— … Não.  Talvez se me distrair o suficiente eu esqueça deles por algumas horas. Achei que… Podia tentar por hoje.

— Vai conseguir! — Ventus disse e segurou a mão de Vanitas com carinho, apertando os dedos ao redor dela tentando passar confiança para ele — Eu vou estar bem do seu lado então me avise se estiver se sentindo mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo, tá bom?

O moreno o observou por alguns segundos, bochechas levemente avermelhadas, e por fim sorriu de leve — Tá bom.

Assim que o ônibus começou a andar a farra triplicou e todos os alunos ficaram conversando e rindo alto por muitos minutos. Apesar da diversão, no entanto, levariam uma hora e meia para chegar no destino e logo começaram a ficar com sono. Apenas trinta minutos depois e tudo que se podia ouvir eram alguns alunos que conversavam baixinho enquanto os outros aproveitavam seu descanso.

Vanitas deitou a cabeça na janela observando a estrada. Ele gostava daquele silêncio, até das vozes baixas que ainda podia ouvir, e o balançar do ônibus começou a trazer uma calmaria agradável à sua mente. Ele piscou forte algumas vezes e estava quase dormindo quando ouviu passos e se virou para olhar. O professor Terra estava vindo até o fundo.

—  E aí, tudo tranquilo por aqui?  — Ele perguntou, sorrindo para Vanitas e também para Ventus que mexia em seu celular.

—  Sim senhor!  — O loiro respondeu. Sora e Riku estavam jogando em seus videogames portáteis e Roxas estava dormindo. Xion também dormia e descansava a cabeça no ombro de Ienzo enquanto ele lia um livro.

—  Bom!  —   Terra sorriu para eles, se apoiando nos bancos e olhando para a frente. Aqua também tinha dormido e ele agora tomaria conta da sala caso precisassem de alguma coisa  —  Vocês já foram para Disney Town antes?

—  Eu e meu irmão já mas pro Vani é a primeira vez  — Continuou Ventus e Vanitas assentiu, olhando para o professor.

—  Você deve estar animado! Mas também um pouco nervoso, acredito eu.

—  Um pouco, é  — Ele respondeu sem jeito e Terra sorriu para ele.

—  Aqua e eu vamos nos brinquedos também. Então se quiserem ficar junto com a gente fiquem à vontade! 

—  Claro! Será divertido!  —   Respondeu o loirinho e Vanitas olhou para o professor de novo, sorrindo agradecido. Terra ainda passou alguns minutos ali conversando com Ienzo antes de ir verificar como estavam os outros alunos.

—  Caso precisem de alguma coisa é só me chamar!

—  Pode deixar, professor!

Assim que Terra se afastou Ventus voltou a mexer no seu dispositivo e Vanitas acabou observando sem muito interesse, mal prestando atenção no que estava vendo na tela. Alguns minutos depois no entanto Ventus parou de mexer os dedos e simplesmente segurou o telefone sem mais usá-lo.

—  Ven...?  —   Vanitas se esticou um pouco para frente para olhar o garoto e confirmou suas suspeitas: ele tinha dormido. Sua cabeça começava a pender para a frente e os dedos afrouxaram ao redor do celular. Ao invés de chamá-lo de imediato, no entanto, Vanitas o observou por alguns segundos. Ele ficava tão bonitinho dormindo daquele jeito, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo... 

Vanitas por fim pegou o celular dele acordando-o no processo, mas Ventus estava tão sonolento que meramente olhou para os próprios dedos sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Vanitas então levantou o apoio que ficava entre os assentos e pousou a mão atrás da cabeça do menino.

—  Aqui  —   Ele disse, puxando-o devagar para perto de si e indicando que ele podia se deitar nele. Ventus, sem nem pensar duas vezes e para a surpresa de Vanitas, se ajeitou e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito. O rapaz segurou o riso ao sentir o pequeno fechar os dedos sobre sua camiseta… Então sorriu e passou a acariciar sua cabeça. Poucos minutos depois ele dormiu também.

Quando o sol já estava alto no céu Vanitas ouviu o  _ flash _ característico de uma câmera e abriu os olhos, uma dor incômoda no pescoço enquanto tentava enxergar o que ou quem estava na frente deles. Sora guardou seu celular assim que viu Vanitas abrir os olhos e sorriu para os amigos.

—  Vocês vem ou não? Já chegamos!  — Ele exclamou! Vanitas piscou forte para acordar mas Ventus, à mera menção da palavra  _ chegamos _ , abriu os olhos já quase totalmente desperto!

Os dois olharam pela janela. Já na entrada era possível ver a montanha russa e parte do parque à distância. Todos os alunos rapidamente se ajeitaram para sair, ninguém mais com sono devido à euforia que tomou conta do veículo, e logo Aqua e Terra estavam pedindo para que eles se acalmassem.

—  Vamos lá, pessoal, prestem atenção! Vocês todos vão descer e esperar ali fora até que nós digamos para entrar. Suas mochilas e bolsas serão revistadas e então estarão livres para ir!  — Terra disse com um sorriso e Aqua continuou.

—  Na hora da saída nós dois estaremos esperando na escadaria da entrada. Quero todo mundo presente até as 8 horas da noite ou  vamos embora sem vocês, hein!  — Brincou ela e todos fizeram como pedido. 

Alunos de outras escolas também estavam presentes, muitos ônibus indo e vindo e dezenas de carros já distribuídos pelo estacionamento.  Vanitas não era o único a ir ali pela primeira vez mas mesmo os que já conheciam o local estavam animados pela hora em que pudessem entrar!

—  Aí Ven, se liga aqui!  — Sora disse de repente, o videogame portátil na mão  —  Eu e o Riku batemos nosso recorde no Command Board! Se liga!

Ventus sorriu, olhando para os números na telinha. Um pouco longe dele, Roxas se aproximou de Vanitas.

—  E aí? Como está se sentindo?  — O loiro perguntou, tentando se aproximar mais do rapaz por consideração ao irmão.

—  Ansioso. Quero ver logo como é lá dentro.

—  De noite fica ainda melhor. Sabe sobre a temática do Estranho Mundo de Jack?

—  Uh?  — Vanitas franziu a testa. Ele não sabia de nada do parque, nem mesmo tinha pesquisado a respeito. Roxas riu.

—  É como uma noite de sustos. Os funcionários se vestem à caráter e tem os monstros que ficam andando pelo parque. Meu irmão morria de medo quando éramos mais novos!

—  Verdade?  — Vanitas riu baixinho  —  Bom saber disso.

— Mas se planeja assustar ele  só toma cuidado. Uma vez ele se assustou tanto qu-

—  Roxaaaaaaaas!!!  — Os dois se sobressaltaram, virando-se para trás. Roxas sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de Axel… Mas então fechou a cara. 

O ruivo estava abraçando Ventus por trás, feliz enquanto apertava cada vez mais os braços ao redor dele. O loirinho, vermelho como um pimentão, estava travado como estátua sob os braços dele, os olhos arregalados olhando para Sora e Riku sem saber o que fazer.

—  Te surpreendi, não foi? Eu te disse que conseguiria vir!  — Axel perguntou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Ventus, o qual se encolheu sob ele.

—  Axel, e-eu sou o V-Ventus! Ven!!  — O loiro sussurrou enquanto os meninos à sua frente faziam o melhor para segurar a risada. Axel ficou quieto por alguns segundos e então olhou ao redor e viu Roxas ao longe cruzando os braços. Ainda abraçado à Ventus, ele ofegou ao sentir o olhar penetrante de Roxas sobre si como se ele estivesse prestes a pular sobre seu pescoço.... Então viu Vanitas ao lado dele e teve a certeza de morreria naquele mesmo dia.

—  Ah... Ah, oi Ven!  — Ele disse sem jeito, soltando o menino e dando alguns tapinhas na sua cabeça antes de se aproximar de Roxas - ignorando o olhar quase assassino de Vanitas - e sorriu para ele  —  Bom... Eu te surpreendi, não foi?

Roxas revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu ficar bravo por aquilo e sorriu também, cumprimentando ao ruivo com um beijo em sua bochecha. Ventus ainda estava travado no mesmo lugar, observando o movimento à sua frente até Vanitas vir até ele.

—  Vamos?  — Ele perguntou sério e deu o braço para Ventus segurar. O mais novo assentiu e, percebendo que Vanitas estava com ciúmes, riu baixinho e o acompanhou junto ao resto da turma.

Estavam todos lá: Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Xion e Ienzo. Eles desceram as escadas, passaram pelas catracas e finalmente estavam dentro do parque!

Havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo! Era possível ver os brinquedos mais altos ao longe, primordialmente o Elevador que ficava mais próximo. Pessoas de todas as idades iam e vinham trocando ideias e brincando entre si. Todo o local estava decorado com a temática da Disney, é claro, e um dos atrativos era justamente pessoas vestidas à caráter. Dezenas de crianças tiravam fotos com seus personagens prediletos, todos alegres e ansiosos pelo dia que os aguardava.

—  A gente sempre guarda nossas mochilas nos armários  — Roxas contou para os amigos  —  Daí na hora que der fome a gente volta e pega nossos lanches.

—  Melhor do que ficar carregando peso o tempo todo  — Xion opinou, já tirando sua mochila das costas e seguindo os gêmeos até o guarda-volumes onde todos eles pegaram uma chave cada um, guardaram suas coisas e por fim saíram.

—  Então... Para onde vamos primeiro?  — Vanitas perguntou. Estava realmente encantado com o lugar mas não fazia ideia de nem por onde começar tal como Ienzo e Xion. Ventus, Roxas e Sora se entreolharam.

— Para a  Montanha Russa do escuro!!!  — Exclamaram os três em uníssono. Toda vez que iam para Disney Town iam direto naquele brinquedo. Primeiro porque realmente o adoravam e segundo porque se demorassem a fila ficaria grande demais para irem mais tarde. 

Cada área do parque era dividida tematicamente de acordo com alguns filmes da Disney, além de áreas específicas criadas para o parque. Até chegarem na tal Montanha Russa do Escuro eles passaram pelas áreas de Hércules (Onde os brinquedos mais altos ficavam, como o elevador e a montanha russa convencional), da baleia Monstro (Cheia de brinquedos que envolviam água) e da Alice no País das Maravilhas (Reservada à atrações ilusórias, como a sala de espelhos). O brinquedo no qual estavam indo ficava na área de Aladdin, onde várias estátuas de areia falsas se espalhavam pelo terreno.

Todos se posicionaram em seus lugares na fila esperando que ela andasse e então entenderam o por que de aquela ser a montanha russa  _ do escuro _ . Era dentro de uma pirâmide, literalmente no escuro. Para deixar as coisas ainda mais excitantes (Ou mais assustadoras, dependendo de quem estiver falando), cada carrinho girava ao redor do próprio eixo enquanto se movia pelos trilhos.

—  Então vamos em duplas?  — Xion perguntou e olhou para Ienzo  —  Vamos juntos, Ien? 

—  Claro! Vamos ver se essa tal montanha russa é tão boa quanto parece  — Respondeu o garoto. Axel sorriu olhando para eles.

—  Bom, então já vamos escolher nossas duplas pra não ter bagunça quando entrarmos! Vanitas-  — Ele apontou para o moreno  —  Você vem comigo!

—  Quê? 

—  Isso aí!  — Insistiu o ruivo, colocando as mãos na cintura  —  A Xion vai com o Ienzo, o Sora vai com o Riku, Roxas com o Ventus e você comigo! Dá certinho!

Roxas e Ventus se entreolharam. Não era bem isso que eles queriam, mas...

—  E se eu não quiser?  — Vanitas perguntou sério mas Axel não se importou com seu tom de voz e o puxou para mais perto, colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça.

—  Tô nem aí! Você vai comigo e já era! Vai ver só, Vani, vai adorar minha companhia.

O rapaz o encarou ainda mais sério!  —  Por que está com a mão na minha cabeça? E… Vani?! Quem te deu essa intimidade?

—  Vani? Quem disse Vani? Eu não disse Vani, o Ventus é quem te chama assim. Sei de nada não  — Axel respondeu rapidamente, colocando as mãos na frente como a se defender e rindo junto com os outros. 

Minutos mais tarde eles chegaram ao final da fila, alguns ansiosos pela expectativa e outros simplesmente animados para entrar. Quando foram autorizados a passar pela catraca eles foram direto para o trilho e esperaram a chegada dos carrinhos, entrando em duplas como tinham decidido antes. 

Vanitas segurou nas travas de segurança, aguardando. Estava quieto mas obviamente tenso. Axel tinha zoado com ele antes mas não o fez naquele momento.

—  É sua primeira vez indo num brinquedo desses?

—  Sim.

—  Não é à toa que está tão nervoso. Fica frio. A segurança dessa coisa é excelente! Imagine quantas pessoas não usam essa belezinha todo dia e toda semana! Está em perfeitas condições!

—  E desgastada também  — Completou Vanitas sem tirar os olhos da frente. Axel deu risada.

—  Cara, relaxa. É totalmente segu- Ai meu Deus  — Ele se segurou nas barras quando os carrinhos fizeram barulho sinalizando que começariam a se movimentar. Vanitas teria rido se não estivesse com tanto medo e assim que os carrinhos começaram a seguir pelos trilhos ele desejou não ter entrado ali. Logo mal dava para ver o interior da pirâmide, mas era possível sentir que eles estavam subindo... E subindo... E subindo...

—  Lá vamos nós, Vanitas... Lá vamos nóós...!

—  Cala a boca! 

—  É agora... Vamos descer com tudo, é agora, é agora!

—  Cala a bocaaaAAAAA--

E eles desceram! Feixes de luz entravam no local através de buracos pelas paredes mas estavam indo tão rápido que era difícil discernir qualquer coisa que estivesse mais longe que um palmo de distância. Gritos de euforia e desespero vinham de todos os carrinhos e o ar se tornou uma mistura de vozes e risos. Axel era um dos que ria.

—  Isso é demaaaais!!!  — Gritava ele a cada movimento brusco do brinquedo enquanto seguiam pelos trilhos e giravam no próprio eixo. Vanitas ainda estava agarrado às barras na sua frente como se sua vida dependesse disso quando tudo ficou iluminado de repente; estavam passando pela parte externa dos trilhos, alto o suficiente para que vissem grande parte do parque.

Naquele instante o carrinho no qual estavam se virou ao mesmo tempo que o de trás e eles viram Xion segurando Ienzo pelo braço enquanto berrava desesperada. Melhor do que a expressão de Xion no entanto era a de Ienzo, mais chocado com a reação dela do que com a velocidade do brinquedo. Quando Vanitas viu aquilo não se aguentou e começou a rir alto e com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto prosseguiam. Axel se juntou a ele e até o final da atração estavam os dois totalmente descontraídos e adorando toda aquela bagunça.

Cada dupla saiu do brinquedo sem muita demora para não atrasar as outras pessoas mas Xion estava com as pernas bambas então Ienzo deixou que ela se apoiasse nele enquanto caminhavam. Aquela adrenalina toda era novidade mas logo ela se animou de novo.

—  O que achou, Vani- ?  — Ventus começou mas se deparou com Vanitas e Axel tendo um ataque de riso sozinhos e sorriu, deixando-os para trás. Roxas o acompanhou.

—  Acho que perdemos eles, Ven.

—  Droga  — Riu o mais novo. 

Além da montanha russa no escuro estava o famoso Barco Viking mas customizado de forma a parecer uma nave tirada do filme Lilo e Stitch. Os estudantes foram direto para lá, animados pela fila estar menor que a do brinquedo anterior… E foi lá que encontraram seus professores.

— E aí! — Terra os cumprimentou com um aceno ao vê-los se aproximar. Aqua fez o mesmo e sorriu para os alunos.

— Professora do céu! — Xion começou, colocando a mão no peito — Vocês foram na montanha russa do escuro? 

— Ainda não, por quê? É boa?

— Não vá! — Exclamou a menina, ignorando os risos de seus colegas — Eu quase morri! 

Aqua deu risada, cruzando os braço — Ah, vamos lá, Xion. Ainda tem muitos brinquedos pra vocês irem, não pode morrer logo no início.

— Ah, não esquenta, professora. O Ienzo tá cuidando bem dela — Sora disse com um risinho e Riku assentiu, colocando uma mão na cintura.

— É, o Sora entende a Xion. Ele foi outro que ficou gritando igual louco no brinquedo.

— Eu estava gritando de animação, é claro! — Retorquiu o garoto e todos sorriram, sempre atentos ao andar da fila. Enquanto aguardavam sua vez Terra e Aqua finalmente conheceram Axel direito e não demorou para que os professores se juntassem aos alunos em sua animação.

—  Aí, Vanitas  — Axel falou alguns minutos depois  —  Duvido que você vá sentado na ponta.

O moreno o encarou e olhou para a nave. É claro; a ponta ficava muito alta conforme a nave balançava. Ele já podia até ver a bagunça que seu cabelo ficaria depois de ir naquela coisa.

—  O que ganho com isso?

—  Meu respeito. Terá provado sua oh, grande coragem. Quero dizer, Ventus disse que você é corajoso mas eu mesmo não vi provas disso.

Axel sorriu ao perceber determinação nos olhos do outro. Bastava dizer Ventus para que a mágica acontecesse.

—  Você verá então. Ao vivo e em cores.

—  Se não desistir até lá  — O outro brincou e cruzou os braços. Ao lado deles, Riku e Sora estavam com os olhos brilhantes olhando para o brinquedo e ouviram a conversa.

—  Hmmm… Sabe de uma coisa, Sora… Ta aí uma boa ideia.

—  O quê?

—  Te desafio a fazer o mesmo! A ir sentado na ponta, junto comigo.

—  Quê?! Eu não! Não preciso demonstrar coragem nenhuma pra você!  — Retrucou Sora, tentando se livrar mas Riku riu de uma maneira que deixava claro que ele teria que ir de qualquer jeito. Vanitas se virou para eles.

—  Qual é, Sora? Tem medo de altura?

—  Eh?! Agora você quer que eu vá?! Nem pensar!

—  Qual é, Sora  — Roxas falou, cruzando os braços como Axel  —  Sério que está com medo?

—  Estou! E daí?

Para o azar de Sora os assentos do meio foram imediatamente ocupados e sobraram somente os das duas pontas. Terra deixou que os alunos fossem na sua frente e deu um tapinha reconfortante nas contas do Sora quando ele passou.

— Parece que perdeu dessa vez, Sora.

— Até nosso professor está contra mim?  Isso é tão injusto!

Independente do quanto resmungasse não tinha mais para onde ir e Sora então sentou ao lado de Riku, Ienzo, Roxas e Aqua enquanto Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Xion e Terra iam para a outra ponta. Todos se ajeitaram confortavelmente antes de se segurarem nas barras à frente.

—  Não deve ser tão alto assim  — Xion falou baixinho tentando se convencer disso. Axel, quem estava sentado ao lado dela, segurou o riso.

—  Claro que não. Só uns 10 metros mais ou menos.

—  Não exagera!  — Ela exclamou, perguntando-se se chegariam mesmo tão alto e começando a ficar nervosa de novo. Vanitas olhou para Sora no outro lado, rindo da cara dele sem perceber que Ventus olhava para si.3

—  Tem uma loja na entrada onde sempre vamos depois do almoço. Quero te levar lá  — O loiro disse de repente.

—  É? Loja do quê?

—  Surpresa!  —  Respondeu ele segundos antes do brinquedo começar a funcionar. Todos se seguraram com o movimento que começou lento e ganhou velocidade cada vez mais e mais e Xion soltou da barra para se agarrar em Axel.

—  Axel, socorro!

O jovem adulto deu risada  —  Se acalma, Xion! Olha pra frente, se liga!

—  Não, eu vou cair!!!  — Exclamou ela. Vanitas estava com os dentes cerrados, o cabelo preto esvoaçando no rosto, e quando olhou para Ventus e riu que o dele estava ainda mais bagunçado que o seu ele riu.

—  Socorro?  —  Ventus disse sorridente e então o brinquedo atingiu sua altura máxima! Gritos (E berros, tais como o de Xion) encheram a nave. A cada balançada Roxas levantava os braços e gritava em animação, Axel fazendo o mesmo quando os lados invertiam, um olhando para o outro. Xion ainda não tinha largado do ruivo, os olhos fechados, e tanto Aqua quando Terra comemoravam o vento que batia com força em seus rostos lembrando-os que estavam tendo um dia de folga.

— Levanta os braços, Vanitas!  — Terra gritou de repente. 

— O quê?!  Eu não!

—  Vai logo, Vani!  — Ventus insistiu e aproveitou que estavam subindo para fazer cócegas nele, forçando-o a soltar as mãos da trava.

—  Para com-  — Sua voz se juntou à dos outros enquanto desciam novamente, agora com os braços levantados também. Quando a brincadeira estava ficando realmente boa o brinquedo começou a parar e eles suspiraram tristes, exceto por Xion que gritou  _ Graças a Deus  _ em alto e bom som. Quando estavam totalmente parados eles desceram da nave, todo mundo com as pernas levemente bambas.

—  Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim  — Riku disse e Sora o encarou com um olhar irritado mas não disse nada. 

Axel olhou para Vanitas  —  Muito bem, você é corajoso. Vou te deixar em paz agora, você merece.

—  Finalmente!  — Vanitas exclamou em tom de brincadeira e se afastou de Axel para ficar ao lado de Ventus, segurando-o pela mão. Axel se abraçou a Roxas tal como Riku e Sora, Xion segurou Ienzo pelo braço e Terra e Aqua deram as mãos. Os oito estudantes mais os dois professores retomaram a caminhada indo agora para outras áreas do parque e fariam isso até a hora do almoço.

— Vocês trouxeram algo pra comer? — Ienzo perguntou aos adultos enquanto caminhavam de volta para o guarda volumes.

— Não, nós geralmente compramos comida em algum restaurante aqui. Vão comer agora?

— Por que não ficam com a gente? — Ventus perguntou, olhando para os amigos — A gente trouxe bastante coisa, podem comer conosco!

— É! — Vanitas assentiu e olhou para Terra, sem saber mais o que dizer. Era tão… Fantástico estarem se divertindo com seus professores e ele, tal como os outros, ficaria feliz se eles ficassem ali.

— É sério, temos muita comida! — Riku confirmou e, mesmo se os professores quisessem se afastar antes, eles não podiam ignorar tantos estudantes querendo sua presença ali. Desse modo, minutos mais tarde estavam todos sentados em uma  mureta próxima à uma fonte na entrada e compartilhando o que o que tinham. 

Sora tirou uma tigela média da sua bolsa.

—  Aqui está!  — Ele disse, oferecendo os pães com presunto e queijo para os amigos e Roxas fez o mesmo com a torta e bolo que ele e o irmão tinham trazido. Xion deu uma garrafinha de refrigerante para cada um (Feliz por ter trazido a mais ‘só por precaução’) enquanto Ienzo distribuía a torta que tinha feito. Quando todos já tinham comido tudo, Vanitas puxou sua mochila para mais perto.

—  Minha vez, eu acho  — Ele disse e tirou uma sacola de dentro dela, abrindo-a e deixando que Ventus olhasse o conteúdo. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Lucky Luckys!!! 

—  Pra todo mundo  — Adicionou o moreno, entregando a sacola para ele  —  Vá lá, pode distribuir.

—  Demais! 

Quando o loiro terminou de distribuir os chocolates para todo mundo ele se sentou ao lado de Vanitas de novo e lhe devolveu a sacola, abrindo seu próprio doce e sorrindo para ele.

— Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo! — Ventus disse e mesmo quem não estava prestando atenção a eles parou por um segundo para ver a reação de Vanitas. O mais velho corou imediatamente e sorriu de volta, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo escuro. 

— Eu também, Ven.

Aqua e Terra trocaram um olhar carinhoso; Ventus não era o único que estava feliz por Vanitas estar ali.

Quando já estavam todos prontos para continuar o passeio os alunos devolveram suas mochilas ao guarda-volumes e se dirigiram para a área da baleia Monstro. Foi o lugar perfeito já que estava muito calor e eles puderam aproveitar ao máximo os brinquedos de água. Ali Xion realmente se divertiu e juntas, ela e Aqua, terminaram de molhar os meninos enquanto eles tentavam escapar delas.

Ventus nunca tinha visto Vanitas tão animado quanto naquele dia. Ele estava tranquilo, conversando com todos, fazendo brincadeiras como jamais tinha feito antes. O pequeno não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, encantado com o quão radiante ele estava e perdidamente apaixonado por aquele sorriso que não se atrevia a deixar seus lábios. Vanitas, é claro, estava pensando o mesmo sobre ele e no quão sortudo era por tê-lo ali. 

—  Aí  — Começou o rapaz depois de terem saído de outro brinquedo  —  Você disse que queria me levar em algum lugar... Onde?

— Ah é ! Sora!  — Ele se voltou para o amigo  —  Temos que ir na Moogle Shop!

—  Oh, tem razão!  — Ele segurou Riku pelo braço  —  Vamos, vamos, antes que escureça!

—  Moogle Shop?  — Axel questionou e viu Roxas suspirar ao seu lado, colocando a mão no rosto  —  O que tem lá?

—  Você vai ver! Venham, vamos! Xion, você vai adorar!  — Ventus continuou, tão ansioso para ir que saiu correndo na frente. Sora e Xion o acompanharam de imediato e logo todos estavam correndo a fim de alcançarem os três. 

A Moogle Shop ficava no centro do parque. Era uma loja enorme com todo tipo de produtos, desde brinquedos infantis até camisetas, pôsteres e jogos. Ventus, é claro, sempre ia direto para a sessão das pelúcias, surtando sozinho enquanto via e pegava quantas pudesse nos braços.

Sora foi para a parte de roupas já que toda vez que vinha até ali comprava algo para si. Ele se apaixonou por uma camiseta do Rei Leão, especificamente uma do personagem Simba com uma coroa de rei.

—  Riku, olha!  —   Ele colocou a camiseta à frente do corpo para medi-la  —  O que acha?

—  Vai ficar ótima em você, Sora  —   O rapaz respondeu e Sora, agora vermelhinho, deu risada e voltou a olhar as camisetas.

—  Vamos procurar uma pra você agora!

—  Não, não precisa. Já tenho camisetas demais em casa.

—  Mas Riku- 

—  Sora!

—  Então vai ter que levar alguma outra coisa! Vamos procurar!  —  Insistiu o menino, procurando algo pela loja enquanto o amigo o seguia. 

Vanitas olhava tudo, mais por curiosidade do que por vontade de comprar algo de fato. Havia tanta coisa ali que ele se sentia perdido e por isso se limitou a observar por algum tempo enquanto seus amigos e professores iam de um lado para o outro. Estava simplesmente perambulando sem destino quando sentiu alguma coisa sendo colocada na sua cabeça e deu um pulo.

—  Teheee, você está tão fofo!!!  — Exclamou Ventus e Vanitas imediatamente levou a mão à cabeça. Aquilo eram.... Orelhas de rato?

—  Que isso, Ven?

—  Orelhinhas do Mickey! Tem de todos os personagens, até do Pateta e tem o chapéu do Donald também, vem v- Não vai tirar não!  — Ele reclamou ao perceber que Vanitas estava prestes a fazer isso.

—  Claro que vou tirar! Não vou ficar andando com orelhas por aí!

—  Por que, não? São só orelhinhas!

— Orelhas de um rato!

— Do Mickey Mouse! Não é de um rato, é  _ do  _ rato!

—  Ai meu Deus, você ficou uma graça!  — Disse uma terceira voz; era Axel mas ele não estava falando com Vanitas: Estava falando com Roxas!

—  Axel, por favor-  — O loiro encarou ao parceiro, o qual tinha colocado as mesmas orelhinhas em sua cabeça claramente seguindo a ideia de Ventus.

—  Relaxa! Eu vou usar uma também!  — O ruivo pegou um dos acessórios para si com as orelhas do Pateta e foi se olhar no espelho  —  Uau, eu sou um lindo! Hyuck!

—  Ai meu Deus  — Roxas exclamou e Vanitas, tão sem reação perante àquilo, mal percebeu enquanto era puxado por Ventus pela loja.

— Eu quero te mostrar um bichinho, é a coisa mais fofa, você tem que ver--!! — Ventus repetia sem parar e todo incômodo que Vanitas sentiu com aquelas malditas orelhas se foi. É claro, pelúcias. Era do que o menino mais gostava afinal.

Xion já estava lá, abraçada à pelúcia de uma Paopu Fruit enquanto procurava por outras coisas. Ainda segurando Vanitas pela mão para evitar que ele saísse correndo, Ventus sorriu de orelha a orelha quando encontrou o que queria.

—  Olha que fofinho, ahhhh, ele tem uma capinha, parece uma bolinha, awwww!!!  — O loiro pegou o bichinho nos braços e o apertou com força. Parecia um tipo de gato antropomórfico com uma bolsinha pendurada no pescoço, o pêlo cinza com listras cinza escuro e olhinhos azuis. Havia vários dele e algumas variações também onde tinham pêlo roxo, listras pretas e olhos vermelhos. Ao lado deles Xion segurava dois outros bichinhos,  duas criaturas compridas com o que aparentavam ser zíperes na boca e um símbolo único em suas cabeças.

Vanitas parou do lado dele, observando-o enquanto ele amassava a pelúcia  —   Você gosta mesmo desses bichinhos, uh?

—  Adoro! Eu nem te mostrei todos que tenho ainda!  —   Ventus disse animado e segurou a pelúcia na frente do rosto, encostando o nariz no focinho do gato.  Na etiqueta, o nome dele:  _ Chirithy _ .

— De onde é isso? —  Perguntou o moreno, sua atenção agora nas dezenas de outras pelúcias amontoadas nas prateleiras. Ventus arregalou os olhos e até mesmo Xion abriu a boca em choque.

— Você não conhece Kingdom Hearts? —  A garota perguntou antes que Ventus pudesse.

— Não que eu me lembre...

—  Ai meu Deus, você precisa assistir!  — Xion continuou e se aproximou do amigo com os dois Dusks — É um desenho da Disney famosíssimo onde o Mickey, Pateta e o Donald têm que viajar pelos mundos e salvá-los das forças da escuridão!

— Mickey?

— Rei Mickey! —   Ventus a corrigiu sorridente e ambos contaram para Vanitas sobre o famoso Kingdom Hearts enquanto vasculhavam as prateleiras. Ventus não soltou Chirithy por um segundo sequer enquanto estavam ali.

—  Por que não leva ele?  —   Vanitas perguntou.

—  Ah não, só quero ficar um pouquinho com ele só.

—  Por quê?

— Por nada não. É que já tenho pelúcias demais em casa.

Vanitas franziu a testa mas não disse nada, pensando consigo mesmo. Será que Ventus não tinha dinheiro para comprá-lo? Ele não via outro motivo para o menino não querer levá-lo já que parecia querer tanto… E apesar disso ele o tinha ajudado com todos aqueles bicos para que ele pudesse estar ali hoje. Vanitas suspirou e automaticamente levou a mão à cabeça para tirar as orelhinhas quando Ventus se virou para ele.

— Ahhh, não-!

—  Eu não vou usar isso aqui o tempo todo, Ven!  — Vanitas respondeu mas assim que tirou o objeto da cabeça Axel foi até ele.

—  Deixa isso aí, rapaz! Você é o Mickey agora, entra no clima. Viu? Eu sou o Pateta!  —   Ele disse e quando os outros viram que ele estava mesmo usando as orelhas do Pateta na cabeça começaram a rir sem parar.

—  Precisamos de um Donald!  —  Xion disse, correndo até Ienzo (Que estava sozinho dando uma olhada nos livros da loja) e o puxando pela mão.

—  Xion, o que vo-

—  Axel, pega lá o chapéu do Donald!

— Eh? Eu não quero ser o Donald!

—  Deixa comigo!  —   Axel respondeu, ajudando Xion enquanto seus amigos riam da cara do menino.

Enquanto os outros transformavam Ienzo no Donald (“Por que estão fazendo isso comigo?”, ele gritava), Ventus passou mais um tempo olhando as pelúcias com Vanitas. Toda aquela área era dedicada ao famoso desenho Kingdom Hearts onde Mickey, Donald e Pateta se uniam aos detentores de Keyblades para salvar os mundos. Ventus reconheceu todos os monstros; haviam os Shadows, os Scrappers, os Dusks… Ele parou de olhá-los quando percebeu Vanitas pegando um.

Era um-

— Flood! —  Ventus exclamou e somente então percebeu — Era um desses que você tinha quando criança? Eu nem me toquei que eram os Floods do Kingdom Hearts!

Aquele Flood era roxo. Ventus sempre os achou fofos com suas cabeças triangulares e seus olhinhos vermelhos. Vanitas estava segurando um deles com as duas mãos como se fosse um cachorrinho e agora o olhava com a boca levemente aberta, como se surpreso ou encantado. Ou ambos.

Ele sentiu vontade de chorar.

—  … Eu nem sabia que era da Disney  — Vanitas  sussurrou, se atentando a cada detalhe da pelúcia. Ele engoliu em seco e apertou os dedos sobre a pequena criatura  — Eles são… Vilões, é isso?

— Tem vários inimigos no Kingdom Hearts. Temos os Heartless, os Nobodies e os Unversed. O Flood por exemplo é um Unversed.

— O que fazem os Unversed?

— Bom, eles são… Inimigos do Mickey, Pateta e Donald. Se me lembro bem eles representam emoções e sentimentos negativos.

Vanitas deixou escapar um suspiro deprimido. Que coincidência.

— O seu era igual a esse? — Ventus continuou, não deixando de perceber a reação de Vanitas.

— Não, o meu  era azul… Eu ainda devo ter ele guardado em algum lugar… 

Vanitas pareceu tão focado em pensamentos e memórias que Ventus achou melhor não dizer mais nada por enquanto. O loiro deixou seu amigo pensar o quanto quisesse, sem interrompê-lo por nada. O que ele não sabia era que Vanitas queria que aquilo parasse, que aquele fluxo interminável de memórias que tanto tentava evitar cessasse.

Ele tinha 3 anos quando ganhou sua pelúcia…

Depois que todos pagaram pelas coisas que compraram eles começaram a sair da Moogle Shop e Ventus estava tão entretido conversando que não percebeu que Vanitas ainda estava dentro da loja mas quando ia entrar de volta Xion chamou por ele.

—  Calma, ele já vem  — Ela disse com um sorriso adorável. Ventus olhou para a amiga sem entender mas logo Vanitas veio atrás deles. Antes que pudessem começar a andar de novo entretanto ele pediu para que Ventus esperasse.

—  Fecha os olhos.

—  Okay!  — O loiro concordou sem nem pensar e o moreno riu baixinho, abriu sua mochila e pegou o que queria.

—  Pode abrir agora.

Assim que o loiro o fez Ventus travou em surpresa! Vanitas estava segurando um Chirithy à sua frente e o mantinha bem próximo à seu rosto como se aquela coisinha estivesse olhando diretamente pra ele. Quando Ventus hesitou, Vanitas prosseguiu.

— É seu.

Ventus abriu a boca pasmo e antes que pudesse se controlar se jogou em cima do mais velho, abraçando Vanitas e o gato de pelúcia ao mesmo tempo.

—  Ahhhhhh, ele é tão fofo!! Obrigado, Vani, obrigado, eu adorei ele, é tão fofinho--!!!  — Ventus repetiu várias vezes, apertando cada vez mais o abraço. Vanitas mal conseguia se mexer!

—  Você vai me quebrar no meio!  — Exclamou o mais velho ao sentir as costas estalarem e seu rosto se tingir de vermelho. Ventus pediu desculpas e pegou o bichinho, apertando-o nos braços com gosto e segurando Vanitas pela mão. 

—  Ele é o mais fofinho! Junto com o Flood!

Vanitas sorriu com carinho  —  Junto com o Flood.

Por volta das 5 horas já estava escurecendo e às 6:30 as atrações noturnas começariam. Nesse momento Terra e Aqua se despediram deles - Voltariam à entrada já que logo seria hora de ir embora - enquanto os estudantes iam para o centro do parque para a apresentação de encerramento. 

Sendo assim logo a noite de sustos começou e diversos tipos de monstros estavam à solta, pregando peças e assustando as pessoas. Pela primeira vez Ventus sequer se arrepiou perto deles. Talvez porque tinha Vanitas ao seu lado.

O tempo passou mais rápido do que queriam e eram 7:30 quando a apresentação final começou. O local já estava super lotado e foi difícil achar um lugar bom para ver no meio de tanta gente. Ainda assim, Ventus e Xion se esgueiraram para a frente por serem menores enquanto Vanitas e Ienzo ficaram para trás, Sora com Riku e Roxas com Axel. Vanitas não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer ali mas logo uma mulher subiu ao palco central e começou a cantar.

Vanitas não reconheceu nenhuma música mas não deixou de curtir por isso. A sensação de estar no meio de todas aquelas pessoas aproveitando o momento era incrível! As pessoas… Os brinquedos… As brincadeiras, todas as risadas e os gritos de alegria...

Ele sorriu sozinho. Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da sua vida!

De repente as luzes começaram a ficar mais suaves e quentes, alternando entre tons de azul e verde e passando uma sensação de paz para quem estava ali. Os que conheciam as músicas da cantora sabiam que música começaria agora e comemoraram. Os que não sabiam foram surpreendidos por uma melodia linda em sua forma acústica.

 

_ Quando você vai embora você não me ouve dizer _

_ Por favor, O _ _ h baby, Não vá! _

_ Simples e transparente é como você faz eu me sentir esta noite _

_ É dificil te deixar partir _

 

Vanitas prestou atenção à letra, observando como as pessoas lentamente entravam no seu ritmo. Ele olhou para Ventus a sua frente e percebeu que ele o estava chamando, chamando-o para perto dele.

 

_ Você tem me dado muitas coisas ultimamente _

_ Você é tudo que preciso  _

_ Você sorriu pra mim e disse _

 

Suas bochechas se avermelharam e ele começou a caminhar o mais rápido que pôde por entre as pessoas. Tinha alguma coisa naquele menino que o fazia se sentir único. Diferente, em um bom sentido. Ele queria vê-lo sorrir mais vezes.

 

_ Não me entenda mal, eu te amo _

_ Mas isso quer dizer que eu tenho que conhecer seu pai? _

_ Quando formos mais velhos, você entenderá _

_ O que eu quis dizer quando eu disse _

_ "Não, e _ _ u não acho que a vida seja tão simples assim" _

 

Não apenas isso. Ele queria ser a pessoa a fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito! Deuses, ele nunca tinha se sentido assim antes mas faria qualquer coisa para que Ventus continuasse sendo do jeitinho que era. Para que ele fosse feliz.

Vanitas chegou até ele.

 

_ Quando você vai embora você não me ouve dizer _

_ Por favor, oh baby, Não vá! _

 

Ele o abraçou por trás, deitando a cabeça sobre seu ombro e sorriu ao vê-lo ainda segurando Chirithy e sorrindo de volta. Ventus se ajeitou contra ele, relaxando em seus braços e cantando baixinho. Eles acompanharam a música juntos, sentiram toda emoção que ela tinha a oferecer e Vanitas se sentiu completo ao se unir à voz doce pura de Ventus para cantar com ele.

 

_ Simples e transparente é como você faz eu me sentir esta noite _

_ É difícil te deixar partir _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música é Simple and Clean, After Battle Version. Coloquei traduzida para que quem não saiba inglês possa ler a letra e entender o significado dela ^^


	33. Chapter 33

O ônibus parou na entrada da escola por volta das 10 horas da noite. Após um dia tão incrível porém longo era esperado que os alunos estivessem cansados, então quando o professor Terra avisou que tinham chegado todos lenta mas agradecidamente deixaram seus assentos.

Muitos dos pais e parentes dos estudantes já estavam lá esperando por eles. Even era um destes e agradeceu a seus colegas de trabalho antes de levar Ienzo e Xion para o carro. Sora e Riku logo foram embora também deixando apenas Ventus, Roxas e Vanitas para trás.

Ventus ainda segurava Chirithy próximo ao peito, um sorriso cansado mas feliz em seu rosto. Ele sabia que Vanitas também estava cansado mas ainda assim adorou vê-lo calmo e relaxado daquele jeito. O loiro segurou sua mão, olhando para ele.

— Gostou da viagem?

— Sim. Foi… Incrível!

— Eu sabia que você ia amar Disney Town!

— Eu realmente amei Disney Town. Mas não foi exatamente o parque que fez o dia ser incrível, sabe.  
Vanitas sorriu e olhou para o menor, fazendo Ventus corar e apertar os dedos ao redor de sua mão. Ele sempre se sentia bem estando próximo do mais velho mas hoje era um dia especial. Hoje ele conseguia realmente sentir a alegria de Vanitas chover sobre ele e vê-lo feliz assim valia a pena qualquer coisa pelo que que ainda teriam que passar.

Assim que os pais dos gêmeos chegaram Vanitas tentou fazê-los ir sem ele mas todos se recusaram a deixá-lo sozinho. Assim, alguns minutos depois eles chegaram ao seu bairro e por mais que ele tenha tentado dissuadi-los de o deixarem na frente de sua casa, os adultos insistiram em pelo menos levá-lo até sua rua. Vanitas imaginou que desde que não houvesse carro parado na frente de sua casa ele ficaria bem então sorriu enquanto o esperavam entrar a alguns metros dali. Pelo menos seu pai não teria como perguntar quem eles eram…  
Quando entrou em casa Vanitas respirou fundo, prestando atenção à qualquer ruído que pudesse lhe dizer onde seu pai estava. E o ruído estava bem ali: Um ronco alto vindo do quarto do homem. Sentindo-se um pouco aliviado, Vanitas foi para o próprio quarto, pegou uma roupa confortável e foi para o banheiro.

O adolescente sorriu sob a água, pensando em tudo que tinham feito durante o dia. Ele se sentia tão bem, tão feliz que até começou a questionar se aquilo tinha de fato acontecido. Assim que voltou para o quarto ele se jogou na cama, respirando bem fundo antes de pegar o celular e ativar a internet…

E tinham tantas mensagens novas!

Aparentemente todos tinham tirado fotos no parque de diversões -Mesmo que ele não tivesse visto ninguém fazer isso - porque tinham muitas fotos! Ali estava Xion com a Aqua, Sora e Riku, até Terra conversando consigo ao fundo. Ele segurou o riso enquanto via todas ela e riu lembrando de cada momento que passaram juntos.

No momento em que finalmente viu a foto que Sora tinha tirado dele e do Ventus dormindo no ônibus, recebeu uma nova mensagem.

 

**Ventus**

_Eu adorei passar o dia com você!_

_Você tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi_

_Espero poder vê-lo mais vezes ^-^_

 

E então Ventus mandou uma selfie para ele. Estava usando seu pijama verde, abraçando sua mais nova pelúcia e acenando para a câmera, olhos tão brilhantes quanto estiveram o dia todo.

Aquela carinha feliz só podia significar que ele tinha realmente amado Chirithy! Ver Ventus daquele jeito enchia seu coração de alegria e Vanitas riu para si mesmo como um garotinho. Ambos sabiam que já eram mais do que amigos e sinceramente não tinham mais por quê negar isso então ele simplesmente abraçou aquele sentimento e se deixou estar, olhando para a foto com um sorriso bobo.

Depois da viagem Ventus ficou ainda mais à vontade perto de Vanitas. Ele adorava ficar brincando com seu cabelo preto, de deitar a cabeça contra seu ombro, de beijar sua bochecha e vê-lo ficar vermelho e fingir estar irritado. Às vezes ele se continha, principalmente quando estavam perto de seus pais, mas até mesmo os adultos sabiam que os garoto já eram mais que amigos e estavam apenas aguardando pelo momento em que os adolescentes contassem isso para eles.

Vanitas, é claro, adorava estar com Ventus. Ele sentia sua falta depois da escola e queria poder passar mais tempo junto com ele o que, mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda era surpreendente para si. Ele nunca tinha ficado com um pessoa por tanto tempo antes , simplesmente porque nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte que o fizesse querer estar com alguém. De fato, _estar com alguém_ geralmente significava conversar um pouco, transar e então ir embora. Sem sentimentos envolvidos, nada além de um desejo puramente carnal. Era o suficiente para ele.

Com Ventus, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Ele não conseguia mais imaginar como seria sua vida sem o menino. Não conseguia se lembrar de como era antes de Ventus! O que estaria fazendo aqui se não tivessem se tornado amigos? O que estaria sentindo---

_Você sabe exatamente o que estaria sentindo._

Uma memória obscura de repente cobriu seus pensamentos. No primeiro dia de aula daquele ano ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Ele sabia onde estaria agora e o fazia porque estava determinado a fazer uma coisa. Estava determinado a-

_Não minta para si mesmo. Você ainda quer._

Vanitas colocou uma mão no rosto, tentando manter aquilo longe. Sim, ele sabia exatamente o que e como iria fazê-lo mas aquilo não importava mais. Ele não tinha feito nada. Afinal de contas, ele ainda tava aqui.

_Mas por quanto tempo?_

Ele olhou para o Wayfinder que tinha ganhado de Ventus, cuidadosamente colocado sobre sua mesa de cabeceira… E aquela voz irritante mas bem conhecida falou com ele de novo, seu subconsciente dizendo para ele ( _lembrando-o_ ) que cedo ou tarde seria deixado sozinho de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça mas então os pensamentos vieram, um atrás do outro, imparáveis como sempre foram. O rapaz se levantou, decidido a pegar algo para comer e esquecer daquilo, mas então se lembrou da viagem.

Das pelúcias.

Sentindo-se terrivelmente desconfortável, Vanitas acabou por não sair do quarto. Ao invés disso ele caminhou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu. Ele nem mesmo tinha muitas roupas mas ainda assim estava tudo uma bagunça! Apesar da péssima organização no entanto, o que ele procurava estava logo ali o encarando de volta: Uma caixa marrom razoavelmente grande, escondida ao fundo.

Ele a puxou para fora, chocado pelo tanto de poeira que tinha dentro e fora dela. A primeira coisa que viu ao abri-la foi outra caixa pequenina e ele sabia o que tinha dentro delas: Suas velhas palhetas, um lembrete de que algum dia tocaria guitarra de novo… Uma pasta verde com desenhos que tinha feito quando criança… Livros, um dicionários, alguns lápis velhos… Tantas coisas inúteis que nem sabia por quê não tinha jogado fora. O que Vanitas realmente estava procurando no entanto estava embaixo de tudo aquilo e quando o viu ali sentiu um nó da garganta ao passo que infinitas memórias se apossaram de sua mente.

Sua pelúcia azul. Seu flood.

Foram necessários alguns segundos em silêncio para que Vanitas conseguisse pegá-lo. Ele o segurou com as duas mãos, tal como havia feito com o roxo em Disney Town, e olhou para ele atentamente. Estava tão velho que o azul vívido de que se lembrava estava mais para um cinza agora. Havia manchas por todo seu tecido adquiridas durante os anos em que ficou ali jogado para apodrecer. Seus olhinhos pequenos e vermelhos no entanto eram os mesmos de que se lembrava. Vanitas respirou fundo e foi então que começou a lacrimejar.

Aquela pelúcia tinha sido a coisa mais próxima de um amigo e parceiro que ele tivera por muito tempo, um presente que ganhou aos três anos. Seus braços eram pequenos agora mas eram os mesmo braços que ele costumava colocar ao redor de seu pescoço para se sentir abraçado. Vanitas conversava com ele, contava estórias para ele, fazia carinho nele como se a dar o amor que ele próprio nunca recebeu.

Poderia ter ficado nisso. Apenas um amor profundo que qualquer criança sente por um brinquedo de que realmente gosta. Mas quando sua mãe foi embora e seu pai começou a machucá-lo todos os dias aquela pelúcia se tornou seu único refúgio. Era Flood quem o ouvia chorar todas as noites. Era Flood para quem ele perguntava por quê o papai estava tão nervoso com ele. Era Flood quem estava com ele naquela noite fatídica quando Xehanort entrou em seu quarto, bêbado e desorientado, trancou a porta, o segurou contra a cama e -

Vanitas abraçou a pelúcia, reprimindo seus soluços contra sua pequena cabeça, ansiedade tomando conta de si. Ele começou a acariciar a cabeça do Flood automaticamente tal como fazia quando criança, mas dessa vez Vanitas sabia que ele não podia sentir nada e, pior ainda, não podia ajudá-lo de modo algum. Vanitas mordeu os próprios lábios e segurou seu choro deprimido o máximo que pôde, sua mente tomada por mais lembranças do que ele podia suportar.

— Pobrezinho… Você viu coisas demais, não é? — Ele perguntou em um sussurro ao se afastar de Flood, deixando-se ficar ali com a pelúcia nos braços. Após alguns minutos tremendo e chorando o adolescente se levantou e naturalmente colocou a pelúcia na cama antes de se deitar ao lado dela. Ele olhou para o teto e se esqueceu de todo o resto enquanto pensava em silêncio, agora totalmente sem apetite. Apenas alguns minutos depois e ele fez a coisa que o seu eu mais novo gostaria de ter feito anos atrás.

Ele trancou a porta.

* * *

 Vanitas estava quieto na cama enrolado sob as cobertas, os braços envolvendo o travesseiro enquanto ele se esticava todo sobre a pelúcia que tinha sido puxada para perto de si durante a noite. Após ter dormido de tanto chorar ele se sentia exausto e mal se movia, quase como se estivesse desmaiado. Seu telefone tocou muitas vezes antes que ele finalmente acordasse resmungando, irritado consigo mesmo por ter esquecido de desligar o maldito alarme, e alcançasse o dispositivo sobre a cabeceira. Levou alguns segundos para realmente abrir os olhos e então percebeu que não era o alarme mas sim uma ligação. Ele atendeu sem nem ver quem era.

— A… Alô?

— Vani, cadê você? — Ventus soava desesperado. Vanitas piscou forte.

— Ven…? Onde-?

— O Struggle é hoje! Vai começar em 20 minutos, já tá todo mundo aqui!

O adolescente abriu os olhos de uma vez, acordando de imediato. Struggle? Hoje? 20 minutos?!

— Estou indo!

Vanitas literalmente pulou da cama, atirando as cobertas para o lado e correndo para o banheiro. Ele jogou o máximo de água possível no rosto, escovou os dentes e correu de volta para o quarto para se trocar.

Merda, merda, merda! Odiava acordar atrasado principalmente porque se sentia horrível sem seu café matinal. Ele penteou o cabelo mas ficaria uma bagunça assim que chegasse lá mesmo então ele nem perdeu muito tempo se olhando no espelho. Só saberia se seu pai o tinha ouvido saindo quando voltasse mas isso não importava no momento, então Vanitas abriu a porta da entrada e nem a trancou antes de correr para o sandlot.

O local estava lotado! Havia pessoas de todas as idades e a maioria delas estava ali apenas para assistir ao evento. Vanitas esfregou os olhos, caminhando pelas pessoas enquanto tentava encontrar algum conhecido.

— Vanitas! Aqui! — Chamou uma voz familiar; era Xion e acenava para ele, Ienzo e Sora ao lado dela.

— Hey —  Ele os cumprimentou apesar de sentir como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Estava cansado e estressado, nervoso consigo mesmo ao lembrar do por quê ter demorado para dormir. Ele escondeu o rosto em ambas as mãos, ciente de que estava suando e sua cabeça estava doendo. O dia tinha começado bem.

— O Ventus e o Roxas estão ali e o Ven está com seus bastões. O Riku não pôde vir — Sora disse, apontando para seus amigos que estavam a alguns metros deles e mais próximos da plataforma onde os participantes se enfrentariam em breve. Vanitas agradeceu e caminhou até os gêmeos, respirando o mais lenta e profundamente possível para recuperar o fôlego.

— Vani, você chegou! Finalmente! — Ventus exclamou quando ele chegou perto mas então franziu a testa ao ver sua expressão.

— Você parece que chupou limão —  Roxas disse com as mãos nos bolsos —Você tá bem?

— Sim, estou. Ven, por que não me lembrou disso? — Perguntou coçando a cabeça em irritação.

— Mas eu avisei! Te mandei uma mensagem ontem de noite, você não viu?

Vanitas resmungou alguma coisa mas era óbvio que não tinha visto. Ventus então revirou os olhos, entregou os dois bastões para o irmão e caminhou até Vanitas, segurando-o pela mão.

— Vem aqui.

— Onde está indo? — Roxas perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Pegar remédio pra mau humor. Volto já! — Ventus respondeu e olhou para Vanitas enquanto o arrastava para longe do irmão. O mais velho resmungou de novo mas não teve muito tempo para reclamar pois logo chegaram em uma máquina de café colocada ali especialmente para o evento.

— Aqui, pega um extra forte pra você —  Ventus disse, tirando um pouco de munny dos bolsos e dando para Vanitas. Ele não ia dizer nada agora mas sabia que algo estava errado. Vanitas… Estava chorando antes de vir até ali? — Não precisa me pagar depois.

— Tch —  Vanitas voltou a atenção para a máquina, colocando o dinheiro e esperando por sua bebida enquanto Ventus aguardava em silêncio. No momento em que o bem conhecido sabor de café escorreu pela sua garganta Vanitas deixou escapar um suspiro cheio de alívio e sentiu seus músculos relaxaram de imediato. Era quase assustador o quão dependente ele era de café.

Ventus notou sua mudança imediata com os braços cruzados e deu risada —  Agora sei o que fazer quando você estiver bravo.

— O quê?

— Te fazer um pouco de café, é claro! — Vanitas tentou esconder seu sorriso entretido sem sucesso.

— É… Isso ia funcionar.

Ventus riu baixinho e caminhou até ele, percebendo como seu humor já parecia estar melhorando. O loiro estava pronto para puxá-lo em um abraço mas assim que esticou seus braços alguém o empurrou e ele caiu contra o moreno, o que restava de seu café sendo derramado sobre a camiseta de Vanitas e no rosto de Ventus enquanto o copo rolava pelo chão. O loiro rapidamente recuperou o equilíbrio, a surpresa o deixando incapaz de falar por um segundo, mas antes que pudesse sequer pedir desculpas para Vanitas ele ouviu uma voz atrás deles.

— Ai meu Deus, eu sinto muito!

Ele se virou e cerrou o dentes na hora ao ver Max sorrindo para ele.

— Eu não te vi aí… Ventus, né? Ven! Eu não te vi, me desculpa!

Vanitas fechou os dedos em punhos e o sorriso de Max aumentou. Ele iria irritar o moreno de qualquer modo mas ver aquela olheira profunda sob seus olhos só deixava as coisas mais interessantes para ele. Ventus falou.

— Não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

Max riu e passou por eles, olhando fundo nos olhos de Vanitas ao invés de encarar o loiro — Não tenho. Mas você está com cara de quem precisa de uma energia extra pra entrar no clima. Quero dizer, Julius vai chegar logo. Eu te disse que ele precisava de um novo saco de pancada, não disse?

— Ora seu- — Ventus continuou mas dessa vez Vanitas não moveu um único dedo. Isso não o impediu de apertar as unhas contra a palma da mão no entanto, tentando se lembrar de que não devia fazer nada aqui. Não hoje. Muito menos contra alguém que poderia atacar Ventus por causa de si!

— Tá tudo bem, Ven — Ele disse e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Ventus. Apesar de o loiro não querer de fato brigar com o outro menino, Vanitas não queria que ele sequer se irritasse por causa dele — É só café. Depois eu limpo.

Max riu — Devia usar essa camiseta pra limpar o chão.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. Eles apenas o encararam, esperando que ele fosse embora e ele finalmente o fez, deixando-os para trás com um gosto ruim na boca, o café esparramado neles e no chão.

— Vani… — Ele foi rapidamente interrompido.

— Não se preocupe. Ele não vai nos machucar aqui.

— … Eu sei que ele não vai, mas...

Ventus olhou para ele de modo hesitante e Vanitas franziu a testa. No entanto sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao perceber que Ventus estava tenso.

— Sim?

— … O Max vai fazer tudo que puder pra te irritar. E o Julius também. Eu… Eu sei que eles não vão nos machucar aqui, não fisicamente, mas…

— … Eu não vou fazer nada, Ven.

Ventus suspirou e Vanitas fez o mesmo. Sim, Ventus estava tenso. Com medo de que ele perdesse o controle e se metesse em encrencas de novo. De repente, perceber que Ventus temia que ele surtasse encheu seu peito de culpa e o pior era que ele partilhava do mesmo medo.

— Desculpa, Vani.

— Não precisa se desculpar —  Vanitas se virou para ele, fazendo o melhor para ignorar o café que manchava sua camiseta, e segurou a mão de Ventus nas suas — Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada mesmo… Eu prometo!

Ventus sorriu para ele, um sorriso envergonhado e tímido,  e eles voltaram para perto dos amigos. Alguns minutos e explicações sobre a mancha de café depois, um homem subiu na plataforma, chamando a atenção das pessoas e começando a falar.

— Bom dia a todos! Após alguns anos de inatividade, estamos trazendo a vocês novamente nosso evento mais amado de Twilight Town: O Struggle!

Gritos e berros choveram sobre o local e Roxas devolveu os bastões de Ventus e Vanitas para eles. Xion, Ienzo e Sora logo se aproximaram também e os seis amigos ficaram juntos, esperando enquanto os outros participantes se preparavam. Vanitas ainda tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos mas com toda aquela movimentação ao seu redor pelo menos ele não se sentia mais sonolento.

— Muito bem, vocês dois! Vocês vão subir lá e voltar com o troféu em mãos, beleza? —  Sora disse cheio de energia e e Xion o acompanhou.

— É! Mostrem pra eles do que vocês são capazes!

Ventus assentiu e Vanitas também, se focando mais uma vez no loiro ao seu lado. Era sonho dele conseguir aquele troféu mesmo que fosse algo simbólico e naquele momento Vanitas jurou para si mesmo que o ganharia pra ele!

Assim que o apresentador chamou os participantes à plataforma Ventus e Vanitas seguiram os outros e todos foram apresentados à audiência. Alguns comentários e trocas de olhares depois e o torneio finalmente começou.

Ventus foi chamado logo de início contra alguém que não conhecia chamada Tifa. Foi uma boa rodada já que os dois eram rápidos e Ventus foi vitorioso, voltando para o lado dos amigos e comemorando com eles.

— Os próximos participantes são… Vanitas e Seifer! — O homem anunciou, suas voz sumindo sob os gritos ensurdecedores da audiência.

— Vai Vani, acaba com ele! — Animou Xion e ele fez sinal de jóia para ela, se preparando como sempre fizera quando ele Ventus estavam treinando. Aquela rodada durou mais do que a primeira, talvez porque os dois eram mais velhos e mais fortes, mas Vanitas venceu e voltou para o lado dos amigos também.

A cada luta amistosa no entanto o cansaço deles foi crescendo. Estavam todos exaustos e agora tentavam não gastar o resto da energia que ainda tinham. Ventus e Vanitas estavam intactos, torcendo para que não caíssem um contra o outro, o que ainda era uma possibilidade. Logo no entanto Ventus foi chamado de novo. Contra Julius.

Vanitas franziu a testa sem tirar os olhos do menino enquanto ele subia à plataforma atrás do loiro. Ele podia ver Max do outro lado da plataforma, sorrindo para si com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

— Muito bem então. Que o Struggle comece! — O apresentador gritou e os gritos recomeçaram.

Ventus esperou Julius vir até ele, o bastão azul na frente de seu corpo. Ele não estava com medo mas não podia negar que estava desconfortável com Julius e Max ali. Ainda se lembrava muito bem daquele dia, de como eles tinham dado socos e chutes em Vanitas sem piedade, de como o seguraram no chão enquanto Max ria e zombava dele. Ele se lembrava bem e odiava não ter conseguido fazer nada na ocasião.

— Vai, Ven!! Vamos lá, vamos!

Seus amigos o trouxeram de volta ao presente momento e ele assentiu para si mesmo quando Julius correu até ele, balançando o bastão com força. O loiro pulou para o lado, rolando pelo chão e ficando em pé o mais rápido que pôde, acertando Julius nas costas. O mais velho se virou para ele mais rápido do que Ventus esperava e o atingiu também, fazendo o loiro dar alguns passos para trás.

Todos seus amigos o estavam encorajando mas Vanitas não disse uma única palavra. Ele sequer se mexeu, apenas observou todo e cada movimento de Julius. Seu ódio por ele, Max e Pete nunca desapareceria, muito menos depois de terem machucado Ventus também. Se Julius sequer tentasse fazer alguma coisa--

Mas ele não tentou. Julius o enfrentou de maneira justa, ambos balançando os bastões pelo local e tentando se recuperar antes de avançar de novo. Por mais que o loiro tentasse no entanto ele estava cansado e Julius era claramente mais forte que ele. Dito isso, após muitos minutos Ventus caiu e perdeu.

— Irmão, não! —  Roxas suspirou, triste por sua derrota. O próprio Ventus não podia acreditar que tinha perdido e ficou em pé com um suspiro. Ele olhou para o outro menino e este retornou o olhar, apesar de dessa vez fazê-lo de modo mais ameaçador.

— Parece que ainda não consegue fazer muita coisa contra mim. Não é, loirinho?

Ventus pegou o bastão do chão sem responder e deixou a plataforma. Assim que se aproximou de seus amigos com uma expressão deprimida todos tentaram animá-lo mas sua preocupação não estava realmente em ter perdido. O modo com que olhou para Vanitas deixou isso claro: O que o incomodava era que tinha perdido para a pessoa que o tinha machucado antes e isso o fazia se sentir terrível.

Ainda assim Vanitas sorriu para ele, acariciando seu cabelo antes de falar — Você foi ótimo! Mas parece que agora cabe a mim pegar aquele troféu pra você, não é?

O garoto sorriu encabulado mas assentiu ao que Vanitas subiu à plataforma contra um participante chamado Cloud. Vanitas não se importou muito com os movimentos rápidos e equilibrados do outro no entanto; ele estava determinado a vencer e enfrentar Julius em seguida, ainda mais agora que Ventus estava claramente triste por causa daquilo e que Max ria dele a alguns metros.

Ele não deveriam ser nada além de rivais para esse evento, é claro, mas havia muita coisa envolvida para que ficasse apenas nisso. E por esse motivo Vanitas não sorriu quando venceu contra Cloud. Ao invés disso ele apenas assentiu para ele e esperou pela próxima rodada.

Nenhum de seus amigos disse uma única palavra. As pessoas assistindo estavam animadas pelo resultado mas seus amigos sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Ventus é claro estava preocupado e nervoso e por mais que tentasse esconder isso não conseguia. De repente, ele se lembrou de quando Vanitas socou Max contra o chão na escola, muito antes de eles se tornarem amigos, e do modo com que tinha gritado com ele. Ele pensou no dia em que encontraram Max no sandlot e ele os ameaçou. Ele se lembrou…

_O que você pode fazer agora? Quer se mostrar para ele mas fica com o rabo entre as pernas quando apanha em casa!_

— Chegou a hora da rodada final! Quem será o vencedor? Quem ficará com o segundo lugar? — O apresentador começou e os pensamentos de Ventus foram interrompidos pelo modo com que Vanitas encarava o outro menino do outro lado do sandlot. Ventus tentou falar com ele mas Vanitas se afastou antes que pudesse, deixando a ele e seus amigos para trás.

Julius estava sorrindo, tal como Max que os observava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Vanitas, por outro lado, estava terrivelmente sério. Ele apertou os dedos ao redor do cabo do bastão, um brilho estranho em seus olhos amarelos. Ele queria que fosse Max ali para que pudesse realmente _machucá-lo-_

Vanitas balançou a cabeça. O que ele estava pensando?

— Que comece o Struggle!

O rapaz de cabelos negros atacou, desviando para o lado e movimentando o bastão contra o menino que se defendeu, retornou o ataque e pulou para trás ao atingir Vanitas. O moreno franziu e, tal como tinha feito com Ventus semanas antes, acertou a mão de Julius e mandou sua arma para o alto. Julius, no entanto, não a deixou cair e a recuperou, movendo seus braços com agilidade e acertando-o na cintura.

Vanitas podia ouvir os gritos vindos da platéia mas não conseguia se focar nem neles e nem no que estava sentindo no momento. Ele queria… Ele _poderia_ atacar o menino o quanto quisesse sem levar culpa por isso. Era apenas parte do evento, certo? E ainda assim sabia que não era esse o motivo por estar ali. Ele só queria vencer para que Ventus ficasse feliz. Mais uma vez, no entanto, seu temperamento estava tomando o melhor de si, ele sentia conforme seu humor piorava só de olhar para o outro menino mas Ventus, Ventus ficaria decepcionados se ele perdesse o controle-

Vanitas baixou a guarda.

Julius avançou contra ele de novo e de novo, um ataque atrás do outro, e Vanitas quase deixou o bastão cair antes de pegá-lo mas perder o equilíbrio de novo. Ele foi acertado no rosto mas aproveitou o segundo que conseguiu e atingiu as pernas de Julius, fazendo-o cair.

— Vai Vanitas!!! — Seus amigos gritavam em uníssono. Eles mal o fizeram no entanto e Julius já estava em pé mais uma vez, atacando Vanitas continuamente de modo que ele não pôde fazer nada além de se defender.

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer! — Julius disse, seus rostos a apenas um palmo de distância agora — Tentado mudar esse tempo todo mas sabe que não pode! Nós sabemos quem você é de verdade! Não vai conseguir se controlar pra sempre!

Vanitas arregalou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, incapaz de se mover conforme Julius o empurrava mais contra o chão, suas pernas estremecendo e o forçando a dobrar as pernas enquanto segurava o bastão sobre a cabeça.

— Achou que íamos deixar pra lá termos sido suspensos da escola? Talvez o Yen Sid te ajude enquanto ainda está lá mas logo vamos nos formar. E quando não formos mais estudantes não vai ter mais ninguém pra te ajudar, seu bicha!

Vanitas empurrou o menino para trás, levantando mas caindo de joelhos logo em seguida totalmente sem fôlego. No que Julius estava pensando? O que estavam planejando? Ele estava mesmo falando sério ou apenas tirando com sua cara, tentando forçá-lo a fazer algo de que ele se arrependeria depois??

Ele sentiu seu estômago revirar, sua respiração agora curta e ríspida. Seria tão fácil soltar aquele bastão e correr até o menino apenas com os punhos. Seria tão fácil jogá-lo contra o chão,  fazê-lo se arrepender dessas malditas palavras.

Mas ele não queria isso. Ele realmente não queria isso. Não era esse o motivo por estar ali!

— Cara, você perdeu. Desiste! — Julius disse, caminhando até ele. Vanitas ouvia seus passos se aproximando sob os gritos das pessoas, ele sabia exatamente quando ele estaria próximo o suficiente para então poder avançar contra ele-

— Você consegue, Vanitas!

Era Ventus. Vanitas se voltou para ele e prendeu a respiração. Diferente de seus outros amigos, os quais estavam apenas animados pela luta amistosa, Ventus não estava dizendo que ele podia vencer aquela luta. Não, tinha alguma coisa na maneira que ele olhava para si, no modo com que ele agora sorria, que significava algo diferente. Ventus estava dizendo que ele podia resistir à vontade de enfrentar o menino de volta. Ele realmente acreditava que ele era capaz de deixar aquilo de lado, independente do quão difícil fosse.

O único motivo pelo qual ele tinha se inscrito naquele evento era pela felicidade de Ventus afinal. E onde ele estaria se não fosse por aquele loirinho que agora torcia por ele, não por um troféu mas pelo seu próprio bem?

Vanitas soltou o bastão.

— O quê? — Julius exclamou surpreso e o apresentador começou a contagem regressiva. As muitas pessoas ao redor deles enlouqueceram vendo um dos participantes desistir quando estava tão perto de vencer mas Ventus estava feliz.  Entre tantas pessoas chocadas Ventus foi aquele que deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e sorriu mais do que achava possível.

— E o vencedor é… Julius!!!

Julius olhou ao redor em choque. Ele não esperava por aquilo e pareceu ainda mais confuso quando Vanitas se levantou e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Parabéns. Você venceu.

Aquela foi a última coisa que ele disse para o garoto antes de voltar até seus amigos. Ele não esperava que os outros entendessem o que estava passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento ou como estava se sentindo, mas um deles entenderia e foi a pessoa que o trouxe em um abraço quando ele se aproximou o suficiente.

Ventus enterrou o rosto contra o peito dele e o dois sorriram quando Vanitas retornou o abraço. Ele fechou os olhos, descansando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do garoto — Obrigado.

— Vani… Tô tão orgulhoso de você!

Apenas alguns minutos depois, os três finalizadores foram chamados para ganhar seu prêmio. Julius ganhou o troféu do Struggle apesar de sua animação já não ser mais tão tangível. Cloud estava em segundo e apesar de Vanitas estar em terceiro era visível que ele estava mais feliz do que os outros dois ao receber sua medalha de bronze.

— Isso.Foi.Demais!!! — Xion exclamou para um Vanitas levemente corado alguns minutos depois enquanto iam para casa, Ventus o segurando pelo braço todo feliz.

— É! Parecia uma luta de verdade! — Sora concordou, olhando para o mais velho com olhos brilhantes. Vanitas apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou seus amigos falarem sobre o evento como se não houvesse amanhã enquanto ele silenciosamente aproveitava aquela sensação calorosa em seu peito.

— Na próxima vez vou participar também — Roxas disse — Daí nós três temos uma chance de pegar o primeiro lugar!

— Talvez todos nós devêssemos participar —  Ienzo disse e Xion concordou vigorosamente, Sora logo atrás dela.

— Vai ser tão divertido! Acha que tenho chance de vencer, Ien? — A garota perguntou e seu amigo sorriu.

— É claro que tem! Pode ganhar de todos eles, assim como eu faço no xadrez.

— Uh? Se não estou enganado, na última vez em que jogamos fui eu o vencedor, Ienzo — Vanitas disse com um olhar divertido e o amigo o encarou, aceitando o desafio.

Assim que chegaram na casa dos gêmeos Ienzo, Xion e Sora deixaram os três pra trás e seguiram seu caminho para casa. Assim que eles entraram os pais dos meninos os cumprimentaram e sua mãe foi até eles com um sorriso carinhoso.

— Olá, meus amores! Como f- Oh, Vanitas! —  Era óbvio que ela estava olhando para sua medalha.

— O Vani ficou em terceiro lugar mãe! — Ventus contou animado e, em um ato totalmente natural do qual ele provavelmente se arrependeria depois - beijou a bochecha de Vanitas — Foi tão legal, vocês tinham que ter visto!

— Terceiro lugar? Parabéns! — Disse seu pai e Vanitas assentiu com um sorrisinho. Era só uma medalha boba mas ainda assim a recepção ali era sempre tão calorosa.

— Vocês podem me contar tudo depois que comermos. Estou fazendo bolo pra gente! — Ela disse acenando para a cozinha e, realmente, eles já podiam sentir o cheiro — Por que não descansam um pouco e então comemos todos juntos?

— Beleza mãe! — Ventus disse e olhou para o irmão, o qual sorriu para ele e foi para a sala, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do pai. O mais novo então se voltou para Vanitas e sorriu também.

— Quer ver onde coloquei o Chirithy? — Perguntou e não esperou pela resposta de Vanitas antes de puxá-lo pelas escadas e para dentro do quarto. O moreno o seguiu é claro, sorrindo sem jeito para os pais do garoto antes de ir atrás dele.

A cama de Ventus estava cuidadosamente arrumada e limpa mas dessa vez havia um gatinho de pelúcia em cima dela. Chirithy parecia pertencer ao lugar com seu pêlo cinza e sua pequena bolsinha. Vanitas não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ver Ventus basicamente correr até o bichinho e pegá-lo.

— Ele não é o mais fofo? — Ventus perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais. Deuses, como Vanitas amava aquele sorriso…

— Na verdade… — Ele pegou a pelúcia e olhou para ela por um segundo antes de colocá-la na mesa de cabeceira de Ventus junto com suas medalha — Não é. Você é mais fofo do que ele.

O loirinho arregalou um pouco os olhos e riu baixinho, não esperando que Vanitas dissesse aquilo mas ficando feliz.

— Ahm… Quer assistir alguma coisa enquanto esperamos pelo bolo? — Ventus perguntou com as bochechas rosadas e Vanitas concordou, já deitado na cama como se fosse sua. Logo atrás dele veio Ventus, quem fechou a porta devagar antes de literalmente pular na cama e sobre Vanitas.

— Oof- Meu Deus, você é pesado! — Vanitas exclamou ao que Ventus negou.

— Não sou não!

— É sim!

Ventus então se sentou direito ao lado do outro, respirando fundo. O Struggle o tinha realmente cansado e ele imaginou que Vanitas estivesse ainda mais cansado do que ele, então começou a acariciar seu cabelo preto para fazê-lo relaxar.

— Semana que vem temos aquela prova de Geografia… E daí aulas de música na próxima! Mal posso esperar!

— Nem eu. Acho que vamos até cair na mesma sala, pelo menos nas aulas de teoria.

— Ahãm. O que é ainda melhor porque daí podemos estudar juntos! Eu consigo até ver o teclado na minha frente, ai meu Deus!!

Vanitas sorriu para ele, relaxando com os movimentos suaves em seu cabelo. Ele finalmente tocaria guitarra de novo, umas das coisas que mais amava fazer, e estava tão animado quanto Ventus mesmo que não mostrasse isso. Ele deixou o menino falar o que quanto quisesse sobre o assunto, prestando atenção em cada palavra até ele terminar.

— Você tá tão quietinho… — Ventus percebeu — Eu falo demais né?

— Nah, tudo bem. Pode falar o quanto quiser. Gosto de te ver animado desse jeito.

— Hehe… Também gosto de te ver animado. E hoje eu… Eu fiquei muito feliz por você!

Vanitas corou e desviou o olhar mas Ventus segurou seu rosto e o fez olhar para si antes de beijar sua bochecha, esperando que ele retornasse como sabia que ele faria. Ele passaram um tempo daquele jeito, apenas brincando e o tempo todo compartilhando beijos suaves até que começaram a ficar mais e mais intensos.

Ventus gostava de como Vanitas tocava e acariciava sua pele com afeto. Ele se sentia confortável daquele jeito, se sentia bem e todas às vezes em que se beijavam Ventus queria mais. No entanto Vanitas não queria ir muito rápido, com medo de acabar afastando o menino por vergonha ou medo, mas não lhe tinha passado despercebido como garoto o puxava para perto de si, como o beijava mais intensamente a cada vez que ficavam juntos.

Vanitas então gentilmente fechou os dedos sobre o cabelo do menino, puxando sua cabeça para trás de modo tão devagar e suave que Ventus não percebeu enquanto se beijavam, apenas o fazendo ao sentir o hálito quente de Vanitas contra seu pescoço. Ele estremeceu quando o rapaz o lambeu ali, seu rosto agora queimando, e gemeu mais alto do que achou que iria.

— V-Vani…! — Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para Vanitas em choque enquanto o maior ria.

— Você tem cócegas?

— N… Não — O menino respondeu e olhou para os lados — Acha que alguém me ouviu??

— Claro que não, Ven. Não foi tão alto assim, sério. Mas se estiver preocupado… Podemos assistir TV, sei lá.

Ventus entendeu a ideia e respondeu ao silenciosamente alcançar o controle remoto e ligar a TV antes de trancar a porta. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por aquilo mas preferia fazer isso do que alguém entrar no quarto sem avisar…

É claro que o modo com que Vanitas sorriu o fez sentir tudo menos culpa.

Ventus sorriu também e segurou o rosto de Vanitas em suas mãos. O maior foi surpreendido quando Ventus o puxou para perto e o beijou intensamente, sendo até um pouco mais atrevido do que ele mesmo no dia em que tinham se beijado pela primeira vez.

Vanitas então retornou o ato, gostando de como Ventus aos poucos estava deixando sua vergonha de lado, e se sentou de modo que pudesse acariciar o corpo do menino. Vendo que Ventus parecia estar confiante hoje ele se permitiu ir mais além e pousou a mão sobre o abdômen do mais novo, movendo-a para baixo e cuidadosamente para sob sua camiseta.

Ventus suspirou, fechando os dedos com um pouco mais de energia sobre a roupa do rapaz. Vanitas continuou, voltando ao seu pescoço enquanto sua mão ainda se movia e Ventus estremecia sentindo sua respiração contra sua pele de novo. O moreno começou a beijar aquela região, se controlando para não fazer nada que pudesse deixar marca, e sorriu ao ver Ventus sorrir também. Ele continuou movendo a mão pelo seu corpo magro até alcançar suas pernas e coxa, apertando-a levemente.

O loiro olhou para ele, Vanitas agora se afastando um pouco para se focar em seu olhar e continuar com o que estava fazendo. Ele estava sério e prestava atenção à todas as reações de Ventus, fossem elas suspiros ou mesmo o modo com que ele movia seu corpo.  Seus olhos dourados eram tão penetrantes que faziam Ventus se sentir indefeso mas não de um jeito ruim. Ele gostava de se sentir daquele jeito, completamente à mercê do mais velho.

Vanitas então continuou a massagear suas pernas, descendo a mão para cima e para baixo até alcançar sua virilha e tocar o membro do garoto sobre o shorts. Ventus arregalou os olhos, surpreso por aquela nova e excitante sensação que pareceu explodir dentro de si, e parou de beijar o moreno para apenas olhá-lo com olhos meio fechados enquanto Vanitas continuava a tocá-lo e sentir o volume de seu shorts crescer em sua mão.

Vanitas o observou com atenção e pronto para parar se Ventus pedisse, coisa que ele não fez. Ele afundou os dedos na pele de Vanitas e sussurrou seu nome o que fez Vanitas sorrir ainda mais! Ele então tirou as mãos de sobre o shorts de Ventus para seu pescoço; podia sentir o bater desesperado de suas veias sob seus dedos e isso o excitava mais do que qualquer coisa. No entanto, ele não faria mais nada por agora. Ao invés disso, ele apenas beijou o loiro com carinho novamente e sorriu para ele.

— … Você nunca se tocou antes? — Ele perguntou e o rosto de Ventus avermelhou em um instante, apesar de ele não ter se sentido desconfortável com a pergunta.

— Ahm… N-Não. Nunca.

— Entendi —  O moreno saiu de sobre Ventus e deitou ao lado dele, os dedos entrelaçados nos seus.

— … Você já?

— Já. Várias vezes — Vanitas disse sem preocupação nenhuma. Ventus ficou quieto por mais alguns segundos antes de falar de novo.

— Isso… Isso muda alguma coisa? Eu… Eu não sou experiente em nada disso então--

— Isso não muda nada. Pra mim não muda — Respondeu, beijando a mão do garoto de novo. Apesar de o loiro estar relaxando, no fundo ele queria mais daquilo.

— … Isso é estranho — Ventus falou e riu sozinho — Tipo… Conversar sobre esse assunto. É estranho porque não me incomoda falar sobre isso com você, sabe.

Vanitas também riu e dessa vez fechou os olhos, se deixando ser lavado por toda aquela inocência e… Senso de descoberta, se podia chamar disso. Saber que Ventus confiava em si. Era tudo de que ele precisava.

— Fico feliz. Porque bom… Eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma de falar — Vanitas disse com um riso atraente e Ventus corou de novo só que dessa vez se virou para ele e ali ficou , suas mãos seguras uma na outra enquanto aproveitavam a companhia um do outro.

Quando foram chamados pela mãe de Ventus ambos já estavam bem descansados e relaxados. Eles se juntaram à sua mãe, pai e irmão no que acabou sendo um momento muito divertido e agradável, todos contando piadas bobas e rindo após um evento tão cansativo. O tempo passou rápido e antes que percebessem as estrelas já cobriam os céus.

Como sempre faziam, Ventus e Vanitas ficaram juntos na frente de sua casa. Eles não falaram muito, não tinha muito a ser dito, mas então de repente Ventus parou e colocou uma mão na cabeça.

— Você esqueceu sua medalha lá dentro! Eu vou pegar!

Antes que pudesse no entanto Vanitas o segurou pela mão.

— Eu não esqueci. É sua.

— Mas eu perdi. Foi você quem- —  Ele foi silenciado quando Vanitas colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Shh. É sua. Eu não teria chegado tão longe sem você, sabe. Você merece.

Ventus riu baixinho. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Vanitas, não se focando no quão cansado ele parecia estar mas sim no quanto seus olhos brilhavam por ele. O menino suspirou derrotado e então o envolveu, seus braços ao redor dele.

— Você… É muito importante pra mim, Vani.

Vanitas sorriu e de repente ali estava de novo. Um pensamento indesejado sobre o quanto ele tinha chorado na última noite ameaçando retornar. Ele abraçou Ventus de volta.

_Eu não teria chegado tão longe sem você_.


	34. Chapter 34

No momento em que Vanitas chegou em casa novamente ele olhou ao redor checando se seu pai estava lá ou não, o encontrando apenas segundos depois na cozinha com uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos. Xehanort não se importou em falar nem mesmo olhar para o filho e o adolescente suspirou antes de ir para o quarto em silêncio. Era melhor assim.

Ele sentou na cama e se permitiu relaxar, às vezes olhando para Flood que agora descansava tranquilamente sobre sua almofada. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e esfregou os olhos, o cansaço finalmente tomando conta de si. Depois de ter perdido hora e ter enfrentado tantos participantes no Struggle ele sabia que ia ficar cansado mas não imaginava que seria tanto assim.

Vendo que não havia motivo para ficar mais tempo acordado o rapaz se deitou ao lado de sua pelúcia ( _Preciso dar um banho nele urgente_ , pensou ) e apenas segundos depois adormeceu. O domingo passou sem grandes problemas e ele usou o tempo livre para estudar para a prova de Geografia, mandando e recebendo mensagens de seus amigos que estavam fazendo o mesmo.

Na segunda-feira então Vanitas acordou com nada em mente além de querer dormir mais alguns minutos naquele dia. Assim como todos os outros dias a primeira coisa que ele fez foi olhar seu celular mas franziu a testa ao perceber que tinha uma ligação perdida…

Ventus tinha ligado às 3 da manhã? E até tinha enviado uma mensagem:

_Vani, tá tudo bem? Por favor, me liga quando acordar?? Por favor, não importa a hora!_

O que podia ter acontecido para fazê-lo ligar tão cedo? Não era comum Ventus ligar para ele no meio da madrugada. Estaria com problemas? Sem pensar duas vezes Vanitas ligou para ele e foi atendido de imediato.

— Ven? Você está bem?

— Vani! — Sua voz estava cheia de alívio — Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não que eu saiba — O mais velho respondeu em um tom de voz brincalhão. Não estava mentindo; nada tinha acontecido dessa vez — Mas eu perguntei primeiro, sabe.

Ele ouviu Ventus suspirar e então rir do outro lado da linha — Desculpa. É que… É que eu tava com uma sensação ruim, eu queria muito falar com você porque eu tava preocupado!

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo Ven, sério. Tá tudo bem por aqui. Acabei de acordar e já quero dormir de novo. Mas e aí, está tudo bem? De verdade?

— Ahãm. De verdade! — Ele respondeu claramente mais calmo apesar de ainda estar preocupado.

— Bom. Nos vemos na escola daqui a pouco daí você me diz o que aconteceu. Beleza? — Vanitas perguntou ao sair da cama com um bocejo.

— Tá bom. Te vejo daqui a pouco então!

— Até! —  Ele deixou Ventus desligar primeiro e então seguiu sua rotina, indo até a cozinha para fazer café e ao banheiro para tomar banho, deixando sua casa às 6:30.

Quando chegou no lugar de sempre na esquina ele acendeu seu cigarro e esperou pelo momento em que os gêmeos surgissem ao longe, não se surpreendendo a vê-lo chegarem mais cedo já que Ventus estava definitivamente andando mais rápido naquele dia. Quando o loiro viu Vanitas correu até ele e pulou em seus braço, o abraçando com força e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

— H-Hey, Ventus-

— Você tá bem mesmo? — O menino perguntou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Vanitas retornou o olhar com afeto.

— Estou! Olha pra mim, vê alguma coisa diferente? — Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto para acalmar o garoto. Roxas suspirou.

— Ven acordou de noite chorando. Estava… Desesperado.

— Eu tive um pesadelo! — Ventus exclamou, dano continuidade ao que o irmão disse — E-E foi horrível, e-eu nem quero pensar nele, v-você tava machucado e eu n-não conseguia f-fazer nada pra ajudar, e-eu-!

Vanitas arregalou os olhos. Se Ventus continuasse falando daquele jeito ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento!

— Ven, aí! — Vanitas o afastou um pouco de si e colocou as mãos em seus ombros — Relaxa, foi só um sonho. Não aconteceu nada comigo. Quer dizer, eu acho que bati meu dedinho na quina ontem mas foi só isso, sério!

Ventus ainda parecia nervoso mas acabou rindo. _Graças a Deus_ , Vanitas pensou. Ele não saberia o que fazer se o loiro começasse a chorar do nada. Vanitas então acariciou seu rosto e o envolveu em um abraço caloroso como se a protegê-lo.

— Estou falando sério. Relaxa. Se qualquer coisa acontecesse comigo você seria o primeiro a saber. Não precisa ficar tão desesperado assim.

— Desculpa… E-Eu fiquei com medo.

— Não precisa se desculpar, loirinho! Foi só um sonho, certo? — Vanitas deu tapinhas em sua cabeça.

— Tch — Ventus riu, tentando empurrar sua mão para longe — Já faz um tempo desde que você me chama de loirinho.

— Faz mesmo. Dá até uma nostalgia, dá não?

Roxas sorriu para si mesmo ao ver seu irmão sendo reconfortado daquele jeito, os dois meninos agora caminhando juntos até o portão da escola. Ventus sabia que Vanitas estava tentando  distraí-lo de seu pesadelo e ele era realmente grato por isso.

Ainda assim, a imagem de Vanitas sangrando e pedindo por ajuda, enquanto ele próprio era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de chorar, ainda assombraria sua mente de vez em quando.

No intervalo os meninos decidiram passar o tempo sozinhos e o fizeram, indo até a quadra para observar os outros alunos jogando vôlei. Eles se sentaram no chão e passaram o pouco tempo que tinham conversando, Ventus abraçando Vanitas enquanto o moreno fazia carinho em sua cabeça e brincava com seu cabelo.

— Vani… Você estava falando a verdade aquela hora?

— Hm? Que hora?

—Quando disse que… Se qualquer coisa acontecesse com você eu seria o primeiro a saber. Estava falando sério?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Mas…  Mas você me contaria mesmo que fosse algo que quisesse esconder de todo mundo?

Vanitas o encarou e sentiu seu estômago revirar — Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

O menino abaixou o olhar. Ele sabia que Vanitas escondia alguma coisa, podia ver em seus olhos lá no fundo; estavam cheios de tristeza e ansiedade. Havia dor neles mas ainda assim ele nunca falava nada sobre. Ainda assim ele estava sempre preocupado com Ventus e ignorava se ele próprio estava bem. Ven sentia isso e queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. Ele precisava ter certeza antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Só uma pergunta, ué — O loiro respondeu, levantando a cabeça e sorrindo antes de beijar a ponta de seu nariz. Vanitas piscou confuso, olhando para ele de novo.

— O que está tramando, menino?

— Não estou tramando nada!

Os dois continuaram conversando por alguns minutos e rindo sem motivos mas Vanitas começou a se perguntar se Ventus suspeitava de alguma coisa que o tinha levado a ter aquele pesadelo… Esses pensamentos no entanto se foram quando Ventus começou a cutucar seu rosto para irritá-lo mas Vanitas meramente resmungou e beijou seus dedos em responsa. Era bom ficar próximo assim e simplesmente poderem ser brincalhões um com o outro mas então o loiro beijou sua bochecha e apenas segundos depois eles ouviram alguém falar.

— … não é? Nojento!

Eles se viraram para olhar; havia quatro garotas a alguns passos deles, observando os meninos com expressões repulsivas em seus rostos. Duas delas riam enquanto as outras mexeram a cabeça com o que pareceu incredulidade.

Ventus franziu a testa — Está falando com a gente?

— Não, eu estava falando com minhas amigas _sobre_ vocês. Tipo, sério? Você sabe onde você está?

— O que voc-

— Tão indecente! — Uma das outras garotas disse —  E pensar que eu veria isso justamente aqui…

— Se estão incomodadas então o que ainda fazem aqui? — Vanitas interveio, segurando a mão de Ventus sem tirar os olhos delas.

— Essa é nossa escola. É nosso direito ir e vir. Mas se vocês dois querem ter um momento particular então por que não vão pra outro lugar? Ninguém precisa ver, sabe?

As outras meninas riram mas o modo com que Vanitas as encarou fez com que todas dessem um passo pra trás. Ele era bem conhecido por suas agressões a outros alunos afinal e mesmo que fizesse um tempo que ele tinha feito alguma coisa elas preferiam não arriscar.

— Vani… — Ventus começou mas Vanitas continuou.

— Ninguém está te pedindo pra olhar! Por que não vazam daqui e vão incomodar outra pessoa?

Elas não responderam daquela vez. Tal como vieram sem motivo elas foram embora e deixaram os dois sozinhos, Vanitas ainda segurando a mão de Ventus enquanto as observavam ir.

Houve um silêncio incômodo depois disso. Ventus ainda olhava para onde elas tinham ido.

— Ventus…

— O que eu fiz de errado? — O menino perguntou de repente, olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa — Eu não… Eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz?

— É claro que não, Ven. Olha…

— Eu… Eu beijei sua bochecha. Isso é… Indecente? — Ele parecia se sentir muito culpado e olhou para os próprios pés — Mas… Eu não devia ter feito isso aqui na escola…

— Ven, esse não é o problema. Não ligue pra essas pessoas-- — Vanitas continuou mas o garoto estava tão incomodado que sequer pareceu ouvi-lo.

— Nem estamos em um lugar onde todo mundo pode ver… E não estamos… N-Nos beijando nem tocando, eu só… Eu só queria…

Vanitas suspirou. Não podia culpar Ventus por reagir daquele jeito. Ele já tinha sentido o mesmo antes, tinha ouvido coisas que não queria ter ouvido, visto coisas que queria poder apagar de sua memória. Estava prestes a dizer algo mas Ventus o interrompeu.

— Elas… Elas não teriam dito nada se eu estivesse com uma menina, não é? — O menor disse, incerto do que estava sentindo. Vanitas suspirou.

— Provavelmente não.

O moreno tocou o queixo no menino e gentilmente o fez olhar para si — Ventus, olha. essas pessoas… Elas só querem te incomodar, não deve se importar muito com elas.

— Elas… Mas elas não fizeram nada, só falaram. Mas os outros… O que eles podem fazer?

Vanitas queria dizer que não podiam fazer nada, ele realmente queria, mas isso seria uma mentira e ele não queria mentir para Ventus. No entanto ele sabia que sob a aparente confusão do loiro havia compreensão sobre o que aquilo significava… E isso só deixava as coisas piores.

Ventus se afastou de Ventus mas o maior o alcançou de novo, colocando uma mão atrás de sua cabeça e se movendo para a frente de modo que suas testas encostassem uma na outra.

— Ven… O que você fez não foi errado ou nojento. Essas meninas… Não estava falando sobre o que você fez mas-

— Mas sim com quem eu fiz. Com outro garoto!

— - Isso também não é um problema! Olha, Ven, eu… Eu não quero que deixe de ser quem você é por causa dessas pessoas. Não quero que pare de se expressar também. Muita… Muita gente ainda vai falar e não estou dizendo que vai ser agradável mas você precisa ser forte e ignorar eles. Tá bom? Você não está sozinho aqui.

Ventus fechou os olhos, sua preocupação agora renovada. Como se a noite já não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente…

— Tá bom — Ele disse mais para manter Vanitas calmo. Não queria deixá-lo mais preocupado do que ele já parecia estar e Vanitas também parecia já ter problemas demais. É claro, o adolescente mais velho podia ver através dele e sabia que ele não estava realmente bem.

O pior de tudo era que ele não sabia como fazer Ventus se sentir melhor quanto à isso. Afinal, não era algo fácil para si também.

* * *

Naquela noite Ventus foi para a cama mais tarde do que de costume. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam no que aconteceu na escola e no quão… Repentino tinha sido. Ele se virou na cama, olhando para irmão que dormia pacificamente. Será que ele Axel já tinham passado por aquilo? O que as meninas na escola tinham dito não era nada comparado ao que algumas pessoas faziam, mas o ocorrido ainda o incomodava.

Ele então pensou em Vanitas de novo. Sua mente parecia sempre voltar para ele e para fosse lá o que ele escondia. Tinha sido tão bom ir para Disney Town com ele e ainda melhor vê-lo soltar o bastão no Struggle! E ainda assim, seus olhos estavam inchados naquele dia. Ele tinha acordado atrasado, motivo pelo qual tinha respondido à sua ligação com aquela voz sonolenta. Parecia cansado e estressado mesmo antes do incidente com Max.

O que exatamente Vanitas estava tão determinado a esconder? Ele… Ele não confiava em si o suficiente?

… Ou estava com medo de alguma coisa?

Incomodado com esses pensamentos Ventus deixou sua cama e foi para a cozinha, pegando um copo de água para si e então indo para a sala. Já que não conseguia dormir achou melhor assistir TV, então ele a ligou e tentou prestar atenção à fosse lá o que estava passando no momento mas sem sucesso. Estava tão distraído com o que sentia no momento que deu um pulo assustado ao ouvir passos.

— Filho? Está tudo bem?

Era seu pai, qualquer traço de sono que tinha em seu rosto desaparecido ao se aproximar de seu menino, preocupado. Ventus sorriu para ele e assentiu, com medo de ter acordado o pai por causa do volume da TV…

— S-Sim. Eu só… Não tô conseguindo dormir.

— Hmm…

O adulto olhou para ele por alguns segundos e Ventus desviou o olhar, tentando não preocupá-lo. Já era tarde demais para aquilo no entanto pois seu pai era capaz de dizer se ele não estava bem de longe.

— Vamos lá — O homem se sentou ao lado dele e deixou a TV no mudo — O que está te incomodando?

Ventus engoliu em seco e olhou para os próprios pés. Ele se sentia envergonhado por se preocupar com aquilo mas realmente não devia se sentir daquele jeito. Era preocupante afinal. Ainda assim…

— Eu… Eu…

— Você…?

O menino segurou a respiração por um momento mas finalmente falou — … Hoje na escola, eu… Eu dei um beijo na bochecha do Vani.

Ele parou e olhou para o pai de modo hesitante, incerto de como ele ia reagir. Sim, Vanitas já estivera ali antes. Sim, seus dois pais sabiam que ele eram mais que amigos. Ainda assim, ele nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo de modo aberto com os dois e não conseguia evitar ficar apreensivo com as opiniões deles quanto àquilo…

Mas seu pai apenas assentiu, o incentivou a prosseguir. E ele o fez.

— E… E foi só isso, e-eu tava segurando a mão dele mas foi tudo, sério. A gente… A gente nem tava fazendo nada mas daí umas meninas chegaram na gente e… E uma delas disse que era nojento. Que queria não ter visto aquilo na escola. E as amigas dela, todas concordaram.

Seu pai se sentou mais perto dele, colocando um braço ao redor de seu ombro. Ventus sentiu a garganta secar.

— Ah, Ventus… Sinto muito. Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês dois.

Ventus lacrimejou. Ele não sabia de onde tinham vindo essas lágrimas porque aquelas meninas não tinham sido tão más assim. Ou talvez tivessem sido e ele só estava mentindo para si mesmo a fim de se sentir um pouco melhor. Ele se sentiu fraco e envergonhado por deixar aquilo incomodá-lo tanto, mas seu pai não viu nada de errado nisso. Nada mesmo.

— O que o Vanitas fez? — O adulto perguntou, sua voz calma e suave dando a Ventus o conforto de que ele precisava.

— Ele… Ele me disse pra não ouvidos a elas. E que não estou sozinho — Ventus riu sem vontade e em voz baixa — Eu lembrei daquele dia quando aqueles meninos me ameaçaram. Eu… Eu fiquei com medo.

Seu pai suspirou e o puxou um pouco mais para perto de si. O loiro sorriu de leve mas olhou para seu pai quando ele falou.

— Filho… Você e seu irmão são as pessoas mais preciosas que tenho na minha vida. Sua mãe e eu, nós te amamos mais do que qualquer coisa. E temos muito orgulho de vocês — Ventus riu encabulado —  Mas… Eu temo que o que aconteceu hoje será algo que você vai ter que enfrentar a partir de hoje, meu garoto.

Ventus assentiu, ainda sem conseguir falar.

— É que… Algumas pessoas não parecem entender o que significa amar alguém. Eles pensam que apenas um homem e uma mulher podem ser felizes ou mesmo construir uma família juntos. Estaria tudo bem se ficassem com essa opinião somente para eles, é claro, todos têm direito a sua própria opinião. Mas algumas parecem insistir e fazer os outros se sentirem mal por isso… Eu nunca vou entender o por quê.

Ele sorriu — Ventus… Eu queria que você ainda fosse aquele menininho que nunca soltava de minha mão e que eu podia proteger em meus braços. Mas… Você cresceu. Ainda vai enfrentar muitas dificuldades pela frente e, infelizmente, talvez até mais por gostar de outro garoto.

— É…

— Mas não deixe isso mudar quem você é nem afetar como se sente. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Ventus e eu sei que, não importa quantos anos passem, sempre terei orgulho de te chamar de meu filho.

Ventus sorriu e, lutando contra as lágrimas, abraçou seu pai com força. O menino sorriu e respirou fundo tentando se controlar, mas seu pai continuou.

— Ven... Está tudo bem em se sentir triste. Está tudo bem em chorar. Não se sinta mal por isso.

Foi então que as lágrimas começaram a cair e Ventus fechou os olhos, tomado por aqueles sentimentos negativos mas principalmente por gratidão pela família que tinha. Era bom se sentir amado. Era bom se sentir importante daquele jeito, sentir que alguém se importava.

— O-Obrigado, pai. Eu te amo!

Era bom ter o apoio das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

— Eu também te amo, filho.

* * *

 — Muito bem! Espero que tenham terminado a lição de casa da semana passada — Aqua disse animada — Eu quero que todos vocês leiam o texto na página 34. Enquanto isso, quero que tragam seus exercícios pra eu corrigir.

A sala estava mais quieta do que o normal. Começando do primeiro na primeira carteira, ela chamou todos alunos à sua mesa. Teria sido mais fácil escrever as respostas na lousa mas ela queria checar quem tinha e quem não tinha feito a lição.

— Ventus —  Ela chamou. O jovem se levantou rapidamente e foi até ela, o caderno em mãos.

Por um tempo ela se focou apenas nos exercícios à sua frente enquanto Ventus esperava, ansioso para saber se tinha acertado as respostas. Alguns segundos depois e ela falou.

— Como você está, Ven? — Aqua perguntava o mesmo a todos seus alunos; ela realmente se preocupada com o bem estar de todos ali e aquela era uma maneira de saber se alguém precisava de alguma coisa ou se estava tendo problemas.

— Estou bem, obrigado! —Ele respondeu com um sorriso feliz.

— Nos divertimos um bocado em Disney Town, hein?

— É! Foi tão legal! Só não lembro se você viu o Chirithy, viu? O Vani deu ele pra mim, é um gatinho de pelúcia e é uma graça! Posso te mostrar uma foto dele depois se quiser!

— É claro! — Aqua sorriu de volta, um sorriso reconfortante que só ela tinha a oferecer — Você e o Vanitas estão bem próximos, hein?

— É — Ventus corou um pouco — Ele… É muito bom pra mim. E carinhoso. Às vezes a gente nem faz nada, sabe, só passamos o tempo juntos mas eu gosto muito da companhia dele. Fico feliz quando estamos juntos.

Aqua sorriu ainda mais e deu uma olhadela rápida para Vanitas, o qual estava atento lendo o texto que ela tinha pedido — Vanitas bom e carinhoso? Quem diria, né?

— Né? — Ele riu também olhando para o outro. O moreno sentiu que estava sendo observado e tirou os olhos do livro, apenas para fazer sinal de jóia a Ventus antes de voltar a ler — Ele é… Bem diferente do que eu pensava. Fiquei feliz por conhecê-lo melhor.

— É mesmo? Diferente como?

— Bom, ele não é tão irritante quanto eu imaginava. Só quando não toma café pela manhã, daí fica todo irritado — Ventus riu — Mas ele não é uma pessoa ruim. Só precisa de alguém que se importe com ele. O Vani não admite mas ele não é tão forte quanto finge ser.

A professora deu toda sua atenção a ele. Havia mais sobre o Vanitas do que qualquer um sabia e ela estava feliz por Ventus estar tão próximo dele… Principalmente porque parecia saber alguma coisa que ela não sabia — Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar, Ven?

Suas vozes já estavam baixas mas Aqua praticamente sussurrou sua pergunta. O menino apertou os lábios, pensando em suas suspeitas e se perguntando se devia falar para ela sobre aquilo ou não.

— Eu… Não tenho certeza. Mas tem alguma coisa que me incomoda. Ainda não sei dizer o que é.

— Hmm… — Ela não quis forçá-lo, ainda mais por saber que Ventus contaria para ela se fosse algo importante — Bem, então quando tiver certeza ou se quiser falar sobre isso você pode vir conversar comigo ou com o Terra. Sem julgamentos nem nada do tipo. O que acha?

— Certo! Obrigado Aqua- Quero dizer, professora.

— Aqua está ótimo, Ven — Ela respondeu com carinho, voltando ao caderno dele — Sabe, Ventus, uma vez eu te disse que era um dos melhores alunos da sala… E é verdade. Não só por causa de suas notas mas alguma coisa em você se destaca.

— Mesmo? Como o que?

— Você tem essa… Pureza dentro de si. Todos daqui gostam de você. E, sabe, você é mesmo especial. Somente alguém assim poderia se aproximar do Vanitas desse jeito. Acredite quando digo isso, tenho tentado há dois anos.

Ela não estava brincando. Ventus tinha feito o que ela é muitos outros tinham tentado por dois anos sem sucesso. Bastava olhar para o rapaz de cabelo preto para perceber o quanto ele tinha mudado. Suas notas falavam por si só e sua atenção na sala de aula era completamente diferente de antes.

O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo — Hehe… Ah, eu não acho que sou especial. Acho que só quero ver todo mundo feliz.

— É claro — A professora deu um tapinha carinhosa em seu ombro como sinal de afeto e então devolveu seu caderno — Bem, vamos continuar então. Você errou algumas, eu marquei elas pra você poder refazer. Acho que interpretou errado as perguntas. Quando arrumar pode trazê-las pra mim de novo.

— Okay. Obrigado, Aqua!

Aqua assentiu. Assim que Ventus se afastou foi a vez de Vanitas levar seu caderno para ela e ele o fez, o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

— Como você está, Vanitas? —  Ela perguntou.

— Estou bem. E você, professora?

— Bem também — A mulher sorriu e se focou em seu trabalho. Vanitas cruzou os braços, ficando ao lado dela e esperando até ela devolver seu caderno.

— Estão todas impecáveis! — Ela o parabenizou — Sua evolução é incrível, Vanitas. Continue assim!

— Obrigado, professora —  Ele agradeceu e voltou para sua carteira. Ventus, quem observava tudo, se voltou para ele em choque.

— Impecáveis? É sério que você acertou tudo?

— É claro! Eu presto atenção na aula, sabe — O maior respondeu com um sorriso idiota.

— Ahh, qual é! — Ventus retrucou rindo — Se é tão esperto assim então por que não me ajuda aqui?

— Por quê? Você pode fazê-las sozinho.

— Isso é tão injusto!

Apenas alguns segundos depois no entanto e Vanitas puxou a cadeira para perto do loiro, o ajudando com os exercícios que tinha errado. Era engraçado ver o mais velho explicando as coisas daquele jeito, destacando detalhes e esclarecendo suas dúvidas. Assim que Ventus terminou e levou seu caderno para Aqua novamente - Todas as respostas agora corretas -, o loiro se sentou ao lado de Vanitas e começou a rir.

— O que foi? — Vanitas perguntou com a testa franzida.

— Nada. Eu só… Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

— Orgulhoso de mim? Por quê?

— Olha só pra você! Está indo até melhor que eu nas aulas!

— Não precisa exagerar, Ven.

— Não, é sério! Você está dando seu melhor, estudando e prestando atenção às aulas. Uma vez me disse que estava com medo de reprovar esse ano de novo mas se continuar assim vai passar sem problema algum!

— Você parece um professor quando fala desse jeito.

— Eu sei —  O loiro riu para si mesmo e desviou o olhar, de volta à sua apostila. Vanitas o observou sem saber o que falar e foi pego de surpresa quando Ventus se voltou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— No final das contas parece que eu venci a aposta, não é?

Vanitas apenas olhou para ele, sem palavras. Parecia fazer tanto tempo desde que fizeram aquela aposta. Tinham até brigado por causa dela, uma ocasião da qual Vanitas não gostava de se lembrar. E agora…

  
_— Se... Se eu ganhar... — Ven engoliu em seco — Você vai deixar de ser preguiçoso e vai se esforçar de verdade nos estudos!_ _  
_ _— Quê?_  
— É minha aposta! Vai aceitar ou não?

 

O moreno riu, passando a mão pelo  cabelo e sendo mais uma vez preenchido por aquela sensação calorosa. Ventus fechou os olhos, exibindo aquele seu sorriso doce e inocente e Vanitas fez o mesmo, certo de que faria qualquer coisa para manter Ventus feliz daquele jeito.


	35. Chapter 35

— Vai, Ven! Você consegue!

Ventus rangeu os dentes e atacou de novo, os dedos fechados em punhos. Ele errou.

— Se quer ser capaz de se defender também precisar aprender a atacar!

Não adiantava! Independente de quanta vezes tentasse ou do quão forte seus socos fosse mele não conseguia atingir Vanitas. O mais velho parecia estar constantemente preparado para receber seus golpes e sempre se defendia ou desviava. Era tão frustrante!

— Qual é, Ven, você é melhor do que isso! — Vanitas exclamou. O menino resmungou e foi para cima dele de novo, tentando atingir qualquer parte de seu corpo mas sem sucesso.

— Não dá! Você é muito rápido!

— Não foi isso que eu vi no Struggle. Você mandou muito bem lá, o que está acontecendo com você agora?

— Eu só... Não luto bem usando as mãos, só isso.

— É por isso que precisa estar preparado caso tenha que usá-las. E se for desarmado?

— Eu acho que sou melhor defendendo do que atacando… — Resmungou o menino.

— Ainda assim, não pode ficar só na defensiva pra sempre. Precisa se impor! Fazer seu inimigo sentir medo!

Eram 7 horas da noite. Roxas tinha saído com seus pais e os dois tinham ficados sozinhos em casa. Estavam treinando daquele jeito há uma hora e Ventus estava ficando cada vez mais irritado.

O garoto não reclamaria muito, no entanto, já que tinha sido ele a pedir para Vanitas que fizessem aquilo. _Para defesa pessoal_ , tinha dito no dia anterior. Os dois tinham conversado seriamente sobre a possibilidade de mais gente querer arranjar briga com eles e Ventus, expressando sua raiva por não ter conseguido se defender quando foi encurralado no beco, pediu para que Vanitas ensinasse o que sabia para ele.

Vanitas concordou relutantemente. Sinceramente, não queria que Ventus optasse pela violência para resolver seus problemas. Mesmo ele que fazia isso direto tinha consciência de que aquela não era a melhor opção. Violência só levava a mais violência. Ainda assim, sabia que não podiam sempre esperar boas coisas de outras pessoas. Se Ventus achava importante poder se defender, então o ajudaria com isso. Se conseguisse.

O mais novo franziu a testa e dessa vez pareceu mesmo desapontado — Não dá. Eu não consigo.

— Vamos começar do zero então — Vanitas sugeriu, voltando à primeira coisa que tinham feito quando começaram. Ele fechou os punhos e assumiu posição de defesa — Vá em frente. Não vou me mexer, só me defender agora.

— Por que não invertemos, você me ataca e eu fico me protegendo? Pode fazer isso e ver até onde eu aguento!

— A ideia não ver quem tem mais energia, Ven.

— Mas é o que eu tenho! Não sou forte pra enfrentar ninguém, só quero conseguir me proteger se preciso!

Vanitas suspirou. Apesar de Ventus ter pedido por aquilo era óbvio  que os dois não gostavam muito da ideia. Uma hora de treino - Se é que podiam chamar disso, já que estavam os dois hesitantes - foi mais do que o suficiente pra perceberem isso.

— Aí… — Vanitas sorriu e se aproximou do menor, segurando-o pelos braços — Você queria tentar isso, nós tentamos. Não deu muito certo mas podemos pensar em alguma outra coisa.

Ventus suspirou, evitando olhar para Vanitas. O moreno acariciou seu rosto e se afastou, se espreguiçando.

— Sei que está preocupado. Eu também estou. Na verdade, sempre estive.

Vanitas se sentou no chão, passando a mão pela grama  de modo distraído. Ventus se aproximou dele e se sentou ao seu lado.

— … Alguém já… Te machucou por isso?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ventus não sabia se era a melhor hora para falar daquele assunto ( _Quando seria a melhor hora, afinal?_ ) mas agora já tinha perguntado. Vanitas suspirou e olhou para os próprios pés.

— … Já. Mas eu levei mais insultos do que pancada então acho que saí ganhando? — Ele deu uma risada sem vontade.

— … Como foi que percebeu? Sabe, que… Gostava de homens? — De repente Ventus sentiu vontade de perguntar tudo. Ele ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre Vanitas, queria conhecê-lo melhor agora que estavam próximos daquele jeito. Vanitas não se manifestou mas também queria que ele soubesse.

— Bom… Como foi que você percebeu?

— Ahm… Eu… Quando conheci você — Ele disse, corando de leve.

— E foi estranho pra você? Ou acha que foi algo natural?

— Hmm… Foi natural pra mim.

— Foi assim que percebi — Vanitas disse e sorriu pra ele, mas seu sorriso desapareceu logo em seguida — Também foi natural quando saí com mulheres antes. Eu só não sabia que seria errado para outras pessoas me verem com outro homem.

Ventus desviou o olhar. Vanitas soava tão magoado.

— Hoje eu sei que não há nada de errado nisso. Acho que gênero não importa. Mas eu já ouvi… E vi coisas que me deixaram com medo também.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

Vanitas negou com a cabeça — É passado. Melhor deixar ele quieto onde está. O que eu quero dizer é que eu entendo como se sente, Ven.

O loirinho assentiu e segurou a mão dele, não apenas buscando conforto mas querendo passá-lo também. Os dois ficaram em silêncio de novo até que Vanitas se deitou e ficou olhando para o céu, uma nostalgia curiosa tomando conta de si. Ventus olhou para ele com carinho.

— Sabe o que podíamos fazer? Eu pego alguma coisa pra gente comer e ficamos aqui esperando meus pais chegarem. O que acha?

Vanitas riu baixinho — Quer fazer um piquenique no quintal?

— Se você quiser!

O moreno se sentou, tirando a sujeira do cabelo e se levantando — Bom, por que não. Não tenho mesmo compromissos pra hoje.

— Bom, agora você tem.

Os dois foram até a cozinha e pegaram algo para beber e comer antes de voltar para o quintal e passarem o resto da noite relaxando. Eles conversaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, apreciando como as estrelas pareciam olhar para eles de volta. Antes de os adultos chegarem Ventus acabou dormindo e Vanitas beijou sua testa, garantindo que ele estivesse confortável ao seu lado.

Vanias sentiu medo por Ventus. Medo de que chegaria o dia em que não estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Mas pelo menos por agora ele era capaz de mantê-lo seguro.

* * *

Terra deu sua prova naquela terça logo na aula antes do intervalo, querendo deixar os alunos livres na sua segunda aula enquanto já as corrigia para fazer a devolução. Antes de começar, ele parou na frente da sala e sorriu para os alunos.

— Muito bem, pessoal. Até o final da próxima aula eu já vou corrigir as provas de vocês porque sei que estão ansiosos pelas férias e poucos virão semana que vem.

Os alunos começaram a comemorar, gritando animados. Aquela era a última semana do segundo semestre onde realmente teriam atividades. Na próxima os alunos que não tinham conseguido nota deveriam vir, mas esses eram poucos e a animação pelas férias era geral.

— Espero que se divirtam bastante, tenham juízo por favor mas, acima de tudo, descansem! Vamos ter muito mais trabalho quando voltarmos pro terceiro semestre!

— Acabou com a graça das férias — Sora disse em voz alta e todos deram risada. Assim foi feita a distribuição das folhas de provas e todos a fizeram em silêncio a fim de terminar sem pressa.

Finalmente então chegou o intervalo. Ventus, Vanitas e Xion foram para a fila da merenda (A comida do dia era macarrão com salsicha) e estavam conversando animados enquanto esperavam sua vez quando ouviram uma quarta voz.

— É verdade, então?

Vanitas e Ventus a reconheceram na hora. Xion não soube quem era de imediato, mas a reação dos dois perante o outro aluno deixou claro que aquele era Max. O rapaz estava de braços cruzados e exibia um sorrisinho exibido enquanto olhava para eles.

Quando ninguém disse nada, ele prosseguiu — Me disseram que viram vocês dois se pegando lá perto da quadra. É  verdade?

Ventus corou violentamente e todo o medo e vergonha que tinha sentido naquele dia retornou de uma única vez. Vanitas no entanto tomou a frente e o encarou — Que foi? Quer ser suspenso de novo?

— Como se isso fosse um problema — Max disse com um aceno de mão — Não quero brigar, só queria confirmar. Como se já não bastasse aqueles dois lá — Ele apontou para Sora e Riku, sentados do outro lado do pátio conversando — agora você também? Sério que você é boiola, cara? Não têm vergonha não? Perdeu toda sua dignidade, Vani?

— Quer mesmo começar isso aqui?! — Vanitas perguntou já nervoso e Ventus o segurou pelo braço. A fila toda já tinha percebido a movimentação ali na frente e os responsáveis por servirem a comida aos alunos os observavam com atenção.

— Aí, qual é a sua? — Era Xion, dando um passo para a frente — Eles estão quietos na deles e você vem encher o saco? Não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

— Quem você pensa que é para me enfrentar desse jeito? Ninguém tá falando com você, enxerida!

— Se vai mexer com meus amigos, então está mexendo comigo!

Xion o encarava com raiva, bem ao lado de Vanitas. Ventus até tentou dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas não teve tempo.

— Aí guria, fica na sua! — Debochou Max — O quê, tá achando que você vale alguma coisa? Cala sua boca aí e deixa a gente resolv-

Até mesmo Vanitas se assustou quando Xion interrompeu o menino e o chutou no meio das pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos gemendo de dor. Os inspetores, que já estavam a caminho, agora vieram correndo e mandando que eles parassem.

A bagunça que virou a fila no entanto era geral e todos os alunos riam de Max, apontando para ele enquanto saudavam Xion. A garota não saiu do lugar, encarando ao menino. Ventus colocou uma mão no ombro dela, chocado.

— X... Xion?

— Nem vem, Ventus! — Ela exclamou, fazendo-o pular de susto — Não vou deixar nenhum idiota falar mal de vocês, não! E não quero nem saber!

O resto dos seus amigos vieram correndo até ali, tendo visto o que tinha acontecido de longe. Ienzo foi disparado até ela, os olhos arregalados e sem saber o que dizer mas ao olhar para o menino caído à sua frente assentiu para ela com respeito. Sora e Riku estavam rindo como loucos enquanto entendiam o que tinham acontecido, Roxas olhava surpreso para aquilo e Ventus mal se mexia. Quando Vanitas teve um surto de riso e parabenizou a menina em voz alta, no entanto, ele relaxou e se juntou à baderna.

— Parou todo mundo! — Gritou o inspetor Xaldin, enquanto ajudava o menino a se levantar — Os responsáveis por isso, se apresentem **agora** antes que eu mande todo mundo para a diretoria!

— Fui eu que chutei ele. E vou chutar de novo se precisar!— Xion respondeu de imediato, orgulhosa. Max a encarou com puro ódio mas estava em desvantagem ali e completamente humilhado. Vanitas deu um passo à frente.

—  Eu incentivei — Ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ( _Acha que isso é uma brincadeira, menino?,_ Xaldin perguntou para ele). Xion tinha tomado a dianteira por eles, não podia deixá-la levar toda a culpa!

— Eu também — Foi a vez de Ventus se juntar ao parceiro e Xion sorriu para eles. Pela forma com que se olharam nem mesmo parecia que podiam ser castigados por aquilo. Ainda assim, naquele momento os três pareceram concordar que valeria a pena.

Uma vez que a situação foi explicada no entanto tudo que receberam foi uma repreensão e avisos de que, se aquilo se repetisse, haveria conseqüências. Apesar disso Yen Sid ficou alarmado pelo motivo das palavras de Max e determinou que os professores falassem com seus alunos sobre aquilo imediatamente.

— Todos devem ser respeitados dentro e fora daqui. Eu vou garantir  que isso não aconteça novamente — Disse ele, para o ânimo dos três e de todos seus amigos. Pelo menos aquela pequena confusão tinha servido para alguma coisa!

— Cara, você é a melhor! — Vanitas disse para Xion, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas da menina e trocando risos com ela e Ventus enquanto voltavam para a sala de aula. Quando se reuniram com os outros todos a parabenizaram e ela, encabulada, repetiu que não tinha feito nada demais.

— Estamos orgulhosos de você! Bom trabalho, Xi! — Ienzo disse depois que se acalmaram. Eles trocaram sorrisos e todos seus colegas sorriram também.

Na sexta-feira os amigos se despediram com acenos e abraços calorosos. Nenhum deles tinha ficado com notas abaixo da média e, portanto, sairiam todos de férias já naquela semana. Todos trataram de combinar um passeio juntos e se separaram, indo para suas casas alegres por aquele um mês de tranquilidade.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta — Ventus disse para Vanitas ali mesmo na frente da escola.

— Relaxa, eu vou te encher o saco todos os dias na sua casa.

— Não, não precisa, eu quero sentir sua falta —  O garoto riu e eles seguiram para a casa dos gêmeos, acenando uma última vez para seus colegas de classe. Quando Ventus olhou para Vanitas arregalou os olhos instantaneamente.

— Vani, você está bem?

Lacrimejando, Vanitas olhou para ele com um sorriso genuíno — Desculpa. Acho que estão tão animado para as férias quando você.

Ventus deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e segurou sua mão, caminhando mais próximo dele. Vanitas o deixou e inspirou o air fresco do fim da manhã. Aquela era a primeira vez em anos que ele tinha amigos que gostariam de vê-lo mesmo fora da escola. A primeira vez que tinha alguém com quem partilhar aquele sentimento.

Foi uma sensação incrível.

* * *

Naquele sábado Vanitas acordou mais tarde do que de costume, às 7 da manhã. Ele se levantou sem pressa, ficando alguns minutos a mais na cama antes de se espreguiçar e se levantar, indo para o banheiro. Finalmente,  o primeiro dia aula de música tinha chegado. Parecia até surreal; ele tinha esperado tanto por aquele dia e aqui estava ele.

Voltar a tocar guitarra… Ah é, ele estava animado!

Ele tomou um banho rápido e olhou as horas: 7:25. A aula começava às 9 horas e eles iam pegar o ônibus das 8:20. Ainda tinha bastante tempo para tomar um café da manhã tranquilo, descansar mais um pouco e aí sim sair de casa. Um sorriso sonolento se formou em seus lábios.

Xehanort não estava em casa. Desde que tinha chegado em casa ontem, Vanitas não o vira em lugar nenhum. Não que aquilo fosse estranho; se ele não estivesse em casa em uma sexta-feira à noite certamente estaria em algum outro lugar se embebedando ou se satisfazendo com mulheres. Vanitas só tinha perguntando onde ele ia às sextas-feiras uma vez na vida e a bronca que tinha levado do homem o ensinou a nunca mais perguntar. Por esse motivo ele não se importou com a ausência do adulto e não se importaria se ele só aparecesse no final do dia.

Depois de se trocar ele foi para a cozinha colocar a água do café para ferver. Vanitas tinha acabado de se sentar à mesa para ler as notícias pelo celular quando o dispositivo tocou. Era Ventus quem ligava.

— Bom dia, Vani!

— Bom dia, Ven! — Ventus soava tão animado!

— Só queria garantir que você não ia perder hora pra aula — Ele disse brincando.

— Eu perder hora? Difícil hein.

— Bom, no dia do Struggle alguém dormiu até mais tarde então…

Vanitas riu — É, você me pegou nessa. Já tomou seu café?

— To tomando agora. E você?

— Esperando a água ferver. Daqui a pouquinho saio daqui.

De repente a porta da entrada foi aberta. Xehanort entrou na casa com uma sacola em mãos, aparentando estar totalmente sóbrio e se virando  com tudo ao ver o filho acordado. Vanitas apertou os dedos ao redor do celular.

— Okay! Te espero no ponto? —  Ventus perguntou feliz. Então ouviu uma outra voz ao fundo, exasperada.

— Com quem você está falando?

— Isso, até lá — Vanitas respondeu rapidamente e desligou antes que Ventus ouvisse alguma coisa, sem saber que ele já tinha ouvido, ou que seu pai fizesse perguntas demais — Ninguém. O que você trouxe?

— Pão e leite — Respondeu o homem, colocando a sacola sobre a mesa e olhando para o menino da cabeça aos pés, se atentando ao fato de ele estar usando uma roupa com que não costumava ficar em casa — Vai a algum lugar?

Vanitas se levantou da mesa para verificar se a água já estava quente. Ainda tinha que ferver mais um pouco — Vou.

— Aonde?

— Por que quer saber? Parece até que você liga — Disse Vanitas com calma mas em um tom de voz baixo. Ele quase nunca perguntava aquilo, por que justamente hoje?

— Responda a pergunta — Repetiu Xehanort, aumentando o volume da voz. O moreno não tirou os olhos da leiteira, não querendo encarar ao pai agora.

— Com meus amigos.

Xehanort começou a rir mas não foi uma risada curta: Ele riu com gosto e em tom de deboche, fazendo Vanitas ficar vermelho de vergonha.

— Amigos? Por favor — O homem tirou as coisas da sacola — Você não tem amigos. Sabe disso, nunca teve e nem vai.

Vanitas colocou o pó de café no coador, tentando não dar ouvidos ao que o adulto dizia. Não valia a pena se irritar com ele, não hoje, não agora. Tinha que ignorá-lo no momento e teria conseguido se não fosse o que seu pai disse em seguida.

— É claro que não está se referindo àquele loirinho que participou da idiotice do... Qual é o nome? Struggle, não é?

Vanitas arregalou os olhos, parando o que estava fazendo. Ele... Sabia sobre Ven? E sobre o evento? Ele o tinha visto lá?!

— Ficou quieto de repente, filho —  Continuou o homem — Pois é... Tive a má sorte de te ver perdendo tempo naquela imbecilidade. Procurando por emprego, é claro que está. Além de não fazer nada, tem a cara de pau de mentir pra mim.

— Eu estou tentando! — Vanitas respondeu, magoado — Você não espera que eu faça isso 24 horas por dia, né?

— Espero que pelo menos faça! —  Xehanort gritou — E não fique mentindo para mim sobre o que fica fazendo aí fora!

— Eu paguei a conta atrasada, não paguei? — Retrucou Vanitas. Sim ele tinha, tinha trabalhado dobrado nos bicos que conseguiu para pagar algo que seu pai tinha que ter pago faz tempo.

— Pagou mesmo... Sem trabalhar. Onde conseguiu aquele dinheiro? Vai esconder de mim também?

Vanitas franziu a testa. Não estava acreditando naquilo — Eu fiz o que pude, tá bom? Peguei uns serviços depois da escola- Olha, eu consegui o dinheiro, nem sei por que você está reclamando. Acha o que, que estou vendendo drogas ou algo assim?

— Vindo de você, eu espero qualquer coisa.

— Vindo de mim, claro. Não sou eu quem não sabe administrar nem o que beb-

Xehanort colocou a mão no seu ombro e Vanitas se encolheu instintivamente. O homem riu com gosto ao vê-lo reagir daquele jeito; podia quase tatear o medo que ele sentia — É bom que não esteja fazendo nada de errado, menino. Eu já me cansei de ter que assumir o que você faz!

— Assumir o quê? —  Perguntou Vanitas sem se mover, ainda encolhido e tenso mas não deixando aquilo transparecer na voz — Você nunca assume nada. Eu nem… Eu nem sei porque ainda me tem aqui.

— Eu também não. Talvez porque aqui eu possa ficar de olho em você, garantir que pelo menos até virar um adulto não vai manchar ainda mais o meu nome — Xehanort tirou a mão dele — — Enfim, faça o que você quiser. Só não venha chorar igual uma mulherzinha quando seus 'amigos' te deixarem de lado. Ninguém pode te suportar para sempre.

— Pelo menos eu tenho alguém que se importa comigo! — Vanitas respondeu hesitante — D... Diferente do meu próprio pai.

— Como é?

— Não é minha culpa se **você** não tem ninguém. Você só reclama. Nunca está feliz com nada e… E vem descontar tudo em mim depois. Aliás… Você fica me observando? Desde quando?

Vanitas sentia uma ansiedade enorme crescer dentro de si. Pensou em Ventus, pensou no que seu pai poderia dizer se o visse com o menino. Sentiu medo, medo de que o homem resolvesse maltratar o menino também apenas por estar com ele. Pensamentos diversos vieram à sua mente e ele não conseguiu segurar as palavras ditas na preocupação que sentia.

— Como é possível... Como é possível ser tão ingrato? —  Exclamou Xehanort em voz alta — Minha paciência com você já está acabando, menino.

— A minha com você já acabou faz tempo — Vanitas disse, pegando a leiteira e passando o café — Essa pode ser sua casa… E-E você pode ser meu pai, mas não quero que fique se intrometendo na minha vida! Eu tenho tanto direito de sair e me divertir quando v-

Foi de uma vez só. Xehanort se aproximou dele e desferiu um tapa tão forte contra seu ombro que Vanitas derrubou a leiteira e um grito escapou de sua boca quando toda água caiu sobre sua mão esquerda, sua pele coberta pelo líquido escaldante. O rapaz se curvou sobre o próprio corpo, mantendo a mão próxima ao estômago, gemendo alto e segurando outro grito que ficara preso na garganta.

— Você não tem direito de nada! Enquanto não agir como um adulto, você não tem direito nenhum! Devia agradecer por eu pelo menos querer saber se está em segurança!

_Em segurança? Em segurança?!_

Vanitas deu alguns passos para trás, os olhos cheios de lágrimas por pura dor, a sensação de centenas de agulhas contra sua pele o fazendo estremecer, a água estava quente demais, quente demais. Ele mal conseguia pensar com a mão daquele jeito e sentia a pele ferida pulsar, o desespero para colocá-la na água fria crescendo mas Xehanort parou na frente dele, impedindo-o de se aproximar da pia.

— S-Sai da minha frente! — Ele falou, tremendo de dor enquanto mantinha a mão protegida pelo próprio corpo.

— O que você disse?

— Sai da minha frente!!

O homem empurrou Vanitas para trás, fazendo-o bater na mesa e o forçando a se apoiar nela para não cair com o movimento.

— Veja bem como fala comigo, menino!

— Eu estou com dor, você queimou minha mão, **como é que não percebe iss--?!**

Vanitas ouviu um estrondoso _crack_ subir pelo seu crânio e soar em seus ouvidos quando seu nariz foi quebrado. Só precisou de um único golpe, um único soco que Xehanort investiu contra ele, e quebrou. Vanitas não viu nada por alguns segundos e, ainda tentando se segurar na mesa, caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. A mão direita, livre de queimaduras, foi até o local atingido e logo ficou manchada pelo sangue que escorria por suas narinas, a mão queimada ainda borbulhando próxima ao seu estômago.

Xehanort o agarrou pelo cabelo — Repita isso, moleque! Repita, isso, olhando nos meus olhos!

O rapaz fechou os olhos com força, pela dor, pelo ódio mas ainda mais pela tristeza. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e elas ameaçavam escorrer, mas ele não iria chorar na frente daquele homem, ele se recusava a fazê-lo...!

— Olha pra mim!!! — Xehanort mandou, tão irritado pelo que Vanitas tinha dito que só percebeu que ele estava sangrando quando olhou diretamente para ele. Somente então ele se atentou para a mão do menino.

— Puta merda... !

Vanitas deixou escapar uma risada falha e olhou para o adulto, os dentes cerrados — É só isso que tem pra dizer, pai? S-Só isso?! Olha o que você fez e isso é tudo que pra me dizer?!

— Cale a boca! — Xehanort gritou, soltando o menino com violência — Cale a boca! Se alguém souber disso, moleque, eu juro-- **Seque essas lágrimas!**

Vanitas já estava fazendo isso, secando as malditas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos com as costas da mão direita, a palma desta suja pelo sangue de seu nariz. Sua visão estava embaçada por causa delas e ele não sabia se o que doía mais era o nariz ou a mão.

— Parece uma criança de cinco anos! Olha só pra você, como é possível...  Olha só o que você fez! Agora vou ter que levá-lo para o hospital porque nem idade para se virar sozinho você tem!

Vanitas sentiu um nó na garganta, tentando se levantar — Por que... Por que você me tem que me humilhar desse jeito?

— Engole esse choro!

— Eu estou com dor, caralho!

— Vai ficar com mais se não ficar quieto e se recompor agora! — Berrou o homem, segurando-o pelos ombros e o chacoalhando — **Quais são as regras?!**

— Eu não vou dizer! — Manteria pelo menos o resto de sua dignidade, pelo menos o resto-

— Eu fiz uma pergunta!

— Não!

Ele foi mais uma vez jogado para trás, dessa vez realmente batendo as costas na mesa e gemendo em voz alta. Vanitas se abaixou, respirando fundo enquanto seu pai o xingava de algum ponto acima de si. Ele não parou até se cansar de fazê-lo e então olhou direito para o menino.

— Entra na merda do carro! Vou te levar no hospital, perder meu tempo com você lá, então é bom que não abra a boca sobre nada disso! Entendeu bem?!

Vanitas mordeu os próprios lábios, o olhos fechados com força. Não abra a boca sobre nada disso. Não abra a boca sobre nada disso.

— Você está surdo??

Vanitas se levantou, mancando por causa da repentina pancada nas costas, e se dirigiu até o carro. Ele o abriu com dificuldade, sentou-se no banco de trás e encostou a cabeça no vidro, a mão queimada tremendo e o nariz ainda escorrendo sangue, gemidos dolorosos escapando de sua garganta. Xehanort demorou alguns minutos para vir, minutos suficientes para que Vanitas se lembrasse que Ventus o estaria esperando no ponto de ônibus. Para que se lembrasse de que hoje teriam a primeira aula de música pela que tanto tinha esperado.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de novo.

_Não, não, não, pára-_

— O que eu falei sobre engolir o maldito choro? — Xehanort perguntou ao entrar no carro e Vanitas estremeceu de novo, engolindo em seco e secando o rosto na camiseta, sujando-a com sangue e suor. Não reclamar, não revidar, não questionar e não chorar, não reclamar, não revidar, não questionar e não chorar, não-

Assim que Xehanort ligou o carro Vanitas fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em nada enquanto se moviam pelas ruas como se apenas um acidentetivesse acontecido. Nada além disso. Somente um acidente, Vanitas tinha se queimado sozinho, o nariz nunca teria sido quebrado pelo seu pai, foi só...

Só mais um acidente no meio de tantos outros.

— ... P-por que me odeia tanto? — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer no meio daquele silêncio incômodo e aterrorizante.

Ele não teve resposta.


End file.
